El pájaro en la jaula
by Calandry
Summary: Kagome tenía un gran trabajo, solo que había un problema; todos creían que era un hombre. Ah, rayos, una sugerencia; jamás dejes la puerta del baño abierta,o por lo menos, no cuando tu jefe anda por ahí.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y compañía no me pertenece. Rumiko Takahashi es dueña de los personas, sus nombres y personalidades. Yo solo los adapto a mi manera e historia.

**Descripción completa: **Cuando InuYasha Taishô había leído que se trataba de un hombre en la hoja de vida de su nuevo empleado, un cien por ciento de él atribuyó que así era. _Advertencia_: cuidado con no cerrar la puerta del baño; tu jefe puede descubrir que eres una chica.

**Nota: **Él título original es _Kagome, Kagome; el pájaro en la jaula_, como en la canción, pero dado que es muy largo, lo corté.

* * *

(Kagome, Kagome) **El pájaro en la jaula**.  
_By Calandry_

**|Prologo**

Diablos.

No todos los días tu jefe te ve en paños menores.

No todos los días te quedas de pie, paralizada, y con la boca abierta.

No todos los días sientes que, sin importar que te lleven presa, correr desnuda en un lugar público es buena idea.

Pero, obviamente, éste no era como todos los días.

Su hijo estaba de pie junto a ella, mirándola de forme avergonzada mientras sostenía las botellas de shampoo y acondicionar entre sus manos. Se sentía culpable de no haber reparado en cerrar la puerta, en haber dicho su nombre en voz alta y en no notar la presencia de InuYasha frente a ellos. 'No es tu culpa' quiso decir y acariciar su espalda. Que ella mintiera y ahora fueran a despedirla —del mejor maldito empleo que pudo haber encontrado— no era su culpa. Simplemente la suerte no estaba de su lado.

—Eres una mujer.

¡Bingo! _Jefe, se sacó el premiado_; ¡Un viaje de primera clase a patear su trasero fuera de la compañía!

Del otro lado de la sala —sobre la banca— la peluca le hacía burla. Jamás le cayó bien.

Entonces hizo lo único que alguien puede hacer cuando descubren que realmente eres mujer.

Levantó la mamo de forma amistosa.

—Que tal… jefe.

Jodido día.

**|Nota autor:**

Sí les gustó, comenten ;)


	2. Feliz cumpleaños

Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo Kenji), los demás son todos de su creadora **Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

(Kagome, Kagome) **El pájaro en la jaula**

**|Capitulo uno**: _Feliz cumpleaños_

Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Necesitaría ir al dentistas.

Mientras sentía las voces a su alrededor indicarle lo que tenía que hacer y lo que no, no podía apartar la mirada de la ventana, mas precisamente del vidrio, donde —muy fugazmente— se reflejaba. Quiso llorar, porque se veía patética. Su cara estaba contraída en pánico, sudaba como pollo en brazas y sus piernas estaban tan abiertas que las cinco personas en esa sala podían ver lo que comió en la mañana.

Podía ver una bola morada asomarse por entre sus pliegues, arrancándole el único pensamiento coherente que podía tener: _La voy a cagar._

Si ni siquiera podía cuidarse bien ¿Cómo lo haría con un bebe? ¿Qué pasaba en el mundo que las mujeres más estúpidas quedaban embarazadas?

* * *

Sintió las gotas de sudor acumularse en su espalda, lo que la hizo gruñir. Maldito sol. Pasó una mano por su cabello recogido en dos coletas bajas y buscó a tientas una pequeña mano.

— ¿Kenji? —se giró buscando al niño. ¿Por qué demonios Tokyo era tan grande?— ¿Kenji? —elevó un poco la voz, notando que el niño le hacía señas desde un metro más allá. Cuando volvió junto a ella, tenía dos helados de vainilla casi goteando en sus manos.

—Ten —ofreció a la mujer.

— ¿De donde sacaste dinero? —preguntó y tomó el helado.

—Del tío Sôta —sonrió con manchas de helado en las comisuras de la boca—, me dijo que te dijera que _no_ es un soborno, sino un regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco de pura diversión. No sabía si Sôta era idota, o el hecho de ver tanta pornografía (muy común en chicos de su edad) le había calcinado el cerebro, pero si el resultado era un riquísimo y refrescante helado en medio de una ola de calor, benditas sean las pornos.

Sintió la pequeña y pegajosa mano de su hijo agarrarse a la suya, y no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que el helado se le había escurrido por toda la cara. Lo miró de reojo. Pequeñas puntas negras se deslizaban fuera del gorro color azul. Los grandes ojos cafés estaban fijos en un punto lejos de ahí, y tenía todo su mentón —y parte de la camisa de los Powers Rangers— cubierta de helado. Suspiró, pero una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Mamá —llamó el niño, apuntando un punto a lo lejos—. Mira ese edificio, es enorme.

Y miró.

'Ah, sí. Agencias Taishô' pensó. La altura del edifico llamaba la atención de muchas personas, no solo por la manera en que la ciudad se reflejaba en sus lustrosos vidrios polarizados, sino por las grandes y grises letras con el apellido. Después de todo, la agencia de construcciones Taishô era responsable de haber remodelado, reconstruido y construido la mitad (o más) de los edificios del centro de Tokyo desde algo más de un siglo.

Y ahora ella trabajaba allí.

—Dime, Kenji —susurró. Se hincó junto al niño y se acercó a su oído, como si estuviera contándole un secreto—. Yo voy a trabajar ahí ahora.

—Woaa —abrió sus ojos— ¿De verdad?

—Sí —asintió con suficiencia.

El niño volvió la vista al edificio. Kagome se puso de pie, tomó su pequeña mano y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa. El pequeño paseo al parque central parecía una buena idea esa mañana, pero el calor ya había sobrepasado el límite que podía soportar. No quería que alguno de los dos se pescara una insolación.

Kenji hizo fuerza en su brazo, y cuando su madre volteó, el pequeño de siete años enarcó una ceja.

—Espera —le señaló con el helado que se escurría por sus dedos hasta gotear el suelo— ¿Trabajaras como hombre o mujer?

Oh.

Pequeño mocoso avispado.

El niño entrecerró los ojos y puso una mano en su cadera, sin percatarse del desparrame que estaba haciendo su helado. Kagome, por su parte, se preguntó cuando costaría sacar ese helado de la ropa.

—Vamos a casa —anunció, y esquivando las quejas de su hijo, comenzó a silbar.

Quizá pasarían por la juguetería, de modo que se olvidaría del asunto.

Porque, vamos, ¿Qué culpa tenía ella que el único puesto disponible fuera para un hombre? Y sí, le había prometido a Kenji que nada más de andar de hombre en los trabajos, porque ya no era necesario. El salario de hombre que había recibido le sirvió de sobra para tener el bebe en cuna de oro, y ahora que ya era mayor, apretarse un poco el cinturón y vivir con el sueldo de una mujer (que era mucho menos) ya no representaba problema.

Pero la suerte resultaba así. Trabajar en la agencia de construcciones Taishô era algo que no se podía desperdiciar.

* * *

Terminó su café en tiempo record. La costumbre de dormir tarde era difícil de dejar, pero con un vaso repleto de cafeína (y un panecillo aparte) todo se solucionaba.

La cajera se apoyó en el mostrador de modo que su escote se abriera más, haciendo innecesarios movimientos mientras contaba el dinero. Kagome le sonrió, porque a veces era divertido (y más que divertido) seguirles el juego.

—Vamos, Kag —llamó Miroku desde la puerta. En una de sus manos tenía su maletín, mientras que en la otra traía el vaso de café humeante.

Kagome asintió, y sin dejar a la chica sin la última esperanza, le guiñó un ojo y tomó su cambio. Mientras se iba, estuvo completamente segura de haber escuchado un suspiro a sus espaldas.

—Eres bajito, pero peligroso —dijo el más alto y le golpeó la espalda con fraternidad. La chica sonrió, y luego comenzó a reír.

En cosa de segundos regresaron al auto de Miroku. Ese día él le había dado un aventón.

Una semana llevaba trabajando en la compañía, y hasta ahora Miroku era con quien mejor se llevaba, descontando el hecho de que se le fuera asignado como mentor. Típico de los novatos. Y, sobre el _otro_ asunto, todo iba bien, también.

De reojo se miró en el espejo lateral. La ventanilla iba semi abierta y movía levemente los cabellos de la peluca. Con una gran ráfaga de viento seguro que volaba. Si no fuera porque a su hijo le encantaba su cabello largo, lo cortaría y caso arreglado. Pero no, porque no podía negarle nada al pequeño demonio.

Sango, la recepcionista, les sonrió apenas entraron. Kagome saludó cordialmente mientras Miroku se acercaba (casi saltando y silbando) para apoyarse sobre el vestíbulo y besarla. A ese punto Kagome estaba apretando el botón de subida del ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, se permitió relajar la postura y suspirar como niña. Una cosa era quedarse viendo los Powers Rangers hasta la madrugada con tu hijo imitando todas las batallas, y otra cosa muy distinta era quedarte —a base de café con coca-cola— toda la noche despierta con Miroku terminando un proyecto. Aunque se quejaba de llena, porque el hombre había hecho casi todo.

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Se preguntó si su hijo estaría en el primer receso.

Ah, el pequeño demonio. Por lo menos había olvidado su enfado —luego de algunas figuritas de acción más— y había simulado el tiempo que Miroku estuvo ahí que ella era su _papá_. 'Tú hijo es bastante parecido a ti' había dicho su compañero, y aunque en parte lo decía porque su _yo-chico_ era algo parecido a Kenji, no pudo más que inflar su pecho y sonreír con orgullo.

Salió del ascensor con la cara brillante. Se había puesto de buen humor.

Saludó a todo aquel que conocía, y no conocía. Entró en la oficina de Miroku (que Kagome ocupaba la mayoría del tiempo por ser su junior y tener que aprender hasta como caminar de él). Su celular comenzó a vibrar apenas cerró la puerta.

— ¿Diga? —murmuró y caminó hasta dejar el maletín con los planos sobre el escritorio—. Ah, hola mamá.

Se pasó un dedo por entre la peluca y su cabello verdadero. Tenía una picazón horrenda.

—No, mamá. Estoy bien, todos creen que soy Kag —anunció, y se aseguró de ver que esta sola cuando dijo eso para no cagarla—. Bueno, no es mi culpa que me pusieras un nombre tan femenino. Si han de pillarme, no quería que fuera tan malo. Creo que conservar una parte de mi verdadero nombre está bien —rodó los ojos—. Okay, mamá. No te preocupes.

Volvió a guardar el celular en su bolsillo. Tomó la carpeta que guardaba los planos, apartó los papeles dejándolos al borde de la mesa cuando su celular volvió a sonar. Masculló una maldición y en el movimiento de llevar la mano a su bolsillo, pasó a rozar la punta de uno de los papeles. En menos de un segundo, los importantes papeles con los gráficos y coordenadas estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

—Me cago en... —gruñó y se arrodilló apoyando el aparato contra su hombro y oído para tener las manos despejadas— ¿Diga? —rodó los ojos con hastío— ¡Mamá, deja ya de llamarme!

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Su madre seguía histérica del otro lado del teléfono, por lo que Kagome no escuchó la puerta. Alargando las manos para recoger los planos, presionó más el celular contra su oreja.

—No deberías estar así. Te vas ha ensuciar.

Kagome volteó, asustada, y dejó caer el celular. No lo había sentido entrar.

Él extraño le tendió la mano para ayudarle, pero ella se quedó donde estaba. No lo había visto en el edificio desde que estaba trabajando ahí, por lo que —tontamente— se preguntó si era algún ladrón o espía. Y, ante ese último pensamiento, se giró a ver los planos. Se suponía que nadie fuera de la compañía los viera o la competencia podía copiarlos.

—Hey —insistió, pero Kagome se apresuró a recolectar los papeles. Con un suspiro el extraño se acercó, colocó las manos bajo sus axilas y elevó al que él creía un chico. Se llevó una sorpresa al notar lo liviano que era—, dije que te ensuciarías.

Kagome abrió los ojos, sintiendo que sus pies no tocaba el suelo, y se giró sobre su hombro. Un par de esferas doradas la observaban ceñudo, y no pudo más que tragar en seco.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Miroku estaba parado en la puerta con cara de sorpresa. Kagome sintió que aquel hombre se giraba en dirección al otro, llevándola con él aún suspendida en el aire por las axilas (que ya comenzaban a dolerle).

—Me encontré un extraterrestre —dijo, de pronto, el hombre a sus espaldas. No pudo evitar bufar mientras Miroku comenzaba a reír—, estaba comunicándose con la nave madre hace un segundo.

—Disculpa —pidió ella, disfrazada de él, y se asomó por su propio hombro— si estoy en la tierra, no es porque venga a lavar sus cerebros con mis poderes espáciales. Me gusta tener los pies en suelo firme.

El otro sonrió y la dejó sobre el suelo. Miroku se acercó a ellos y palpó el hombro del extraño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, InuYasha? —preguntó—. Se supone que llegabas mañana.

—Me adelanté —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—InuYasha, éste es Kag, el nuevo junior —presentó el pelinegro. InuYasha sintió en su dirección—, y Kag, éste es InuYasha, el otro jefe de la compañía.

— ¿Qué? —su mandíbula cayó. _Mierda_. Ya sabía que era dos jefes, pero nunca asumió que éste la _levantaría_—. Rayos —se giró hacia el peliplateado —, le aseguro que doy muy buenas segunda impresiones. Así que olvide ésta, por favor.

Lo siguiente fue que todos comenzaron a reír.

Y, a lo largo del día, Kagome terminó por azotarse la cabeza en cada mesa que encontraba. Tendría que haber notado el parecido en los ojos, ¡Sesshômaru tenía los mismos! Y, cuando se entrevistó con él y le dio la mirada de 'quiero patear tu trasero' (aunque no lo hizo), esperaba que el otro jefe fuera igual, para exactamente no encontrarlo en los pasillos y hacer algo estúpido. Pero fue lo primero que hizo.

* * *

Kenji despegó la mirada de la televisión un segundo para observar a su madre que estaba acurrucada en un rincón. Todavía tenía la camisa y los pantalones con los que fue a trabajar ese día, la corbata negra estaba tirada junto a ella, y la peluca colgaba sobre su hombro. La liga que mantenía su cabello atado se estaba soltando, dándole a su madre un aspecto tan lamentable a como se sentía.

—Mamá —llamó, pero nada —, mami —cantó, y a gatas se acercó hasta sentarse junto a ella —. No te despidió. Seguramente la primera impresión no fue tan mala.

—Estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con los importantes planos que Miroku se había esmerado en hacer regados por el suelo. ¡Le hablé informalmente! —lloró —, soy patética. Si hubiera sido como su hermano, ya estaríamos buscando empleo en el periódico.

—Me gusta pintar las ofertas de trabajo.

—Ni lo menciones, Kenji.

Liberó su cabello de la liga. Siempre quedaba bastante ondulado y rebelde cuando lo hacía. Se quitó los calcetines y la camisa, dejando al descubierto la faja color piel que envolvía su pecho. Kenji se puso a su espalda para soltar los broches.

—La escuela fue divertida hoy —dijo luego de que su madre preguntara—. Jugamos un partido de béisbol.

— ¿Ganaron?

—Sí —sonrieron ambos. Kagome no pudo evitar hinchar su pecho con orgullo. Su hijo era mejor que Batman—. Acompañé a la abuela Kaede al supermercado antes de que llegaras.

Kaede era la propietaria de ese conjunto departamental donde vivían. Ella era quien cuidaba de su hijo las tres horas y media que éste estaba solo entre la escuela y cuando ella llegaba del trabajo. Era un ancianita muy alegre y quería a Kenji como si fuera su propio nieto. Era una de las pocas personas con las que Kagome tenía la seguridad de dejar a su hijo.

Caminó hasta la cocina para preparar la cena. El departamento no era grande, pero suficiente para los dos. La sala de estar y la cocina estaban juntas. Tenía una habitación que ambos compartían y un baño con ducha y tina juntas.

Kenji se acercó a ella con un delantal en la mano. A Kagome no le molestaba andar con las tetas al aire (no después de tenerlas apretujadas todo el día), pero mientras Kenji más crecía, más le gustaba que su madre dejara de andar en bolas por la casa. Recordaba que Sôta había pasado por lo mismo, y que el abuelo había hablado con él. Quizá ya iba siendo tiempo de darle una visita al abuelo.

Dejó las verduras cocinándose a fuego lento y se fue a bañar. Confiaba en que su hijo no era idiota y que se mantendría alejado de allí, pero dejó la puerta abierta por si acaso.

Cenaron, vieron caricaturas y luego se fueron a la cama.

—Mamá —dijo el niño, posando una mano sobre la mejilla de su madre—, tú das muy buenas segundas impresiones.

'Maldito pequeño adorable' fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de saltar sobre él.

* * *

Bien. La cosa era que no estaba despedida, y que le había caído bien al jefe (al menor, claro, siempre que se topaba con el mayor inconscientemente protegía su culo). O eso creía, porque InuYasha se llevaba bien con todos. Solo bromeaba con Miroku, pero había algo así como un aura de respeto y fraternidad entre todos. Esa misma aura había envuelto a Kagome en el transcurso de la semana, lo que la hacia sentirse más tranquila.

Tenía cuidado con ir al baño, y a veces fingía que lo que hacía de pie. Tenía principal cuidado con que alguien tocara su pecho por si legaba a notar un pequeño abultamiento. Todos se la habían tragado como agua.

— ¿Para qué es ésta reunión? —empujó la puerta del salón de juntas. Pocos habían llegado en ese momento.

—Hablaremos sobre el siguiente fin de semana largo —contestó Miroku y caminaron hasta situarse en unas sillas alrededor de la gran mesa.

— ¿Qué tiene el fin de semana largo?

—Pues es largo, y siempre que InuYasha está aquí, le gusta hacer paseos con los amigos.

—_Amigos_ —repitió y acto seguido se puso de pie. Miroku le sujetó el antebrazo antes de que saliera de la sala—. Apenas llevo una semana, no soy un 'amigo'. Se puede molestar.

—Es un decir. Todos siempre están invitados.

Le dio una rápida ojeada a la sala y bufó.

— ¿Entonces por qué solo hay algunos? Somos muchos empleados más.

—Algunos simplemente prefieren pasar el fin de semana con sus familias. Son gente mayor, y no pueden con el ritmo de los jóvenes.

Kagome tampoco se sentía capas de seguirlos, pero volvió a su asiento. InuYasha entró luego, con su larga cabellera amarrada en una liga baja. La chica se encogió en su asiento. En diez minutos habían acordado ir de campamento. La familia Taishô tenía una cabaña que InuYasha no se molestaba en descartar.

— ¿Iras? —preguntó su jefe luego. Kagome casi dejó caer su café recién casado de la maquina.

—No —se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la oficina de Miroku.

— ¿Por qué no? —le siguió.

—Tengo a mi hijo. No puedo dejarlo solo todo el fin de semana.

Era verdad, a medias. Pero pasar un fin de semana donde tendría que fingir hasta cuando dormía que era un chico no era muy buena idea. Menos cuando tenía un sueño pesado.

InuYasha se puso frente a ella, cortándole el camino.

— ¿Tienes un hijo? —parpadeó—, eres de mi edad. Eso me hace sentir viejo.

—Que yo tenga un hijo no significa nada —se encogió de hombros. En un fluido movimiento lo esquivó y abrió la puerta. Miroku estaba con una regla a mano y un lápiz delineando sobre un papel en blanco—. ¿Ya terminaste eso?

—Casi. Ven aquí y calcula esto por mí.

— ¿Y no puedes ir con tu hijo?

— ¿Se pueden llevar niños? no creo que a los demás les guste eso. Miroku, creo que falta un centímetro por aquí.

—Tengo a mis sobrinas allí, se entretendrá con ellas.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos. No quería ir, pero lo último le había llegado hondo. Pocos momentos tenía para sacar a su niño a paseos que no fueran a la plaza o piscina municipal. Además, InuYasha estaba poniendo la misma mirada de su hijo cuando tenía un capricho, y ella se los cumplía todos. Inhaló profundo y de reojo observó como Miroku sonreía silenciosamente.

—Supongo que puedo pensarlo.

Eso fue lo que dijo, pero una vez en casa se negó rotundamente. Era muy arriesgado, _demasiado,_ la verdad. Ya podría sacar a su hijo a algún otro lado, solo los dos.

Kenji estaba en la parte lateral de los departamentos, donde pequeños riachuelos se formaban por el agua que se filtraba de un río que pasaba cerca de ahí. Traía puesto los short y la musculosa que Kagome le había dejado lista la noche anterior. En su mano tenía una cajita donde echaba los insectos que atrapaba.

Kaede estaba ahí, sentada sobre una improvisada banquita. Antes de que la anciana reparara en su presencia, se giró a todos lados, notando que no había nadie, y se quitó la peluca y la liga. Guardó ambas cosas en su mochila negra.

—Gracias por cuidar de él —agradeció. Kaede le sonrió y dijo que no pasaba nada, que cuidar de un niño era lo más divertido que podía hacer.

Dejó la mochila apoyada junto a la pared y caminó hasta arrodillarse junto a su hijo. El niño se giró por primera vez a verla y le sonrió mientras le besaba la mejilla.

—Iré a comprar a la tienda ¿Quieres que traiga algo en especial?

—Helado.

—De acuerdo —le revolvió los cabellos antes de ponerse de pie.

Fue rápido al departamento a cambiarse de ropas y luego a la tienda de la esquina. Cuando volvió, llamó a su hijo desde la entrada y éste vertió rápidamente los insectos que había coleccionado sobre la hierba y el riachuelo. Kagome le acarició la cabeza cuando estuvo junto a ella.

— ¿Por qué los dejaste?

—No sería divertido si mañana no encuentro ninguno. Además, no te gustan en la casa.

—En ese caso, vamos por algo de helado de chocolate.

Como todo jueves, la costumbre mandaba que Kenji preparara la cena. Kagome, por su parte, se encargaba de observar atenta. Las reglas eran simples; ella ocupaba los cuchillos y se encargaba de prender y manejar el agua caliente. El niño simplemente se paraba sobre un banquito, con el delantal de Doraemon enrollado a su cintura mientras preparaba el arroz y los condimentos.

Kagome pensó que sería bueno tocar el tema del campamento. No podía simplemente negarle alguna diversión a su hijo por su bien personal. Aunque estaba segura de que realmente no irían.

— ¿No sería eso peligroso? —preguntó el niño—. Pueden descubrir que eres niña.

—Lo sé, por eso nos quedaremos aquí. Haremos algo divertido entre los dos —apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y le sonrió.

Después de cenar vieron un poco de caricaturas, Kagome le lavó el cabello a su hijo y fueron a la cama. Por la mañana, lo único que rondaba por su cabeza del trayecto a la escuela de Kenji, de ahí al autobús y finalmente al trabajo, era que tenía que hablar con InuYasha. Le diría —muy cordialmente— que no. Y si llegaba a poner la mirada de niño otra vez, simplemente apartaría la suya (porque sino, caería).

La oficina de Sesshômaru estaba en el último piso, junto con las salas de reuniones y bodegas, por eso era difícil topárselo durante el día. InuYasha, en cambio, tenía su oficina entre los pisos donde todos trabajaban. No entendía como ambos hermanos podían ser tan distintos.

Golpeó dos veces la puerta de InuYasha, y esperó unos cuarenta segundos antes de volver a tocar. Un murmullo parecido a un 'pasa' se escuchó desde dentro y Kagome giró el pomo.

Era la primera vez que entraba. Ya había estado en la oficina del mayor cuando fue por la entrevista.

InuYasha estaba medio recostado sobre un sofá de cuero negro. Tenía el cabello revuelto y la camisa fuera del pantalón. Su saco estaba tirado sobre una mesita de vidrió cerca del sofá. Al parecer había estado durmiendo.

'No se supone que los jefes duerman en el trabajo' pensó con reclamo, pero una comisura de su boca se curvó hacía arriba. InuYasha tenía las marcas del sofá en su mejilla, y el cabello aplanado de un lado. Era una imagen exactamente igual a la de Kenji por las mañanas.

— ¿Lo desperté? —aunque no lo pareciera, seguía siendo un jefe y ella tenía que tratarlo formalmente.

—No pasa nada —murmuró. Notó por primera vez que se trataba de su empleado y no de su hermano (que si le hubiera encontrado así, lo muerde). Volvió a dejarse caer sobre el brazo del sofá, tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo—. Puedes tratarme de tú —pidió, y antes de que Kagome pudiera replicar, hizo un gesto con la mano de que no le contrajera—. Ahora, ¿Qué pasa? Puedes acercarte, solo muerdo a las mujeres.

_'Je, si supieras'_

Caminó hasta sentarse en el brazo opuesto del sofá y miró sus manos.

—Pues… —comenzó, pero el temblor del cuerpo de InuYasha seguido del sonoro estornudo, la detuvo. Se giró a verlo, notando que tenía las mejillas y el entrecejo sonrojado—. ¿Estás enfermo?

—No, solo que anoche me destapé mientras dormía y me llegó el fresco. Es todo.

—Claro que no es todo —no pensó cuando se puso de pie y caminó hasta arrodillarse junto a la cabeza de él—. Se ve a leguas que tienes fiebre.

InuYasha abrió los ojos cuando sintió la pequeña mano del chico posarse sobre su frente. Volvió a estornudar.

—Te has pescado un resfrío de verano, seguro —regañó inconscientemente. Se puso de pie nuevamente y metió las manos en sus bolsillos—. Estoy seguro de haber traído conmigo unas aspirinas, pero creo que las dejé en mi mochila. Voy por ellas.

—Está bien. Compré una ésta mañana, no te molestes —se irguió lo suficiente para poder sentarse.

Kagome se sentó a su lado, pensando que quizá un paracetamol serviría mejor. ¿Y si tenía mocos? También andaba con nastizol para eso. Sin contar que tenía un inhalador para despejarle los pulmones.

InuYasha la miró un segundo y luego sonrió, bajando el rostro.

— ¿Tu hijo se enferma mucho? —preguntó.

—No tanto. En el invierno es un roble, pero es capas de pescarse todos los virus en el verano, ¿Por qué?

—Porque tienes la cara de padre preocupado —dijo, y a Kagome se le colorearon las mejillas. ¡Que tonta! Seguramente había actuado de manera extraña, pero fue algo que no pudo evitar. InuYasha se sonrojaba en los mismos lugares que su hijo cuando tenía la fiebre, y sus actitudes eran bastantes parecidas, ¡Incluso se pescó un resfrío de verano! No era como si una madre pudiera detener sus instintos—. Y ahora tienes cara de espantado.

'_Oh, sí, bueno, es normal. Acabo de mostrarte mi lado maternal siendo un chico_' pero, al parecer, InuYasha lo había visto como instinto paternal. Aunque Kagome no sabía mucho sobre la diferencia, dado que su padre murió siendo ella muy niña y el abuelo siempre había estado medio loco.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y la imponente figura de Sesshômaru se hizo presente. Kagome saltó del sofá con las manos tiesas a sus costados. InuYasha bostezó y se puso de pie metiendo la camisa dentro de su pantalón. Todo quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que el mayor, ya a un lado del escritorio de su hermano y con unas carpetas perfectamente abiertas, comenzó a hablar. La chica fue —olímpicamente— ignorada. Y, en cierta forma, lo agradecía.

—Tienes que firmas esto —escuchó la voz profunda de Sesshômaru, y ese fue el pie para salir de allí. Casi como una cucaracha se arrastró pegadita a la pared y en completo silencio. Algo tenía aquel hombre que te hacía apreciar tu vida más que nada.

—Kag —InuYasha parecía no notar aquello—, ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

—Concentra tu culo en esto.

—Espera un maldito segundo, ¿Quieres?

Ellos no eran los mejores hermanos, seguro.

Se escurrió de la oficina en ese momento. Ya hablaría con InuYasha luego. Apreciaba mucho su trasero.

Las próximas dos horas se las pasó de aquí para allá. Miroku era buen trabajador, inteligente sobre todo, pero tenía una manía de no querer movilizarse mucho por los pisos. A Ella le tocaba subir y bajar escaleras todo el día.

Cuando estaba lista para ir a comer, Kaede le llamó al celular. No podía cuidar de Kenji esa tarde, por asuntos de salud.

—Mierda —masculló. Se había pasado toda la comida pensando en la manera de que Kenji no estuviera solo en casa.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, Miroku —se sobó las sienes— ¿Crees que me dejen salir por unos diez minutos?

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros —, pero pídeselo a InuYasha. Sesshômaru, solo por habérselo pedido, te añadirá horas extra.

—No entiendo como pueden ser tan distintos.

—Oh, quizá lo entiendas más adelante.

No supo que quiso decir con eso, y se olvidó de preguntar cuando notó que InuYasha pasaba por el pasillo de la cafetería. Le iba a seguir cuando recordó llevar las pastillas consigo. Menos mal que andaba con su mochila.

Le pilló a mitad de pasillo, y se veía tanto o más decaído que esa mañana. Seguramente había empeorado.

—Te ves peor.

—Normalmente me dicen que soy guapo —bromeó. Por lo menos tenia sentido del humor. Nadie muere con sentido del humor.

Apretó las pastillas en su bolsillo, pensando si sacarlas o no. ¿Qué tan raro se vería que un hombre medicara a otro? ¿Notaría a la mujer en ella? ¿Pensaría que era gay? Muchos homosexuales tenían hijos.

Movió la cabeza. Simplemente se los daría y ya. Si ella fuera su madre, esperaría que un alma caritativa cuidara a su hijo cuando lo tenía fuera de su vista. Y Kagome era esa alma caritativa.

—Ten. Estas pastillas te bajaran la fiebre y te despejaran la nariz. ¿Tienes mocos? Espera, eso tendría que habértelo preguntado antes de darte la pastilla —masculló. InuYasha tomó las pastillas y soltó una risita. Por alguna razón se veía triste.

—Sí, tengo mocos. Gracias —se iba a marchar cuando Kagome le detuvo nuevamente.

—Espera, tengo que pedirte un favor.

— ¿Cuál?

—A las cuatro tengo que ir por mi hijo. Lo dejaré en casa de mi madre y luego vuelvo. No me tomará más de diez minutos.

—Claro, ve. Solo trata que el dolor en el culo de mi hermano no te pille.

Tampoco era que no lo hubiera pensado.

Para las cuatro pegó la carrera. Kenji abrió la boca cuando la vio a aparecer, pero no alcanzó a decir nada cuando lo tomó y corrió con él. Las escaleras del templo fueron lo que más tiempo le gastó, pero de bajada simplemente saltaba evitando tropezar y rodar.

—Diez minutos exactos —murmuró Sango tras el mostrador. Tenía una agradable sonrisa en el rostro cuando Kagome se apoyó ahí para poder recuperar el aliento—. Ten, toma un poco de agua.

—Gracias.

—Miroku me dijo que tu hijo es bien parecido y muy inteligente.

—Es bastante avispado. No sé de donde lo sacó —bromeó y dejó la botella de agua vacía. El teléfono de la compañía eligió ese momento para comenzar a sonar.

—Agencia de construcciones Taishô, Sango le atiende ¿Qué desea? —wow, ella era bastante profesional. Para su próximo día libre llamaría solo para escuchar como sonaba del otro lado del teléfono—. Claro señor Taishô, le daré el recado a su hijo. Que tenga un buen día —y colgó.

— ¿Cuántos Taishô pueden haber?

—Es el padre de los jefes. Conozco lo suficiente a InuYasha como para haber visto a su padre una o dos veces. Es un hombre imponente, pero creo que está enfermo —ni siquiera iba a preguntar. Si Miroku era el mejor amigo de InuYasha, Sango seguramente sería su amiga mujer—. Hoy es el cumpleaños de InuYasha, por lo que le manda saludos.

¿Cumpleaños?

— ¿No sería mejor invitarlo a cenar o algo? —preguntó.

Sango se encogió de hombros y buscó unos papeles en su escritorio.

—No se llevan muy bien. Prefieren mantener las distancias —levantó el teléfono y marcó un numero—. Soy Sango, de agencia de contracciones Taishô, llamo para verificar la cita de…

Patrañas. Por mucho que un hijo y su padre se lleven mal, una simple llamada (a él, no a su secretaria) ayudaría a mejorar todo. Estaba enfada, ni sabía por qué, pero se fue echando humos hasta la oficina. ¡Era su cumpleaños, por dios! Kenji era un maldito consentido cuando tocaba el suyo, y ella le cumplía todos los jodidos caprichos que tuviera solo para verle esa matadora sonrisa, y dudaba que de aquí a veinte años algo cambiara. Aunque tuviera cuarenta años y artrosis, estaba segura que seguiría viviendo para verle esa sonrisa.

Y por favor, el tipo estaba enfermo. Aunque claro, seguramente ni enterados están. Solo falta ver la fraternidad que tiene con su hermano. Arg, demonio, tenía ganas de ver a su hijo.

—Sango me comentó que hoy es el cumpleaños de InuYasha —dijo de pronto. Miroku se le quedó viendo—. Y tú eres su mejor amigo, así que supongo que saldrás con él.

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. A Miroku le pareció divertida la orden que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Hoy no, tengo mucho trabajo. Pero acordamos salir mañana.

—Oh.

Bien, se sentía más molesta que antes, pero comprendió que nada podía hacer y que se estaba yendo por donde no debía. Solo era InuYasha, su jefe, y aunque no entendía como podía tener unos padres tan desconsiderados, no podía hacer nada. Recordó lo que esa mañana tenía que hablarle antes de que todo eso hubiera ocupado su cerebro.

Volvió a tocar dos veces en su puerta, pero ésta vez el habló enseguida.

— ¡Rayos! —gimió al verlo apoyado en su escritorio. Casi podía ver humo salir de su cabeza—. No sé como le haces para empeorar por minuto, pero lo hiciste.

—Estoy bien.

—Deberías ir a casa. Allí te sentirás mejor y puedes llamar a tu madre o novia para que vea por ti —no sabía si tenía novia, pero madre sí tiene. Todos tienen.

El hombre se pasó una mano por sus ojos y se apoyó sobre su codo para mantenerse recto. Una pequeña sonrisa estaba dibujada ahí, pero Kagome no pudo ver si realmente quería sonreír. Seguía con su mano en sus ojos.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó él— ¿Puedes prometerme que cuando llegue a casa alguien estará ahí?

¿He?

—Pues…

—Está bien —le cortó y se puso de pie—. Me iré de todas formas. Le diré a Sango que le diga al dolor en el culo que morí si es que pregunta, pero que volveré mañana. El día casi acaba de cualquier modo.

Tomó sus cosas y ordenó otras tantas. Cuando estuvo a su lado puso una mano en su hombro.

—Seguramente tu hijo es muy feliz.

Kagome asintió automáticamente. Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, supo que se había quedado sola en la sala. Llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo como cierta parte de su corazón se apretaba. Se preguntó si Kenji estaba bien.

* * *

— ¡Mamá, mira, cómprame ese pastel!

—Acabo de comprarte algodón de azúcar ¿Quieres pasar toda la noche en el baño? —el niño se giró hacía ella, mostrando su labio inferior con énfasis. Se maldijo internamente—. Ve a pedir esa cosa —gruñó.

Kenji saltó y se metió a la tienda. La madre le siguió de cerca, esperando que el niño le indicara a la empleada el pastel exacto que quería (él podía ser muy molesto si de dulces se trataba).

Había muchos pasteles de diferentes formas, que seguramente gente por mucha paciencia podía crear. Llegó a la sección de cumpleaños, que era la más grande de todas, y tuvo una pequeña idea. Se acercó a la mujer que estaba atendiendo a su hijo y le pidió que le envolviera uno que le señalo.

— ¿Es para su mujer, señor? —preguntó la chica, y tanto Kenji como Kagome recordaron que ella aun iba disfrazada.

—No.

_'Es para alguien que pasará solo su cumpleaños_' pensó. Tomó una de las tarjetitas que había para mensajes y le indicó a su hijo que escribiera "Feliz cumpleaños".

— ¿Para quién es el pastel, mami?

—Para una persona enferma —contestó. Marcó el número de Miroku, pero le contestó Sango. Seguramente Vivian juntos.

* * *

Gruñó contra su almohada y sacó una mano de las mantas para buscar un pañuelo. Golpeó la caja y ésta cayó al suelo en un ruido casi mudo. Maldijo y se estiró para poder agarrarla.

Sus pantalones estaban arrugados junto a la cama, y notó como las pastillas que el chico le había dado ese día seguían ahí. Dijo algo sobre cortar los mocos, pero no especificó que pastilla era, por lo que se metió las dos de una.

No moriría de intoxicación. Eran pastillas para curar después de todo.

Volvió a su posición inicial. ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío en pleno verano?

Su celular sonó junto a su cabeza.

—Espero que sea importante, Miroku. Me siento como las reverendas...

"_Puedes llegar a ser tan mierda cuando estas enfermo. Solo llamaba para preguntar como está tu resfriado porque soy buen amigo"_

—Jodido, así me siento. Te voy a colgar.

"_Espera, no te valles a dormir aún. Kag me llamó para pedirme tu dirección, creo que dijo que tiene unos papeles que darte"_

— ¿Cómo que 'crees'?

"_Sango fue quien contestó, y no le entendí muy bien cuando me explicó. Tenía la boca llena de manzana. No sé que pasa con ella, si me distraigo un poco y es capas de comerme"_

—No quiero escuchar tus obscenidades.

"_Ya, niño, quien te manda a enfermarte de todas formas. En todo caso, Feliz cumpleaños. Mañana lo celebraremos en-"_

Colgó y arrojó la batería lejos. No quería más llamadas por esa noche. ¿Qué papeles era los que quería entregarle el chico, de todas formas? Ah, solo esperaba que llegara pronto, quería irse a dormir y-

El timbre. A regañadientes se pudo de pie y arrastró su cuerpo hasta la puerta.

El viento fresco de la noche le mandó escalofríos a su espalda y sintió como los mocos amenazaban con volver. Pero el chico bajito no estaba en ningún lado. Se acercó a la reja y observó por la calle, pero no había nadie. Entonces notó una cajita de cartón sobre uno de los pilares de cemento que sostenía la reja.

Conocía ese tipo de envoltorio. Era un pastel de la pastelería que frecuentaba. Tomó la pequeña tarjetita y leyó, en la borrosa letra de un niño pequeño, las palabras feliz cumpleaños.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro.

**|Nota autora:**

No quería hacerlo tan largo, pero como los primeros capítulos siempre son jodidos, tuve que alargarlo para además de poner la introducción de la historia, mostrarles un poco de qué va la cosa.

Lamento la demora, pero ya ahora seguiré subiendo cada dos (o una) semana. Porque como dije, los primeros son jodidos, porque son los mas difíciles (junto con el final).

Ahora, ¿Captan de qué va la historia? Como verán, nada romántico surgirá por ahora (pero sí en el futuro). Intento que vean la manera —no típica— en que los protagonistas se van acercando entre sí.

Si tienen dudas, dejadlas en un review y yo se las contestaré (nada con spoiler).

Los comentarios son bien recibidos, no me hagan entrar en huelga de ropa interior otra vez xd

**Calandry.**


	3. Adopción

Los personajes no son míos, solo Kenji. Todos los demás son de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

(Kagome, Kagome) **El pájaro en la jaula.**

**|Capitulo dos: **_Adopción_

Se notaba cuando el verano se iba terminando.

Las mañanas ya no eran calidas, y aunque el sol que entraba por la ventana te cegaba igualmente, te lo pensabas dos veces antes de patear las cobijas. Kagome sufría de frío compulsivo. No sabía realmente que era eso, pero sí que odiaba los climas fríos. Kenji era como un mini calentador portátil, por lo que se aferraba a él siempre que comenzaba con escalofríos.

— ¿No sería mejor un 'mami, es de día. Despierta'? —preguntó. Había estado en el mejor sueño cuando no pudo respirar. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró cara a cara con su hijo que le apretaba los puntes de la nariz con los dedos.

El pequeño soltó una risita y dejó libre a su madre.

—Lo intenté, mami, pero ni un camión puede contigo.

—Eres una pequeña molestia, ¿Sabes? —sonrió y rodó sobre él, apresándolo contra la cama. Le levantó la camisa del pijama y comenzó a soplarle el estomago. Eso siempre le causaba cosquillas—. Bueno, bribón, ve a lavarte la cara mientras te preparo el desayuno.

—Quiero tostadas a la francesa.

—Entonces tostadas simples será.

—Dije a la francesa —reprochó—. Eres tan floja por las mañanas.

Tomó una almohada y se la arrojó, pero Kenji pudo cerrar la puerta del baño a tiempo. Con una sonrisa se paró frente a la cocina y tomó un par de huevos. Su hijo salió del baño con la cara reluciente y el cabello peinado hacía atrás.

—Mira, soy el padrino —señaló en con la voz ronca.

—Recuérdame no dejarte ver más esas películas —puso los panes en el sartén—. Ahora, Padrino, mientras termino esto saca el jugo de la hielera.

—Eres aburrida —murmuró— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo grande! —levantó las manos en el aire.

—Algo grande —afirmó. Le cortó al fuego y se puso una mano bajo la barbilla— ¿Qué te párese volar?

— ¡Wooa! —le miró con ojos grandes— ¿Tú vuelas, mami?

—Yo no —sonrió y le agarró por debajo de las axilas. Abrió la puerta principal y salió al pasillo— ¡Pero tú sí! —gritó y lo movió en el aire, dejando que sus pies volaran por sobre el barandal.

— ¡WAA! ¡Puedo ver a la abuela Kaede! —Kagome paró, dejó a su hijo sobre el suelo, y se asomó por la barandilla. Kaede estaba sentada cerca de la ventana que daba a su casa, con una sonrisa en los labios y saludándole.

Se sonrojó, saludó y empujó a su hijo dentro del departamento.

Nada como un buen bochorno por la mañana.

* * *

InuYasha se pasó una mano por la barbilla. Decidió que lo mejor era ir al baño y afeitarse. Enfermó durante dos días, y si a eso le agregaban que vivía solo y sólo recibió visitas a las cuales le tenía confianza, los baños y las afeitadas dejaron de ser lo primordial.

Todavía sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba, pero definitivamente estaba mejor. Y, en cierto modo, tenía que estarlo. Sesshômaru tenía poca paciencia, y antes de verlo atravesar la puerta con cara de 'soy el rey del mundo y vengo a levantar tu culo de la cama' prefería ir a trabajar.

Tomó su celular y las llaves del auto, repitiendo el gesto de acariciar su barbilla —ahora— completamente lisa, y salió de la casa. Su Volkswagen Suran estaba estacionado junto a la calzada, y cantó cuando InuYasha le echó a prender el motor. No era un auto grande, porque nadie se lo había comprado, y tampoco vivía en una casa grande, porque prefería ahorrar. Ser un Taishô te daba el dinero a montones, pero es difícil aceptar todo eso cuando eres hijo de un amorío.

Sonrió ante eso último. Que fuerte sonaba esa frase. La había escuchado tantas veces que ya ni un pellizco de dolor o rabia sentía. Era sorprendente como el ser humano era capas de acostumbrarse a las cosas más idiotas.

Comenzó a sonar el tema principal de los Power Rangers desde su celular y rió entre dientes. Amaba a esos idiotas disfrazados.

—Buenas —murmuró, doblando en la esquina y parando frente a una escuela primaria. No quería tener más multas por hablar mientras conducía. Tenía que comprarse urgente uno de esos manos libres**.**

"_Hola. Hum, me dijeron que estabas enfermo…_"agradecía haber detenido el auto. Esa llamada era la última que se esperaba "…_y yo, bueno, quería saber si estabas bien_"

—Sí, estoy bien, Kikyô —casi se mordió el labio inferior mostrando incomodidad. Se preguntó si algún día las cosas se volverían normales entre ellos—. ¿Cómo están tus padres? —preguntó. Esa era la típica, pero servia cuando los ratones les comían la lengua.

"_Oh, están bien. __Papá sigue rompiendo los jarrones y mi madre sigue regañándolo por eso"_ por su tono de voz, estaba seguro que Kikyô sonreía del otro lado. Se permitió sonreír también, relajándose un poco._"No me has preguntado como sé que estabas enfermo"_

—Seguramente fue Miroku, o Sango. Sesshômaru debe creer que ya estoy muerto.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó la melodiosa risita de la chica. Por lo menos ya podían reír juntos (o casi).

"_Pues fue Sesshômaru. Aunque se hastió bastante" _comentó. Y siguieron así por un rato.

InuYasha apoyó su mentón sobre el manubrio de cuero y afirmó el aparato entre su oído y su hombro. Con sus manos libres se encargó de hacer figuritas sobre el cristal que empañaba con su aliento. Mientras hablaba, observó como los niños comenzaban a ingresar a la primaria. Algunos reían con otros, o hablaban, pero se veían bastante felices para ser tan de mañana. Comenzó a dibujar un pájaro con sus dedos mientras el cristal seguía empañado, notó —a través de la claridad del ave— una silueta casi familiar.

Irguiéndose por completo sobre el asiento, y pasando su palma para quitar el empañado que entumecía su vista, observó como Kagome corría, con un niño a cuestas, hasta dejarlo justo frente al portón. Observó al pequeño, aun cuando estuviera lejos, y sonrió al notar el parecido que tenía con su padre. Se veía bastante alto para su edad, y tenía las mejillas rosas y un poco rechonchas.

Kagome se lamió el dedo gordo y lo pasó por la mejilla de su hijo con énfasis, ignorando como este comenzaba a quejarse. Se le escapó una pequeña carcajada.

"_¿InuYasha?_" la voz de Kikyô se escuchó preocupada "_¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué ríes?_"

—No, no es nada. Te… te llamaré después ¿Sí?

"_Oh, ya… entonces… hablamos después. Adiós" _y colgó. InuYasha guardó el celular en su bolsillo.

Había hablado con Miroku, e incluso le había visto el día luego de su cumpleaños (entre él y Sango le organizaron una fiesta, aunque duró lo bastante para que la fiebre le volviera y comenzara a alucinar), y sabía de antemano que aquel asunto de los papeles que tenía que entregarle era mentira. Su nuevo empleado no había reparado en que Miroku lo llamaría para avisarle, por lo que creía que aquel pastel era de un desconocido a ojos de InuYasha.

Lo que no entendía, era por qué le había dado un pastel. Puede que haya sido su cumpleaños, pero tomarse la molestia de comprarlo para alguien que apenas conoces, es diferente. Si no le hubiera visto coquetear con algunas de las otras empleadas, creería que era rarito (aunque, cosa rara, siempre que coqueteaba, luego se largaba a reír cuando creía que nadie lo veía). Además, tenía un hijo. Ejemplo suficiente para demostrar que le gustaban las mujeres (o le gustaron, si fuera el caso).

Tenía que hablar con él, descubrir o notar si realmente daba para el mismo bando, y luego podía relajarse o comenzar a sentirse incomodo. No le gustaban los hombres, y Kag le agradaba, pero eso no significaba que comenzara a salir con él.

Y daba comienzo al plan.

Con una velocidad moderada, rayando al límite de lo inerte, se arrastró por la calle en la que Kagome iba a paso rápido. Supo que se dirigía a la parada del autobús. Él mismo tomaba ese cuando el auto le fallaba.

Bajó la ventanilla cuando estuvo a su lado, sin detener el auto.

—Hey —llamó, y Kagome se detuvo. Cuando se giró a verlo, InuYasha sonreía como quien sonríe a un hermano. Primera indirecta.

— ¿Está vivo? —inquirió, sorprendiendo al conductor. Su tono había sido de confusión más que emocionado o levemente romántico.

—Sí, estoy vino. Creo que no podría conducir el auto sino.

—No era literal, jefe —rodó los ojos—. Faltó dos días, una persona puede morir en un segundo.

—Creo que dabas por hecho mi muerte —murmuró. Le agradaba ese chico—. ¿Quieres un aventón? —y, antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Kagome ya estaba abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ante la mirada atónita (o divertida) que tenía su jefe—. Le di pastillas, lo menos que puede hacer es esto —sonrió, como si fuera explicación suficiente. Y, en cierto modo, lo era para InuYasha. No hubiera sabido que pensar si Kagome comenzaba a hacerse de rogar. Nadie sabía que tan macho (o afeminado) era eso.

Volvió a echar a andar el motor, pero Kagome comenzó a insistir que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, y no le dejó tranquilo hasta que lo hizo. No sentía ninguna vibra romántica provenir de su empleado. Era como si simplemente se ocupara de mantenerlo lejos de la muerte, y se quedaba tranquilo. Era bastante extraño.

— ¿Ese era tu hijo? —preguntó mientras se metía en la autopista pequeña. Era un buen atajo para no llegar tarde al trabajo.

— ¿Me estaba espiando? —arqueó una ceja.

—Dio la casualidad de que estaba aparcado en la calle contraria mientras tú babeabas la mejilla del niño —confesó y viró hacia la derecha. Kagome murmuró algo parecido a '_no lo babeaba_' antes de mirar por la ventana.

Fue sorprendente como todo el tema de conversación se vertió sobre Kenji hasta que llegaron y cada uno se fue a su lugar. InuYasha estaba lo bastante sorprendido al descubrir que el pequeño tenía la misma obsesión que él por los Powers Rangers.

Miroku le visitó media hora después alegando que él le hacía una fiesta de cumpleaños y no podía recibir ni una llamada de agradecimiento. Se veía dolido, pero fingía. Siempre, desde que se hicieron amigos en secundaria, Miroku fingía. Al principio le creía, pero cuando se puso de novio con Sango, y ésta le explicó la verdad, dejó de hacerle el caso necesario. Había aprendido que si no se le daba cuerda, paraba. Igual que un muñeco.

—Sango me dijo que llegaste con Kag.

Esa había sido una indirecta que hasta el más idiota hubiera notado. Pero InuYasha, tan acostumbrado que estaba de Miroku, se encargó de explicarle lo sucedido y mencionarle lo que él estaba investigando.

—Pues yo también le he visto coquetear con mujeres —comentó Miroku, apoyándose por completo en el sofá de cuero. Llevó una mano a su mentón para darse un aire más sabio—. Es bastante extraño, el chico no párese muy hombre que digamos. Es bajito, tiene los hombros caídos, y seguramente tiene la misma cara que tenia en primaria —enumeró—, pero hablé con Sango y dijo que tiene un encanto único.

— ¿Y qué significa eso?

—Como voy a saber. Lo dijo Sango.

Oh, sí… eso ayudaba mucho…

* * *

Kagome miró la hora en su muñeca y decidió que era momento de irse. Metió todas las cosas que tenía en su mochila negra y agradeció a dios por ser viernes. Tenía pensado pasar el resto del día acurrucada con su hijo (aunque éste se quejara) y luego sacarlo a pasear durante el fin de semana. Sentía que no le había dedicado el tiempo suficiente esas ultimas semanas que había estado trabajando allí, pero estaba dispuesta a remediarlo.

Se despidió de Sango cuando pasó por el vestíbulo y corrió a la parada de autobús. Kaede seguía enferma, por lo que su hijo estaba donde su madre. Quizá se quedara la cenar. Desde que Kenji tenía cinco no vivía con ellos, y fue cuando descubrió realmente lo que era tener que cuidar de un niño completamente sola.

Podía decirse que incluso extrañaba las largas escaleras, por lo que las subió con ganas. Vivir en un templo tenía sus ventajas. Nada de vecinos molestos o el bullicio de la ciudad, pero una quedaba embarazada y todos comienzan a hablar que la chica del templo pecó. Mucha gente había dejado de ir a rezar por culpa de ella, porque simplemente no era una buena sacerdotisa para el templo. En realidad, poco le importó entonces, y poco le importaba ahora. Si su familia la aceptó como tal, ¿Qué importaba el resto?

— ¡Sôta! —gritó y se abalanzó sobre su hermano. El chico había optado la manía de un cigarrillo cada dos días, razón por la cual sobornaba a su sobrino para que no le dijera a nadie. Kagome lo sabía, obviamente, y lo dejaba pasar. Ella también lo había hecho a esa edad, pero lo dejó enseguida cuando sentía que su pecho se quemaba.

El patio delantero estaba desolado. Solo ellos dos y —según sus creencias— el alma de sus antepasados.

—Ya, ya —gimió Sôta mientras intentaba respirar. Kagome sonrió más mientras aplicaba una llave de lucha a su hermano— ¡Hermana!

—El tabaco te pone débil —refunfuñó y le soltó. El chico, que seguía con su uniforme escolar, se acarició las zonas adoloridas y apagó el cigarrillo contra el suelo.

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso —repuso el adolescente mientras se giraba. Una burlona sonrisa se extendió por sus labios— ¡Vaya! Si es mi hermano desconocido.

—No comiences —le pellizcó la mejilla—. Vamos adentro, me encanta ver como el abuelo siempre cree que soy algún desconocido.

Kenji estaba jugando un videojuego cuando entró a la sala, pero no tardó más de unos segundos en saltarle encima. El abuelo le preguntó dos veces quien era antes de que Naomi le quitara la peluca.

— ¡La abuela está haciendo arrollados! —dijo el pequeño, aferrándose a la camisa de su madre— ¿Nos podemos quedar a comer, mami?

—Claro, pero solo si tu abuela quiere —murmuró y de reojo observó como su madre sonreía— ¡Entonces nos quedamos! —gritó. Sôta se acercó hasta ellos y tomó a Kenji de los brazos de su hermana.

—Vamos, amigo, hay que terminar ese videojuego.

Kagome hizo el ademán de ayudar a su madre, pero ésta casi la mordió. Naomi era toda sonrisa, pero métete con su cocina y luego paga las consecuencias. Cuando volvió a la sala, su abuelo estaba escuchando la radio mientras que su hijo y su hermano estaban pegados a la televisión. Solo el viejo Buyo estaba haciendo nada, como ella, pero estaba tan viejo y gordo que apenas si se movía por la casa. Kagome se acercó a él y lo tomó, como un bebe, y subió a su vieja habitación.

Hace bastante tiempo que no entraba. Desde que se había marchado con Kenji, estaba segura que fueron una o dos veces en las que entró de manera fugas para recoger algo y luego se marchaba sin mirar nada. La cuna de Kenji estaba ahí, donde antiguamente estuvo su escritorio, y dentro tenía todas las sonajas y juguetes que ocupó su hijo cuando apenas era un bebé. Tomó uno de ellos y se recostó junto con Buyo en su cama. Hizo sonar el juguete frente al gato, para jugar un poco con él, pero éste solo la ignoró y se arrastró hasta los pies de la cama, donde se acomodó para dormir.

Bufó al tiempo que la puerta se abría. Kenji asomó su cabeza.

— ¿Mamá? —Kagome hizo el ademán de que subiera y se recostara su lado. Kenji gateó sobre la cama.

— ¿Terminaron de jugar?

—Tío Sôta es pésimo —sonrió—. Y la abuela dijo que en cinco minutos bajaras a cenar.

—Ya —cerró los ojos y apretó al niño contra ella— pero descansemos un poco mientras.

Kenji parpadeó y asintió. Colocó su cabeza junto al pecho de su madre y guardó silencio. Kagome respiró hondo, embriagándose del olor de su hijo, y pensó en que le gustaría estar así para siempre. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba cansada. Cinco minutos después el niño escuchó a su abuela anunciar la cena, pero casi sobre él su mamá había comenzado a roncar levemente. Se removió de los brazos de Kagome, y con cuidado le dio una cachetaditas.

La mujer se removió, saboreó algo y le dio la espalda.

Naomi entró un minuto después.

—No puedo despertarla, abu —refunfuñó el niño.

—Tu mami está cansada, dejémosla dormir aquí ésta noche —sonrió la mujer y le extendió la mano a su nieto. Con apenas dos arrugas de la sonrisa y una en la frente, nadie creería que aquella mujer fuera algo más que una madre joven.

— ¿Nos quedaremos a dormir?

—Sí, ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? Kagome parece que tendrá un sueño movido —acotó y señaló a la chica durmiendo. Gesticulaba y abría la boca incontables veces—. Sôta te prestará un pijama de los suyos.

—Mamá dice que el tío Sôta tiene piojos —dijo el niño mientras salía de la habitación con su abuela.

* * *

Habían muchas cosas que tres adultos de veintiséis años podían hacer un viernes por la noche, pero las probabilidades disminuían cuando ninguno se ponía de acuerdo. Finalmente, los tres terminaron jugando videojuegos.

—No entiendo por qué estamos aquí —refunfuñó InuYasha. Sango bufó y dio vuelta a la página de su revista.

—Todo es culpa de Miroku —dijo—, él no quiere que yo beba.

—Eso es porque hay probabilidades de que estés embarazada —murmuró como si fuese la cosa más grande del mundo.

— ¡No lo estoy! Ya me hice un test, y salió negativo.

—Deberíamos ir al doctor.

—Ah, olvídalo, me voy a comprar unos dulces.

Ambos esperaron hasta que la puerta se cerrara pera suspirar. InuYasha dejó de jugar y se sentó en la ventana. Sacó su celular y se le quedó mirando por un rato. Cuando él había dicho 'después', no sabía que tan después significaba eso. Sabía que al decir eso, le daba a entender a Kikyô que sí tenia que llamarla, casi como una obligación, solo que no sabía si en el mismo día, el día siguiente o la próxima semana. Simplemente sabía que tenía que hacerlo aunque no se viera con las ganas adecuadas. Ella lo había hecho, aunque seguramente estaba tan incomoda como él ahora. Tenía que felicitarla por tener más valor del que él tenía.

Si solo no fuera tan incomodo.

— ¿Tú que crees? —Miroku se sentó cerca de él, de brazos cruzados.

—Dijiste que tomaba la píldora. Se supone que eso significa algo.

—No hablo de Sango —repuso con un gesto de la mano—. Me dijiste que Kikyô te había llamado.

—Hum —asintió. Incluso era incomodo escuchar su nombre en voz alta.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué? Ella me llamó, no es como si quisiera hablar de lo que pasó. Simplemente lo hizo porque Sesshômaru le dijo que yo estaba enfermo —se encogió de hombros. Sango apareció en ese momento con la bolsa de las compras y la dejó sobre la mesa. Sacó unas latas de cerveza y un agua mineral (para ella) antes de que Miroku comenzara con su discurso del por qué las mujeres embarazadas no pueden beber alcohol.

—Es bastante raro que tu hermano le haya dicho algo así, pero sería aún más raro que él mismo lo contara —analizó el pelinegro mientras abría una cerveza—. Eso deja la posibilidad de que ella haya preguntado por ti.

Y era una posibilidad que —nuevamente— incomodaba. Tenía que actuar como adulto, pero algunas cosas —estúpidas cosas que hiciste cuando eras un adolescente— simplemente se quedaban ahí. Era ese tipo de recuerdos que piensas que con el tiempo se irán, pero siempre están ahí, y todo te lo recuerda.

—Hablan de Kikyô, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Sango, intentando acoplarse a la conversación. Ella ya sabía sobre la llamada, Miroku se había encargado de instruirla durante el día. Ellos eran algo así como los tres mosqueteros, solo que uno era una chica—. No le des tantas vueltas, InuYasha —intentó minimizar la situación—. Algunas veces yo también me pregunto como estarán mis antiguos conocidos —la palabra que iba a emplear era '_novios'_, pero no sabía si se le tenía permitido decirlo. Sin contar que no sabía si esa palabra se empleaba (o empleó) en esos dos.

Miroku asintió, aunque una parte de él —al igual que una parte de Sango— seguía teniendo dudas. Pero mientras aquello sirviera para tranquilizar a su amigo, mentir no importaba.

—Sí, tiene razón —dijo Miroku—. Es común que uno quiera saber de sus primos.

Sango se azotó la cabeza contra la mesa al tiempo que InuYasha soltaba un sonoro bufido y levantaba su dedo medio hacia su amigo.

—Gracias por recordarlo.

* * *

Kagome algunas veces tenía pesadillas con gorilas gigantes. Una vez soñó que iba en un auto con su madre, esquivando árboles, mientras un gorila del tamaño de Godzilla las perseguía. Pero contradictorio a eso, amaba a Tarzán. En primera instancia, no lo amó cuando niña, ni cuando adolescente. Lo amo cuando Kenji era un bebé que apenas si caminaba y se la mostró. No supo por qué, pero había algo en ese pobre niño que no encajaba entre los demás que le partía el corazón y le hacía llorar. Ella hubiera querido ser aquella gorila y cantarle y cuidarle hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Y siempre que soñaba con aquel niño indefenso, buscaba un fuerte abrazo de su hijo. Era la única manera de que se sintiera mejor.

Claro, siempre y cuando tu hijo estuviera dormido a su lado, porque despertar con el corazón partido tiende a hacer que las personas se levanten de malas.

— ¿Kenji? —se levantó, sintiendo como las sabanas se deslizaban hasta su cintura. Estaba en su habitación, y no recordaba haber tomado la conciente decisión de quedarse a dormir. Tampoco recordaba haberse puesto un pijama, aunque seguramente era cosa de su madre.

Tuvo la extraña sensación de estar despertando para ir a la escuela, pero solo duró hasta que notó la cuna a su lado. Soltó una risita y tiró de las mantas.

Kenji estaba de pie sobre una silla en la cocina. Estaba buscando los cereales que la abuela escondía de su bisabuelo. Él tenía una extraña obsesión por lo cereales, y tanto azúcar no era bueno para un hombre de su edad, por eso su abuela los escondía en las cajitas de Quaker. Él bisabuelo nunca tocaba el Quaker (o eso le hacía creer Naomi).

Kagome se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el marco de la entrada. Sonrió con fuerza cuando notó el pijama extra grande que su hijo tenía, seguramente de Sôta, y de sus intentos por alcanzar la cajita donde su madre tenía escondido los cereales.

— ¿Te ayudo? —preguntó y se acercó a él. Kenji asintió y le dio los buenos días. Él era educado, no como su mamá—. ¿Te apetece ir a algún lugar en concreto hoy?

—Sí —sacó una cuchara sopera del cajón y se subió a la mesa—. Quiero ir al zoológico. ¿Podemos llevar a los abuelos y al tío Sôta?

—Oh, cariño —hizo una mueca de tristeza y le acarició la cabeza—. Si llevamos a Sôta, probablemente lo confundan y lo dejen allá.

— ¿De verdad?, ¡¿Es por los piojos? —interrogó el pequeño. Un '_¡Escuché eso!_' se oyó desde la planta superior. Kagome agitó la mano con indiferencia y volvió a acariciar la cabeza de su hijo.

— ¿Ya vez? Los piojos le hacen hablar solo.

— ¡Ka go me! —eso se escuchó lo bastante cerca.

Mientras Kenji terminaba de comer su cereal, observaba como su tío y su madre intentaban hacerle calzón chino al otro. Naomi entró minutos después, con el aroma del shampoo y totalmente vestida. Ignoró a sus hijos y fue a tomar un poco de pan para comer. El abuelo entró por la puerta principal con una pañoleta en la cabeza. Era el más madrugador, pero con los años sus largas cesiones de limpieza se iban reduciendo hasta el punto de limpiar sus tesoros por solo una hora.

Buyo, recostado en un costado, maulló y se lamió el trasero.

Ya para el medio día todos estaban listos para la salida. Kagome llevaba un viejo Jens que ocupaba cuando era adolescente (y que casi casi no le entró. Luchó unos minutos con la cremallera) y una blusa holgada de su madre. Kenji tenía los mismos pantalones cortos del día anterior y una musculosa que Sôta le había prestado (lo que no era sinónimo de que le quedara a la talla).

Kagome pagó las cinco entradas. Nada se puede hacer cuando tres adultos de tu familia te sonríen para dejarte sin escapatoria. Después de todo, Kenji les había invitado, y si él pequeño invitaba, ella pagaba. Tenía que decirle que invitar gente era malo para su bolsillo.

— ¿Ves las jirafas? —Sôta tomó a su sobrino y lo subió a sus hombros. El niño asintió frenéticamente mientras veía los animales—. Son tan alargadas como tu madre —Kenji soltó un 'Oooh' al tiempo que Kagome clavaba su codo en las costillas de hermano. Naomi soltó una risita y el abuelo comenzó a hablar con una cabra.

—Quiero ver a los monos —insistió Kenji sobre los hombros de su tío—, pero mamá dijo que pueden dejar allí, tío —por su rostro se veía realmente preocupado. Sôta resopló y comenzó a explicarle como aquello era técnicamente imposible.

—Yo iré por unas bebidas. Nos encontráremos en diez minutos cerca de las aves ¿Sí? —nadie tenía que saber que odiaba a los primates. Estúpido gorila que la perseguía en sueños.

Una expresión de fastidio se instaló en su rostro cuando llegó a la pequeña tienda. ¿Por qué, de todos los malditos animales, tenía que ser un gorila el rostro del refresco? ¿Qué pasaba con los hipopótamos? Ellos no perseguían a las personas.

Pidió sus bebidas. Una mujer de su misma edad se paró junto a ella, hablando por el celular. Kagome tuvo las ganas de darle un megáfono ¡Hablaba demasiado fuerte! Ella no quería saber como el pobre iluso le compraba todo lo que quería. Mujeres así hacían que le diera vergüenza ajena. Sentía pena por el pobre idiota que estaba encandilado con ella.

Pero todo se volvió más pesado cuando la chica, sin importarle, movió su codo con énfasis hasta derramar una bebida. La mayor parte mojó la blusa y los pantalones de Kagome, dándole un tono rosado, mientras que unas pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre el brazo y la mini falda de la chica.

— ¡Hay, no! —se quejó la mujer, aún con el celular en la mano. Kagome le frunció el ceño y luego se giró hacia el vendedor para disculparse. La mujer le agarró del brazo, enterrando sus pintadas uñas en la piel— ¿Qué no miras donde pones tus bebidas? Me has manchado la ropa, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Tú fuiste la descuidada —apartó su mano de ella y tomó unas servilletas gratis que estaban sobre el mostrador para ayudar a limpiar el desastre.

La mujer volvió a tomarle del brazo.

— ¡Ésta ropa es cara!

—Entonces dile al idiota que estas estafando que te compre una nueva —ésta vez apartó con más fuerza la mano, logrando que la mujer retrocediera un paso. Una vez más, se prometió, y la chica comenzaría a comer polvo.

Tomó el resto de sus bebidas y pagó. Necesitaba salir de allí antes de que algo realmente malo pasara. Pero la otra mujer tenía planes distintos. Tomando el dobladillo de la blusa manchada de Kagome, la jalo hacía atrás, logrando que las bebidas cayeran al suelo y sobre su ropa.

—Lo que pagaste por esas bebidas y esa blusa es lo mínimo que me cobraran en la tintorería —sonrió con arrogancia—. Además, ¿Quién te vistió, tu madre?

Técnicamente, así era, pero no era algo que ella quisiera discutir. La mujer ni siquiera pudo parpadear cuando le estampó la palma en su cara. Se lo había advertido. Bueno, mentalmente, pero que esa mujer no supiera leer las miradas no era su culpa. La escuchó chillar como un cerdo cuando se abalanzó sobre ella.

Jamás había estado en una pelea, pero sabía lo primordial. Lo que le sorprendía era que la perra se desenvolviera lo suficientemente bien. Seguramente se pasaba la vida jodiendo a los demás, y más de una persona le devolvió el favor a tortazos.

Escuchó la voz de Sôta, pero estaba muy ocupada intentando bajarle los dientes a su compañera. Solo esperaba que su hermano no fuera tan poco táctico de tener a su hijo ahí. Ojalá estuviera solo. No podía jactarse de ser la mejor madre, pero llegaría al límite si Kenji la viera así.

—Espera, ¡Para ya! —Sôta envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la separó, casi elevándola unos centímetros del suelo. Su pequeño hermano parecía tener más fuerza que ella ahora.

En la otra esquina, como si fuera un ring, la chica era sostenida, nada más ni nada menos, que por un oficial. Seguramente aun no era consiente de ello, porque seguía pataleando y gritando como si fuera una perra con rabia. No importó el pánico que se reflejó en la cara de Kagome para que la mujer se quedara tranquila. ¡Se las iban a llevar si la muy imbécil no paraba!

El oficial intentaba calmarla, pero la chica simplemente estaba fuera de sí.

Ah, lo golpeó. _La perra golpeó al oficial_.

El oficial estaba encabronado.

* * *

¿Qué pasaba con la justicia en estos días? Una simple pelea de mujeres y luego una celda. Si lo hubieran hecho en lodo, distinto sería el caso. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes? ¡Agradecía que las personas dieran testimonio contra la otra chica! Ella había comenzado, y golpear a un oficial le daba los suficientes puntos extras para meterla a la celda.

Y aunque ella no estaba encerrada, los incómodos asientos de testigos molestaban sus nalgas.

Por favor, ella solo se había defendido de un jabalí con cuerpo de jirafa, ¿Eran necesarias sus huellas digitales, las típicas fotos con su numero de identificación, y dejar todo eso registrado? El hecho de las fotos fue divertido, se sintió como una película, pero ese no era el punto ¡Estaba cagada!

— ¿Parientes? —y el interrogatorio seguía, solo que no sobre ella, sino sobre su madre. ¡Su madre! La persona que jamás pensarías ver en una estación de policía, porque simplemente no encajaba, estaba allí por ella.

—Un bisabuelo, yo, su hermano y su hijo —ni siquiera entendía por qué tenían que preguntar tanta mierda. ¡Ella era la que había peleado! Lo que faltaba era que los ficharan a todos como familiares de una golpeadora.

— ¿Conyugue? —estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento segura que esa pregunta no estaba había salido de la computadora.

—No.

Atrás de la puerta por donde se habían llevado al jabalí a su respectiva celda, la escuchaba gritar como condenada. Si fuera buena gente, iría y le diría que insultar a un oficial tiende a conseguir que te añadan cargos extra, pero prefirió cruzarse de pierdas y fingir que ella solo cantaba alguna mierda.

Iba a levantar una mano para tocarse el labio, porque le punzaba, cuando se le levantaron las dos. Por un momento casi olvidaba que estaba esposada. Tenía que admitir que esas cosas se veían más feroces por los programas, sin embargo, dolían como fuego cuando hacías mucha presión.

— ¿Edad? —eso ya se lo había preguntado a Kagome anteriormente.

—Veintiséis.

Contó los segundos que pasaban según un reloj en la pared de atrás. Cuando el oficial se le acercó y le quitó las esposas mientras comenzaba su monologo de que aquello no debía repetirse, su trasero brincaba en el asintiendo.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando salieron de la estación. Estiró los brazos al aire, como si aquellas horas bajo el techo de la ley le hubieran quitado los recuerdos del aire.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—En la plazuela. Sôta y papá están con él —le sonrió calmadamente.

— ¿Me vio? —se encogió de hombros, pero Naomi negó con la cabeza y le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarla.

Tomadas del brazo caminaron tranquilamente hasta la plazuela. Sôta estaba sentado en una banca, con cara de no querer estar ahí, mientras el abuelo y Kenji dormían cada uno en un hombro.

—Hey, ex convicta —saludó con una sonrisa. Kagome le dio un puntapié en la canilla—. Oye, te pueden llevar de nuevo por agresión a un menor. No me hagas llamarlos.

—Sueña —sacó su celular —. Ahora di '_mi hermana es la mejor_' —pidió al tiempo que Sôta solo sonreía y hacía el signo de la paz. La imagen de los tres hombres fue la que usó de fondo en su celular.

— ¿Qué harás ahora, Kagome?

—Iré a casa —suspiró—. Me cambiaré de ropa y veré como hacer que el día termine divertido para mi hijo.

Tomó a su hijo en brazos y se despidió de todos. Su familia era única y realmente unida, pero no podía evitar avergonzarse por haber estado en la estación de policías como una delincuente. Iría a casa, tomaría un baño y se ahogaría en papitas y nachos.

Además, aún quedaba el domingo. Estaba totalmente dispuesta a alejarse de los problemas.

Kenji despertó en el taxi cuando estaban a unos segundos de los departamentos. Le miró con esos ojos reprochotes y le preguntó por qué le había dejado solo para ir a jugar sola con las jirafas (nótese la intervención de Sôta en eso). Se inventó toda una historia de cómo mágicamente había terminado luchando contra un jabalí, y de ahí los rasguños y morados de su cara (que seguramente estarían horrendos para el lunes).

—La próxima vez te llevo conmigo ¿Sí? —era sorprendente como un niño podía perdonar todo, pero no que le impidieras meterse a la jaula de los animales.

Pagó al taxista y bajaron. Desde esa perspectiva, el edificio se veía realmente antiguo y viejo.

Un pequeño golpe en la pantorrilla y Kagome bajó la vista. Unos grandes y saltones ojos azules la miraban por sobre unas mejillas rechonchas y rojizas. La pequeña niña se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su pantalón.

—Vaya —parpadeó— ¿Amiga tuya? —preguntó a su hijo. Kenji negó enseguida y observó igual de sorprendido a la niña, entonces, de pronto, su mirada brilló y miró a su madre— ¿Qué?

—Tengo una hermanita y nunca me lo dijiste.

—Claro que no tienes una hermanita —rodó los ojos y miró a la niña—. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

— ¡Upa! —estiró sus bracitos a ella.

— ¿Se llama Upa?

—No, solo quiere que la levante.

Tomó a la pequeña en brazos, y tuvo un recuerdo fugas de Kenji a esa edad. La pequeña se aferró a su cuello con fuerza, casi ahogándola.

—Tienes un agarre muy fuerte.

— ¡Emi! —Ah, entonces sí tenía un nombre. El joven muchacho corrió hacía ellos. Se veía agitado, por lo que Kagome supuso que había estado persiguiendo a la niña por mucho tiempo—. Dios, niña ¡Solo es un baño!

— ¡No! —Emi se aferró más al cuello de Kagome.

—Deja a la chica, Emi —pidió el ojiazul. Intentó tomar a la niña, pero ésta le mordió la mano. Kenji soltó un 'Wooh'.

—Tranquilo, los niños siempre son así —le dijo al chico. Acomodó a la niña sobre su cintura y le extendió una mano—. Mi nombre es Kagome. Éste pequeño es Kenji. Vivimos en el numero siete.

—Soy Kôga —le tomó la mano y acarició los cabellos del niño—. Ella es Emi, un dolor en la parte trasera. Nos quedaremos aquí con mi abuela unos días.

— ¿La conozco? —no convivía mucho con las otras mujeres de los departamentos, pero si él se la describía muy críticamente, probablemente la ubicaría.

—Es lo más seguro —sonrió—. Es la dueña.

— ¿La abuela Kaede? —preguntó Kenji. Kôga asintió y volvió a acariciarle la cabeza.

—No sabía que tenía nietos —repuso Kagome. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía familia.

—Estaremos aquí mientras su salud se mejora.

—Oh, ya veo —miró a la pequeña en sus brazos—. Tu hija párese empeñada en no mojarse.

—No es mi hija —agitó su mano—. Es mi hermana. Solo tengo veintidós.

—Claro, claro —ella a esa edad tenía un pequeño de cuatro años a quien cuidar—. Bueno, yo tengo que ir a darme un baño, como veras —señaló su ropa manchada.

— ¡Peleó un con jabalí!

—Shh, Kenji —se sonrojó. ¡No se suponía que dijera eso!—. Lo que quiero decir es que puedo bañar a la niña. Normalmente son más tranquilos cuando lo hacen con alguien —apuntó—. Claro que tú estarás en la sala, y solo es si quieres. Puedes pensar que soy algo así como una pervertida o no sé —no sabía por qué algunas veces simplemente hablaba de más.

Kôga llevó una mano a su nuca, y luego asintió agradecido. Si otro hubiera sido el caso, no habría aceptado, pero esa pequeña ya le había dado todos los problemas que podía soportado. Correr durante treinta minutos porque ella _accidentalmente_ le tiró de la cola a un perro era suficiente para saber que en el baño sería imposible.

Kagome llevó a los chicos a su casa. Agradecía no haber jugado a las luchas con Kenji o todo hubiera sido un caos allí dentro. Hace años que no se bañaba con un niño, por lo que había perdido un poco la practica. Nada que una buena frotada en el ojo para quitar el shampoo.

—Creo que a tu hermano se le olvidó ir por un poco de ropa —murmuró. Se vistió rápidamente y envolvió a la pequeña entre toallas. Fue directo a su habitación mientras que con una visión global vio a los dos chicos viendo la tele.

Tomó una camisa de su hijo. La diferencia de tamaño lo haría parecer algo así como un vestido. Kôga se quedó mirando un minuto completo a la niña y luego se azotó la frente. Kagome sonrió, era obvio que aquel chico jamás había estado al cuidado de su hermana por más de un corto periodo de tiempo.

— ¿Se quedan a cenar? —preguntó el niño.

—No, seguro que la abuela nos está buscando —tomó a su hermana y se giró hacía Kagome—. Claro, no pienses que solo te usé para que bañaras a mi hermana, lo que sucede es-

—Tranquilo. Sé lo que es tener un bebé a cargo.

—Claro —sonrió y se giró a ver a Kenji—. ¿Vives sola con tu hermano?

—Oh.

—Es mi mamá —repuso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿De verdad? —parpadeó. Se le veía realmente sorprendido, lo que hizo que Kagome sonriera más. ¡Él de _verdad_ creía que ella era la hermana! Eso la hacía sentir bien, aunque aun fuese joven para alegrarse por eso.

—Kenji es mi hijo.

—Vaya…

Se veía avergonzado, o desconcertado, pero sonrió de todos modos y se despidió. Emi comenzó a patalear, golpeándole la cara y tirando de su cabello mientras lloraba. Cualquiera sentiría pena del chico; su hermana parecía odiarlo.

* * *

Domingo, lo que significaban que ya pasaron dos días. Tenía que llamarla.

Aunque, bien, quizá no estaba en el mejor lugar para llamarla. No cuando la tensión se cortaba con cierra.

Sesshômaru tenía la vista pegada a su libro, como si los gritos de sus hijas —mientras jugaban en cualquier parte— no fueran nada. Inu No estaba sentado junto a la ventana, con una manta cubriendo sus piernas y una expresión tan relajada que parecía dormido. Pero, por su parte, el menor estaba enfurruñado en su asiento. Odiaba las reuniones familiares. Siempre eran tan _poco_ familiares.

Kagura entró con una bandeja de cafés humeantes. No tenía una expresión de felicidad, pero con el tiempo había sabido ver que ella no mostraba mucho lo que sentía, igual a Sesshômaru. Nadie diría que de dos mudos pudieran salir seres tan… desesperantes.

— ¡Tío! —gritó Rin al tiempo que le caía encima. Soten no tardó en llegar tampoco.

Estuvo un rato así, jugando con las niñas. Esas pequeñas eran las únicas personas en esa casa que tenían una vida emocionante (tan emocionante como puede ser la vida de niñas de diez años), y de algún modo, eran la escapatoria que tenía cuando era —casi— obligado a ir a aquellas reuniones.

Cuando dieron las nueve, y la energía de sus sobrinas se había reducido a bostezos y leche caliente, decidió que era hora de marcharse. Inu No Taishô había pasado todo el día sobre su sillón de lana, con una expresión tan calmada como sumisa. Había pasado enfermo los últimos dos meses, pero se iba recuperando a tiempos. InuYasha no podía decir que era mal padre, porque realmente nunca le crió, pero tampoco podía decir que le estimaba como tal.

Tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves. Se despidió de todos, inclusive de su hermano (aunque por cortesía) y salió de la mansión. El viento del fin del verano se pegó en los brazos y la cara, dándole un sentimiento de libertad. Jamás había vivido un tiempo largo en aquella casa, quizá dos años o menos cuando tenía unos doce. Su madre siempre prefirió mantenerle al margen de todo. Las amantes eran, por así decirlo, no bien vistas por nadie.

Claro, su madre solo se había enamorado. Su padre, quizá, pero nunca se puede saberlo.

Dejó su chaqueta sobre el asiento del copiloto y se recostó un poco. Sacó su celular y marcó. El tono sonaba, pero nadie contestaba. Cuando fue mandado al mensajes de voz, suspiró y colgó. Ya estaba hecho. La había llamado, ella no había contestado, pero luego vería que tenía una llamada perdida. No necesitaba llamar nuevamente. No quería parecer insistente.

Su casa estaba en penumbras cuando llegó. Se quedó de pie en la entrada, con la puerta a medio cerrar y solo un zapato suelto. Miró por el amplio pasillo por unos segundos, viendo el oscuro final, y por un momento imaginó que alguien estaba ahí. Sonrió, con pesar, y negó con la cabeza. Terminó de cerrar la puerta y quitarse los zapatos. No tenía hambre e iría directo a la cama.

* * *

Los lunes por la mañana eran fatídicos, sobre todo cuando te topabas con la mayoría de tus empleados deambulando como zombis con sus tazas de cafés humeantes. Miroku era uno de ellos, lo que era bastante raro. Se podría considerar que él era la única persona del mundo feliz por un lunes, pero todo lo que bastó fue un día completo discutiendo y arrastrando a su novia para hacerse un chequeo para abrumarle el lunes.

No sabía si su mejor amiga estaba embarazada, o si su mejor amigo estaba desesperado con ser padre, pero no podía imaginarse a Sango y Miroku como padres. Eso era tan fantástico como cuando pensó que Sesshômaru y Kagura jamás cambiarían un pañal (Y lo hicieron, claro).

Fue por una taza de café a la maquina. El humor de todos era contagioso hasta el punto de aterrador. Quizá si tenía la suficiente cafeína en su cuerpo podría sobrevivir para el martes.

Kagome estaba apoyada en la pared cuando InuYasha llegó allí, se saludaron mínimamente y éste se quedó allí también. Ninguno habló por un largo rato hasta que la chica (chico) terminó su café en primer lugar.

— ¿Qué tal su fin de semana? —preguntó ella, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Su jefe hizo un chasquido con la lengua y dio otro sorbo a su café.

—Tenso —una palabra y todo, pero para su empleado bastó— ¿Y el tuyo?

—Estuve en prisión —se encogió de hombros y volvió a apoyarse en la pared.

InuYasha le restó importancia. Aquella declaración podía interpretarse como cualquier cosa, y Kagome era una de esas personas que jamás podrías imaginarte sacándose fotografías delictuales. Se veía que era un padre soltero, amigable y —quizá— algo loco y afeminado, pero no tanto como para ir a prisión.

—Me voy primero —murmuró ella, moviendo los hombros como si estuviera estresada y desapareció por el pasillo.

Miroku llegó un minuto después, con ojeras tremendas y murmurando incoherencias sobre Sango y algo estampado en su cabeza.

— ¿Ese era Kag? —preguntó desorientado.

—Sí.

— ¿Seguro que no tiene algún interés amoroso en ti? —entrecerró los ojos y sopló el café instantáneo —. Odio éste café. Debería ir a comprar uno a otro lugar —murmuró para si.

—Creo que va más allá de un interés amoroso —respondió y botó la taza vacía en el basurero. Miroku le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Más allá? ¿Y eso que se supone que es?

—Creo que, técnicamente, me adoptó.

Miroku parpadeó, se tomó un segundo, y compró otro café. Quizá cuando estuviera más despierto, podría entender de iba lo que hablaba su amigo.

InuYasha simplemente sonrió y se marchó, dejando a su confundido amigo solo.

**|Nota autora:**

Yep, antes que nada, ¡No digan que hay amor! Porque, por ahora, nooo. ¿Se entiende como van a comenzar a acercarse estos dos? Porque, como dije en la nota del capitulo anterior, les mostraré una manera diferente en que los protagonistas se enamoren.

¿Entendieron qué quiso decir InuYasha con eso último?

Por ahora, disculpen la demora. El trabajo, los estudios y mi vida social no me dejan tiempo para nada. xd


	4. Pillamada

_Si los personajes fueran míos, yo sería rica. Pero, dado que estoy aquí, cagada de frío frente a la pantalla, tengo que asumir que los personajes siguen siendo de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

_(Kagome, Kagome) **El pájaro en la jaula.**_

**|Capitulo tres: **_Pillamada_

Despertarse temprano era una mierda, sobretodo si eras un hombre que vive solo, que tiene que prepararse su propio desayuno y buscar su propio periódico. Pero todo mejoraba cuando notaba el ritmo acelerado de la ciudad, y comprendía que no era el único infeliz por ahí.

Aunque, claro, todo volvía a ponerse malo cuando necesitaba los planos que no podía alcanzar. Ni siquiera entendía por qué tenían estanterías tan altas y escaleras tan pequeñas. Era alto, pero no significara que pudiera alcanzar cosas que, simplemente, estaban fuera de su alcance.

—Jodidos planos —masculló, y se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzarlos.

— ¿Jefe? —Kagome se quedó de pie en la puerta al tiempo que InuYasha, por sobre su hombro, le miraba de reojo— ¿Qué hace?

—Intento tomar ese —señaló un estuche en forma de tubo que estaba lejos de su alcance—. No sé quien lo dejó tan atrás. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Necesito unos planos también. Miroku y yo estamos por finalizar el proyecto de la central policial —comentó. Se acercó hasta la estantería más baja, donde estaban los trabajos menores y no se tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar el estuche con los papeles que necesitaba.

—Ah, sí —murmuró, volviendo a ponerse de puntillas—. Creo que Miroku me habló de eso y ¡Lo tengo!

Kagome saltó, asustada, y levantó la vista. InuYasha tomaba entre sus manos, con una expresión de victoria en su rostro, el estuche que necesitaba. Y luego, todo fue en cámara lenta. La escalerilla se tambaleó, InuYasha agitó sus manos en el aire, una de las puntas del estuche topó con la estantería, obligando a InuYasha hacerse hacía atrás. Su pie no encontró soporte, y entonces simplemente cayó.

Sintió unos brazos aferrarse a su pecho, y luego un fuerte impacto.

Abrió los ojos enseguida, totalmente desorientado. ¡Mierda! Se había caído. Eso fue realmente torpe de su parte. Tenía que recordar no festejar cuando se encontraba en alturas.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró, a su espalda, su empleado. Amplió los ojos, nuevamente, y recordó los delgados brazos a través de su pecho.

Se separó y se volteó, notando como los níveos brazos estuvieron hasta ese segundo aún envolviéndole. Kagome se quejó por lo brusco del movimiento, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Había caído sobre la pared, pero estaba segura que pudo haber sido peor.

— ¡Diablos! —maldijo el hombre—, ¿Estás bien? —repitió la pregunta. Kagome rodó los ojos.

—Estoy perfectamente —contestó— ¿También estás bien, no? —su mirada hizo un rápido recorrido por su rostro, su pecho y finalmente sus brazos y piernas, deteniéndose en la mano izquierda—. Ah. Un corte —murmuró y tomó la mano masculina entre las suyas.

InuYasha entrecerró los ojos y los bajó hasta el dorso de su propia mano. Un largo corte se extendía, pero era tan leve que ni una gota de sangre se asomaba. Notó —entonces— las pequeñas manos y los largos dedos. Junto a ellos, sus dedos parecían toscos y feos. Levantó un poco más la vista, delineando los delgados brazos, entonces siguió subiendo y encontró los hombros pequeños, en un cuerpo que, hasta ese momento, no había notado lo delgado y modesto que era.

Entonces se preguntó como aquel humilde espécimen de hombre tuvo la loca idea de apaciguarle la caída. Las personas tienden a tener conciencia de ellos mismos, lo que se expande a tu cuerpo y a las cosas que puedes y no puedes hacer. Y una de las cosas que no, era intentar sostener a un hombre que por poco, no le duplicaba en masa corporal.

Se sorprendía que el chico hubiera quedado intacto y no como una simple calcomanía contra la pared.

Y como si la cosa no acabara allí, el pequeño individuo estaba preocupado por el pequeño corte de su mano. Simplemente, era para no creérselo.

—Debería de tener más cuidado —regañó el pequeño, con tono autoritario. InuYasha entrecerró los ojos, y se guardó un '_no soy un niño'_ para si mismo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo y apartó su mano—. Deberías de decidir ya, de cualquier modo —comentó, notando la mirada de interrogación del más pequeño—, o me tuteas o no. Tienes una manía para hablarme formal e informalmente cada dos por tres —Kagome soltó un '_Oops_' y se sonrojó. _Genial_, pensó InuYasha, _un hombre que se sonroja como niña_. No sabía como la naturaleza biológica había castigado tanto a aquel chico, quitándole la mayor parte de su masculinidad—. Pero preferiría que me tutearas.

—Supongo que eso haré —susurró. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y se impulsó para ponerse de pie. Ah. Claro. Tendría que haber supuesto que un golpe así no se la iba a dejar sin nada. Tsk. Ahora tenía un jodido dolor muscular en toda la espalda.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó InuYasha, notando la manera poco normal en que se encorvaba hacía adelante y se sujetaba la espalda baja. El chico se había dado un porrazo de los buenos, después de todo—. Rayos. Solo me hubieras dejado caer, seguro que más de un pequeño golpe no me llevo —medio gruñó, logrando una desaprobatoria mirada de Kagome.

—Unas gracias seria suficiente —murmuró y se enderezó lo más que pudo. Se acercó a tomar el estuche de los planos, se despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza desapareciendo por la puerta murmurando maldiciones.

InuYasha apretó los labios, intentando no sonreír, pero inevitablemente lo hizo. Tenía que admitirlo; el chico estaba loco, un poco trastornado y era lento, pero tenía un instinto de protección sobre él sorprendente. No había mentido cuando le dijo a Miroku su suposición, pero no esperaba que realmente le hubiera adoptado de manera anónima. No sabía si le encontraba algún parecido a su hijo, o si el hecho de ser padre le hiciera tener un radar para detectar niños con falta de padres, pero algo tenía que, indudablemente, le incitaba a protegerlo.

Una mamada, la verdad. Ni que ella fuera la princesita en apuros.

Pero, cambiando de tema, ¿Hay chicas en el mundo interesadas en pequeños hombres-niña como él? Tenía que haberlas, claro, sino Kag no sería padre. Igual, la vida siempre andaba de sorpresas, cosas más extrañas podrían pasar.

—Hey —InuYasha se giró levemente hacía la puerta, donde Kagome asomaba la mitad de su cuerpo—. Ten —le extendió una curita y luego señaló su mano para seguidamente desaparecer por la puerta.

Bien; quizá no tan extrañas como esa, pero algo había que existir.

* * *

Kenji extendió el parche de calor sobre la espalda amoratada de su madre y sobó unos segundos hasta sentir que se calentaba esa zona. No entendía como su madre se las arreglaba para luchar con un jabalí y luego intentar sostener un oso polar de caer de un edificio (cosa bastante extraña, porque había leído que ese tipo de osos solo estaban donde hay hielo y en el zoológico. Por lo que —probablemente— su mamá había ido por una segunda ronda con el jabalí cuando ocurrió el accidente del oso). La próxima vez iba a _obligarla _a llevarlo.

Por su parte, Kagome se pateaba mentalmente por haber actuado tan tontamente. InuYasha iba cayendo, claro, pero no hubiera sido un golpe muy duro de todos modos. También entraba la posibilidad de simplemente haber esperado un poco corrida del lugar, de modo que cuando él cayera, los dos hubieran recibido mitad y mitad de daño. Pero algo había pasado —fugaz— por su cabeza, y tuvo la brillante idea de abrazarle por la espalda y recibir todo el daño ella. Bien, en su defensa podía justificar que hubo muchos patrones que ella no calculó muy bien. Uno de ellos fue la posición, la velocidad con la que un cuerpo humano cae y su peso. Si InuYasha hubiera pesado un poco más, la abría aplastado como papilla molida.

Y por otro lado, estaba la espalda. Si solo hubiera sabido que su espalda era tan dura como una roca y que se azotaría la cara como si chocara contra una pared, la posibilidad de sostenerle de esa manera hubiera sido descartada. Fue una estúpida decisión pensada en un mal momento sin tiempo. Ella no tenía como saber que la espalda de un hombre era tan dura, de todos modos. Jamás había tocado una detenidamente como para darse cuenta, y la espalda blanda del abuelo, la recién expandida de su hermano y la pequeña y suave de su hijo no contaba.

Ni mucho menos la del padre de Kenji. (Ni siquiera recordaba si llegó a tocarla en algún momento).

Con un nudo a lo largo de todos los músculos de su espalda, se puso de pie y abotonó su camisa.

Dos golpes a la puerta llamaron la atención, y deseó tener un timbre (cosa imposible en esos departamentos, donde apenas si tenía luz y agua potable). Se acercó a la puerta mientras Kenji se sentaba en la mesa con sus cuadernos, y la abrió.

Solo vio a Kôga, luchando con Emi, y algunos rasguños en su rostro. ¡Esa niña _de verdad_ odiaba a su hermano!

Con una sonrisa apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, mordiéndose el labio inferior con diversión.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó— ¿Emi necesita otro baño?

—No realmente —intentó decir Kôga, intentando sostener a su hermana—. Mi abuela la baña. Emi solo quería venir a verlos.

—Oh —parpadeó y prácticamente notó como la niña se movía frenética hacía ella. Soltó una risita sin contenerse y tomó a la niña en sus brazos—. En ese caso, adelante. Pueden quedarse a cenar.

—Gracias —murmuró apenado y se quitó los zapatos.

Kagome se tomó un segundo para ir a su habitación y ponerse un sujetador. La camisa era suficientemente blanca para traslucir, y la noche estaba algo helada.

—Mi mami tenía muchos de esos —señaló Emi, con voz rechoncha y mimada apuntando el sujetador—. Quiero a mi mami —repuso, mirando sus manitas. Kagome terminó de abrochar su camisa y se arrodilló junto a la cama, donde la bebé estaba sentada. Tomó las manitas entre sus manos y las besó con ruido, para luego sonreírle abiertamente.

—Seguro que sí, pequeña —ni ella misma entendía muy bien como dos padres pueden dejar a una niña de cuatro años sola con su hermano (que de paso se veía que jamás cuidó de su hermana en el pasado). Era obvio que la niña fuera tan obstinada, esa era su manera de quejarse por haber sido abandonada. Kôga era el pequeño inocente que tenía que soportar la furia de Emi.

Y eso explicaba por qué la niña quería estar con ella. Era lo más cercano a su madre que encontró.

Se acercó a Emi y le corrió el flequillo, besando su suave y tersa piel, ocasionando que sonriera con las mejillas alborotadas. Puso a la niña contra su cadera y salió de la habitación. Kenji estaba explicándole a Kôga uno de los movimientos más famosos de los Powers Ranger, y éste solo asentía y escuchaba. Quizá no fuera fan, pero se le veía que no le importaba escuchar el optimismo de un niño. Kagome sonrió ante eso, e inevitablemente recordó que su jefe era otro fanático de aquellos héroes. Seguramente él y Kenji podrían pasar horas completas hablando sin aburrirse.

Depositó a Emi cerca de los chicos y se concentró en hacer la cena. No recordaba la última vez que había cocinado para alguien más que ellos dos.

— ¿Necesitas algún tipo de ayuda? —Kôga se apoyó sobre la nevera, intentando descifrar en qué podría ayudar. La mujer se giró un poco, observando como su hijo y la pequeña niña estaban pegados a la tv. ¡Era tan fácil para ellos!

—No lo creo —respondió. Notó que Kôga no tenía intención de quedarse a ver a la televisión con los chicos. Se encogió de hombros, y lo pensó un segundo. Miró la hora en el reloj de gato colgado en la pared y sacudió sus manos—. ¿Me acompañas a la tienda? No tengo los suficientes ingredientes para la cena.

—Oh. Claro —se apresuró a decir. Quizá muy rápido, pero no importó.

—Kenji —llamó la madre y se acercó hasta tomar a la niña en brazos—. Iremos a la tienda, ¿Vienes o te quedas?

—Yo - —mostró pánico. ¡Estaban dando los Rangers en la tv! Pero si no iba con su madre, ¿Quién le garantizaba que le traería golosinas? Haa…, a veces hay cosas en la vida de un niño que no se pueden retrasar. Con una sonrisa lastimosa tomó el control de la tv y la pagó. Se repitió mil veces que aquel capitulo lo había visto anteriormente, pero no se sintió mejor hasta que salieron a la calle y comenzó a echar carreritas con Emi.

Kagome sonrió, se acomodó el abultado cabello sobre un hombro y miró a Kôga.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo está la señora Kaede? —preguntó.

—Bastante mejor. Dentro de poco estará totalmente bien, según el medico. Es una anciana de huesos gruesos.

—Debería pasar uno de estos días —murmuró. Después de todo, ella fue quien cuidó de su hijo por mucho tiempo. Era solo que algunas veces olvidaba ser considerada con las personas. Su mente era capas de procesar pocas cosas a la vez, y con Kenji, el trabajo y el aparentar ser un chico, su cerebro quedaba completamente saturado para pensar en otras cosas.

Kôga la miró de rojo, notando lo fino de sus facciones. No pudo evitar pensar en que Kagome, por donde sea que la vieras, parecía alguien que seguía en el instituto, y no una mujer adulta, con un hijo y un trabajo estable. Incluso él, cuando la vio por primera vez, no observó a una chica mayor, sino una que —probablemente— era más chica. Y, por culpa de Emi, y todas aquellas películas mamonas que tuvo que ver, su imaginación solo se dejó llevar por esos pequeños minutos cuando la vio por primera vez. Pensó que era el destino. Que su historia de amor comenzaba ahí.

Ah. Era realmente vergonzoso pensar eso. Y más si era un chico.

Jodido Disney.

— ¿Qué hay de tu familia? —preguntó él, intentando pasar a otro tema. Necesitaba urgentemente eso.

—Ah, bien. ¿Conoces el templo Higurashi? —preguntó.

—Mi abuela solía llevarme cuando era pequeño.

—Bueno, pues allí vive mi familia —sonrió ante el asombró del chico—. Soy Kagome _Higurashi_.

—Woah. Debió haber sido genial crecer allí.

—Lo fue —asintió y giró su vista a Kenji—. Desde niña fui la sacerdotisa del templo, y lo sería hasta que me casara y tuviera una hija que me suplantara —contó—. Bueno, todo quedó hasta allí. Cuando Kenji comenzó a gestarse dentro de mí, muchas personas dejaron que ir y rezar —se giró nuevamente hacia el chico, con un rostro realmente divertido—. Pasé de ser alguien pura y santa, a lo peor.

—Bueno, la gente suele ser estúpida por naturaleza —dijo en tono serio, y Kagome se largó a reír. Unos pasos más adelante, los dos niños se giraron y luego negaron con la cabeza, logrando que la mujer se sonrojara levemente. Ante esto, Emi soltó una pequeña risita—. Entonces, ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

—Ellos son algo trabajólicos —murmuró—. Son buenos padres, y eso, pero creo que deberían tener más conciencia con Emi —Kagome asintió—. Es pequeña, y molesta, y me odia, pero sigue siendo casi un bebe —explicó—. Hicieron lo mismo conmigo, pero me crié relativamente bien —sonrió—, aunque temo que ella sea una chica problemática en el futuro. Si ya es capas de dejarme fuera de combate teniendo cuatro años, no quiero ni pensar en lo que me hará siendo una adolescente —tembló ante eso ultimo, arrancando una sonrisa de la mujer.

—Seguramente te agradecerá por ser un buen hermano y cuidar de ella —dijo, pero Kôga se giró con cara de horror— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás loca? Soy una mierda como niñera. Me entran arcadas cuando le da temor el limpiarse el trasero. Y a veces, cuando estamos durmiendo, ruedo y quedo sobre ella. ¡La última vez me desperté cuando estaba azul! —se veía sincero, por lo que Kagome entendió, levemente, por qué la niña lo odiaba.

Kenji y Emi fueron los primeros en entrar al pequeño local de productos, siendo el niño quien sostuvo la puerta hasta que la más pequeña, su madre y su nuevo amigo entraron.

Una adorable ancianita estaba ahí, contando las patatas que se llevaba, cuando les sonrió a los niños y luego levantó la vista a ellos. Murmuró algo suave, como _hijos bien parecidos_, y se marchó a la caja. Kagome rodó los ojos, bufó y luego rió acompasadamente mientras golpeaba las costillas de Kôga —quien, por su lado, sonreía nervioso y sonrojado—. La chica se pasó una mano por el cabello y esperó hasta que estuvieron cerca de la ancianita para envolver su brazo alrededor de Kôga.

—Vamos, cariño —dijo en tono serio, notando los músculos tensos del chico—. Tengo que llevar a los niños a casa antes que mi marido llegue —hizo un puchero, mirándole risueña. La anciana se volteó, con horror, y luego se escabulló fuera de la tienda. Kôga rió sonoramente.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Dijo que los niños son bien parecidos —se cruzó de brazos—. Ellos son hermosos. Debería darle vergüenza —eso no tenía mucho sentido, pensó Kôga, pero notaba que Kagome no era muy normal. Sonrió de todas formas.

Luego del accidente de la ancianita, todo fue tranquilo. Emi se quedó dormida luego de la cena, y Kôga se fue a casa poco después con ella. Mientras lavaba los platos, Kagome sintió la mirada insistente de su hijo en su espalda, pero cuando se volteaba, él fingía mirar el reloj de gato. Ella amaba a su hijo, pero algunas veces la desesperaba.

—Kenji, ¿Quieres decirme algo? —secó sus manos en el delantal y se giró a la sala. El niño levantó la vista a ella, abrió la boca, la cerró, y volvió a bajar la vista. Quería preguntar algo. Era evidente. Kagome comenzó a sentir miedo, ¿Era el momento? ¿Kenji por fin preguntaría la _pregunta_? ¿No se podía alargar más? Necesitaba al abuelo, él le había dado la charla a su hermano, y no lo dejó tan mal. Estaba segura que ni ella ni Kenji tendrían buenos recuerdos de esto si tenía que explicarle.

Se mordió el labio y su pie comenzó a tener un pequeño tic. "Vamos, niño ¡Pregunta!" pensó, estaba a un segundo de salir corriendo. ¿Qué tal si buscaba a Kôga? No, no podía simplemente meterle ese tipo de problemas al chico, suficiente tenía con su hermana. Ah, dios, la vida era tan injusta. Esto iba a ser tan incomodo.

—Mamá —llamó el niño, con decisión, y su madre temió haberse hecho en los pantalones— ¿Kôga será mi papá?

Oh.

_¡Oh!_

Casi se vio saltando de felicidad. La charla podía esperar.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó.

—Porque te llevas bien con él, y porque esa ancianita dijo que nosotros éramos sus hijos, y ambos sonrieron —explicó, a lo que Kagome se golpeó imaginariamente. "Tengo que dejar de fastidiar ancianas frente a mi hijo" pensó y se acercó al niño.

—No, cariño. Kôga no será tu papá —dijo. Sabía que estaban entrando en un tema delicado, pero tampoco era que nunca lo hubieran conversado—. Para que yo elija un padre para ti, tengo que amarlo, y Kôga es solo un amigo —explicó—, además, ¿No te digo siempre que eres mi prioridad? No quiero un hombre revoloteando por aquí. Nos quitaría tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? —sonrió—. Kôga me cae bien, pero Emi dice que no es buen papá.

—Eso es porque es un niño aún —acarició la cabellera negra—. Ahora, bribón, termina tus deberes. Tienes que bañarte.

Kenji sonrió, despejó un lugarcito en la mesa y puso sus cuadernos. Kagome encendió la radio y tarareó todas las canciones.

* * *

Cuando Miroku estornudó en la cara de InuYasha el miércoles por la mañana, se ganó una paliza. Pero cuando lo hizo cerca de Kagome, ella solo deseó que no estuviera enfermo. Tenían que terminar el proyecto, y les quedaba más de la mitad. Pero cuando no le vio en la mañana del jueves, y Sango le habló sobre un virus que había contraído, comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Había estudiado en la universidad, sacado su titulo de profesional al tiempo que alimentaba a un niño. Ella podía terminarlo sola. Incluso si tenía que trabajar toda la noche.

Ah~ ésta no era la mejor semana de su vida.

Extendió los planos por toda la mesa de trabajo, derramando una lapicera y golpeándose la coronilla cuando se encorvó para cogerla. Volvió su atención a los papeles, y por un segundo solo vio líneas y números al azar. Cuando su mente se adaptó, siguió viendo lo mismo, por lo que se sujetó la peluca y se tiró los adheridos y falsos cabellos.

Tenía que calmarse. No conseguiría nada cerrando su mente.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar rápido, tanto que Kagome gemía y gimoteaba cuando miraba el reloj de su muñeca. Pasadas las cinco supo que aquello no lo terminaría hoy. Tendría que llevarlo a casa, pero dudaba que incluso trabajando toda la noche pudiera con él. ¿Tendría que ir a casa de Miroku, abofetearlo hasta que se le quitara el virus, y luego trabajar junto a él? Era una adorable posibilidad, pero no. Ahora sabía que todo ese tiempo estuvo dependiendo mucho del chico, tanto así que ahora se veía imposibilitada de terminar un trabajo por si misma. Era denigrante, pero necesitaba ayuda.

Y como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos, InuYasha abrió la puerta, notando el estado patético en que la habitación estaba. Lápices regados, papeles rotos… ¿Cabellos en el suelo?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —medió lloriqueó, lo que ocasionó un escalofrío en la espalda del peliplateado. El chico necesitaba, urgentemente, que alguien le enseñara lo que significaba ser hombre, y lloriquear al tiempo que dejas a tu jefe perturbado, no era muy viril. Kagome no pareció notar la mirada casi acusadora de InuYasha, pero se recompuso enseguida.

A veces olvidaba que era un _hombre_.

—Miroku me llamó —murmuró y con sumo cuidado avanzó unos pasos—. Dijo que seguramente tendrías problemas con los planos de la central de policía.

—Ah —dejó su cabeza caer sobre el escritorio—. Él tiene razón ¿Tan obvio soy?

—Pasa siempre, al principio —sonrió, relajando el ambiente—. Con el tiempo ya sabrás como hacer que las cosas te cuadren —rodeó el escritorio hasta posar la mano junto al codo de Kagome, notando una leve fragancia a fresa. Arrugó la nariz y se abstrajo de pensar en algún comentario—. Creo que si trabajamos toda la noche, podremos terminarlo.

— ¿Me ayudaras? —se levantó de un tirón, golpeando el mentón de InuYasha con su coronilla. Se quejaron, sobaron sus partes adoloridas y luego soltaron una risa. Kagome se puso de pie, al tiempo que veía su reloj y comenzaba a recoger las cosas—. Es hora de irme.

—Iré por mis cosas —murmuró InuYasha y se deslizó fuera de la habitación. Kagome se quedó mirando la puerta un segundo y se rascó la mejilla.

Procuró llamar a su madre. Pensó en primero ir a su casa, buscarle un cambio de ropa a Kenji y luego ir a dejársela, él no pondría inconvenientes en quedarse a dormir una noche sin ella. Sôta era lo suficientemente inteligente para entretener a su hijo hasta que éste cayera dormido y no pudiera extrañarla. Pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles. Sôta tenía un viaje escolar, por lo que tendría que levantarse a una hora desquiciante de la madrugada y llegar más temprano a la escuela, y su madre tenía la consulta medica del abuelo a primera hora, lo que se resumía que ninguno podía llevar a su hijo a la escuela.

La semana no iba mejorando.

—Entonces —dijo InuYasha, echando a andar el motor— ¿Iremos a mi casa?

—No puedo —suspiró—. Kenji tiene clases mañana, mi madre no puede cuidarlo hoy y definitivamente no puedo dejar que mi hijo duerma en casa de alguien a quien no conoce.

—Tu casa será —murmuró y arrancó.

La señora Higurashi estaba al pie de las escaleras del templo con el bolso colegial de su nieto en brazos. Kenji estaba sentado, dos escalones arriba, con las manitas apoyadas en sus mejillas. Ambos sabían que el jefe de Kagome iba a estar con ella, por lo que decidieron que lo mejor era esperar abajo. El abuelo podía abrir la boca y mandar todo al carajo.

Solo Kagome se bajó del auto al llegar, pero InuYasha se estiro hasta ser visible a la mujer mayor y saludar cordialmente. Kagome notó enseguida la mirada baja de su hijo, por lo que se acercó a él primero. Le nombró en voz baja, llamándole, pero el pequeño soltó un "Uhm", tomó el bolso de manos de su abuela y se subió al auto.

—Tuvo una… discusión con un niño —murmuró Naomi.

— ¿Sobre qué? —normalmente Kenji era un niño tranquilo, y jamás discutía con nadie (ni siquiera con ella, cuando ni ella misma podía soportarse a veces).

Naomi miró por sobre el hombro de su hija al jefe, y luego se acercó más a ella, susurrando entre ambas.

—Un niño comenzó a molestarle… —apretó un poco los labios— sobre que no tenía padre.

_Oh, dios_.

Sintió que podría ponerse a llorar allí mismo.

De todas las malditas cosas con las que podrían molestar a su hijo (que eran pocas, porque Kenji era _perfecto_), decidieron hacerlo con la única cosa que estaba fuera de su control.

Con amargura se llevó una mano a sus ojos y maldijo una infinidad de veces hasta que Naomi tocó su hombro y le recordó que InuYasha la estaba esperando.

"Es mi maldita culpa por no aprender a cerrar las putas piernas" pensó con aspereza y se subió al auto.

Levemente notó como InuYasha y Kenji intercambiaban palabras entre si, pero se vio absorta en mirar a su niño por el espejo, notándole igual de cabizbajo que hace unos momentos.

InuYasha aparcó el auto cerca de la calzada. Kagome hizo una rápida mirada global del lugar, notando que no había rastro de nadie y apresuró a su jefe a entrar en el departamento. Kenji fue directo a la habitación apenas la puerta se abrió.

—Podemos trabajar aquí —señaló la mesa del centro.

—Bien.

—Uhm… ¿Puedes —murmuró, notando los ojos de InuYasha sobre ella— puedes darme un segundo?

—Claro —sonrió. Que no era tonto. Algo le había pasado al pequeño, y él no podía impedir que su padre fuera a consolarle.

—Gracias.

Se deslizó por el pasillo hasta la habitación, notando como el niño sacaba sus cuadernos y libros de la mochila. Se acercó a él, llamándole, y éste apenas se giró hacía ella. Kagome frunció el ceño y le tomó ligeramente el hombro para girarlo. El color levemente azulado y verdoso de un golpe resiente se asomaba por el pómulo izquierdo del niño, bastante cerca de su ojo. Sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Esta no había sido una simple discusión. Alguien se había atrevido a golpear a su hijo. _Su_ hijo.

Iba a gritar, gritar tan alto que el mundo completo lo escucharía.

De forma rápida tomó al niño de la camiseta y se lo echó al hombro. Kenji soltó el aire por la sorpresa, y escuchó como su madre pateaba la puerta de la habitación para abrirla.

InuYasha pegó un brinco ante el ruido y antes de poder pensar en por qué su empleado llevaba a su hijo a cuestas, éste le pidió otro segundo y salió echando humo por la puerta principal.

Kagome bajó, importándole un pepino que alguien la viera con la maldita peluca y caminó con su hijo hasta el patio trasero del conjunto departamental.

Kenji procuró mantener la mirada baja cuando su madre lo bajó. Apretó fuertemente los ojos cuando Kagome le agarró del mentón y le levantó el rostro. Esperó, entre aterrado y nervioso, el regaño de su madre, pero no llegó.

—Kenji —dijo Kagome, intentando mantenerse serena. No quería asustar más al niño. Era una mierda de madre y no podía controlar los impulsos aterradores que tenía algunas veces, pero intentaba ser mejor que eso. Acarició la cabellera negra—. Bebé, necesito que me expliques que te pasó.

—Me caí —mintió.

—Kenji Higurashi —regañó en tono firme. Se llevó las manos a las caderas y enderezó su espalda—. Sabes que no puedes mentirme. Acabas de tener una pelea con un niño de tu escuela, así que comienza a hablar, jovencito, porque sé que no quieres meterte en más problemas de los que estás.

—Bueno —susurró y levantó ligeramente el rostro. Kagome apreció, más detenidamente, el pequeño cardenal de su pómulo—. Estábamos jugando con la pelota, yo le gané y él se molestó. Comenzó a decirme cosas —miró directo a los ojos de Kagome—. No le hacía caso mamá, lo juro, pero luego dijo que yo no tenía papá porque seguramente tú eras fea y no me quería. Me enfadé y lo golpeé.

Se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¡Su hijo había golpeado a otro! Eso descartaba definitivamente el ir a la escuela y alegar que su hijo había sido agredido. Él había dado el primer golpe, y poco o nada podía hacer por ese lado.

Pero había un pequeña —y muy mala— parte de ella que se sentía feliz de que Kenji no hubiera dejado que algún niño cabrón pasase sobre él. Aunque no era algo que podía decir.

—Sabes que la violencia no se justifica —dijo y le palpó el hombro—. Nada de lo que te digan tiene que terminar en golpes, Kenji, las cosas no funcionan así —murmuró, aunque no podía parar de pensar que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Claro, no podía dejar que Kenji tuviera mierda en la cabeza como ella.

—Sí, mamá.

—Si llega a pasar de nuevo, dile a algún profesor o a mí. Yo tomaré cartas en el asunto —dijo y acto seguido abrió los brazos en dirección al niño—. Ahora ven aquí, no me has besado en más de más de doce horas —hizo un puchero— ¿Cómo se supone que viva?

— ¿No me castigaras? —preguntó, pero aún así se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre.

—Lo dejaremos como una advertencia por ser la primera vez. Pero tienes prohibido hacerlo nuevamente.

—Claro, mami.

Kagome sonrió y tomó a su hijo en brazos.

InuYasha, desde la ventana del departamento, también sonrió.

* * *

— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó el niño. Estaba sentado junto a su madre desde hace un buen rato, y estaba comenzando a aburrirse. Si no fuera por ese tonto festival de música que cubría todos los canales, él podría estar viendo televisión.

Kagome lo meditó un momento, pero InuYasha fue quien contestó.

—Claro que puedes —dijo, y tanto madre como hijo arquearon una ceja—. Piensa en qué quieres que tenga la pizza que tu papá y yo pediremos.

— ¿Lo haremos?

— ¡Pizza! —gritó Kenji, y se acercó rápidamente a InuYasha—. ¿Con borde de queso y masa familiar?

— ¿Aceitunas? —dijo, a lo que el niño asintió eufórico. De pronto, todas las miradas estaban sobre Kagome.

—He… —genial. Mil ingredientes para una condenada pizza y su mente se quedaba en blanco. Tenía que zafar —. Iré a pedirla.

Marcó el número que estaba escrito con crayón rojo en una hoja de papel pegada a la nevera y ordenó el centenar de cosas que los chicos quisieron. La mitad de esas cosas terminarían, irremediablemente, fuera de su porción de pizza. No podía soportar más de diez ingredientes.

Observó como InuYasha y Kenji charlaban mientras volvía a sentarse. No le pareció tan extraño que los chicos parecieran llevarse bien tan pronto, porque después de todo tenían ciertos parecidos asombrosos (y que solo Kagome notaba, porque era madre), motivo por el cual ella tenía esa extraña manía de hacerse de héroe cuando InuYasha estaba en _peligro_.

Pueden decir que estaba loca, pero solo era una madre con un severo caso de sobreprotección (lo que se extendía a personas con similitudes a su hijo).

La pizza llegó en treinta minutos y todos comieron. Kagome llenó una servilleta de ingredientes que no estaba dispuesta a comer. Para cuando dieron las diez, Kenji roncaba en la otra habitación, y ambos adultos llevaban su primera taza de café.

Los ojos de Kagome se deslizaban algunas veces hacía su jefe, sintiéndose un poco perturbada ante el conocimiento del hombre. Sabía que el tipo algo tenía que saber de arquitectura, porque no importaba que tan hijo fuera del primer Taishô, Sessômaru le hubiera pateado el trasero si era un bueno para nada, pero se sorprendía que de supiera _tanto_. Definitivamente la apariencia desaliñada e infantil que tenía, no daba crédito a su amplio conocimiento. El chico no era idiota después de todo.

—Hey, Kag —llamó InuYasha luego de ver el reloj en forma de gato. Eran pasadas las tres, y el niño seguramente estaba más muerto que vivo.

— ¿Uhm? —medio despertó. Necesitaba otro café.

— ¿Le sucedió algo a Kenji hoy? —preguntó, viendo como de pronto su empleado levantaba la cabeza—. Puede no ser de mi importancia, pero…

—Está bien —agitó la mano y se puso de pie para calentar el café—. Tuvo su primera pelea. Un chico lo molestó sobre… algo, y él respondió a golpes —explicó.

—Claro, las peleas de primaria —sonrió InuYasha, como recordando buenos tiempos—. Yo peleé hasta en secundaria.

— ¿De verdad? —entrecerró los ojos.

—Claro que sí —murmuró como si no fuera la gran cosa—, todos siempre discutíamos. Éramos chicos —dijo — ¿O tú jamás te peleaste?

No. Claro que no. Ella no fue un animal. Fue simplemente una chica hiperactiva que tuvo que tomar pastillas recetadas, pero jamás golpeó a nadie.

—Obviamente sí —mintió descaradamente. Kag era, en definitiva, un chico. Y se suponía que tuvo que haber tenido su pelea—, pero no significa que mi hijo no sea castigado luego de tener una —dejó las tazas de café humeante—. ¿A ti jamás te regañaron ?

—Mi mamá se ponía histérica —explicó con una sonrisa y Kagome vio un extraño brillo asomarse en el dorado—. Comenzaba a gritar y exigirme el nombre del chico con quien había luchado. Jamás se lo dije. Ella era peligrosa. Tenía un bate.

Se escuchó una pequeña risilla de ambos.

— ¿Y tu papá?

—Nunca viví con mi padre —murmuró, pero Kagome no tuvo por qué golpearse el trasero, InuYasha no se veía afectado ante eso. "Claro" pensó "Es un adulto". Tenía que dejar de imaginar a su jefe como un niño, o un día de estos le cambiaria el pañal—. Lo veía algunas veces, pero mi madre era bastante molesta cuando quería.

Kagome asintió, y no tuvo que preguntar más para poder asumir que InuYasha era hijo de padres divorciados o de madre soltera. Quizá ahí estaba el punto en común que ella encontraba con Kenji.

— ¿Y qué hay de la madre de Kenji? —preguntó y Kagome bajó la vista a su taza a medio tomar. Estaban tocando temas delicados, ambos lo sentían, pero inexplicablemente el ambiente ameritaba a eso. Apenas se conocían, pero se sentían extrañamente cómodos.

—Ella… —apretó los labios. La madre de Kenji era ella, pero no podía decir eso. Tenía que invertir los papeles—. No la he visto en siete años —murmuró y le dio un sorbo a la taza. Entonces, de la nada, la rabia la invadió y apretó con fuerza sus dedos—. No sabe el hijo que se perdió. Se arrepentirá toda la eternidad por haber preferido una vida en la que Kenji no está.

El ambiente quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que InuYasha comenzó a reír silenciosamente. Las manecillas del reloj marcaron las cuatro.

—Creo que al final, nada está escrito —dijo ante la confusión de Kagome—. Si es un padre, o una madre, da igual. El amor es el mismo.

Eso era cierto, pensó la mujer, pero ella no era el padre, sino la madre. Poco podía recordar de su propio papá, pero sabía que le amó tanto como su mamá. Y el abuelo, dios, él había sido el padre más extravagante que alguien puede tener. Él era la razón de que ella y Sôta fueran tan retorcidos.

Siguieron hablando un rato más, saliendo del tema del pasado. Cuando dieron las cinco, Kagome tuvo la urgencia de ir al baño. Las incontables tasas de café, y el haber quedado con una vejiga reducida porque Kenji fue un niño muy gordo en su vientre, le jugaron una mala pasada. Le echó una mirada a su hijo cuando pasó por ahí de regreso.

InuYasha estaba con la cabeza sobre la mesa, respirando de manera tan acompasada que Kagome supo enseguida que estaba durmiendo. Le tendió una manta encima y se decidió a terminar ella lo que quedaba.

Cuando acabó, guardó todo y se recostó sobre la mesa. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y sintió que todo el sueño caía fuerte sobre ella. Le dio una última mirada a InuYasha, y sonrió. Él fue criado solo por su madre, como Kenji, por lo que se sintió segura. InuYasha era buena persona, y ella sabía que Kenji lo sería también.

* * *

—Mamá —susurró quedito en el oído de su madre—. Mami, tienes que despertar.

Kagome gruñó e intentó voltearse en la cama, pero lo duro de la madera la detuvo. Abrió un ojo, notando que estaba sobre la mesa. Se incorporó un poco, quitando un pequeño rastro de saliva con una servilleta usada y miró a su hijo. Tenía el cabello tieso hacía arriba, como si siguiera sobre la almohada, tenía lagañas y las mejillas sonrojadas. Kagome sonrió y se estiró para darle un abrazo mañanero.

— ¡Mamá! —regañó y escuchó un mohín de ésta contra su cuello. Aún no estaba del todo despierta—. Mami, despierta ahora. Tienes que arreglarte la peluca.

Peluca. Noche. Jefe.

Abrió los ojos, incorporándose. Llevó las manos automáticamente a su cabello, notando que la peluca estaba casi sobre su hombro izquierdo, y muchos de sus cabellos caían por todas partes. Buscó rápidamente a InuYasha, y lo notó roncando aún sobre la mesa.

De un salto corrió al baño. Eso había estado tan _malditamente_ cerca. Tenía que comprarle un nuevo juego de video a su hijo.

Cuando volvió, InuYasha estaba desperezándose mientras Kenji encendía la tv. Aún quedaban una hora y treinta para el trabajo.

—Buenos días —dijo, y su jefe le devolvió el saludo.

—Supongo que es hora de irme —murmuró. Necesitaba bañarse, afeitar y sacar la pizza de su cuerpo.

—Bien —asintió, apoyada en la pared. InuYasha se giró a Kenji.

—Nos vemos mañana, chico —dijo, y Kagome arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Mañana? —parpadeó.

—El paseo de la compañía —se giró hacia ella y acomodó su camisa dentro de su pantalón—. Lo hablamos hace algunos días, ¿Lo recuerdas? Iremos de campamento.

¡Santísima mierda! Lo había olvidado por completo, tanto como olvidó negarse oficialmente. Ellos _no_ podían _ir_. Era demasiado arriesgado.

Kenji se giró ante la mención de 'campamento'.

—Espera —murmuró— yo nunca dije que iría.

—Pero tampoco dijiste no irías —contraatacó el otro—, por eso asumí que sí lo harías.

— ¡Pero si lo dije!

—Y luego dijiste que lo pensarías —sonrió. Kagome no borró su expresión—. Oh, vamos, será divertido. Haremos fogatas, escalaremos y mis sobrinas estarán allí, Kenji se divertirá con ellas.

—No creo que —iba a decir algo, pero se atascó cuando vio el rostro iluminado de su hijo. Oh, dios—. No.

— ¿Escalaremos? —preguntó Kenji, tirando del pantalón de InuYasha.

—Claro.

— ¿Fogatas y malvaviscos?

—Definitivamente.

— ¿Puedo coleccionar insectos?

—Supongo que sí.

Y, acto seguido, se giró hacía su madre. Kagome intentó contener la compostura y tener una palabra firme, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando el niño mostró su labio inferior.

—Que diablos ¡Está bien! —gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

La jodida semana iba de mal en peor.

**|Nota autora:**

Sí, me demoré, pero solo acepto tomates, nada de cosas filudas ni muy duras.

Ahora, creo que es muy obvio lo que pasará en el próximo capitulo, ¿No? Chan chan. Los chicos se van acercando, a su manera, pero la cosa ya va.

**Pd-** Por favor, aquellos que no dejan review, NO pongan la historia en sus favoritos. Me descoloca y molesta mucho (no soy la única). Si no se toman el tiempo para comentar una historia que sí les gustó, entonces tampoco lo harán para pasarla a sus favoritos.

**Pd2-** Ahora, como sabrán algunos y otros no, los resultados de _Retos Awards_ del foro ¡Siéntate! (Link en el perfil) fueron dichos, y como premio a los tres ganadores, se vienen las promociones de los Fics.

1º Lugar: Una extraña curiosidad, de Lollipoop.

2º Lugar: Me quiere, no me quiere, de Rouge Passion.

3º Lugar: ¿Y a nosotros?, de Smiling Girl.

Se las recomiendo un montón. Por algo ganaron.


	5. Culpa al gusanito

Well, los personas son míos (Alguien le lanza un tomate y grita '¡Mentira!'). Todos los personajes (menos Kenji) son de total pertenencia a su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo adapto los personajes a mi historia.

* * *

(Kagome, Kagome) **El pájaro en la jaula.**

**|Capitulo cuatro:** _Culpa al gusanito_

Cuando el despertador no suena, siempre hay algo en tu cabecita que te pica el oído hasta que lo haces por si sola. Algunas personas dicen que se debe al reloj que todos tienen incrustados entre ceja y ceja, ese que cuenta cada segundo de tu vida.

Por eso, cuando Kagome abrió los ojos esa mañana, hizo lo que siempre hacía; se desperezó y miró el reloj, luego se giró hacía su hijo (que había rodado durante la noche hasta quedar pegado a la pared) y volvió a mirar el reloj. Observó la madrugada asomarse entre los edificios, y como apenas el día intentaba iluminar la habitación. Se giró —nuevamente— hacía el reloj, y gritó.

Kenji se sobresaltó, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió que era bruscamente desnudado. Abrió medio ojo y observó a su madre, luego lo volvió a cerrar y dejó que le vistiera. Era muy temprano. Ningún niño puede levantarse temprano un sábado. Era inhumano.

Sintió el ruido de la puerta del baño, el agua correr y luego la cadena del escusado.

Ni siquiera iban diez minutos.

Los ruidos siguieron un rato más hasta que supo que ya no podría dormir. Se sentó ligeramente y miró su ropa. Tenía la camiseta al revés. Típico de su madre.

— ¿Mamá? —llamó, y como respuesta se escuchó un grito proveniente desde la cocina y algo estallar contra el suelo— ¿_Mami_? —canturrió, pero nada.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y se puso de pie. El alboroto seguía, y casi podía escuchar como los vecinos comenzaban a gritarles cosas que él tenía prohibido decir (o repetir). Sacudió las mantas, las enrolló y guardó en el armario. Se giró hacía las maletas, perfectamente desarregladas y las cerró.

La puerta de la habitación se azotó y Kagome prácticamente hundió una tostada con huevo en la garganta de su hijo. Las paredes eran delgadas, por lo que se escuchó perfectamente como el vecino golpeaba la pared del otro lado gritando malas palabras. Kenji vio, sin asombro, como su mamá le daba una fuerte parada a la pared y devolvía cada uno de los insultos con palabras que el niño no entendía.

Finalmente salieron del departamento. Y, como si el haber pillado a tiempo el autobús fuera buena suerte, todos les estaban esperando solo a _ellos_. Kagome entró, sonrojada y cabizbaja, al bus que les llevaría. Kenji reconoció enseguida a InuYasha y Miroku sentados en una de las primeras filas, a comparación de ellos que quedaron hasta atrás.

Siguió a su mamá a los asientos, consiguiendo la ventana sin tener que preguntar. Kagome se dejó caer en peso muerto, murmurando esa palabra que él no podía decir, seguida de semana. "_Pii_ semana._Pii_ semana"

—Bebé —Kagome sujetó la muñeca del niño y se acercó más a él para susurrarle. Algunos hombres habían comenzado a cantar karaoke con la tv del bus—. Recuerda. Soy un hombre. Seré un _maldi_…un hombre hasta el lunes —corrigió. Kenji asintió, después de todo, él fue quien le obligó a ir en primer lugar. Pero era que no puedes decirle a un niño las palabras _campamento, fogata y diversión_ sin esperar consecuencias graves. Y si llegaban a descubrir a su mamá, no importaba, le gustaba remarcar las ofertas en el periódico.

Kagome, ésta vez, le sujetó del hombro y se acercó para besarle la mejilla.

—Seremos el equipo Higurashi en acción, chico.

Kenji rodó los ojos y rió quedito. Su madre apestaba siendo un hombre.

—Higurashi —llamaron y Kagome se obligó a levantar el rostro.

La cara sonriente de un muy entusiasta Hôjo sosteniendo un micrófono la hizo gemir. Aunque no había hablado mucho con ese chico, si le había notado mirándole a escondidas un par de veces, y ahora el brillo en sus ojos y el pequeño sonrojo no le hacía sentirse muy segura. No quería estar involucrada en una relación de hombres homosexual siendo una chica.

Se puso de pie y los arrastró hasta llegar al frente. Le pasaron el micrófono y la canción comenzó a sonar. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir al ritmo, inclusive el niño.

La melodía del celular de su mamá sacó a Kenji de la divertida interpretación. Tomó el celular que estaba en el asiento.

— ¿Hola?

"_Hey, Campeón_"

— ¡Tío! —sonrió— ¿Dónde estás?

"_En la excursión de la clase. Me escapé un tiempo para hablar con la víbora de tu madre, ¿Dónde está ahora?_"

—Cantando _La macarena_.

"_Sabía que algún día enloquecería totalmente_" se le escuchó suspirar "_Y hablando de enloquecer y mandar todo al cara… carruaje, tu abuela me llamó ayer por la noche y me dijo que ustedes se irán a un campamento con todos los empleados_"

—Sí. Estamos sobre el bus ahora.

"_Ah. Lo sabía. Kagome es bastante tonta cuando quiere. Kenji, si les llegan a pillar, cúlpala a ella_" rió "_Y en otro tema, estoy completamente seguro que robó ropa de mi habitación para tener, ¿No?_"

—Sí —lo pensó un momento…—. Uhm, tío… se supone que no debo decirte esto, pero ten cuidado con tus calzones.

"_No hubiera esperado menos de esa_" gruñó "_Dile que cuando vuelva, encontrará una hermosa sorpresa en su casa. Tengo que irme. Ya sabes, si están cerca de algún lago o alguna zanja o cualquier cosa propicia a que tu madre se ahogue o caiga, mantenla alejada_"

—Claro —asintió—. ¡Nos vemos! Te quiero.

Kagome se dejó caer sobre el asiento un segundo después.

—El tío Sôta llamó.

—Eso no significa nada bueno —tomó el celular— ¿Qué dijo el piojo?

—Que cuando volvamos a casa, encontraremos una sorpresa —sonrió— ¿Qué crees que sea?

—Seguramente algo que me haga gritar, llorar o picar —se golpeó la frente. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarle una copia de las llaves a su madre?—. Como sea —se pasó una mano por la peluca—. Vi que alguien trajo a su hijo también. De seguro te divertirás un montón.

— ¿Y si no le caigo bien?

—Claro que lo harás. Mírate ¡Eres adorable!

Kenji arrugó el entrecejo. No quería ser adorable, los bebés eran adorables y él no era un bebé.

El viaje duró aproximadamente dos horas. Kagome miró su reloj de muñeca y suspiró. Apenas pasaban de las ocho ¡No era normal que las personas estuvieran despiertas a esa hora un sábado! Pero claro, eso se ganaba por no poder soportar un simple puchero de su hijo. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto, no fuera que siguiera así por años y ella fuera una anciana que le cumpliera todo.

Kenji se bajó bostezando y frotando sus ojos. Se había dado una buena siesta mientras que ella no podía dormir por si la condenada peluca llegaba a moverse. Tomó sus bolsos y los puso junto al otro tanto de los demás. Le dio una mirada a todos, percatándose por primera vez que no había mujeres. Tendría que haber supuesto que 'un viaje de amigos' significaba 'tiempo libre para correr con los penes al aire sin que las chicas molesten'. Necesitaba tener cerca a Kenji, no le harían nada (como querer desnudarlo para lanzarlo al río) si su hijo estaba cerca.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho tiempo internados en el bosque cuando la cabaña se mostró. Era grande, con enormes ventanales y con el típico aire de 'aquí vive gente rica'. Kenji soltó una exclamación junto Ito, su nuevo amiguito, quien era hijo de Akitoki, otro de tantos empleados y primo de Hôjo (cosa que le perturbaba un poco). También era la primera vez que le llevaban, y todo porque su padre se enteró que ella levaría a Kenji.

La puerta se abrió incluso antes de que los últimos del grupo llegaran. Una mujer alta, de contextura delgada y rostro sereno se quedó junto al marco. Dos niñas de más o menos el tamaño de Kenji corrieron. InuYasha iba a la cabeza de todos. Jamás había visto dos niñas placar a un adulto de esa manera. Ellas eran las hijas de Sesshômaru, y seguramente esa imponente mujer su esposa. Era raro imaginar al todo poderoso Sesshômaru como padre de familia.

Todos entraron dando tropezones con sus propios bolsos. El interior de la cabaña era refinado, pero seguía pareciendo un lugar de campo más que nada. Kagome hubiera espero cerámica fina y floreros caros, pero tapices y más tapices de lana y cuero adornaba todo. Se sintió un poquitín más cómoda.

— ¿Eres nuevo? —Kagome pegó un pequeño saltito y se medio giró hacía Kagura. No la había sentido acercarse.

—Sí.

—Claro, eres el que parece mujer —comentó sin mala intención alguna, pero para Kagome fue un golpe directo a su ego masculino—. Sesshômaru me comentó una vez de ti, pero fue hace tanto que apenas si recordaba. Ese hombre apenas me dice algo de su vida laboral, y soy yo la que tiene que sacárselo a la fuerza —medio sonrió con sus labios pintados de rojo sangre. Kagome guardó silencio, no se le ocurría nada para comentar, y no quería hablar sin pensar y meter la pata—. Me caes bien, es simple hablar contigo —sonrió— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kag —murmuró— Higurashi.

—Uhm, que nombre más raro —entrecerró los ojos—. Mi nombre es Kagura.

—Kag —ambas se giraron hacía InuYasha—. Te tocará compartir habitación con Hôjo ¿No te molesta compartir cama con Kenji, verdad? —preguntó y se giró hacía su cuñada, ignorando la horrorizada mirada de Kagome ante la mención de 'habitación' y 'Hôjo' en la misma oración—. Hey, ¿Por qué el dolor en el culo no está aquí?

—Dijo que terminaría algunos trabajos pendientes y llegaría mañana por la tarde —suspiró e hizo un ademán con la mano—. Como sea, me voy a ver a las niñas. Nos vemos luego —se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres que consigamos un colchón inflable para ustedes?

—No, yo dormiré con Kenji —contestó.

Si iba a dormir en la misma habitación con Hôjo, quería tener a su hijo en la misma cama que ella. _Simple protección_.

—Papá —llamó Kenji llegando a ellos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No se acostumbraba a que Kenji dijera 'papá' así como así. Era extraño—. Estaré con Ito afuera. Prometo no alejarme mucho.

—Claro, ve —incitó—. Yo iré a dejar estas cosas a nuestras habitación —tomó los bolsos y comenzó a caminar— ¡No te vayas a caer! —gritó antes de desaparecer por el segundo piso. InuYasha soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Ah. Hola InuYasha.

—Que tal, pequeño —le sonrió— ¿Todo va bien? ¿Conociste a las chicas?

—Sí… Uhm… —se acercó y le tiró de la camisa para que bajase a su nivel—. No se lo digas a mi papá, pero ellas están planeando hacer bromas y yo quiero ayudarlas.

—Oh, entendiendo —asintió—. Tienes razón, las chicas no pueden hacer eso solas, hay que ayudarlas —concordó. Kenji saltó en el lugar—. Solo procura que no los descubran.

— ¡De acuerdo! —y se fue corriendo.

—Acabas de decirle a mi hijo que puede hacer travesuras —escuchó. Se giró rápidamente para ver a Kagome apoyada en el apoyabrazos de la escalera.

— ¿Cómo es qué…?

—Se me olvidaba un bolso —señaló con su dedo la mochila de los Powers Rangers de Kenji.

—Ah. Bueno, un niño tiene que divertirse…

—Lo sé —sonrió.

— ¿Qué?

—Las travesuras son buenas, te ayudan a saber lo que está bien y lo que está mal, sin contar que son divertidas. Y yo quiero que Kenji se divierta —pasó junto a él y tomó la mochila. El rostro de InuYasha no tenía precio—. No pongas esa cara. Me alegra que le hayas dicho eso, porque yo no puedo. Soy el padre, y todo lo que él oiga de mí pensará que es lo correcto, por eso no puedo decirle que haga las tonterías que quiera.

_Bastante lógico_, pensó InuYasha. Aunque no se iba a detener a pensarlo mucho. Kag podía llegar a confundir un poco.

Caminó directo a su cuarto de siempre y cerró la puerta con el talón. Miroku estaba allí, recostado boca abajo sobre una de las dos camas. InuYasha dejó sus bolsos caer sobre él y se sentó en su cama.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó el pelinegro—, si llego a quedar lisiado de la espalda, tú tendrás que llevarme al baño.

—Uhm… —murmuró y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. 'Las travesuras son buenas' recordó y la fugaz imagen del chico se le vino a la cabeza. Tenía algo en la mente, algo que se había removido con esa simple frase, pero por más que intentaba recordar, no podía. Era como la respuesta a un examen; recuerdas que estudiaste aquello, pero no puedes ordenar las ideas.

—Por favor, dime si estás pensando en el pequeño de Kag para que cortemos esto de raíz —se sentó de golpe en la cama—. No importa que Sango me mate, pero te llevaré a clubes nocturnos, a partidos de tenis de mujeres y te pagaré a la mujer que quieras —dijo, e InuYasha vio la determinación en su rostro.

—Si lo dijiste en serio, te mataré —gruñó. Miroku, notando que su integridad física estaba en problemas, sonrió y negó rápidamente—. Bien.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo?

—Solo intento recordar algo, pero ya no importa —se puso de pie—. Terminemos de ordenar esto.

* * *

Kagome se quitó una gota que se escurría por su sien y se giró un poco para ver a su hijo del otro lado de la cancha. Estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol con Ito, Rin y Sôten. Ese par de niñas eran encantadoras.

La pelota calló justo sobre sus pies. Se movió rápido y recordó con agradecimiento esos días en los que solía enseñar junto con Sôta el futbol a Kenji. Y aunque no podía decir que era la mejor del equipo (es más, estaba casi segura que Miroku se arrepentía de haberla elegido), se estaba desenvolviendo bastante bien para lo que ella imaginó. _O eso imaginó_. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la pierna de InuYasha estaba allí hasta que cayó sobre Hôjo.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó. Estaba diagonalmente recostada sobre el chico, pero éste estaba más concentrado en recuperar sus cinco sentidos que en incordiarla. Kagome se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas—. Eso fue una muy clara falta.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó InuYasha, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro—. Pero apenas te toqué, o me tocaste. De verdad, come algo de proteínas y gana unos kilos.

Kagome bufó, pero lo dejó hasta ahí y fue por su tiro libre.

—Desde aquí —dijo Kagura y depositó la pelota en el suelo. El silbato colgando desde su cuello le había dado el poder.

Pateó, pero la pelota se fue a la mierda. Kenji ni siquiera quiso mirar, era vergonzoso.

Kagura tocó nuevamente el silbato y todos se dieron diez minutos para descansar, sobre todo Kagome que se dejó caer como plomo sobre el césped. Malditos hombres y sus malditos juegos brutos. Si seguían pisoteándola, empujándola o lanzándola por el aire no iba a soportar hasta el domingo. Tenía que admitir que apreciaba a todos los idiotas locos que trabajaban con ella, pero si volvían a tocarla, los mataría de la manera más dolorosa posible.

—Higurashi —genial, lo que le faltaba. El sonriente Hôjo y su perturbadora actitud—. Se te ve bastante cansado.

—Sí, no estoy acostumbrado a esto —medio sonrió.

—Se ve que Ito se lleva bien con tu hijo —murmuró. Kagome asintió. Le agradaba que Kenji tuviera amigos allí. El hecho de ser siempre sobreprotegido por ella y Sôta había ocasionado que le costara hacer nuevas amistades cuando niño, pero se alegraba que las cosas hubieran cambiado.

_Solo déjenselo a Kenji_. Él era Superman.

—Me alegra que tu primo haya decidido traerlo —comentó—, me preocupaba que fuera aburrirse jugando con las niñas.

—Ito siempre quiso venir, por lo que pensé que sería bueno que Akitoki lo trajera —confesó. Kagome se giró levemente hacía él y sonrió. Definitivamente no era mala persona—. Uhm… —Hôjo observó el césped con cierno nerviosismo—. Me alegra poder hablar contigo… digo,… lo habíamos hecho antes, pero no como ahora —explicó. Kagome intentó no volver a ponerse nerviosa—. Siempre te veía hablando con Miroku o InuYasha… e incluso con la recepcioncita, y se ve que les divierte estar contigo —continuó, y la chica supo que podría salir corriendo en ese momento si él llegaba a casi declararse.

—Hôjo, ¿Qué…?

—El punto es que estaba pensando en nosotros —se giró tan rápido que Kagome no pudo reacción cuando le tomó de las manos. Un movimiento más e iba a gritar como la niña que era—. Pensé que, si estamos juntos, seríamos un equipo brillante —dijo, y sus ojos brillaron con devoción.

_Un momento, ¿Qué mier…?_

— ¿E…equipo? —¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Hôjo no tenía una intención amorosa con ella (…o él)?

—Sí, porque sé que la gente se siente bien cuando están conmigo, y vi que sucede lo mismo contigo. Si estamos juntos, seguro que ocasionaremos que el doble de las personas se sienta mejor. Seremos un equipo brillante.

Tragó con fuerza. No sabía que le perturbaba más, si la idea de que Hôjo quería _usarla_ para atraer más la atención de las personas, como dos estrellas de cine, o si la imagen mental que se imaginó donde ellos dos caminaban juntos como los mejores amigos.

¡Él chico estaba loco! Y eso, viniendo de la mente de una madre soltera que se viste de hombre y pone polvo pica pica en la ropa interior de su hermano menor, era, sencillamente, demasiado. Jamás estuvo tan feliz de escuchar el silbato de Kagura. Partículas de césped volaron por la velocidad en que se alejó de allí.

El partido se retomó enseguida. Kagome notó como la pelota volaba a un lugar cerca de ella, con solo InuYasha esperando recibir el pase. Podría haberlo pensando mejor, pero no lo hizo, porque jamás se detenía a pensar claramente sobre algo hasta que ya era muy tarde. Y poniendo en práctica eso, la idea de lanzarse y barrer el césped para golpear la pelota fuera de él, se le hizo como una buena idea. No se la robaría, pero por lo menos se la quitaría y Miroku ya no le echaría mal de ojo por ser pésima.

Pero de nuevo no contó determinados puntos. Cuando quiso detenerse, ya había golpeado a InuYasha y éste caía sobre ella.

_Ugh._

¿Había dicho que su espalda era dura? Bueno… era igual por los dos lados. Kagome se llevó las manos al pecho mientras se quejaba. Incluso vendadas, sus bubis dolieron.

—Creo que esto es una venganza por haberte lanzado antes —murmuró InuYasha, y se impulsó en sus manos y rodillas para dejar de aplastar a Kagome.

Ésta lo miró un segundo, notando una pequeña partícula de césped atorada en su cabello y sonrió. Entonces, de la nada, comenzó a reír. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente surgió como si siempre hubiera esperado salir. La verdad era que se estaba _divirtiendo_. Siempre se divertía con ellos, solo que estaba muy ocupada pensando en otras cosas (como, por ejemplo, no ser descubierta). Pero estaba feliz. No recordaba la última vez que se había vuelto a sentirse como una persona sin responsabilidades y no solo como madre.

InuYasha la observó un segundo, y sonrió. En un impulso se puso de pie y ayudó al pequeño a hacerlo para retomar el juego. Kagome se sacudió las ropas, verdes por culpa del césped y buscó fugazmente a su hijo. El niño estaba en el mismo lugar en donde jugaba con los otros, solo que ahora estaba de pie en su dirección y le sonreía. Se giró de nuevo y observó a todos. _Tan_ divertido. _Tan_ feliz.

Era un momento que recordaría.

La pelota volvió a rodar. Los minutos pasaron y Kagura volvió a tocar el silbato un segundo después de que Kagome metiera un gol. Todo su equipo gimió de felicidad y corrieron hacía ella. No habían ganado, era más, perdieron horrorosamente, pero el hecho de que Kagome metiera la pelota les alegró el partido.

* * *

— ¿Por qué tengo que fingir tener dolor de estomago? —se quejó Kenji desde dentro del baño y sentado sobre la taza del inodoro. Kagome estaba apoyada en la parte de afuera, acuclillada. El baño estaba dividido en dos partes; las duchas y los retretes.

—Porque todos se están bañando —murmuró—, y yo no puedo hacerlo con todos allí. Por eso estamos inventando ésta escusa.

—Recórcholis.

Kagome sonrió y se disculpó con su hijo nuevamente. Se sentiría realmente mal con él si no hubiera visto el divertido día que tuvo. No solo jugó con sus nuevos amigos mientras ella recibía pelotazos en el rostro, sino que se bañó en el riachuelo y ayudó a Miroku a jugarle una broma a todos, incluyéndola. Y aún quedaba la fogata, pero estaba muerta.

Los hombres pasaron por allí unos momentos después. Ella esperó hasta que el último pasara para abrir la puerta del baño. Kenji estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas y junto a él estaba el bolso que Kagome había hecho con anterioridad. Le hizo una seña a su hijo de que se moviera rápido y pronto ya estaban en el baño principal. Kenji se quedó en la puerta, vigilante, mientras su madre se quitaba todo el sudor pegajoso que había adquirido durante el día.

Envolvió su cabello húmedo alrededor de la pequeña liga y se acomodó la peluca. Se miró en el espejo y, como si fueran ganado la guerra, le enseñó el pulgar a su hijo.

Todos estaban alrededor de una fogata cuando salieron de la cabaña. Ito, Rin y Sôten estaban allí, y arrastraron a Kenji hasta sentarse junto a ellos en un tronco. Kagome caminó y se sentó entre Akitoki y Kagura.

— ¿El estomago de Kenji está bien? —preguntó la mujer a su derecha, y Kagome asintió enseguida.

—Solo comió algo que le hizo mal. Es todo.

—Ya veo —sonrió—. Seguramente fue el viaje. A las niñas les pasaba cuando eran bebés, pero ya no.

Alguien comenzó a contar historias de terror con una linterna, enfatizando las escenas sanguinarias, y todos saltaban y reían. Era como estar en un campamento de niños exploradores mientras el guía se encarga de asustarlos. La diferencia era que nadie estaba asustado, y si llegaban a saltar, era por el grito que el narrador propinaba cada dos o tres segundos. Kagome notó, en el momento que la historia había tomado un rumbo más macabro, que Kenji caminaba hasta ella para sentarse sobre la tierra, pero entre sus piernas. Notó que Ito hacía lo mismo con Akitoki, y que las niñas se agarraban una de Kagura, y la otra a InuYasha. Contuvo una sonrisa. Ahora entendía por qué ponía tanto énfasis en la historia. "Nada mejor que asustar a unos niños para el regocijo de los adultos" pensó, y abrazó a su hijo.

Medio hora más tarde Kagura se puso de pie, equilibrando a su hija en sus brazos y se acercó a InuYasha para murmurarle algo. Él asintió y también se puso de pie, con Rin en la quinta nube. Kenji se removió sobre su pecho y se restregó el ojo.

— ¿Quieres dormir?

—No —mintió y se giró con un puchero hacía ella—. Si me duermo, seguramente pasará algo divertido, y me lo perderé.

—No lo creo —rodó los ojos—, pero si llega a ocurrir, te despertaré ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Se puso de pie junto con Kenji y le tomó de la mano. Akitoki también lo hizo, pero Ito estaba más inconsciente que consiente en sus brazos.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Kenji, e Ito le devolvió la despedida desde el hombro de su padre. Akitoki entró primero.

Kenji se subió sobre la cama y elevó los brazos para que su madre le ayudara con la parte superior de su ropa, luego se tendió bajo las sabanas y Kagome lo arropó. Con un vistazo global de la habitación, Kenji se giró y susurró un 'Buenas noches, mami' antes de cerrar los ojos. El pequeño demonio, incluso totalmente agotado, lograba que se le acelerara el corazón.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta procurando no hacer ruido y volvió al patio delantero.

Sin los niños a quienes dar un ejemplo, los sixpack de cervezas comenzaron a salir de sus escondites. Kagome se pasó una mano por el cuello, y se preguntó por qué aquello no le sorprendía. Después de todo, nadie cuerdo trabajaba en esa empresa.

Alguien se acercó y le dio una lata. Todos se veían bastante animados (mucho más que cuando contaban las historias de terror). Con la cerveza en mano, caminó hasta volver a sentarse en los troncos improvisados frente al fuego. Observó la cerveza un segundo, recordando la última vez que había tomado, y todo se rememoraba al último año nuevo, creía. Además, si llegaba a subírsele a la cabeza, tendría más probabilidades de cometer un error y mandar todo a la mierda.

Aunque, claro, una sola lata no le haría nada.

Bastante llevaba sin tomar que apenas si reconoció el agridulce sabor en su boca y se obligó a gemir en voz alta. Volvió a sorber nuevamente, notando lo seca que estaba y lo relajado que estaban sus hombros ahora. Sonrió. Quizá necesitaba relajarse un poco de ahora en más. Si seguía actuando tan mecánicamente, todos comenzarían a sospechar que era algo más que un padre afeminado.

El peso de alguien sentándose a su lado movió un tanto el tronco y Kagome se giró para ver quien era. Bankotsu le sonrió ampliamente. Tenía las mejillas y la nariz colorada y el cabello enmarañado.

Parpadeó un par de veces. Conocía a Bankotsu, claro, era imposible no verle cada día mientras se agarraba con su novia en el pasillo del trabajo, pero recordaba nunca haber intercambiado palabra alguna. Y ahora él le miraba como si esperara que dijera algo… ¿Qué tan maleducado era fingir que no le había visto (Cuando ahora mismo le estaba mirando) y marcharse? ¿Por qué eligieron todos los raros hablarle justamente en ese día? ¿No había tenido suficiente con Hôjo y su _equipo belleza afeminada y amistosa_?

Ah… Hombres.

—Que tal —saludó ella, bajito y encogida en su lugar. Bankotsu seguía sonriendo, pero no dijo nada. Quizá y todo lo que tenía que hacer era sonreírle de vuelta y él se iría feliz.

Y lo hizo. Solo que no entendió el por qué Bankotsu pellizcó sus mejillas luego.

—Lo sabía —dijo, apretando los cachetes de Kagome—. Si no fuera porque te he visto orinando de pie en los orinales, pensaría que eres mujer —confesó. Kagome quiso reír amargamente ante eso. Fingir orinar de pie era algo que tenía que hacer a menudo. Seria bastante extraño que ocupara las cabinas todo el tiempo.

—He… —intentó sonreír—… ¿Gracias?

Bankotsu sonrió, mostrando su larga y blanca dentadura, casi como si estuviera coqueteándole. Kagome sintió como soltaba sus mejillas solo para aplastarlas con sus palmas, haciendo que sus labios hicieran un puchero involuntario. Ni siquiera tuvo mucho para pensar cuando Miroku jaló al hombre hacia atrás, logrando que la soltara.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —murmuró Miroku, arrastrando al ebrio chico lejos.

Parpadeó y observó como el par de hombres se alejaba. Ni siquiera sabía que había pasado.

—Hey —la voz de InuYasha la distrajo y se giró para ver como se sentaba a su lado—. Ten más cuidado. Ni los hombres con cara de niña como tú se le escapan a Bankotsu.

_Oh_. Con que era eso.

—Esto es imposible —susurró y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus rodillas—.Primero el loco de Hôjo, y ahora él —suspiró—, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un acosador? ¿Un besuqueador? ¿Un asesino?

— ¿Hôjo? —parpadeó.

—Sí, _ese_ Hôjo —señaló al susodichoque estaba parado sobre un tronco, con el característico rubor de borrachos y dando un discurso sobre el mundo—. Tiene un ego enorme, y cree que todos lo aman. Está intentando reclutarme para estar junto a él. Quiere que seamos los amigos _estrellitas_ —gruñó y se abstuvo de comenzar a jalarse la peluca—. Y ahora Bankotsu tiene complejo gay y quiere violarme.

—Oh, él no quiere violarte —palpó su espalda para alentarlo—. Él solo iba a meter su lengua en tu garganta hasta aburrirse de ti. Pero su hermano sí podría violarte. Yakotsu dispara para su lado un cien por ciento —murmuró como si nada.

Kagome le miró fijamente, intentando descifrar si el nudo en su estomago fue por el termino "meter su lengua en tu garganta" (Que de por sí no pudo evitar imaginar), o porque la lista de locos iba en crecimiento. Ni siquiera sabía como lo hacía, pero los atraía como moscas a la caca. Lo peor de todo es que ella tampoco estaba fuera de la lista.

Mejor cambiar de tema.

— ¿Por qué no hay mujeres? —preguntó.

—Kagura es mujer aunque no lo creas —bromeó InuYasha, y Kagome sonrió.

—Además de ella. Me refiero a las chicas que trabajan conmigo. Creo que tampoco las vi en la reunión donde organizaron esto.

—Bueno, antiguamente venían —explicó. Kagome intuyó que los hombres hicieron algo asqueroso, o alguna broma tan fea que todas las mujeres juraron no volver—. Pero no se sentían muy… _bien_ con Kagura. Ella puede ser… igual a Sesshômaru.

—Ya veo —se encogió. Las pobres mujeres no venían solo porque Kagura las intimidaba. Típico. No podía esperar mejor de la mujer de Sesshômaru.

Se llevó la lata a la boca nuevamente, y gimió con gusto. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, y el escándalo de todos iba en aumento. Hôjo no paraba de hablar, alabarse y lanzar rosas, mientras que Bankotsu bailaba un poco más allá con otros tantos. Miroku tarareaba la canción.

El ambiente era ameno, y Kagome pensó en lo divertido que sería ser uno más entre tantos amigos, aunque supiera de antemano que era imposible. Mientras más cerca estaba de una persona, más propicia era que la descubrieran. Y ella no podía dejar que eso pasara. Siendo mujer u hombre, siempre tenía que temer el ser pillada disfrazada, o sin disfraz.

Inhaló profundo, en un intento de relajarse, cuando sintió una puntada en el pecho. Llevaba mucho tiempo con la faja, y sus pobres bubis estaban exigiendo algo de compasión de su parte.

—Kag —murmuró InuYasha, llamándola a la realidad.

— ¿Hum? —se giró un poco hacía él. Tenía las mejillas brillantes por el brillo del fuego, pero su mirada estaba sería, como si realmente estuviera pensando en algo importante. Entonces se giró y negó con la cabeza, aludiendo a que olvidara el tema.

—Nada —sonrió de lado y volvió a mirar el fuego—. ¿Kenji ya está dormido?

—Sí, pero me hizo prometer despertarle si pasaba algo divertido —le dio una rápida mirada a todos—, y esto es más escalofriante que divertido. No quiero que crezca retorcido —su tono fue de broma, pero internamente hablaba muy seriamente. Suficiente tenía el niño con ver a su madre vestida de hombre.

InuYasha soltó una divertida carcajada.

—Creo que el niño está bien. Se ve que está bien criado —confesó—. ¿Tus padres te ayudaron cuando él era un bebé? O… ¿Él vivió algún tiempo con su madre? —se encogió un poco de hombros. Probablemente estaba preguntando de más, pero el ambiente era casi el mismo que aquella noche en su casa. Sonaría raro (y hasta cierto punto escalofriante), pero ambos podían acoplarse bien en los momentos así, como si fueran amigos de confianza.

Kagome levantó la vista al cielo y se encorvó un poco hacía adelante.

—Yo he criado a Kenji desde siempre. Él ni siquiera sabe el rostro de su otro padre —confesó—. Cuando me enteré que Kenji iba a nacer, solo tenía a mi abuelo, mi madre y mi hermano pequeño. Hice malabares entre ser buen padre, un trabajo de medio tiempo y los estudios para entrar a una universidad. Sabía que no podría mantener un chico muchos años sin un buen trabajo, y eso ameritaba estudios. Salí hace aproximadamente casi dos años. Conseguí mi primer trabajo en una pequeña compañía y me mudé con Kenji —se giró hacía InuYasha —. Y aquí estamos.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, sintiendo un pequeño revoltijo en el estomago.

Para InuYasha, Kagome tenía algo que le recordaba a su madre y, de alguna manera, también a su padre. '_Las travesuras son buenas'_. Ahora podía recordarlo. Inu No fue quien se lo dijo una vez, hace bastante tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un agradable recuerdo de su padre hasta ahora. Sonrió, casi culpándose.

Mientras que Kagome solo podía ver un niño grande. Un niño que se crió sin padre, pero que era buena persona. Como su hijo. Como Kenji. Y entonces él sonrió, pero lo hizo como si estuviera sufriendo por algo, y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de consolarlo.

InuYasha vio, a través del mar de pensamientos que se estaban desbordando en su cabeza, la pequeña mano acercarse, y luego la sensación de que acariciaba su coronilla con extrema delicadeza. Se miraron a los ojos de forma fugaz.

No había romance, solo la titánica necesidad de cuidar y ser cuidado.

* * *

Ella _definitivamente_ no iba a tocar _eso_.

¡Era asqueroso!

— ¿Papá? —murmuró Kenji, sosteniendo el gusanillo entre sus dedos—. Papi, se supone que tienes que ponerlo en el anzuelo —explicó, haciendo que su madre solo sintiera repulsión. No solo se negaba a tocar esa cosa viscosa, también lo hacía a acecinarla vilmente contra un anzuelo puntiagudo. ¡Era cruel y repugnante! Y esos eran dos términos que ella odiaba—. Vamos…

—Aleja esa cosa de mi cara Kenji, o comenzaré a gritar —amenazó como niña. Nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírla.

Vio ese maléfico brillo en la mirada de su hijo, y gimió retrocediendo sobre el césped. Hablaba en serio cuando decía que _no_ tocaría eso. Y que nadie dijera que era una niña, porque algunos hombres le temen a cosas peores.

— ¿Problemas? —preguntó InuYasha, llegando con su típica actitud relajada.

—Mi papá tiene problemas con el gusanito —levantó la cosa viscosa hacía InuYasha.

"Tu padre tiene problemas de masculinidad" pensó, pero prefirió no decir nada y tomó el pequeño movedizo de entre los dedos del niño. En cinco segundos lo atravesó con el anzuelo, sonriendo ante el gemido asqueado que hizo Kagome cuando la sustancia amarilla salió de él. Tomó el otro anzuelo y un nuevo gusano. Cuando terminó, pasó —muy apropósito— los dedos sucios cerca de su empleado, aguantando la risa cuando éste saltó hacía atrás.

—Todo listo, chicos. Ahora, ten, Kenji —le acercó un chaleco salvavidas—. No queremos que te caigas del bote y te hundas.

Kagome se hizo cargó de él y abrochó todos los broches con precisión. Tomó las cañas de pescar (procurando no tocar los anzuelos) y las lanzó dentro del bote de madera que ella y Kenji ocuparían. Era el único para dos personas. Se subió primero para estabilizarse y acomodar mejor las cosas. Cuando se giró, su hijo estaba pegado a la orilla e intentaba meter un pie dentro. Abrió la boca para regañarlo, pero InuYasha fue más rápido y desde atrás levantó al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Aunque fue fugas, Kagome notó como las mejillas (de por si rosadas de su hijo) se coloreaban más y como se giraba con una radiante sonrisa hacía InuYasha. Nadie además de ella y Sôta levantaban a Kenji, y tomando en cuenta que su jefe le ganaba su buena cabeza cabezona a su hermano, era de suponer que el niño se sintiera extraño y feliz de estar tan alto.

No pudo evitar maldecirse internamente por ser bajita. Tendría que comprarse unos zapatos con plataforma.

Acomodó a su hijo en su asiento se sentó en el de enfrente. Remó un poco hasta quedar a la mitad del lago, cerca de los otros botes, y lanzó. El anzuelo no quedó a más de un metro del bote, pero pensó que bastaba.

— ¿Segura que está bien así? —peguntó Kenji— ¿No está muy cerca del bote?

—Claro que no —frunció el ceño, ofendida—. Déjamelo a mí, sé lo que hago.

—Pero no supiste qué hacer con el gusanito.

—_Touché_ —gruñó. No entendía como pudo tener un hijo tan avispado. Tendría que comenzar a pensar más las cosas, o su niño comenzaría a pensar que es tonta.

—Uhm… —sujetó con fuerza la caña—. Algo me está jalando ¿Significa que algo picó?

—Supongo —parpadeó, _o alguien tiró de la cadena_….Ah, ok, mal chiste. La faja le aplastaba el sentido del _buen_ humor.

— ¿Y qué hago? —se giró con sus grandes ojos hacía su madre. ¿Qué hacer? Ni idea, se suponía que tenía que hacer algo con esa palanquita de allí, y luego tirar… ¿O era al revés? ¡Dios! Si solo le hubieran dicho que eso iba a pasar, hubiera visto el canal de pesca—. Ah… ya no está tirando… —murmuró. Tiró de la caña hacía atrás, y sacó el anzuelo del agua— ¡Se comió el gusanito!

—Oh. Creo que tardamos mucho en reaccionar —suspiró. Bien, ahora solo quedaba su anzuelo y luego todo se terminaría. Tan tonta no se había visto hasta ahora, ¿No?—. Kenji, te amo, pero ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

—Tienes que poner otro en el anzuelo —rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó otros tres gusanos. Kagome se echó hacía atrás, ¡¿Por qué Kenji los tenía en su bolsillo?

—Hijo, eso es asqueroso. ¿Cuántos tienes contigo?

—Unos cuantos —sonrió. Kagome sintió ganas de vomitar—, solo los traje por precaución. Probablemente aplastes los primeros antes de poder atravesarlos.

—Yo no lo voy a hacer —gimió—. Te prestaré mi caña —intentó, pero el niño frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas. _Oh, no_. Eso no iba a funcionar—. Las pataletas no sirven conmigo, niño —sonrió, y entonces vio como éste comenzaba a sacar su labio inferior en un adorable puchero. ¡Por cristo!—. Rayos.

Acercó su mano temblorosa, sintiendo como no solo eran viscosos, sino velludos. Tomó uno con suma delicadeza, sintiendo que podría aplastarlo, y con su otra mano tomó el anzuelo. Se quedó mirando las dos cosas unos segundos, y luego supo que no tenía ni idea de cómo atravesarlo. Intentó recordar lo que había hecho InuYasha, y se veía bastante fácil. Y ella podía hacerlo. Acercó el anzuelo al trasero del gusano, tragó duro, e hizo presión. Mucha presión. Sustancia viscosa salió desde la cabeza del gusano.

Los colores abandonaron su rostro y solo pudo ver sus manos sucias. Entonces, simplemente, gritó como niña y se puso de pie. El bote se balanceó hacía los lados, y mientras Kenji se sujetaba de una esquina, ella caía de la otra.

Simplemente procuró llevar las manos a su cabeza cuando calló. El agua estaba calida y un poco mohosa ante el contacto con su piel. Intentó emerger simplemente pataleando, cuando notó que la punta de sus pies tocaba suelo. Se enderezó todo lo que puedo y dejó su cabeza fuera. Lo primero que vió fue el bote, y los preocupados ojos de sus hijo.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —suspiró y quitó las manos de su cabeza. Su peluca seguía en su lugar.

Se acercó hasta poner las manos en el bote, y calculó el salto y la fuerza que tendría que emplear para volver a subir. Miró a su hijo de reojo, y prefirió ir nadando hasta la orilla antes de equivocarse y voltear el bote. Tampoco era un trayecto tan largo.

InuYasha llegó junto con Miroku, Hôjo y Akitoki en otro, cada uno conteniendo su diversión a su manera (Hôjo era el más convincente).

—Será mejor que te vayas a dar un baño —dijo, y todos asintieron.

Hubiera dicho que no, pero no quería tener alguna infección producto de las bacterias. Tomando el bote por la punta, se impulsó para llevarlo con ella hasta la orilla. El lodo y musgo estaban por toda la orilla, y se asqueó cuando sus manos se resbalaron por eso. Kenji se quitó rápidamente el chaleco mientras veía a su madre arrastrarse para poder salir por completo.

Alguien gritó que el niño podía quedarse y pescar con ellos, pero Kenji prefirió hacer las cosas más seguras e ir con Kagome. Ésta sonrió. Vería el canal de pesca una vez que llegaran a casa y el próximo fin de semana le llevaría junto con Sôta y el abuelo; prepararía mucho comida y repelente.

Kenji fue por un par de ropas nuevas (y una nueva faja) mientras ella iba directo al baño principal. Se quitó las zapatillas y los calcetines, dejando al descubierto sus dedos pálidos y arrugados como los de una ancianita. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la zona de las duchas y cerró la puerta corredera.

— ¿Mamá?

—Aquí estoy —contestó—. Me voy a desvestir ahora —anunció, solo por si acaso, y bajó el cierre de sus pantalones. Traía unas bermudas de color ocre, y un par de calzoncillos con puntos azules. Esos eran Sôta, y los llevaba puesto solo por si las moscas. Aunque, claro, la segunda ropa intima que llevaba era una muy normal braguita blanca.

Se quitó la playera por la cabeza, llevándose consigo la peluca. Las lanzó ambas a una banca que estaba allí, y se puso a desabrochar los broches de su faja, que de por si la sentía más pequeña por culpa del agua.

— _¡Kagome, Kagome!_ —cantó Kenji desde el otro lado de la puerta, arrancándole una sonrisa. Odiaba ese juego, tanto como odió su nombre cuando niña, pero todo era distinto si su hijo era quien repetía su nombre de forma juguetona— _¿Quién está frente a tu espalda?_

— ¡Higurashi! —contestó y arrojó lo que quedaba de su ropa al banco. Tomó una de las tantas toallas blancas que había allí y se envolvió en ella.

— _¡Kagome Higurashi!_ —improvisó, abriendo la puerta con los productos para el cabello en cada mano—. Mami, de verdad, te pasas para ser torpe. Solo era un gusanito.

¿Solo un gusanito? Pensó. ¡El gusanito había explotado y puesto sus intestinos viscosos en sus dedos! Y ella, aunque actuara y vistiera como un hombre durante ocho o más horas diarias, era una mujer común y corriente que odiaba las cosas viscosas.

Se quitó la liga que sostenía su cabello enrollado sobre si mismo, y éste calló como cada vez, loco y enredado en todas direcciones. Naturalmente, su cabello era semi ondulado y no un nido de pájaros.

Se giró sobre sus talones para poner la liga entre toda la ropa, cuando vio a InuYasha parado en la entrada. Sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

—Pero qué… —intentó decir, demostrando la estupefacción en su tono de voz.

_Diablos._

Su mente estaba cerca del colapso. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Por qué InuYasha estaba allí? ¿Por qué ella no podía decir nada? Estaba pillada como una mosca en la red de una araña. Iba a ir a prisión, iban a patear su trasero y, lo peor de todo, la iban a despedir. ¡Lo sabía! ¡InuYasha lo sabía! Y por más que buscara escapatorias a esto, el cabello largo y las protuberancias que se notaban en su pecho era imposible esconderlos. Fugazmente, y casi por instinto, se aferró con fuerza a la toalla blanca que vestía. No intentaba proteger su desnudes, intentaba —tontamente— esconder el hecho de ser mujer.

Kenji pasaba su mirada entre los adultos, apretando fuertemente las botellas de shampoo y acondicionador entre sus brazos. Se sentía culpable de no haber cerrado la puerta, pero nada se podía hacer ahora. Kagome intentó borrar esa mirada en su hijo, pero seguía de piedra. Ni siquiera podía mentir en que ella era una lejana y muy parecida prima de Kag. InuYasha no era tan estúpido.

La iban a despedir del mejor puto empleo que pudo encontrar.

—Eres una mujer.

¡Bingo! Ahora, lo que seguía, era patear su trasero. No iba a salir bien parada de esto.

Sintió que los músculos de su cuerpo se aflojaban, e hizo la única cosa que pasó por su cabeza. Levantó la mano de forma amistosa.

—Que tal… InuYasha.

Puto día.

InuYasha abrió nuevamente la boca, pero nada salió. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras intentaba procesar las cosas. Kag, su nuevo empleado, era mujer, y eso era completamente imposible. Él mismo había visto sus datos personales en la hoja de vida, y claramente salía una M(de masculino) en la parte de sexo. Simplemente no podía ser. Kag no pudo haberse hecho pasar por hombre todo ese tiempo sin que nadie sospechara nada. ¡¿Por qué nadie sospechó nada?

_Porque es ilógico y tonto. Esas cosas solo pasan en las películas._

Notó que la mujer aferraba con un poco más de fuerza el agarre de la toalla, y bajó los ojos hasta el escote que se dejaba ver. ¡Diablos! ¡De verdad, verdad era una mujer!

Tenía que salir de aquí.

**|Nota autora: **

¡Mierda! Sé que tardé ;o; y luego de tantos reviews. ¡Me hacen sentir como una perra gruñona! Era solo que esas 200 alertas sin ningún comentario me desquició por completo, pero ahora estoy feliz y pueden estar tranquilas (Sigo sin querer que me pongan a favoritos si jamás han comentado o.ó pero de leer, pueden, no tengo objeción alguna).

Ahora las manos están sobre la mesa y comienza el verdadero desarrollo de la historia.

¡Las amo! Y ustedes piensan en mí como una perra, pero da igual.

Besos.


	6. Suicida pelusa

*Nadando en dinero* Pues sí, soy dueña de InuYasha ¿Y qué? *Dos hombres de negro entran por la puerta principal* Aaah, ok, no son míos ;o; Todos los personajes (menos Kenji) sin propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

(Kagome, Kagome) **El pájaro en la jaula**

**|Capitulo cinco: **_Pelusa suicida_

InuYasha sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía muy bien el _qué_ hacer.

Ah, sí. Quería gritarle a aquel chico… chica. Tenía que gritarle para, simplemente, informarle que cosas como esas no se hacen. Para nada. Y menos a él. Y menos a Sesshômaru (que podía matarla si quisiera). Pero había un detalle, un mínimo detalle que le impedía comenzar a gritar como el jefe-engañado y colérico que era. Kag (o Kag_ome_) estaba semi desnuda. Su empleado, quien supuestamente era hombre, era mujer.

No podía pensar con mucha claridad en ese momento, pero sabía que contra la desnudes nada se podía hacer.

—Te veré afuera —medio gruñó, medio gimió y se arrastró fuera de las duchas mientras cerraba la puerta.

Kagome sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban en ese mismo momento e hicieron un sonido hueco cuando chocaron contra la cerámica. Estaba muerta, enterrada y más muerta aún. Estaba _cagada_. "¡Sabía que no debía venir a éste viaje!" pensó. Tenía que dejar de complacer a Kenji en todo, por díos, ¡Solo era un niño! No podía gobernar en su vida de tal manera con solo un puchero. Estúpida ella y estúpido complejo de súper mamá que tenía.

—Mami —Kenji se arrodilló a su lado, e hizo otro de esos matadores pucheros que la dejó fuera de servicio unos segundos—. Lo lamento —murmuró quedito, con el borde de sus ojos cristalinos.

—No, no, no —tomó al pequeño de los hombros—. No es tu culpa, es mía —suspiró. Era una pésima madre—. Escucha, esto es lo que pasa cuando una persona miente. Al final, siempre es descubierta y todo se vuelve peor. Tú solo no sigas mi ejemplo y no te vuelvas un adulto trastornado. Solo ve a Sôta, él está más cuerdo que yo.

Estaba hablando mierdas, ¿Desde cuando Sôta estaba más cuerdo que ella? Pero no podían culparla, estaba en un estado de shock que no le dejaba pensar muy claramente. Tenía que tranquilarse antes de salir y hablar con su exjefe, o temía que dijera algo verdaderamente estúpido.

Miró las duchas. "Bien, ya estoy en el hoyo. Escarbar un poco más profundo me matará de igual manera".

Del otro lado de la puerta, InuYasha comenzaba a formar un agujero en el suelo de tantas vueltas que se daba. Su mente seguía intentando procesar cómo aquel chico era mujer, y era imposible. Algo simplemente se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Quizá era su parte racional que seguía gritándole que cosas como esas no pasaban en la vida real, que nadie nunca seria tan estúpido como para caer, ni doblemente estúpido como para mentir. ¿De verdad creía que _nunca nadie_ se iba a enterar? ¿Qué pasaba si, en una broma de adulto infantil, alguien le bajaba los pantalones? La falta de un pene iba a ser más que evidente.

Escuchó ligeramente el ruido del agua e infirió que él travesti estaba dándose un baño.

Una venita apareció en su sien, pero más que enfadarse, pensó en aquello como unos preciosos minutos para tranquilarse. Aún tenía que convencerse que Kag era mujer.

…

Nop. No importaba cuantas veces lo pensara, simplemente no podía grabarlo en su disco duro. Kag era un hombre, afeminado, pero hombre, por dios ¡Meaba de pie! No podía creer que hasta en eso hubiera mentido. Y no podía entender como jamás lo sospechó, hubo muchas, muchas pruebas, pero jamás se le pasó algo más por la cabeza que 'gay'. Tampoco era que todo fuera culpa de él, por no darse cuenta. El punto era que ese tipo de cosas no pasan, porque no es normal. Punto.

Escuchó cuando el agua dejaba de correr y luego el ruido que hace la ropa. Por lo menos ya no estaba desnuda.

Se hincó en el suelo manteniendo el peso sobre sus talones mientras inconscientemente comenzaba a contar los segundos. La puerta se abrió, pero no se puso de pie. Su sangre se había calmado un poco, por lo que la seriedad se apoderó de él.

Kagome estaba de vuelta en su estado de chico. Kenji estaba junto a ella, medio escondido, pero dispuesto a ser un hombre valiente si así ameritaban las cosas. Kagome le palpó el hombro, dándole la orden de ir con el grupo. Intentó negarse, pero un niño sabía que cuando los adultos quieren hablar, ellos no deben de estar entremedio. Soltó el pantalón de su mamá y pasó a paso rápido junto a InuYasha sin mirarlo. Cerró la puerta una vez afuera.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar en cuanto el niño se fue. InuYasha seguía en su posición desde el suelo y miraba insistentemente a la chica frente si. Había regresado a ser Kag, su empleado hombre, y comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente había pasado todo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, la cara de preocupación, vergüenza y otras emociones le daban una clara respuesta. Y mientras más pensaba en eso, volvía a intranquilizarse.

Kagome notó, con un ligero sentimiento de terror, como el chico mantenía sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con que apretaba sus puños.

— ¿Por qué? —fue lo primero que salió de la boca de su exjefe en un tono de voz bastante contenido y molesto. La chica se quedó quieta un segundo, y luego apoyó su espalda sobre la puerta del baño, deslizándose hasta quedar sentada sobre sus talones.

—Lo lamento —susurró.

Lamentaba haberle mentido, haberse convertido en alguien con quien compartió su vida en unos minutos... pero no lamentaba haber hecho lo que hizo. La cagó, es verdad, pero tuvo sus motivos, y ella no se avergonzaba de ellos.

InuYasha sonrió de lado con ironía y negó con la cabeza. ¿Una disculpa? ¿Era todo? Él estaba pidiendo una explicación, no una disculpa.

— ¿Por qué mentiste? —repitió, casi perdiendo el control.

—El único puesto libre que quedaba era para un hombre. El trabajo era lo mejor que podría haber encontrado, no podía… —calló abruptamente cuando InuYasha se puso de pie extremadamente rápido y le dirigía una mirada envenenada. Se sintió algo diminuta desde el lugar donde estaba.

— ¿Solo por eso? —dijo— ¡Pudiste haberte presentado como una mujer! Te contrataron por tu trabajo, no por ser hombre.

—No es tan fácil como lo dices —también se puso de pie—. Así no son los empleos. No puedes tener en tu expediente que eres madre soltera sin que piensen que no le pondrás suficiente atención a tu trabajo por preocuparte por tu hijo.

—Entonces hubieras buscado en otro lugar… o hubieras insistido más.

No sabía si era solo ella, pero la habitación comenzó a sentirse más caliente.

—Pues tú no entiendes nada —le señaló. ¡Estaba a punto de comenzar a insultar a quien fue su jefe! Pero que importaba, ya estaba desempleada de todos modos—. Puedo dar diez a cero que jamás te has preocupado por no tener dinero ni trabajo, mientras que yo no puedo concebir una vida sin eso. Tengo a Kenji, y no solo puedo pensar en mí.

— ¿Kenji? —al igual que la chica hace unos momentos, apretó los puños con fuerza.

De pronto, la completa imagen que tenía de Kag comenzó a caer como un vidrio roto. El padre responsable y atento se transformó en una mujer mentirosa, que ocupaba a su hijo para seguirle sus mentiras.

—Ni siquiera sé como puedes hacer mentir a tu hijo. Es un niño. Simplemente querías la comodidad.

Kagome tensó la mandíbula en el acto. No sabía muy bien que estaba pasando, pero InuYasha, muy claramente, acababa de decirle que era una mala madre de forma indirecta. Ella lo sabía, y siempre se lo repetía, pero ni el apestoso de Sôta se lo dijo una vez. Nadie nunca se lo dijo, y no iban a comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

Sintió el impulso de empujarlo, pero aún tenía un poco de autocontrol.

— ¿Comodidad? —le señaló con el dedo—. Dime cual es la comodidad de tener un hijo. Ya nada es sobre mí, porque todo es sobre él. Pero no importa, intento darle todo y más, porque se lo merece, es el mejor maldito hijo que una mujer puede tener y que yo no pudiera mantener las piernas cerradas no fue su culpa. Si ser hombre me da la comodidad y el dinero para mantenerlo bien, no me arrepiento de nada.

Era el mejor discurso de su vida, y hubiera hecho una salida dramática si no fuese porque —contra toda ley de posibilidad— a una basurilla flotante se le dio la gana de metérsele en un ojo. Casi involuntariamente frotó de forme tosca su ojo, maldiciendo en tono bajo.

InuYasha iba a refutar, porque él también tenía un jodido discurso que dar, cuando ella se puso a _llorar._

—Espera —levantó las manos, como si estuviera frente a un policía y fuera inocente—. No tienes que llorar…

¿Llorar? ¿Quién estaba…? Arg, maldita pelusa, era suicidamente molesta.

— ¡No! —la puerta se azotó sobresaltando a ambos adultos— ¡No hagas llorar a mi mamá!

Y, dicho —o gritado— eso, le dio con la punta de sus zapatillas a la canilla de InuYasha.

Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca, imitando a la ganadora de Miss Universo y le pelusa quedó totalmente fuera de su mente. InuYasha se acuclilló sosteniendo su zona adolorida. De todas las partes en que pudo haber pateado, tuvo que hacerlo en la más dolorosa.

— ¡Kenji Higurashi! —gritó la mujer, saliendo de su sorpresa— ¡Sabes que no puedes golpear a las personas!

—Paro mami, él te hizo llorar…

—Era una basurita en mí ojo —confesó, y solo después notó lo muy cliché que había sonado esa escusa—. Ven aquí y mírame. No estoy llorando.

InuYasha seguía sujetando su zona adolorida mientras se fijaba en la escena. Kenji le había pateado, y eso era algo que ni siquiera hubiera esperado de aquí a cien años. Y lo hacía sentirse mal, terriblemente mal, porque él había ocasionado que un niño tranquilo tuviera que golpearlo simplemente para proteger a su madre. Lo peor de todo era que sabía como se sentía Kenji en ese momento. El sentimiento de jamás poder ser lo suficientemente grande para cuidar de quien amas, el hecho de solo tener que esperar para recibir cosas cuando no puedes hacer nada para ayudar.

Al niño no le importaba mentir por su mamá, porque era lo único que podía hacer para ayudarla.

—Hey —los dos pares de ojos chocolate se posaron en él enseguida—. Lo lamento —se disculpó de pie frente a Kenji, sorprendiéndolo—. Prometo no volver a hacer llorar a tu mamá.

—Yo no estaba…

— ¿Lo prometes? —murmuró quedito. InuYasha asintió enseguida, mostrando un rostro que sería difícil de negar y él niño sonrió—. Está bien, te perdono por hacer llorar a mi mami. Y me disculpo por haberte pegado.

—Hecho.

Por primera vez, Kagome se sintió como el mal tercio junto a su hijo, y eso le moló. Sin embargo, tenía un idiota sonrisa perturbadora. No podía parar de mirar a su hijo y pensar que era una gran chico, mucho mejor que ninguno, y hacía que todo se viera color de rosa. Pero también tenía esa extraña perturbación al verle tan abierto hacía InuYasha. Era una sensación que le nacía en la boca del estomago, como acidez.

Kenji miró sus agujetas desatadas, y luego —sorprendiendo a ambos adultos— se lanzó al cuello de InuYasha de forma tierna y suave, solo como un niño podía hacerlo. Kagome supo en ese preciso momento que el ambiente de telenovela debía terminar. Ella estaba despedida (o iba a estarlo en los próximos segundos), y eso significaba que no volvería a toparse con InuYasha.

—Gente, sigo aquí —musitó cruzada de brazos. Kenji se giró hacía ella y le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus pequeños deditos con los de ella.

InuYasha llevó una mano a su nuca y la dejó allí.

—No era mi intención hacerte llorar.

Ella. No. Estaba… _Ah~_ olvídenlo.

Mejor intentar zafarse de todo la discusión ahora que InuYasha se veía más tranquilo.

—Siento mucho haber mentido —confesó, y fue lo más sincera que pudo.

Sabía que hubo más caminos, algunos quizá mejores, pero no iba a arrepentirse del que había elegido.

—Kenji, ve a ordenar nuestras cosas, te alcanzo enseguida —pidió, demostrando en su tono que todo estaba bien y podía ir tranquilo.

El niño asintió, confiado por la seguridad de su madre, y abandonó la habitación.

InuYasha miró al niño marcharse, luego a la mujer, y terminó en el techo._ A la mierda todo._

—Escucha, tú no… —las palabras se atoraron en su garganta—… hay que… —no, así tampoco. Tomó su cabeza en un acto de agonía y se acuclilló—. Ah, es una mierda. Si Sesshômaru se llega a enterar, estás frita. Y no estoy hablando de que serás despedida. Tus papeles personales son falsos, y eso es un delito. ¿No pensaste en eso antes?

—Claro que sí, solo… —se mordió el labio—, solo iba a renunciar si se daba el caso de que alguien comenzara a sospechar. Hasta ahora me había ido bien… —dijo, y solo la mitad era verdad.

Podían decirle loca, desquiciada u otra cosa, pero no era idiota. Sabía que falsificar papeles era un delito, y que ninguna mentira en la vida es para siempre, por lo que pasar años en prisión no era algo que estuviera en sus planes de darle una mejor vida a su hijo. Por eso, sin la pizca de vergüenza, podía confesar que tenía una peculiar familia un tanto grande, donde la mayoría de sus tíos y primos estaban esparcidos por distintos puntos del gobierno, incluyendo la armada.

Ella podría matar a cien personas, y las pruebas desaparecerían 'misteriosamente'.

Claro, solo esperaba contar con ellos cuando pasara algo grande. Se negaba a aceptar ayuda económica.

Pero InuYasha era ajeno a ello, por lo que no podía entender que aquella mujer realmente pensara de _esa_ manera. Estaba seguro que no le estaba contando toda la verdad, pero sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de saber más cosas de las necesarias.

— ¿En cuantos trabajos has hecho esto?

—Eso no tiene importancia —cortó por lo rápido—. Kenji y yo nos iremos enseguida. Cualquier cosa que tenga que hacer… solo dímelo luego ¿Sí? —tenía que aceptar que no era buena bajo presión, y mucho menos del tipo donde ella es la culpable. Sentía la necesidad de estar en algún lugar seguro con su hijo, y luego pensar más fríamente si sería necesario recurrir a su mafia familiar.

InuYasha sujetó un poco más fuerte su cabeza y pensó con rapidez. Principalmente, él no podía contarlo, porque eso significaría problemas judiciales para la mujer y por consecuente para el niño. Y Kenji no tenía por qué pagar por las cosas que hacía su madre.

—No puedes irte ahora —dijo decidido—. Sesshômaru estará por llegar. No puedes dejar que él llegue a sospechar nada, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí… un momento, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Tienes un mes —levantó un dedo en señal de anuncio. Estaba poniendo su trasero en juego por esto, pero qué más daba, todo era por el niño—. Sería muy extraño que solo te fueras ahora, sin siquiera cumplir lo mínimo. En treinta días más será suficiente para que renuncies y nadie sospeche. Solo eso.

La mandíbula de Kagome cayó en ese momento. ¿De verdad no iba a hacerle nada?

—Detente un segundo, InuYasha… —agitó sus manos— ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? —preguntó con voz suave, bastante tímida. InuYasha notó por primera vez que _realmente_ sonaba como niña.

—No te estoy ayudando a ti —confesó. Después de todo, él seguía enfadado por haberle mentido. Algo en su orgullo estaba machucado, y todo por haber sentido esa sensación amena cuando ambos estaban solos. Era como si Miroku dijera que era mujer—. No quiero que Kenji pase un mal rato.

Fue como si algo se depositara en su estomago en ese momento.

Ahora, la oferta de los treinta días era tentadoramente atractiva. Significaba que no tendría que recurrir a sus tíos, tendría tiempo de buscar otro trabajo (ninguno tan bien pagado como ese, si podía acotarlo) y se llevaría su segundo sueldo intacto. Pero también estaba el hecho del orgullo, y qué jamás aceptó ayuda de nadie, pero simplemente algunas veces era necesario aceptar lo que tenías para no darle problema a tu familia.

—En ese caso, muchas gracias —agradeció algo tímida. No estaba acostumbrada a dar las gracias en situaciones como esas, pero lo hizo. Se sentía levemente más tranquila.

InuYasha decidió que todo tenía que terminar ahí por su salud mental.

—Está bien, solo salgamos del baño —pidió y simplemente caminó a la salida.

Kenji cayó de bruces en el segundo que la puerta se abrió. Se escuchó el sonido de un bufido proveniente de Kagome, y una pequeña risita por parte de InuYasha.

— ¿Entonces nos quedamos? —preguntó en tono infantil. InuYasha asintió—. ¡Eso!

—No deberías estar tan feliz —dijo en noto autoritario la mujer. Pasó junto a su (nuevamente) jefe y puso de pie al niño—. No quiero que lo olvides, así que te lo recordaré. Estarás castigado todo lo que queda de mes por golpear a un adulto y escuchar tras las puertas, ¿Entendido?

—Pero InuYasha me perdonó —hizo un puchero— y solo estaba admirando la puerta.

— ¿Quieres agregarle 'mentir' al castigo?

—No, mami, pero gracias de todos modos —sonrió. La satisfacción se reflejaba en su pequeña y rosada carita—. Si todo está bien, iré a jugar con Ito.

Despreocupadamente comenzó a correr dejando a los adultos atrás. Estos se miraron y suspiraron. Tendrían que seguir al niño y volver, aunque a partir de ese momento fuera algo incomodo.

Caminaron despacio y a velocidades desiguales. Kagome iba paso a paso quedando más atrás. Casi se podía escuchar el ruido que hacía al arrastrar los pies.

Entonces InuYasha hizo una acción imprudente y casi la arrojó sobre los matorrales a un lado del camino. Aún le faltaba comprender del todo que ella era una mujer _delicada_.

— ¿Cómo le hiciste con los papeles? —preguntó. Estaban cerca de los demás, y no se podían permitir ser vistos y que alguien se acercara mientras hablaban del tema—. Tu foto, tu número de identidad y tu sexo son verdaderos… o por lo menos a los ojos de la ley.

—Oh, eso —se mordió la lengua—. Tengo… un primo… —murmuró con recelo. Si Hiroshi iba a la cárcel, su tía la mataría, y luego su madre mataría a su tía. Sería una masacre familiar—. Él trabaja en el registro civil.

InuYasha no podía entender como Kagome era capas de arrastrar a más y más personas en sus metidas de patas, pero lo hacía, y ahora había más razones para guardar silencio. Estaba seguro que si seguía preguntando, la red de cómplices se alargaría hasta meter a media ciudad en problemas. La mujer era de temer, y ese pensamiento le hizo sentir un frío en la espalda.

Se metió las manos en su bolsillo para comenzar a caminar nuevamente hacía los demás. Algunos seguían sobre los botes, mientras que otros estaban guardando las cosas y no se abstuvieron de bromear sobre el por qué tardaron tanto en el baño. Los ignoró. Tenía mejores cosas en las cuales pensar, como, por ejemplo, en los treinta días de plazo que le había dado. Ahora lo pensaba mejor, ¿Treinta? ¿Por qué no pudo decir veinte o quince? Un mes era más que suficiente para que alguien intentara hacerle una broma en el baño y descubriera que no tenía un pene.

Cristo. Odiaba pensar que él era parte de esa red de cómplices ahora. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para recordar por qué lo estaba haciendo, y se giró hacía Kenji. Aún no entendía muy bien las razones que tenía la mujer para hacer lo que hacía, pero iba a proteger al niño. Si Kagome iba a la cárcel, él niño quedaría sin padres, y eso pesaría en su conciencia por siempre. Aunque estaba la posibilidad de hablar con su hermano. Él era un bruto dolor en el culo con cero de sensibilidad, pero tenía hijas, y por tal, entendería el sentimiento de dejar un niño desamparado, pero también tenía esa marca en la frente de 'nadie me toma el pelo', lo que era malo.

En resumen; treinta días. Solo eso y luego fingiría que la pequeña travesti nunca existió.

Un momento… ¿Y si la razón por la que se vestía de hombre era que realmente _quería_ ser un hombre? Eso explicaría por qué coqueteaba con mujeres, y por qué se le veía tan normal entre los hombres….Ah, diablos. Primero tenía un padre gay, y ahora una madre lesbiana, _pobre niño_.

Comenzó a sentir la garganta seca.

Dejó a los otros allí y se devolvió por donde llegó directo a la cabaña por un refrescante vaso de agua.

Con una mano sujetó la puerta y con la otra se frotó el rostro, como si quisiera despertar. La sala principal estaba en silencio, de ese tipo el cual no encuentras en la ciudad. Se fue directo a la cocina y tomó una botella de agua. Ni siquiera había notado lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo hasta que sintió el agua helada esparcirse dentro de si. Sonrió sin ganas. Había olvidado la última vez que se había sentido tan nervioso y asustado por algo, y de allí no iban muy buenos recuerdos.

Palpó sus bolsillos por inercia, pero su celular estaba guardado en la habitación.

"Está bien" pensó "Yo la llamé. Cumplí" ella tendría que devolverle la llamada si quería hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió a su espalda y Sesshômaru fue directo por otra botella de agua. Tras él, Kagura se quedó mirando a InuYasha con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— ¿No puedo estar aquí? —sonrió con burla y movió las cejas, logrando que su cuñada soltara una carcajada. Su hermano, simplemente, pasó junto a él y lo pateó—. Sí, hola para ti también —murmuró con sequedad y burla. Guardó la botella de agua y palpó dos veces el hombro de Kagura antes de salir de la cocina.

Se detuvo en el marco de la sala y observó atento como Kagome estaba allí, pero caminando en círculos. Iba mordiéndose una uña, como si estuviera nerviosa. El pensamiento fugaz de que fue descubierta lo alarmó por unos segundos, ¿Tan rápido se había echado al agua? ¿Quién más lo sabía?

No, no.

Era imposible. Alguien ya le hubiera ido con el cuento si fuese así ¿No?

—Oye —llamó. Kagome se detuvo en seco— ¿Qué haces?

—Yo… vi entrar a tu hermano —murmuró—, solo… —levantó la vista un tanto, buscando a Sesshômaru por sobre InuYasha, pero no lo encontró. Una oleada de infinita tranquilidad la rodeó y se permitió relajar los hombros—, por un momento creí que…

— ¿Qué?

—Nada. Estoy diciendo tonterías —excusó. Por un momento había creído que InuYasha la delataría, pero no era así, y ahora se sentía levemente avergonzada.

Sin otra palabra, se giró y salió. Casi enseguida sintió que el hombre la seguía y, casualmente, se instalaba a caminar junto a ella. Lo que ella no notó fue la divertida sonrisa que tenía implantada.

—Creíste que te delataría —afirmó en tono bajo, precavido de oídos agudos—. Ya te dije que tienes treinta días, hasta entonces yo no…

— ¿Y por qué? —le cortó, disminuyendo el paso. No quería llegar tan pronto donde los otros—. Estas arriesgando mucho.

—Ya te lo dije —giró el rostro a otro lado—. Lo hago por el niño. Si vas a prisión, él terminará de perder al único padre que tiene ¿Verdad? Incluso si…

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo —no tenía que repetirle aquello, solo lograba que se le erizaran los bellos. Tenía su amada mafia familiar, pero eso no significaba que el pensarlo no le afectara.

Dejar solo a Kenji era algo que nunca se permitiría hacer.

InuYasha la miró de reojo, con la misma sonrisa, y le golpeó amistosamente el hombro. Kagome casi besa el suelo nuevamente.

—Dije que tienes treinta días. No se lo diré a nadie. Confía en mí.

—No me queda de otra, así que lo haré —dijo—. Solo sopórtame treinta días y me iré.

—Sé lo que es tener un secreto que no se lo puedes contar a nadie, así que no importa —susurró.

Kagome lo miró fijamente un segundo, y se preguntó qué tipo de secreto oscuro podría tener alguien como él. 'Nada realmente malo, seguro' pensó. Definitivamente, InuYasha se veía demasiado buena persona para hacer algo malo. Quizá atropelló a un perrito cuando era niño.

* * *

La noche estaba demasiado caliente, y Kenji era de esos seres que no podían soportar ni su propio calor corporal cuando la temperatura pasaba los veinte. Kagome estaba a su lado, acalorada y con gotas de sudor deslizándose por su sien, pero con la firme convicción de no soltar a su bebe.

Pero el calor no era la única razón por la que el más pequeño de los Higurashi se mantenía despierto e inquieto. Deslizándose con la delicadeza que poseía, y ayudado por el sueño ultrapesado que su madre parecía tener esa noche, se escabulló fuera de la cama. Su mente solo repetía una y otra vez que él era el hombre, y por tal, tenía la obligación de proteger a su mami.

Pasó junto a la cama de Hoyô quien roncaba. Uno de sus pies sobresalía por las sabanas y su calcetín tenía un agujero. 'Se parece al Tío Sôta' pensó.

Salió sin hacer ruido, y tembló ante la oscuridad que amainaba en el largo pasillo. No le temía a la oscuridad, pero sí a los fantasmas y cosas sobrenaturales que se pudiesen encontrar allí. Pero tenía que ser valiente e ir solo... aunque la posibilidad de despertar a su madre y que ésta le diera la mano para ayudarlo a cruzar sonara tentadora.

Se arrastró con la espalda pegada a la pared. Sabía cual era la habitación de InuYasha. Le había visto a él y a Miroku entrar antes de que ir a la cama unas horas atrás. Cuando llegó, simplemente abrió la puerta y entró a hurtadillas. No quería despertar a Miroku, por lo que se deslizó hasta quedar junto a la cama de InuYasha —que dormía boca abajo, asfixiándose con las almohadas— y le sujetó del hombro, susurrando su nombre de forma quedita.

InuYasha levantó un poco la cabeza, sus ojos seguían cerrados.

—Déjame en paz, Miroku.

—Soy Kenji —murmuró. InuYasha abrió solo un ojo y lo miró.

— ¿Kenji? —preguntó— ¿Por qué estoy soñando contigo?

—No estás soñando —ahora entendía por qué su madre creía que InuYasha era raro—. Quiero hablar contigo… de hombre a hombre.

Estaba muy dormido y no entendió muy bien por qué el niño tenía un leve acento italiano, pero no estaba en condiciones de saber muy bien de qué iba la situación. Su mente se negaba a funcionar. Kenji le sujetó la playera y lo jaló un poco, pidiendo que le siguiera. Ni siquiera había terminado de decidir si seguirle o no cuando ya estaban en la sala principal. El frío de la madera bajo sus pies descalzos le hizo despertar otro poco, lo suficiente para que los hombrecitos en su cabeza comenzaran a trabajar.

Un momento, ¿Qué hacía en la sala principal?... ¿Qué hacía _con_ Kenji en la sala principal?

—Siéntate a mi lado —pidió el niño al tiempo que palpaba el lugar vacío a su lado. InuYasha parpadeó. Un niño no podía hablar así.

—Uhm, claro…

—Veras —pasó sus rechonchos dedos por sus cabellos, peinándoles hacía atrás mientras que con su otra mano hacía un ademán como si sostuviera un cigarrillo. "_Un momento, ¿El padrino?... ¿Qué clase de películas le deja ver a su hijo?_"—. Sé que prometiste no hacer llorar nunca más a mi mami, pero necesito que lo prometas una vez más ahora que estamos solos —comentó—. Si rompes tu promesa, no solo seré yo o el tío Sôta, tengo muchos tíos bastante _tocados —_según dice su madre— a quienes no les agradaras.

"Y no lo dudo. Solo me basta con ver a tu madre y tu actitud ahora" Pensó. Era bastante raro que la madre siguiera fingiendo ser un hombre si tenía tan claro que aquello era un delito, y más si tenía papeles falsos. Seguramente la mujer tenía más mafia que un italiano.

—Te prometo que no haré llorar a tu mamá otra vez, pero —repuso, intentando que su tono no fuera de orden, pero sí de un modo que el niño entendiera que no tenía que volver a hacerlo— no amenaces. Estoy seguro que a tu madre no le gustaría que lo hicieras —o por lo menos eso esperaba.

—Y no le gusta —afirmó Kenji medio sonriendo, dejando su acento italiano de lado—. Está en las cosas que no puedo hacer, como golpear o repetir las palabrotas que ella suelta algunas veces.

—Claro… creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a la cama ahora.

—De acuerdo —saltó del sofá— pero recuerda mantener tu promesa.

—Sí, y Kenji…

— ¿Uhm?

InuYasha se puso a su lado, inclinándose un poco para mantenerse a su altura.

—Sobre tu madre… ¿Qué te parece que ella finja ser un hombre?

—No me gusta —respondió instantáneamente. InuYasha se sorprendió por eso. Incluso si esperaba un pequeño recelo hacía el tema, la expresión del niño era bastante sería—. Nunca me ha gustado, para nada —siguió, pero a pesar de sus duras palabras, ningún rastro de tristeza se asomaba en sus ojos—. Pero mami lo hace por mí, así que no me quejo mucho.

Kenji se fue después de eso, e InuYasha cayó sobre el sofá como plomo. Se estaba involucrando con la familia de locos equivocada, y eso le traería problemas.

_Solo treinta días_…

* * *

El lunes por la mañana se dedicaron a empacar sus cosas y dar el último partido de futbol antes de volver. Para Kagome, los lunes libres siempre significaban estar echada frente al televisor comiendo papitas, por lo que se sentía _algo_ fatigada. Aunque estaba segura que lo estaba más por los hechos sucedidos el día anterior que por seguir una estúpida pelota.

Tampoco fue que ese día hablaran algo siquiera, quizá un _buenos días_ cuando se toparon en el pasillo, pero de allí no pasaban. Además, ni siquiera era capaz de estar cerca de Sesshômaru sin comenzar a temblar. Sentía que él lo sabía todo, y esperaba el momento exacto para matarla. Confiaba en InuYasha tanto como confiaba en su perfecta actuación como hombre. Un ochenta por ciento. Y Sesshômaru era definitivamente el hombre que no es engañado a manudo.

Incluso dudaba que ella tuviera más influencias que él en la mafia familiar.

Cerca de las tres el Bus llegó a la misma avenida en que los había dejado la primera vez. Kenji acaparó la ventana, pero no tardó en quedarse dormido. Por el rabillo del ojo, Kagome observaba a InuYasha unos asientos más adelante en la fila contraría, y cuando éste se giraba —fuese para hablar con alguien o simplemente para espiarla de igual manera—, se quedaban viendo fijamente unos segundos, con una complicidad incomoda pero aceptable, antes de apartarse y mirar a otro lado.

* * *

— ¿No se supone que conducir por bajo el limite de velocidad también es para un delito? —Ayame no podía dejar de mover su trasero sobre el asiento. Sango había pensado que una vez que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad dejaría de ser una babosa escurridiza, pero era todo lo contrario. Su hermanita no paraba de quejarse por todo.

—No estoy bajo el límite de velocidad. Solo aprecio tu vida tanto como la mía, así que deja de hablarme —gruñó. Era una persona que se irritaba con facilidad.

—Arg, ni siquiera sé por qué pensé en ti en primer lugar. Un taxi hubiera salido algo de dinero, pero habría llegado hace horas.

—Bien, estamos de acuerdo en eso, y yo no quería estar aquí en primer lugar —dijo, pero poco o nada podía hacerle cuando su madre le llamaba, con la quejumbrosa voz de fondo de su hermana, para pedirle un favor. ¡Ella era una mujer independiente y comprometida! ¿Por qué demonios seguía obedeciendo a su madre?—. Tú y tus estúpidos novios me tienen harta.

—Kôga no es mi novio —corrigió, pero Sango bien supo que algo de ello era mentira—. Es mi mejor amigo, lo sabes, y no lo ve visto en días.

—Como sea, ¿Qué parte de _deja de hablarme_ no entendiste? Creo que acabo de atropellar un gato.

— ¡Es aquí! Detén el auto —exigió al tiempo que golpeaba las ventanillas de la puerta. Sango tuvo que golpearla o a Miroku le daría un infarto si los vidrios tenían siquiera un rasguño—. Puedes venir por mí a eso de las cinco. No, mejor yo te llamo.

—Olvídalo. Vendré a las cinco, me queda de paso luego de ir a recoger a Miroku.

—Pero…

—Adiós.

No se tomó el tiempo para más plática, simplemente esperó que la puerta se cerrara y echó a andar el motor. Ayame se quedó de pié junto con su uniforme escolar y su morral hasta que el auto de su hermana se perdió en la esquina siguiente.

Kôga estaría en el departamento principal junto con su abuela. Estaba emocionada de volver a verlo, hace algunas semanas que no lo veía y las ancianas la estaban comiendo por dentro. Iba a darle una sorpresa.

Apenas dio los primeros pasos al patio delantero del recinto cuando Kôga salió meneando sus llaves con un dedo. _Rayos_. Al demonio con el factor sorpresa, simplemente chilló como la colegiala loca que era y corrió como lobo a su presa. Kôga poco o nada pudo reaccionar cuando la chiquilla se le enganchó de piernas y brazos alrededor.

— ¡Ayame, ¿Qué estás-? —sujetó a la chica de la cintura por la simple necesidad de equilibrarse y no caer, y ella simplemente apretó más las piernas en sus caderas. Estaban en una posición más que comprometedora, pero a Ayame jamás le importaban esas cosas, cosa que solía preocupar un poco a Kôga.

— ¡Estoy tan, tan feliz de verte! —chilló con la misma voz de niña que Kôga le conocía de siempre— ¡Y _sorpresa_!

—Sí, sorpresa, ahora bájate.

—Pero mira que feliz te ves —bufó y se desenrolló de él—. No nos vemos hace semanas, apuesto que tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

—No en realidad —y no era mentira. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar directo al supermercado. Ayame se colgó de su brazo como sanguijuela, y sería un gasto inútil de energía intentar despegarla de él. Siempre fue así, desde que eran niños, y dudaba que cambiara de aquí a unos años más.

—Seguro que sí. Me costó mucho encontrarte. Tuve que ir y preguntarle a unos amigos tuyos. Ninguno sabía exactamente, pero dijeron que estabas con tu abuela. Entonces supe que estabas aquí. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Y Emi? ¿Sigue odiándome?

—No más que a mí —ironizó—. Mi abuela está bien, mucho más anciana desde la última vez que la viste.

—Bueno, la saludaré luego de que volvamos de donde sea que vayas —comentó. Kôga medio sonrió ante eso. Ayame era de ese tipo de personas que no importaba donde fueras, o donde la lleves, ella te seguirá sin preguntar (pero hablará como perico todo el camino)—. Por cierto, ¿Hay gente joven alquilando los departamentos? ¿Mujeres? ¿Te gusta alguna?

Involuntariamente, el rostro de Kagome invadió la mente de Kôga y se sonrojó de modo instantáneo. Ayame gritó y comenzó a dar brincos a la vez que le pellizcaba las mejillas. No había cosa que ella amara más que ver a Kôga sonrojado. Desde niños, él nunca se sonrojaba por casi nada, por lo que esperaba paciente, situación por situación, a que algo lo avergonzara. Y normalmente era cuando le gustaba una niña.

Eso solo hacía que Ayame esperara paciente el momento en que se sonrojara por ella y ninguna otra, porque ella lo amaba, y él terminaría amándola tarde o temprano, porque era así como terminaban todas las historias de amigos íntimos. El chico grande enamorado de la chica a quien siempre vió como una niña. _Típico_. Y por eso, él podía enamorarse y tener todas las novias del mundo. El resultado no iba a cambiar.

— ¡Sí la hay! ¡Sí la hay! —gritó—. Tienes que mostrármela, y le daré mi visto bueno.

* * *

Pasaban de las cinco cuando el bus se detuvo frente al edificio principal. Kagome y Kenji fueron casi unos de los primeros en bajarse, tomar sus cosas y marcharse. Solo tenían en mente ir y echarse frente a la tv mientras degustaban el helado en rebaja que compraron el miércoles. Se sentían más cansados que nunca.

InuYasha y Miroku se quedaron hasta el final esperando a Sango. Todos ya se habían marchado cuando la chica llegó echando humo por las orejas y quejándose de todo.

—El tránsito estaba horrible, tuve que ir a dar una vuelta a la manzana y terminé en una calle de solo un sentido. Me gané un parte —ambos chicos se mantuvieron a distancia con expresiones recelosas. Si se acercaban sin cuidado, probablemente Sango los mordería—. ¿Qué me ven? ¿No van a subir o qué?

—Si tu novia llega a morderme, tú pagaras la vacuna contra la rabia —señaló InuYasha mientras arrojaba sus maletas al maletero.

—Muy chistoso, InuYasha —gruñó Sango desde el asiento del copiloto—. Vamos a ir al AutoMac del Mc'donalds, y yo pensaba comprarte una cajita feliz, pero puedes ir olvidándote de eso. Solo toma tu tonta mochila de los Powers Rangers y vámonos.

—Yo no tengo una mochila de ellos —bueno… sí la tenía, pero estaba en casa escondida del mundo.

Miroku tomó la mochila que estaba tirada allí, y se volteó a todos lados por si algún niño se la había dejado o si alguien venía a recogerla. InuYasha se quedó mirando el estampado un segundo, y luego lo reconoció.

—Es del hijo de Kag.

—Se le debe de haber quedado —murmuró Miroku—, simplemente bajaron y se fueron muy rápido.

—Entonces súbanse, iremos a dejárselo —dijo la chica con medio cuerpo apoyado en la ventanilla.

Ambos chicos asintieron, pero solo dos segundos más tarde la sangre se le congeló en las venas al peliplateado. ¿Irían a casa de Kag? ¿Y que si ella no traía su peluca? ¿Y si tenía ropas femeninas?

—Apresúrense, tengo hambre.

—Iré yo solo —le arrebató la mochila a Miroku—. Pasaré a buscar mi equipaje luego a tu casa.

Y comenzó su carrera a la parada de autobuses o de otro modo Sango y Miroku no le hubieran permitido ir solo. Miró la mochila. ¿Qué pasaba con esa mujer? ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? Y todavía más importante ¿Por qué demonios él estaba metido en esto? Tenía el presentimiento de que de ahora en adelante todos los días serian extremos.

Dudaba que terminara totalmente sano luego del mes.

Se bajó del autobús sin ganas, y arrastró los pies por el pavimento. Ni siquiera había logrado tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió y le azotó la cara. Kagome parpadeó desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Hhm… InuYasha ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Se te quedó esto —levantó la mochila con una mano mientras que mantenía su adolorida nariz con la otra. Miró a la chica un segundo, como él había supuesto, no tenía la peluca y su cabello estaba sujeto a una coleta baja. Seguía con las ropas de chico que había ocupado esa mañana.

— ¡Oh! En éste momento iba por ella —la tomó—. Le dije a Kenji que la sujetara, pero fue lo último que hizo.

— ¿He ibas a ir así?

— ¿Así?

—_Así _—le señaló el cabello— ¿Y si alguien te veía?

—Ah, es que iba a ir a otro lado primero —confesó y agitó su mano descuidadamente, como restándole importancia.

InuYasha se quedó allí un segundo, y luego soltó un lastimoso suspiro que provocó confusión en la mujer. Quizá no tenía que esforzarse tanto en ocultarle el secreto, quizá solo tenía que ayudarla cuando así lo quisiera y ya no tendría que recorrer media ciudad en autobús y alterarse porque estaba sin su peluca. Tenía que relajarse un poco sobre esto. Sus hombros comenzaban a doler un poco.

Levantó la vista al techo intentando relajarse, cuando notó algo _extrañamente_ anormal. Más anormal que todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo de esos días.

— ¿Por qué…? —ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntarlo, pero lo señaló con el dedo.

Desde la entrada donde ellos estaban de pie, se podía apreciar perfectamente la sala principal femeninamente arreglada, pero algo sobrepasaba lo femenino. Colgados al techo, sujetadores de diversos colores estaban pegados entre sí y esparcidos, de modo que parecieran guirnaldas.

—Mi hermano pequeño se estaba vengando de mí —señaló con fastidio. InuYasha se sorprendió de que ni siquiera se avergonzara de que él viera su ropa interior totalmente expuesta—. Ahora mismo iba a ver si lograba pillarlo.

¿Había dicho que la mujer estaba loca? Sí, ahora solo faltaba agregar que toda su familia también lo estaba, y eso podría llegar a asustarlo si no fuera jodidamente divertido. Iba entendiendo un poco la manera de ser de Kagome.

—No sé que te hace tanta gracia, pero no quiero preguntar —dijo—. Gracias por traer la mochila, y… —tenía que ser educada, ¿Verdad?—… pasa. Compré unos pasteles de camino aquí. Kenji está tirado por la sala, se quedó dormido.

—De acuerdo —contestó. Él había rechazado una cajita feliz, _merecía_ un pastel… por muy infantil que sonara.

Kagome se hizo a un lado para darle el paso, cuando algo chocó contra su pierna.

Emi se sujetó con fuerza a su pantalón y le enseñó un puchero. Tenía el ceño fruncido (Kagome nunca había visto a una niña pasar cada segundo de su vida enfadada) y claros rasgos de estar demasiado disgustada. Probablemente Kôga había rodado sobre ella nuevamente mientras tomaban la siesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Otra hija? —preguntó en tono de burla, pero algo le decía que no estaba tan equivocado.

—No. Es mi vecina —tomó a la niña en brazos—. Está a cargo de su hermano, pero parece odiarlo por alguna extraña razón y suele escaparse.

Mujer loca. Familia loca. Vecindario loco. ¿Algo más?

—Iré a dejarla, tú puedes entrar… y por favor ignora la ropa interior colgando del techo, enseguida iré a quitarla —murmuró. Iba a matar a Sôta por esto, pero sería luego.

InuYasha no tenía ni la más minima idea de cómo ignorar aquello, pero entró cabizbajo, intentando por nada levantar la vista. No era la primera vez que veía ropa interior femenina, pero sería extraño mirar a los ojos a la mujer luego de eso, siendo consiente que de por si ya era bastante anormal.

Kagome dejó la puerta abierta… solo por si acaso. No fuera que Sôta escondiera alguna desquiciada broma que explotara sobre InuYasha.

Bajó la vista a la niña que seguía casi echando humo por los oídos. Emi iba a tener las arrugas de la frente ya marcadas cuando cumpliera sus cinco años.

—Emi, ¿Pasó algo?

La niña levantó su enfadado rostro y asintió.

—_Ella_ está aquí —casi… _casi _gruñó—. Ayame también me aplasta cuando tomo mi siesta.

— ¿Quién?

—La amiga de mi hermano —hizo un puchero—. Desperté y ella me estaba mirando con sus ojos de sapo, ¡No me gusta! ¡No me gusta!

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla. ¿Una amiga de Kôga? ¿Una amiga en casa? Eso solo significaba una cosa, ¡Kôga tenía novia! Y con eso entendía el enfado de la pequeña. Si de por si odiaba a su hermano, un hermano con novia era más que suficiente para ella.

Era sorprendente, pero los niños sí tenían problemas cotidianos.

—En todo caso, está mal que escapes, y más si es sola —regañó, a lo que la niña hizo un puchero aún más grande—. Y nada de eso, no voy a caer.

Ante eso, Emi soltó una pequeña risita.

—Me caes bien —murmuró y se aferró a su cuello nuevamente.

—Ok, eso puede que me haga caer, pero solo lo suficiente para ir donde tu hermano y pedirte prestada. Quizá te de un helado con chispas de chocolate, pero solo quizá —bromeó y dio dos pasos antes de que Emi levantara la cabeza.

—Me caes muy, muy bien.

— ¿Dije chispas de chocolate? Mejor será bañado en chocolate.

Ambas se quedaron mirando un segundo y luego rieron. Kôga llegó escaleras arriba en ese mismo segundo. Se veía alterado y asustado.

— ¡Emi! —se plantó frente a ellas. Emi abrazó más a Kagome y le sacó a lengua a su hermano— ¡Serás…! ¿Por qué no puedes estarte quieta un segundo? ¡Solo fui al baño!

—Que bueno que mencionas el baño, Kôga —susurró Kagome— porque tienes la bragueta abierta —las manos del chico bajaron automáticamente hacía su zona intima, arrancándole una carcajada a Kagome— ¡Es una broma! Te veías asustado, intentaba relajar el ambiente.

Y de qué manera, pensó Kôga. Le dio un rápido vistazo a lo que tenía puesto, y casi no se sorprendió de verla en ropas de hombre. Ella solía ir a trabajar en pantalones y camisa… y no era que él la espiara o algo así. Probablemente se sentía más cómoda de esa manera, y eso tenía cierto atractivo.

—Te estás poniendo rojo —parpadeó Kagome.

Kôga llevó las manos a sus mejillas, y justo entonces alguien tiró de su camisa por detrás.

Ayame bostezó y se arregló el flequillo.

— ¿Por qué sales sin mí? Solo me quedé dormida un segundo —regañó con tono dormilón. Sus ojos estaban pequeños por el sueño, pero aún así pudo notar la presencia de la sonriente Kagome frente a ellos con la bebe en brazos—. Oh, hola.

—Que tal —respondió cortés. No esperaba que la novia de Kôga fuera aún estudiante, pero eso lo hacía todavía más tierno. Además, la chica era linda, y tenía unos pocos ocasionales ojos verde esmeralda que resaltaban con su cabello castaño rojizo. No supo como, pero algunos de sus rasgos le parecieron conocidos—. Bueno, Kôga y…

—Ayame —respondió ésta enseguida.

—Ayame —asintió y miró al chico—. No te molesta que me robe a tu hermanita un rato ¿No? Seguramente querrás… tiempo para ti —medio sonrió con picardía, logrando que Kôga se sonrojara sin saber a qué se refería.

Ayame lo notó enseguida.

Llevó las manos a su boca y soltó una exclamación, recibiendo la atención de todos.

—Es ella, ¿Verdad? —canturrió y enterró sus dedos en el brazo de Kôga—. Es ella, lo sé, dímelo.

— ¿Yo soy _qué_?

—Ayame, cállate, no sigas —como pudo intentó taparle la boca, pero la niña era bastante escurridiza. Sentía que lo caliente de su rostro subía con suma rapidez. ¡Esa niña lo iba a malograr todo!

Kagome se quedó se pie junto con Emi. ¿Ella era _qué_? ¿Qué le había dicho Kôga a su novia? ¿Algo malo? ¿Algo bueno? Ok, no importaba mucho, sabía que Kôga era buena persona. Lo divertido ahora era ver sus jugueteos de amantes, pero mejor sacaba a Emi de allí lo más pronto posible porque comenzaba a verse asqueada.

—Kagome, sé que dijiste que lo ignorara, pero tienes que ver lo que tu hermano escribió en tu teta izquierda.

InuYasha se asomó con claros rasgos de haber reído y rodado por el suelo. En sus manos tenía un sujetador azul claro, y con sus dedos señalaba la superficie de uno de dos lados. Todos guardaron silencio en ese segundo.

Kagome parpadeó, e ignoró olímpicamente el hecho de que su jefe estuviera sosteniendo su sujetador y que lo estuviera enseñando a su vecino y a su novia. Se veía más asustada de saber lo que Sôta había escrito allí mientras se acercaba a observar.

La boca de Ayame se abrió. ¿Tenía novio? ¿Era por eso que Kôga se veía tan asustado de que ella se enterara? Esto —definitivamente— era digno de un manga. Solo que la mujer tendría que medir más de 1.65, y no vestir como un chico, pero era un pequeño detalle. Esto solo hacía más emocionante el ver como se resolvería el cuarteto amoroso en el futuro (donde ella triunfaría sobre todos, claro). Pero ajeno a sus pensamientos, Kôga intercambió una mirada con InuYasha ¿Quién era él? ¿El papá de Kenji? ¿Por qué estaba sosteniendo el sujetador de Kagome?

—Mami, tengo hambre. Dame de comer.

Todos se giraron hacia Kenji, que inconscientemente caminó hasta agarrarse del pantalón de su madre.

Fue entonces que la mandíbula de Ayame tocó el suelo.

* * *

—Le dije a las cinco, ¿Dónde diablos está? —gruñó Sango desde el patio delantero del conjunto departamental.

—Seguro ya viene, ¿Crees que InuYasha esté aquí todavía?

—No lo sé, de todos modos le compramos una cajita feliz a Kenji, vamos a entregársela—Sango sujetó la cajita en una mano y su bolso en el otro.

Se detuvieron a mitad del patio cuando notaron un grupo de personas reunidas en el pasillo del segundo piso.

—InuYasha está allí —dijo Miroku, observando.

—Mi hermana también —puso las manos sobre sus ojos para impedir que la luz le estorbara la vista—. Y está su novio.

— ¿Ese es Kenji, verdad? ¿Quién es la mujer?

—Será su madre, supongo —el niño se veía demasiado familiarizado con ella— ¿InuYasha está sujetando un sostén?

—Espera, espera, ¿Qué hace InuYasha en la casa de Kag, sujetando un sostén y junto a la mamá de Kenji?

Buena pregunta, pero lamentablemente ninguno de los dos podía contestarla. Sabían de antemano que Kag no vivía con la mamá de su hijo, pero que no sería nada raro que ésta hiciera sus visitas obligatorias. Sin embargo, ¿En qué lugar —de aquel grupo de personas— estaba el susodicho afeminado? ¿Por qué estaban todos reunidos frente a su departamento?

—Creo que lo tengo —dijo Miroku luego de unos cinco minutos de silencio—. InuYasha está saliendo con esa mujer, y es por eso que se les ve tan raro a él y a Kag cuando están juntos, y eso explicaría el por qué corrió aquí dejándonos botados. Kag seguramente acepta eso, pero se le debe de hacer incomodo. Ahora, el novio de tu hermana debe ser su vecino, y se acaban de topar despreocupadamente en el pasillo… Soy un genio —levantó el pulgar.

Sango no dijo nada, porque no sabía que tan equivocado o acertado estaba su novio.

**|Nota autora:**

Ahora sí ya me tardé~ ;_; y no les voy a dar excusas. Eso sí, terminé el capi hace como dos semanas, y lo arreglé y todo y luego no se me guardó y me enfadé. Hasta ahora no me entraban las ganas de volver a editarlo, pero me obligué y aquí está.

Gracias por los review's~ ya saben, solo soy una perra gruñona de vez en cuando.

Besos, mijas, y review~ que si no, no me pagan y no puedo darle de comer a mis hijos ni pagar la fianza de mi marido ;o;

Bye ;D


	7. Kaguya

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son total propiedad de Rumio Takahashi. Yo solo tomo sus personalidades y las cago un poco para crear mi historia. Amén.

* * *

(Kagome, Kagome)** El pájaro en la jaula**

**|Capitulo 7**: _Kaguya_

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Subimos y ya? —dijo Miroku.

Sango se llevó una mano al mentón y lo meditó un momento mientras su novio no despegaba la mirada de la escena que transcurría en el segundo piso de aquel lugar. Tenía unas ganas enormes de ir y preguntarlo todo para poder saciar su curiosidad, pero Sango enredó sus dedos con los de él en un mudo aviso.

—No, creo que mejor no —susurró hacía su pareja—. Si no nos ha dicho nada, será por algo. Debe estar esperando el momento adecuado.

— ¿Y cual sería ese momento?

—No lo sé —rodó los ojos y caminó hasta el auto sin soltarle la mano—. Por ahora volvamos al auto antes de que nos vea —sacó su celular— llamaré a mi hermana para que baje.

"¿Un buen momento?" pensó Miroku mientras se acomodaba frente al volante. InuYasha jamás había esperado un 'buen momento' para contarle algo. Ni cuando pasó _aquello_ hace ocho años. Algo más tenía que haber para que su amigo estuviera guardando silencio sobre su nueva relación.

Y él lo descubriría.

* * *

— ¿Tienes un hijo? —Ayame se mordió la lengua luego de que aquella preguntaba abandonara su boca. Su tono no fue el que ella hubiera quería tener, y se escuchó un _poco_ reprobatorio.

—Sí… eso creo —murmuró Kagome mientras arqueaba una ceja, ¿Fue idea suya… o la niña había empleado un tono no muy cortes en esa pregunta?

Kôga pasó una mano por su rostro, suspirando cansadamente. Sabía que Ayame no reprochaba que Kagome tuviera un hijo, sino que reprochaba que tuviera un hijo cuando él gustaba de ella. La chica podía ser un poco sobre protectora y llevada a su idea cuando creía que las cosas no se suponían que fueran así, o cuando sentía que alguien de los suyos estaba en peligro emocional. Y él —lamentablemente— estaba en la lista de 'personas que me pertenecen' de Ayame.

—Su nombre es Kenji —dijo y le golpeó ligeramente el antebrazo para que reaccionara. Ayame pegó un pequeño brinco y rápidamente se inclinó.

—Ah, sí. Mucho gusto, Kenji —extendió su mano al niño y sonrió.

—Igualmente —susurró éste, aún medio dormido, y sujetó débilmente la mano de la pelirroja.

El ambiente se volvió un poco incomodo luego de eso. InuYasha estaba allí parado, sin saber muy bien quieres eran esas personas, mientras Kagome movía los labios sin saber qué decir.

Y justo en el momento adecuado, el móvil de Ayame comenzó a vibrar con el nombre de su hermana en la pantalla. Jamás estuvo tan feliz de que Sango llegara temprano. Se despidió de forma apresura, y antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, le dedicó una envenenada mirada a Kôga, que hizo que el pelinegro sintiera un frío recorrerle la espalda.

De pronto, todo quedó mucho más silencioso de lo que estaba.

—La detesto —fue lo primero que dijo Emi en mucho rato, y todos se le quedaron viendo boquiabierto, pero fueron InuYasha y Kenji quienes comenzaron a reír entre dietes.

Kagome rodó los ojos. Ella hablaba enserio cuando decía que la niña no era una niña normal. ¿Se suponía que hablara de _esa_ manera?

—Mejor pasemos a comer pastel —suspiró—. Kôga, vente también. Tengo suficiente para todos.

—Hey, sobre esto… —InuYasha señaló el sujetador en su mano.

—Ah, eso —se mordió el labio inferior y depositó a Emi en el suelo—. Quédense aquí unos segundos. Kenji, ayúdame.

Le arrebató el sujetador a InuYasha donde su hermano le declaraba la guerra y le advertía sobre tener cuidado con los autos. Era un enfermo mental, pero dos podían jugar ese juego.

Cuando descolgó el último sujetador del techo, se apuntó mentalmente a ir a la tienda femenina en la próxima rebaja. Ni un solo sujetador se había salvado de una amenaza, y todos estaban totalmente inutilizables. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber pillado a Sôta con las manos en la masa, y le hubiera dado una excelente utilidad a su ahora inútil ropa interior.

* * *

—Entonces… —murmuró Kôga, en un intento de romper el incomodo y raro silencio en el que se habían metido—… ¿De donde conoces a Kagome? ¿Eres…? —sí, él no tenía ningún derecho a preguntar eso, pero podía hacerlo si era en tono amistoso y curioso ¿Verdad? Seguramente él también tenía curiosidad de preguntar.

—Su jefe —contestó sereno. Una pequeña y tranquilizadora sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Kôga, que sin motivo alguno, molestó un poco a InuYasha— ¿Y tú…?

—Su vecino —"Y él único chico con el que habla de por aquí, solo por si te apetece saber" pensó, pero no dijo nada—. Ella es mi hermanita —señaló a Emi, que se encontraba acuclillada y esperando pacientemente que Kagome saliera.

"Entonces él es el hermano que la niña odia" InuYasha sonrió ante eso, la situación era divertida, pero ahora que volvían a estar en silencio, se volvió incomoda. Sobretodo porque el chico no paraba de escudriñarlo de forma extraña. Era como un oficial frente a un pandillero que no había hecho nada, pero que esperaba lo hiciera para apresarlo.

Kenji asomó su cabeza en ese momento, y les invitó a pasar.

—Wow, ahora mi casa se ve pequeña —comentó Kagome mientras observaba a las cuatro personas sentadas alrededor de su mesa de té. Miró de reojo los dulces a su espalda. Suspiró aliviada de que Kenji no pudiera decidirse entre dos pasteles y le obligara (a base pucheros y sicología inversa) que llevase los dos. Haber comprado solo uno hubiera significado una rápida corrida a la pastelería.

—Entonces… —Kenji tomó un tenedor y lo clavó en su trozo de pastel— ¿Cómo se llama tu novia, Kôga?

—Bruja fea —cortó Emi.

Kagome rió —algo nerviosa— y le acarició el cabello.

—No es mi novia —contestó sereno, intentando parecer _cool_, pero para nadie pasó desapercibo el sonrojo en sus mejillas, ni siquiera para su pequeña hermana que rodó los ojos con aspereza.

—Claro, claro —movió el tenedor la mujer—, primero se hacen _las tareas_, y si te gusta, se hacen novios ¿No?

InuYasha escupió algo de su pastel y se sujetó el estomago. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar intentando contener la risa que a penas le dejaba mantener la boca cerrada. Kôga palideció, totalmente choqueado, y Kagome sonrió con malicia. Si el chico no se sonrojara o avergonzara por cada cosa que ella decía, le dejaría en paz, pero como era todo lo contrario, disfrutaba viendo sus expresiones.

Kenji y Emi se miraron con manchas de crema alrededor de sus bocas.

— ¿Para salir con alguien tienes que pasar un examen, mami?

—No, puedes darlo cuando sea, pero… —apuntó a los niños con su tenedor— ustedes dos darán ese examen luego del matrimonio, o me encargaré de hacerles la vida imposible.

— ¿Sí? —arrugó la nariz. No entendía que está diciendo su madre, pero mejor hacerle caso. "Nada de exámenes fuera del matrimonio" se dijo, pero tenía _muucho_ tiempo hasta ese día. Se volteó un poco hacía InuYasha, que apenas si se recuperaba del ataque de risa que había tenido los tres minutos pasados—. ¿Qué pasa si repruebo el examen?

Se congeló enseguida notando la penetrante mirada que Kenji le estaba dando. Buscó ayuda en la mujer, pero Kagome le sonreía con malicia esperando con ansias lo que fuera a contestar, y Kôga seguía noqueado.

Nadie iba a ayudarle, estaba seguro.

—Bien —se aclaró la garganta—. Nadie reprueba ese examen, Kenji.

—Pero…

—Y si lo haces, tendrías que pedir ayuda médica.

Entonces fue el turno de Kagome de escupir un poco de pastel sobre ellos dos, sujetando su estomago mientras rodaba por el suelo. Kenji e InuYasha hicieron un ruido asqueados y se limpiaron con las servilletas. Kôga decidió que ese era momento para reaccionar.

—No hago las tareas, y no es mi novia —respondió, ganándose la atención de todos—. Y es todo lo tengo que decir.

* * *

—Kôga, sé un ejemplo para Emi, así que deja de negarlo —sugirió Kagome en un tono bajo. Tanto su hijo como su pequeña amiguita acabaron dormidos luego de un rato, y ahora descansaban en la habitación.

El más joven de los tres adultos volvió a negarlo con énfasis, pero Kagome se empeñaba en hacer añicos todas sus explicaciones. InuYasha se mantenía aparte. Tenía el cambiador de la televisión en una mano, y en la otra apoyaba su cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía allí. El pastel se había acabado hace un buen rato, y Kagome con el chico se habían sumergido en su propia conversación sin sentido. Era muy obvio notar que ella sabía que él no tenía novia, pero se estaba divierto mucho. Kôga, por otra parte, era muy evidente cuando daba a entender que él gustaba de otra mujer.

Él sabía quien era esa "otra", solo que Kagome era muy estúpida para notarlo. Solo bastaba con notar las miradas de Kôga y ya.

Su móvil vibró en ese momento. Lo sacó y leyó el mensaje.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa? —Kagome se inclinó hacía él— ¿Alguna novia?

—Mejor que eso —ocultó el aparato de los ojos femeninos, pero conservó el humor.

—Pff —rodó los ojos y sonrió— ¿_Las tareas_?

—Bien. No tan bueno como eso —también rodó los ojos. No sabía muy bien como, pero seguirle el juego a Kagome cada vez era más fácil y no tan estresante—. Tengo que irme ahora.

La mujer asintió y le acompañó hasta la puerta, quedándose de pie junto a él mientras terminaba de abrochar sus zapatillas.

—Sobre el mes… gracias… de nuevo —se encogió de hombros. No quería verlo de ese modo, pero sentía que tenía una gran deuda con él.

InuYasha le sonrió sin decir una palabra. Era incomodo que ella le agradeciera a cada momento que tenía oportunidad, eso solo le recordaba constantemente que estaba poniendo su cogote en juego. Además, las gracias no iban con Kagome.

Esperó hasta salir del recinto para tomar su móvil y remarcar un número. Sonó apenas dos veces antes de que una mujer contesta.

"_Te has demorado siglos en llamarme, ¿No te ha llegado mi mensaje, bombom?_"

—Estaba ocupado —sonrió.

"_Como sea, ¿Nos juntamos mañana luego de tu trabajo? Hay tantas cosas que contarte_"

—Lo sé. Me enteré que pasaste una noche en presión.

"_Duh, tonterías. Suelo toparme con perras con mal carácter. Pero mejor hablamos mañana ¿Ok? ¡Soñaré contigo, bye!_"

Se quedó mirando su móvil un largo minuto sin quitar —en ningún momento— su idiota sonrisa. Tenía que admitirlo, amaba a esa chica. Volvió a meter su móvil en su bolsillo y caminó hasta la parada del autobús. Aún tenía que ir por sus cosas a casa de Miroku, y la tarde ya se estaba acabando. Sentía que el día había sido largo y llegar a casa para dejarse caer sobre su cama y no saber del mundo hasta mañana por la mañana era temiblemente tentador.

* * *

— ¿Seguro que no tienes nada que contarme?

Miroku insistió por quinta vez, fastidiando a InuYasha.

—Seguro —afirmó intentando ignorar el tema y entablar una platica con Sango, pero ésta se empeñaba en mirar la tv y contestar con "sí" y "no" a sus preguntas. Era un complot.

Algo sabían ellos que no querían decir, pero deseaban escucharlo de su boca. Suponía que era sobre el tema de Kagome, pero no entendía como ellos pudieron saberlo. Es más, estaba seguro que no había forma de que lo supiesen desde ayer hasta hoy, ni siquiera se habían topado con ella. Seguramente era algo más.

Él no tenía más secretos que ese, ¿O sí?

—Escucha, InuYasha —con un suspiro derrotado, Miroku se arrastró hasta quedar sentado junto a él y pasar un brazo por sus hombros—, quedar con mujeres no es algo que deberías ocultarnos. No es malo.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —parpadeó. ¿Qué mujer…?— ¡Ah! Hablas de Kaguya, ¿Verdad? —sonrió, ¡Claro! Seguramente ella los había telefoneado también. Era obvio. Nadie sabía lo que Kagome—. Pues sí, quedé con ella mañana. Dice que tiene un par de cosas que contarme.

Miroku parpadeó. Ese no era el tema que él estaba tocando. Ni siquiera supo como llegaron a hablar de Kaguya. Miró a Sango. Su novia no se veía muy feliz con el tema. Ella no se llevaba —especialmente— bien con la mujer.

InuYasha miró la hora.

—Me iré ya. Tengo cosas que hacer antes de mañana.

Tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento, dejando a sus amigos con la duda y la curiosidad picándole las orejas.

* * *

Kagome apiló los periódicos y folletos marcados a un lado de su escritorio. Se sentía desganada, como si hubiera pasado una muy mala noche. Había tenido cientos de pesadillas sobre… _todo_. Kenji, Sôta, su madre, su abuelo, Kôga, Emi, InuYasha y la perra con la que se peleó en el zoológico. Quizá no era tan malo que renunciara dentro del mes que le quedaba. No era supersticiosa, pero las cosas en su vida habían cambiado un poquito desde que había entrado a trabajar en Agencias Taishô. Tampoco era que su vida fuera muy normal antes, pero era como si todo hubiera cambiado aún más. No quería admitirlo, pero iba encaminado todo iba en dirección a InuYasha y su estúpida obsesión por compararlo con su hijo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Bankotsu apoyó su trasero sobre la mesa de metal y tomó el blanco papel de entre la pila acomodada— ¿Estás buscando empleo?

— ¿De verdad? —ni se sorprendió cuando Hojô apareció de la nada y se apoyó cerca del pelinegro. Había estado revoloteando alrededor de ella toda la mañana.

Ese par era excesivamente raro.

—Solo estoy cotizando —contestó y les arrebató el papel para meterlo, junto con los otros tantos, a su mochila.

— ¿Cotizar qué? Estás en una de las mejores empresas de contrucción del país, y apenas acabas de terminar tus estudios —Bankotsu se inclinó un poco sobre ella, consiente de lo penetrante que era su mirada azulada—. Seguramente hiciste algo, y ahora buscas trabajo porque sabes que te van a despedir.

—Si es así o no, no es asunto tuyo —le alejó el rostro con una mano y se giró hacía Hojô— ¿Qué haces aquí? No es tu piso.

— ¡Ha! Claro —sonrió—. Miroku me mandó. Quiere hablar contigo.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Aunque lo intentó, no puedo evitar que Hojô y Bankotsu le siguieran durante el trayecto. Bankotsu no se daba por vencido en intentar sacarle la verdad de la búsqueda de trabajo, y ya se sentía hastiada ¿Qué podía decirle? "Mi jefe sabe que soy mujer, y como no quiere que su terrorífico hermano me coma viva —dado que soy una joven madre— me dio un plazo para renunciar". Además, ¿Por qué, de pronto, le hablaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida? No era que ella fuera a olvidar que intentó 'meter su lengua en su garganta', pero al parecer, eso a él no le importaba.

Por otra parte, Hojô simplemente sonreía y asentía incluso cuando nadie le preguntaba algo. Estaba segura que ni siquiera escuchaba a Bankotsu, y solo iba con ellos para poder encontrar la brecha de silencio perfecta e intentar convencerla de ser los 'amigos luz' otra vez.

A cada momento la idea de renunciar se hacia más apetecible.

—Toma asiento, Kag —Miroku se apoyó sobre su escritorio, con el rostro de un detective entrevistando al acusado.

Por un segundo, Kagome estuvo segura que la brillante habitación era una celda fría y apestosa.

—Somos amigos ¿Verdad?

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros. Miroku no daba miedo, pero era el mejor amigo del único hombre en esa empresa que sabía su secreto, y eso asustaba un _poco_.

—Claro que lo somos —sonrió, pero su mueca escondía algo. Era como un niño listo para una travesura—, y la cosa es que no sé nada de ti.

—Ni yo de ti —puntualizó, ¿A qué iba esto?

—Tienes razón. Escucha, tengo veintinueve años, soy hijo único, mis padres me mandan cartas cada mes, cuando niño quería ser astronauta, pero decliné la idea cuando me caí de un columpio….

En veinte minutos, Kagome sabia hasta del lunar velludo que tenia en la nalga (Y eso era algo que deseaba no recordar de aquí a la cena).

—Entonces te toca a ti —la señaló.

—He… tengo veintiséis y….

— ¿InuYasha está saliendo con tu exmujer, verdad?

—Sí… err… ¿Qué? —parpadeó— ¿_Qué_ exmujer?

—Lo sé todo, los _vi_ —soltó un suspiro lastimero y bordeó la mesa hasta llegar junto a ella y apoyar sus manos en sus hombros—. Tienes que ser fuerte. Esas cosas pasan. Encontraras otra mujer. Él es un buen tipo.

Un momento, por favor ¿InuYasha salía con _quien_? ¿_Quién _era su _exmujer_? ¿Cuándo los vio juntos? Ah, el asunto se salía de sus manos. Realmente comenzaba a sentirse cuernuda por una mujer que —realmente— nunca tuvo (¡Qué no era lesbiana!). Miroku estaba siendo muy realista para esto ser una broma. Él realmente creía que InuYasha salía con su exmujer (que de por si, no existía. Ni siquiera un hombre al cual llamar ex era posible). Tendría que decirle la verdad, y que si era seguro que InuYasha estaba con una mujer, esa mujer no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero primero —para no cagarla sin intención— iría y le preguntaría a su jefe qué pasaba. Seguro e InuYasha sabría algo.

Cerró la puerta despacio. Había escuchado por ahí que a los locos no les gustaban los sonidos fuertes. Caminó hasta el ascensor. No tenía los ánimos —ni las fuerzas— de subir dos pisos.

Tocó dos veces a la puerta del la oficina, pero no se escuchó nada. Quizá no estaba allí, o solo se había tirado a dormir la siesta en el sofá otra vez.

Como fuese, tomó la pelilla y abrió, asomando la cabeza un poco. Y sí, allí estaba él, pero no durmiendo en el sofá como había previsto, sino que muy concentrado detrás de la pantalla de su computador.

—Ham… ¿Toc Toc? —bromeó, pero solo porque el rostro de InuYasha estaba muy serio.

— ¿Qué?

—Woa, ese humor…

—Lo lamento, pasa. Estoy intentando terminar esto ahora —ni siquiera levantó el rostro del la pantalla.

— ¿Qué es?

—Un informe. Sango tenía que hacerlo, pero no vino, y ahora intento hacer que este informe no sea una gran mierda —medio gruñó y medio lloró. Kagome sonrió un poco ante eso, y se acercó hasta quedar a su lado y mirar la pantalla—. Sí, bien, ¿Sabes? Con solo mirarlo no me ayudas.

—Ni podría. Estás escribiendo es griego —ella era arquitecta, no secretaria.

—Por lo menos voy por el buen camino si no entiendes nada.

—Oye, ¿Es un insulto?

— ¿Me ves con tiempo de insultarte? Ni siquiera sé que estoy escribiendo.

—No soy experta en este tema, pero si no sabes que escribes, estás cagado.

—Gracias, pero lo repito, _no_ me estás ayudando.

—Vaya. Sango es realmente útil. Mira que faltar un día y poner a su jefe de cabeza —rodó los ojos— ¿Por qué faltó, de todos modos?

—Tenia nauseas y estaba mareada —contestó. Y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo levantó la vista un segundo y detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos sobre las teclas—. ¿Cómo supiste que estabas embarazada?

—Duh… no soy la mejor persona para responder esa pregunta…—se encogió de hombros.

InuYasha volvió la vista a su trabajo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Estuviste embarazada. Tienes un hijo. O Kenji es…

—Claro que es mi hijo. Y sí, lo tuve dentro de mí —arrugó la nariz—. No sé como puedes pensar lo contrario.

—Dale, ¿Entonces por qué dices que no eres la más adecuada?

—No sé por qué hablamos de esto. Ni siquiera estás prestando la debida atención —puntualizó.

—Claro que lo hago. Mi mente puede estar en dos partes a la vez —le echó otra rápida mirada como muestra y volvió a trabajar—. Entonces, ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Diablos. Quizá me tardé un _poquito_ en descubrir que lo estaba.

— ¿Qué tan poquito?

—Tres meses y medio.

Un pequeño silencio de voces. Solo se podía escuchar el teclear de sus dedos.

— ¿Y como mierda puede ser eso posible? —Kagome observó como claramente la rapidez con la que escribía bajada, lo que significaba que su atención estaba puesta sobre ella — ¿Qué hay de tu periodo? ¿Y la panza?

—Soy distraída —hubiera dicho 'irregular' e 'irremediablemente estúpida', pero no le veía caso hablar de ese tema con su jefe—. Y jamás fui la reina del estomago plano.

—Sí, pero…

—Ha, tu móvil está sonando —señaló el aparato sobre la pequeña mesa de café en el centro de la habitación. Se sorprendió un poco de ver que era de un modelo muy parecido al de ella, y no uno súper tecnológico como los que todos tenían.

—Puedo hacer dos cosas, no tres. ¿Quién es?

—Ham, espera —tomó el aparato y miró la pantalla—. Kikyô.

Aunque el ruido de las teclas no cesó, Kagome supo que algo cambió muy sutilmente en el ambiente, e InuYasha se puso _algo_ incomodo. Miró otra vez la pequeña pantalla, creyendo que había leído mal el nombre y por ello la incomodidad, pero no, allí estaba, bien escrito.

Otros incómodos diez segundo, e InuYasha volvió a escribir rápidamente.

—Ponle en silencio.

—Claaaro….

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa nuevamente y miró a su jefe. Entonces lo entendió.

—Ella es mi exmujer, ¿Verdad?

InuYasha detuvo abruptamente su trabajo y levantó la vista hacia Kagome, quien sonreía muy divertida.

— ¿_Tienes_ una exmujer?

—No.

— ¿Qué…?

—Miroku me lo dijo —se encogió de hombros aún sonriendo—. Me dijo que estabas saliendo con mi exmujer, lo que sería estúpido, porque no tengo ningún ex en mi vida, pero tú sí puedes estar saliendo con alguien, y él de alguna manera retorcida cree que yo tuve algo con ella.

Con la boca dispuesta a que se metieran moscas, InuYasha intentó canalizar toda la información. ¿Ningún ex? ¿Nunca, jamás? ¿Entonces cómo…? Ah, no, ella estaba hablando de ex_mujeres_. Idiota.

Pero más idiota Miroku. ¿Cómo era eso de que él estaba saliendo con una mujer? Primero, él nunca lo haría sin comentárselo a él o Sango (ellos podían hacerle la vida imposible de otro modo), y segundo, la interrogación de la noche anterior era debido a eso. No hablaban de Kaguya después de todo.

—Miroku tiene mierda en la cabeza.

Dicho ese comentario, Kagome se largó a reír e InuYasha tecleó la última frase antes de mandar el informe a imprimir. La maquina junto a su escritorio comenzó a funcionar enseguida, haciendo un ruido fuerte y tirando el escrito hoja por hoja. Él móvil había dejado ya de vibrar sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué tipo de trabajo tienes ahora? —preguntó InuYasha, acomodando las hojas dentro de una carpeta.

—Ah, estoy terminando de…

—Olvídalo —le extendió la carpeta—, necesito que lleves esto —Kagome abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cortó—. No, no tenemos quien lleve nuestros papeles. Sango dice que para que las cosas salgan bien, tiene que hacerlas ella misma.

—Pero…

—Te pagaré el taxi.

* * *

Dos horas y treinta minutos después, estaba de vuelta y lista que irse a casa y morir de agotamiento lo que restaba de la tarde. InuYasha _olvidó_ mencionar que el viaje era de una hora de ida y una de vuelta, sin mencionar que cuando llegó, la obligaron a sentarse por absurdos veinte minutos mientras el director de la agencia llegaba. Al parecer, la secretaria era nueva (y lo representaba muy bien. No superaba los veintitrés años de apariencia) y no podía entender que ella, como tal, tenia permitido recibir todos los documentos y luego pasarlos a su jefe. No era la mujer más inteligente del mundo, y no entendía como una empresa tan importante podía contratar a alguien así. Aunque, bueno, la copa C y la falda extremadamente corta podía darle la respuesta.

InuYasha estaba apoyado en el mueble de la recepción cuando ella entró. Por la manera relajada que estaba, y por como se irguió enseguida cuando la vio, supo que solo estaba esperando que llegara para poder irse a casa.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó sonriente.

Kagome pensó en mil y una respuestas a eso, pero simplemente meció las manos en el aire y murmuró un 'bien'. Quería irse a casa rápidamente.

—Te ves cansada. Sabía que tenía que comentarte cuando duraba el viaje, pero se me olvidó —puso cara de niño bueno, pero era solo un adulto pareciendo idiota. Sin embargo, Kagome no pudo enojarse— ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora?

—Ir y morir en mi casa —rápidamente agregó—. No quiero ir a ningún lado más. Mi trabajo termina en —miró su reloj— tres minutos.

—Tranquila, solo lo decía si querías que te llevara.

—Oh, no te preocupes —se golpeó los cansados hombros—. Tengo que ir a casa de mi madre por Kenji, y luego iré al centro comercial a comprar un poco de ropa para él y algo para mí.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Yo también tengo que ir al centro comercial.

—No eres tú, soy yo —repuso sería, pero aguantando la sonrisa divertida—. Iré como mujer. No quiero que te vean conmigo como mujer, eso solo aumentará las posibilidades de que alguien descubra que realmente Kag es Kagome.

—Claro, como si el hecho de que te pasees por la ciudad con Kenji no resalta ese hecho.

—Un niño tiene dos padres. Todos piensan que soy… mi propia exmujer… —ok, eso había sonado realmente complicado—, como sea. ¿Alguna vez has entrado a una tienda femenina? —InuYasha parpadeó ante eso—. Las mujeres son como víboras. Sobre todo las vendedoras. Ven un hombre joven entrar allí para comprar algo a su mujer y piensan en lo caliente que eso es. Te comen vivo —suspiró y se rascó la peluca— por eso voy de mujer.

—Gracias por darme ese dato —sonrió un poco, y luego pasó a volver a apoyarse sobre el banco—. Tampoco te quejes tanto, no es como si te fuera a desagradar mucho…

— ¿Qué? —arqueó una ceja. ¿Él había querido decir lo que…?—. Oh, por Dios ¿Crees que soy lesbiana o bisexual?

—Ham… uhm… —tragó un poco de saliva— ¿No?

— ¡Claro que no! —aah… iba a tener una torticolis horrible—. Sabes que me visto de esta manera para tener trabajo, ¿Por qué crees qué…?

—Pero coqueteas con mujeres —insistió. Ella podía decir lo que quisiera, pero sus ojos no mentían.

Kagome se sujetó los puentes de la nariz. Sí, bien, podía entender un poco como era que InuYasha había llegado a esa conclusión. Ella pensaría lo mismo si fuera él.

—Es por diversión —comentó, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura y sonriendo un poco. La situación era algo divertida. InuYasha tenía esa cara de niño confundido, con las cejas juntas y los labios curvados en una mueca. Era un tonto niño grande—. Solo me divierto de ver sus reacciones. Creen que con solo darme un guiño despiertan algo en mis pantalones, cuando realmente me río de ellas en mi mente.

Oh, ahora que lo decía en voz alta, sonaba como un perra molesta. Pero al parecer, algo hizo clic en el cerebro de InuYasha que lo obligó a cambiar su expresión por una de aceptación.

—Eso suena muy como tú —murmuró en tono bajo, más para él que para ella.

Kagome era como una caja de Pandora. Jamás estabas en lo correcto con ella, y la realidad era mil veces más extraña.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —sonrió ella y agitó sus manos—. Iré por mis cosas. Nos vemos mañana.

Agitó su mano hacia ella, y luego la vio correr directo al ascensor. No estaba seguro de poder soportar mucho tiempo la situación. No iba a negar que era muy agradable hablar con ella (y con su ironía a tope), pero solo eso. Tenía el ligero problema de olvidar que hablaba con una mujer vestida de hombre, y no con una mujer común.

No importaba lo mucho que actuara como hombre, o que su lengua fuera tan picante y audaz como las de los hombres, algún día alguien descubriría que era mujer, y el rumor se esparciría tan rápido como todo en esa ciudad. Seguramente saldría en el periódico o en algún pequeño segmento en el noticiero. Ella no solo estaba engañando al personal, sino a una de las más grandes compañías del país.

Y, sin embargo, mientras más hablaba con ella, más le molestaba la idea de verla en el ojo público siendo comida por buitres. Incluso aunque eso no pasara —porque seguramente su mafia lo impediría— la idea no era agradable.

Kagome era como un pájaro. Podías verle débil, pero podría picarte si te acercabas mucho.

Movió su cabeza y miró la hora en su reloj. "Mierda" iba realmente tarde. Kaguya no era del tipo de mujeres a las que les gustaba esperar.

Corrió rápidamente al estacionamiento y emprendió marcha. A mitad de camino, la chica lo llamó molesta. Sí, ella era del tipo de personas que no ladra, pero muerde. Y él no quería vivir eso. Aún tenía la cicatriz en su brazo.

Habían acordado reunirse frente a la puerta principal, y horriblemente puntual, allí estaba ella. Traía unos jins realmente ajustados, una playera que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros y parte de su ombligo, mientras que su largo cabello lacio caía libre por su espalda. Si miraba bien, podía notar la sombra oscura que la caracterizaba en los ojos, y los labios pintados de un rojo algo suave.

Entonces ella se giró, y su rostro enfadado solo duró unos segundos hasta reconocerlo, y sonrió como una niña frente a un dulce. Sin pensarlo ni un poco, corrió hacia él y le asfixió en un abrazo.

—Tú, mala persona, ¿Por qué me haces esperar tanto? —se separó un poco para mirarlo a la cara, y luego chilló y le apretó las mejillas—. Mírame, estoy a punto de ser una perra llorona, y solo porque pensé que no vendrías.

— ¿Podrías dejar de usar la palabra 'perra' sobre ti y las demás mujeres? No te hace muy femenina —bromeó. Si había algo que Kaguya odiaba, era ser _femenina_. Para ella solo eran zorras vestidas de santas.

—Arg, déjame en paz. Tanto tiempo sin vernos y esa es toda la mierda que me dices —puso las manos en su cintura—. Es decir, hice mi parte. Corrí como foca a tus brazos y lloré y todo eso, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Y las rosas rojas, las palabras bonitas y las lleve del hotel donde pasaremos una ardiente noche jugando póker?

—Hasta donde sabía, no era una cita. Y, para agregar, aún recuerdo cuando me llamaste cerdo marica cuando dije que tus zapatos eran lindos.

—_Touché_ —sonrió—. Vamos, cómprame un helado y te hablaré de mi estadía en la cárcel.

— ¿Por qué suenas orgullosa de ello?

—Arg, solo cómprame un helado.

Con una sonrisa, InuYasha le ofreció su brazo a la mujer para que lo tomara y caminaran, pero esta solo lo miró y bufó haciendo un comentario desagradable sobre eso, comenzando a caminar sola.

Kaguya era la única amiga de la infancia que tenía. Cuando InuYasha se mudó por primera vez con su padre a los doce, intentó pasar lo más desapercibido que podría en esa casa. Pero con Kaguya era diferente. Ella era la hermana menor de Kagura, e hija del mejor amigo de Inu No. Mientras sus hermanos mayores eran ya casi adultos y se enamoraban uno del otro (a su terrorífica y nada romántica manera de hacerlo), ellos se divertían jugando en el patio.

Era como esa hermana que nunca tuvo, y con la cual podría bromear sobre el sexo sin que fuera incesto o ésta se sintiera ofensiva. Claro, ambos tenían personalidades algo diferentes. Mientras él estudiaba para poder tener su propio trabajo a futuro, ella leía revistas y seducía a los chicos de su clase para que le compraran el almuerzo.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó —murmuró la mujer, dejando la cuchara sobre la mesa—. En todo caso, solo fue una noche, ¿Recuerdas cuando pasé una semana completa por golpear a todas esas chicas y al guardia cuando apenas cumplí los veinte? Aah, eran buenos tiempos.

Claro que lo recordaba. Kaguya estaba tan enfadada luego de salir que se dedicó a hacerles la vida imposible a todos por un buen tiempo.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensando en dejar de hacer lo que haces y conseguir un novio de verdad? —ya… estaban hablando de Kaguya, era estúpido siquiera pensar en eso—. Espera, olvídalo, no he dicho nada.

—Tú sí me entiendes, cariño —sonrió y le pellizcó las mejillas—. Voy al baño.

InuYasha miró su reloj un segundo y se recargó un poco en la silla. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla. El aviso de llamada perdida aún estaba allí.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Con el tiempo pensó que todo quedaría atrás, pero seguía recordándolo. De pronto, dos pequeñas manos se posaron en sus ojos, y sintió la temperatura de un cuerpo a su espalda. Era imposible que fuese Kaguya, porque ella tenía manos de hombre.

— ¿Quién soy? —ah, un forzado acento italiano.

— ¿Kenji? —escuchó un 'no' a su espalda— ¿El padrino? —sonrió.

— ¡Bingo, bambino! —rió el pequeño y se movió hasta quedar junto a él.

InuYasha se enderezó en la silla y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas para quedar a la altura del niño. Éste traía un par de bolsas, y por el color rosa de dos de ellas, era obvio que Kagome había repuesto todos sus sujetadores.

— ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

—En la baño. Dice que cuando estaba embarazada, me encantaba patearle la vejiga, y desde entonces no aguanta las ganas mucho tiempo —rodó los ojos—, intentó que entrara con ella, pero me negué.

—Sí, ya eres bastante mayor para eso —le acarició la cabeza. Un par de personas pasaron a paso rápido junto a ellos— ¿Ahora se irán a casa?

—Sí. Mamá dijo que tuvo un día agotador hoy.

InuYasha sonrió estúpidamente. Bien, puede que él fuera el culpable de eso, pero Sango también.

Otro par de personas pasó junto a ellos, y esta vez notó que estaban vestidos con las ropas de guardias. Se giró para ver que pasaba. Un grupito de gente se había amontonado fuera del baño de mujeres.

Estaba totalmente seguro que todo era culpa de Kaguya. Seguramente había molestado a otra mujer hasta que ésta no lo soportó más.

—Kenji, siéntate aquí y espera —indicó. Él niño le hizo caso enseguida, ignorando totalmente lo que sucedía alrededor.

InuYasha caminó rápido hasta llegar al lugar. Una de las personas que estaba allí le comentó que dos mujeres estaban discutiendo muy fuerte, y que apenas hace un minuto habían comenzado a golpearse. Ni siquiera dudó que una de ellas fuera Kaguya.

Haciéndose camino entre la gente, entró al baño de mujeres. Dos hombres altos y corpulentos sujetaban a las mujeres. Uno de ellos estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que no podía ver quien era la mujer, pero el otro estaba de frente, intentando controlar a la loca de su amiga que pataleaba y ocupaba un lenguaje muy filudo contra todos.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo, y su amiga se detuvo un segundo y le miró.

— ¡Oh, qué bien que estás aquí! —giró su vista hacia la mujer frente a ella—. Ésta es la culpable de que tuviera que pasar la noche en una celda —la señaló con el dedo, tirando veneno con sus ojos.

InuYasha parpadeó, ¿Cuántas probabilidades de que se encontraran en uno de los tantos baños de tantos centros comercial había?

— ¡InuYasha! ¿Por qué estás parado ahí? Dile al gorila que me suelte —señaló con su pulgar al guardia que no se vio muy feliz por el apodo.

De la nada la otra mujer dejó de forcejear y asomó la cabeza por sobre el hombre.

— ¿InuYasha?

Oh, mierda.

— ¿Kag?

Estaba algo desaliñada, pero sí, era Kagome. Y por su expresión, estaba tan consternada como él por el extraño encuentro.

— ¿De donde putas se conocen? —Kaguya mantuvo la vista de uno al otro, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la boca abierta. InuYasha sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y se quedó mirando a Kagome, incapaz de seguir viendo a su amiga.

Ambos guardias intercambiaron una marida rápida, y luego se giraron al chico.

— ¿Usted las conoce? —dijo uno.

—Sí —asintió.

Caminó un poco hasta situarse en medio de los cuatro y sujetó las muñecas de las dos mujeres.

—Prometo que ya no harán nada —dijo. Su tono era bástate convincente.

Los dos grandotes volvieron a intercambiar una mirada y asintieron. Esa era una de las tantas peleas que se formaban allí al día, y la sala de delincuentes estaba algo saturada por hoy. Hubieran llamado a la policía para que ellas se fueran directo a la celda, pero eso ameritaba un par de preguntas y testigos que ellos no tenían ganas de dar.

Finalmente soltaron a las mujeres y estas instantáneamente se situaron junto a InuYasha, pero bastante alejadas la una de la otra. Uno de los oficiales les dio una advertencia, y luego salieron del lugar. Las pocas personas que tenían sus cabezas asomadas por la puerta se disiparon luego de eso, disolviendo por fin el grupito de gente fuera del baño.

—No puedo creer que conozcas a ésta zorra —Kaguya escupió.

InuYasha rodó los ojos.

—Zorra serás tú —se defendió la otra, intentando soltar su muñeca del agarre de InuYasha—. No puedo creer que me culpes por haber pasado la noche en la cárcel. _Tú_ golpeaste al guardia, y _tú_ no dejabas de maldecir a todo oficial que se cruzaba frente a ti.

—Solo te dejaron salir porque tu madre fue por ti. De otro modo, hubieras pasado la noche en la celda de junto.

—Disculpa por tener a alguien que cuide de mí y me quiera.

— ¿Te crees que eres la única? —señaló al chico entre ellas— ¿Por qué crees que él está aquí, ha?

Kagome levantó su vista por primera vez hacia InuYasha, tomando la magnitud de la situación solo entonces. No podía creer que InuYasha saliera con _ella_. Es decir, él podría salir con un hombre velludo con dos penes y no le importaría, pero aquella mujer estaba muy lejos de ser la nuera ideal. Seguramente su madre estaba revolcándose en su tumba.

Si Kenji comenzara a salir con una chica así…

_Oh…_

—Mierda —se giró hacia el espejo y palideció. Se veía horrible. Su cabello parecía un nido de pájaro y tenía la blusa de su madre casi resbalando por su hombro. Dio un paso hacia el lavabo, cuando notó la mano aún sujeta a su muñeca—. Déjame —medio gruñó.

No estaba enfadada con él, pero acababa de tener una pelea y su cronometro de rabia estaba aún muy alto. InuYasha solo la soltó luego de ver que no tenía intención alguna de volver a pelear, pero mantuvo a Kaguya bien sujeta. Con ella no se podía saber nada a ciencia cierta.

—Me encontré con Kenji antes de entrar. Él no sospechaba nada —comentó notando como la expresión de Kagome poco a poco se volvía consternada.

— ¿Ah, sí? —ni siquiera lo miró, pero el alivio estaba impreso en su voz.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, y Kaguya decidió tranquilizarse un poco y dejar de gruñir.

Cuando Kagome notó que estaba todo lo arreglada que podía estar luego de lo que había pasado, agitó levemente su mano hacia su jefe y salió del baño de mujeres.

InuYasha notó, mientras la veía marchar, como la melena azabache se mecía de un lado al otro. Tuvo la ligera intención de extender su mano y tirar de ella para comprobar si era una peluca o no. Estaba solo un poco acostumbrado al hecho de que fuera mujer, pero verla realmente como una era bastante extraño.

Kaguya bufó sonoramente y comenzó a golpear el suelo.

—Dale, deja de mirarla —gruñó—. Prefiero al verdulero que a ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Que si te gusta esa chica me suicido.

—Ok, ok —sonrió y comenzó a ayudarle a arreglarse el cabello—, no quiero que mueras, así que estate tranquila.

Kaguya sonrió como una niña luego de un berrinche, y se dejó hacer.

* * *

El miércoles por la mañana Sango estaba del peor humor que una mujer bordeando los treinta puede tener. InuYasha no solo había escrito una mierda de informe que tenía que reescribir ella misma antes de las cinco, sino que tenía un millar de llamadas en espera desde el día anterior, y eso significaba muchas personas enfadadas con las cuales _ella_ tendría que disculparse.

Y, para rematar, Kaguya atravesó la recepción con tanta normalidad que, cuando se apoyó en el mostrador y mostró su larga corrida de dientes perfectos, Sango estaba dispuesta a descargarse por completo con ella.

—Me enteré de la buena nueva —dijo Kaguya—. El rumor dice que estás embarazada.

—Pues sí, es eso —sonrió con cinismo—, es solo un rumor.

—Por eso me encantas. Eres tan dulce cuando quieres serlo.

Sango dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre su escritorio en un ruido sordo. Era eso o comenzar a llorar. Miró su reloj. Solo tenía que espera que InuYasha llegara de almorzar para ella poder ir y comer algo, quizá tomarse una pequeña siesta.

Observó con hastío como Kaguya abría la boca para volver a fastidiarla cuando su jefe atravesó las puertas de vidrio junto con Kag.

—Aish, te dije que había estado en prisión hace tiempo —murmuró Kagome, ignorante de los dos oídos agudos—, solo que no me creíste.

—Eso fue porque no creí que eras de ese tipo —supo que sus palabras fueron mal interpretadas cuando la mujer detuvo su andar y le dedicó una nada amable mirada—. No quise decir eso. Sé que probablemente Kaguya comenzó todo, solo que en aquel tiempo dabas la impresión de un hombre calmado.

— ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

—Porque tú preguntaste si ella era tu _exmujer_.

—Ah, sí —sonrió—, tienes toda la razón.

InuYasha pasó rápidamente un brazo por su hombro y cuello y ejerció algo de fuerza, haciendo que Kagome se quejara entre risas y comenzaran a forcejear.

—Santísima mierda —casi gritó Kaguya llevando las manos a su boca. Sango la miró confundida. Sabía que la mujer estaba loca, pero tener ese tipo de tic's donde maldecías eran poco comunes— ¿InuYasha?

Deteniendo el juego tonto, ambos levantaron el rostro hasta palidecer.

Kaguya se acercó en tres grandes zancadas, y antes que de InuYasha pudiera meterse en medio, acercó su rostro hasta dejarlo casi pegado al de Kagome, escrutándola. Entonces, simplemente, se alejó un paso con las manos en la cintura y una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué es esto? —comentó y señaló a la chica—. ¿No solo eres una perra, sino un travesti? ¿A qué mierda están jugando ustedes dos?

**|Nota autora:**

Ña, no odien a Kaguya, será importante para la historia sin contar que yo la amo.

Quería subir este capitulo antes de ayer, pero lo dejé para ayer y luego no pude y por fin lo subí hoy ._.

Como sea, me tardé, pero ustedes me aman y no me maldecirán ;) Ojalá y les haya gustado el capitulo.

Besos, mijas, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	8. Ladrón

La historia no me pertenece. Es de total pertenencia a Rumiko Takahashi, quien me hace besarle los pies para poder tomar sus personajes y moldearlos a mi antojo ;)

* * *

(Kagome, Kagome)**El pájaro en la jaula**

**|Capitulo ocho: **_Ladrón_

Kaguya colocó las manos en su cintura y elevó una ceja. Si bien su expresión era divertida, el fuego en sus ojos era más que evidente. Kagome abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. No estaba en sus planes ser reconocida nuevamente en menos de una semana, y mucho menos por la única persona que _realmente_ no soportaba ver. ¿Qué diablos hacía ella aquí?

Ah, esperen, seguramente estaba allí para ver a InuYasha. Mierda de suerte.

Sango asomó su cuerpo por el mesón.

— ¿Travesti? —parpadeó y giró el rostro a los lados— ¿Dónde?

InuYasha suspiró. Tendría que haber sabido que Kaguya iría ese día, pero por lo menos esperaba una llamada de anticipación. Ahora solo podía sentir las cuchillas de su mirada atravesarlo con extrema lentitud.

—Vamos a mi oficina —le sujetó gentilmente la muñeca y jaló un poco—. Acompáñame.

—No.

—Kaguya.

—Nada de esa mierda.

—Bien; lo intenté.

Kagome siguió sin hablar incluso después de que InuYasha llevara a rastras a la muy gritona y luchadora mujer, y siguió así hasta las escaleras y luego directo a su escritorio para dejarse caer.

Miró sus cosas sobre el limpio escritorio y contrajo los hombros. Mejor ir recogiendo sus pertenencias ya…

* * *

Kaguya movía sus piernas incesantes por la habitación y casi terminaba por estropear totalmente sus uñas entre sus dientes. InuYasha seguía hablando sin parar ni darle una tregua para tranquilizarse. Pero era mejor así, podía sufrir una crisis si no se enteraba de lo que pasaba enseguida. InuYasha lo sabía, porque era quien mejor la conocía.

— ¿Por qué intentas tomarme el pelo? —golpeó fuertemente la mesa.

—No lo hago.

—Es claro que es una mujer ¿Cómo creerte que nadie lo notó? —arqueó una ceja— ¿No son todos muy capases para estar trabajando aquí? ¿Cuánto de IQ tienen?

—Solo no lo supimos y ya —argumentó mundanamente, pero sin saber muy bien una respuesta. Él mismo se preguntaba a menudo como era que no lo supo desde el primer instante en que la vio. Las pestañas largas, la nariz fina y la boca pequeña. Los hombros queditos y la estatura baja. Todo en ella gritaba que era mujer, pero nadie pareció notarlo mucho. Solo ahora que sabía la verdad, era como si hubieran sacado por fin esa venda que tenia en los ojos para ver los pequeños detalles.

Kaguya se restregó la cara con aspereza y luego camino hasta dejarse caer en el sofá de cuero negro.

— ¿Sabes? La situación sería divertida sino fuera porque es _ella_ —dijo— de todas las personas en el mundo, justo tienes que estar protegiendo a una de mis… _no muchas_ enemigas —o por lo menos, 'no muchas' eran las que ella recordaba, pero seguramente tenía más.

—No la estoy protegiendo a ella —corrigió—, es por su hijo.

—Y un pepino gordo —se apoyó en sus codos y lo miró—. Su hijo estaría bien. Solo no quieres que su culito travesti tenga problemas.

—Te expliqué el por qué no es un travesti —murmuró. Kaguya levantó la vista, frunciendo un poco el ceño— ¿Qué?

—Nada —volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá— ¿Qué hay de Sesshômaru?

—No sabe nada —caminó hasta acuclillarse junto al sofá— ¿Guardaras el secreto?

—No —dijo. Entonces notó el rápido cambio en el semblante de InuYasha—. Bromeo. Claro que lo haré. Pero te lo aclararé. Es por ti, no por el culito travesti ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias.

Kaguya era todo lo malo que podrías decir de una mujer, pero si se trataba de InuYasha, ella guardaría el secreto. Él era el único que supo soportar sus mierdas locas en el pasado y lo que iba del presente, ni sus padres ni su hermana tenían la suficiente confianza en ella como la tenía él. Por eso valdría mantener hasta a un muerto en secreto.

No hablaron mucho después de eso. Kaguya se las tiró todo el día sobre el sofá mientras InuYasha entraba y salía con papeles de la oficina. En algún momento volvió con dos cafés y se tomó un descanso para hablar sobre Kagome nuevamente, intentando que dejara de lado su advección contra ella. Aunque sabía que Kaguya no hablaría a voluntad propia, podía hacerlo inconscientemente si la sacaban de sus casillas. En un principió la mujer se negó con todo y pucheros, pero el hombre pudo convencerla al final.

Cuando marcaban las seis y pico golpearon a la puerta. Kagome asomó tímidamente su cabeza. Había esperado todo él día que Kaguya se fuera, pero se había aburrido de esperar. No quería esperar hasta que alguien llegara y le dijera que estaba despedida por ser mujer y engañarlos a todos. Prefería que InuYasha fuese quien se lo dijese en secreto.

— ¡Culito travesti! —canturreó Kaguya y de un salto llegó hasta ella. Kagome apegó su espalda contra la pared y observó a InuYasha. Extrañamente, se veía horripilantemente relajado—. Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Ah, sí? —parpadeó. Estaba lista para cuando saltara sobre ella, pero eso no llegó. Kaguya apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, poniéndola en guardia.

—No me caes para nada —comentó— pero no encabezas mi lista negra. Guardaré tu trastornado secreto porque el tipejo de allí —señaló a InuYasha, que se mostró ofendido por el apodo— cree que por el hecho de que eres dos veces más loca que alguien normal me caerás bien, pero me divierto más viéndolo intentar convencerme. Lo entretienes mientras no estoy aquí y eso hace que me preocupe menos.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta besar la mejilla de InuYasha y tomar su bolso.

—Nos veremos muy a menudo seguramente.

Kagome se giró hacia InuYasha con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Por qué me siento como si fuera _tu_ payaso en estos momentos? —se señaló cautelosa— ¿Tan divertida soy?

—Ni tanto —sonrió—, solo agradece que no le dirá a nadie.

—Sí, pero...—se acercó al escritorio— me dijo culito travesti —hizo un puchero. InuYasha jadeó.

—No hagas eso siendo un hombre. No es tierno. Es aterrador —Kagome soltó una risita y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Siento que te debo una tras otra.

—Seh, ya sabes. No me gusta deberle nada a nadie —comentó tras su escritorio. Kagome se giró confundida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Hum —sonrió— ¿Pastel de cumpleaños?

Mierda.

—Oh —estaba lista para saltar por la ventana— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó. Su rostro comenzó a cambiar de color.

—No pensaste mucho las cosas, ¿Verdad? —comentó, su mirada estaba fija en el repentino sonrojo de la mujer—. Miroku me llamó esa misma noche para informarme que tú ibas para allá. Y claro, solo uní las pistas cuando un pastel se las arregló para tocar a mi puerta.

El rostro de Kagome se transformó rápidamente.

— ¡Lo has sabido todo este tiempo! —acusó, señalándole con el dedo— ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

—Duh, lo acabo de decir ¿No? No importa mucho si te lo dijera antes o después —se acercó a ella—. Quería darte las gracias —confesó, sorprendiendo a Kagome e incluso a él mismo. De pronto estaba nervioso.

—No hay de qué —se encogió de hombros. Ella misma no acababa de entender el por qué le hizo en un principio. Solo no podía soportar que alguien pasase su cumpleaños completamente solo. Eso de ser mamá ablandaba a las personas de maneras sorprendentes. Si hubiera sido en sus años de adolescencia, ni siquiera le hubiera importado.

Retrocedió para intentar irse, pero InuYasha continuó.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Era tu cumpleaños —excelente respuesta, genio. En todo caso, no sabia que responder.

InuYasha no se alejó ni le dio el paso para irse.

—Eso lo sé, pero ni siquiera nos conocíamos lo suficiente —siguió, notando lo incomoda y avergonzada que estaba Kagome en el momento. Sonrió, eso le gustaba.

—Yo…—tragó y se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando apoyada en la puerta— ese día por casualidad escuché a Sango recibir una llamada de tu padre por tu cumpleaños. Simplemente me enfadé. Pensé en Kenji y en lo consentido y mañoso que es para sus cumpleaños, entonces cuando me di cuenta, ya había comprado el pastel —diablos, se sentía un poco avergonzada, no por el hecho de haberle regalo el pastel, sino por haber creído que él no sabia nada. Sentía que siempre estuvo bajo la lupa.

InuYasha cambió su sonrisa divertida por una media boba. Sus mejillas picaban por querer reír.

—No sé como lo haces, pero no puedo contigo —murmuró, rascando su nuca. Kagome se fingió ofendida—. Mi padre sí me llamó ese día —confesó—. No nos llevamos muy bien, pero es un padre, y eso le da algunas obligaciones, creo.

Kagome estaba boquiabierta. ¿Sí lo había hecho? Dios, quedaba como una completa estúpida ahora. Eso explicaba la cara divertida de su jefe. Se suicidaría, pero tenía un hijo.

—El pastel estaba bien —murmuró de pronto, apiadándose de la avergonzada mujer—. Gracias.

— ¿De nada? —arqueó una ceja. El ambiente estaba algo incomodo—. Me iré ahora. Mi _culito travesti_ quiere ir y morir por allí de lo avergonzado que está. Nos vemos.

No se toparon en lo que restó del día, y ambos fueron a casa.

El resto de la semana pasó pacíficamente. Kaguya volvió el viernes, pero solo estuvo con InuYasha y Sango, sin siquiera dar indicio de soltar la lengua. Cuando se topaba con Kagome por los pasillos, simplemente soltaba un saludo y la ignoraba olímpicamente. Por su parte, a Kagome le parecía bien. Ellas estaban en una especie de guerra fría, con miradas y sobrenombres tiernos como 'culito travesti' o 'tetas de goma'. Las chispas volaban cuado intercambiaban miradas, pero decidían dejarlo así.

Se había prometido jamás volver a pelear en su vida. Necesitaba ser un buen ejemplo para su hijo.

—Es sorprendente, pero me gasté todo el marcador —Kenji miró con asombro la punta del objeto—. Te apuesto un billete que somos los primeros en gastar uno por solo subrayar anuncios de empleos.

—Cállate, padrino —le entregó otro marcador—. ¿De donde pensabas sacar un billete? No me digas que Sôta sigue sobornándote.

—Tsk, mamá —meneó la cabeza— solo confío en mi intelecto. Sé que iba a ganar.

—Por todo lo que es bueno, Kenji, cierra el pico —jadeó fingidamente asustada. ¿De donde diablos había sacado un niño tan audaz?—. Si sigues así me veré en la obligación de jalarte los calzones —amenazó. Ese fue el paso para que Kenji volviera a su labor.

—Kagome —Emi sostuvo un dibujo en lo alto— mi casa es así. ¿Te gusta?

—Es muy linda —sonrió. La expresión de la niña decayó rápidamente—. Bebé, ¿Qué va mal?

—Extraño mi casa —confesó. Kagome la levantó hasta sentarla en su regazo.

—Sabes que solo será un tiempo. Tus padres volverán pronto de su trabajo y ya no tendrás que dormir más con el aplasta niños de tu hermano.

—Sí —sonrió— pero también me gusta estar aquí. Me divierto contigo.

Joder. Que esos niños la iban a derretir algún día.

Siempre se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si Kenji hubiese nacido mujer. No podía imaginarse a una niña imitando movimientos ninjas frente a la televisión, ni defendiéndose a golpes de compañeritos molestos. Sabía que la vida no era tan mierda con ella, y por eso Kenji era el niño fuerte y sano que es.

Y lo mismo iba para Kôga. No le veía con una hermanita pequeña llorona y apegada a él. Emi era como era porque la vida así lo planeo. Algo tenía la cigüeña que le hacia repartir niños tocados del coco a personas algo locas.

—Voy por su merienda.

Dejó a Emi junto a su hijo y se puso de pie. Sacó dos vasos y dos platos. Su cabeza golpeó la punta del mueble superior cuando se inclinó por el frasco de galletas. Necesitaba una cocina más grande. No. Necesitaba una casa más grande. Era algo que había estado pensando superficialmente el último tiempo, pero ahora sentía que realmente tenían que mudarse. Llevaban casi tres años allí, y aunque tenían lindos recuerdos, no era el mejor lugar para criar a un niño. Kenji estaba creciendo y necesitaba una habitación propia. Ningún adolescente gustaría de dormir con su madre.

Comenzaría a comprar catálogos de casas. Tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado para ello. Una vez que saliera de las agencias Taishô, se mudaría. Necesitaba nuevos aires, comenzaba a sentirse algo sofocada. Jamás fue alguien que pudiera quedarse mucho tiempo sin cosas nuevas.

Emi manchó su cara con la leche y quedó con un bigote blanco, mientras que Kenji remojó sus galletas hasta dejar pequeñas islas flotantes dentro de su vaso. Kagome los miró. Eran suicidamente adorables. Esperó que terminasen de comer y decidió llevarlos al parque. No iba a tener a un par de niños todo el día seleccionando ofertas de trabajo.

Se acomodó en una banca y sacó el periódico. De vez en cuando, levantaba la vista para fijarla en los niños y cerciorarse que ninguno muriera por la velocidad de la resbaladilla. Podrían decir que era imposible, pero como madre era su deber ver cosas que no eran.

Y como si ese pensamiento de pronto lo explicara todo, lo _vio_. O por lo menos, eso creyó ver.

Fue un momento tan corto y a tanta distancia que pudo y no haber sido.

Y si así era, era imposible. La última vez que había hablado con él supo que estaba fuera de la ciudad, sin planes de volver. Solo estaba dejando que su imaginación la molestara. Pudo ser alguien similar. Alguien que _definitivamente_ no era el padre de Kenji.

Pero, solo por si las dudas…

— ¿Mamá? —Kenji parpadeó— ¿Dónde vamos? Acabamos de llegar.

—A la heladería —acomodó a Emi sobre su cintura— ¿No quieres un helado?

—No sería un buen niño si dijera que no —sonrió.

Primero que nada, no estaba escapando, pero no estaba en sus planes un encuentro _casual_ con el pasado. Mucho menos si Kenji estaba presente. Esa seria una situación que no podría sobrellevar.

Metió a los niños a la primera heladería que encontró. Pidió de todo. Los ojos de los niños brillaban mientras veían las combinaciones de helados, cremas y frutas en un bol. Necesitaba mantener la atención de su hijo sobre la comida y no en las personas.

Se sentía _ligeramente_ alterada.

Por la noche, cuando Kenji se fue a dormir, corrió por su celular y tecleó. Realmente no quería hacer eso, pero necesitaba saber si era realidad y no un simple sueño, y así poder estar lista.

Lista para decirle que no.

—Soy Kagome —susurró. Por el otro lado, la voz de su primo mayor se escuchó feliz—. Sí… necesito que hagas algo por mí. Un favor.

* * *

InuYasha detuvo el automóvil en la calzada aledaña a la que estaba Kagome y tocó el claxon. La mujer se giró y atravesó la calle a trompicones.

—Lamento horriblemente esto —se disculpó una vez subida al auto— pero no conocía a nadie más con un carro.

—No hay problema —se encorvó de hombros—. Dime donde es y te llevaré.

—Solo vete por aquí. Te guiaré.

De reojo, miró como la mujer movía rítmicamente sus dedos por sobre su rodilla. Estaba nerviosa, y él deseaba tanto preguntar a donde se dirigían que casi no podía concentrarse en conducir.

Junto a él estaba otra persona. No la Kagome que él conocía. No la mujer fuerte, o el hombre afeminado. No la madre o el padre. Ésta era otra nueva faceta.

Una pequeña y asustadiza. Y eso era algo ligeramente atrayente.

—Lo sé, mi tercer ojo es digno de mirar —bromeó Kagome—. Pero ya, ¿Qué tengo? ¿Bigote?

—No —no se molestó en dejar de mirar, incluso después de habar sido pillado—. Aún es extraño ver que eres mujer. Estoy acostumbrado a tu cabello corto y pecho plano.

—Para mi también es algo incomodo —confesó— eres la primera persona fuera de mi familia que lo sabe. Da algo de pena fingir ser un chico frente a ti.

—Sí, sobre eso, apestas actuando.

—Oh, cállate —sonrió— me funciona, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Condujeron alrededor de quince minutos, de vez en cuando hablando trivialidades. Cuando Kagome indicó que detuviera el auto, estaban en una pequeña zona residencial de casas de dos plantas. Se detuvo justo bajo un árbol, acaparando la sombra y se quitó el cinturón dispuesto a seguir a Kagome a donde sea que esta fuera, pero pasó todo lo contrario. Kagome se acomodó mejor y sacó unos bocadillos y bebidas de su bolso.

— ¿Y…? —parpadeó— ¿Solo tenemos que esperar?

—Eso creo —se encogió de hombros—. Te dije que tomaría algo de tiempo.

Lo dijo, sí, pero él creía que se refería a caminar y acompañarla a algún lado, y no esperar comiendo bocadillos. Sin embargo, como siempre, con Kagome no se sabía qué pasaba.

Se acomodó en su asiento y tomó los palitos picantes. Apenas eran las diez, no mucha gente pasaba por allí, y quienes lo hacían, no se molestaban en mirarles dentro del automóvil.

InuYasha apoyó sus brazos sobre el volante y masticó un palito completo con sus dientes.

— ¿A quien estamos esperando? —preguntó. Era bastante claro lo que estaban haciendo.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos y fingió no haber escuchado. Al pedirle ayuda, sabía que las preguntas vendrían, pero eso no significara que quisiera contestarlas.

— ¿Kag?

Cerró por completo los ojos y los abrió enseguida.

—Al padre de Kenji.

InuYasha casi dejó caer su palillo, pero supo conservarlo dentro de su boca. Eso era algo que no esperaba. Pero, ahora que ella tocaba ese tema, supo que nunca se había preguntado realmente si el niño tenía un padre. Claro, una vez preguntó, pero fue en el tiempo que él creía que ella era un hombre. Si bien recordaba, había dicho que Kenji solo la tuvo a ella desde el principio.

—No pongas esa cara —arrugó la nariz y le extendió una lata de cola—, Kenji tiene padre, por si alguna vez lo dudaste.

—Creo en el matrimonio gay, pero no en casarse con uno mismo y tener hijos —bromeó. Necesitaba aligerar el ambiente—. Gracias —tomó la bebida—. Entonces… ¿Por qué lo estamos espiando?

—No lo estamos espiando —corrigió—, bien… puede que se vea como algo parecido, pero no soy una exnovia psicópata, si es que te lo estás preguntando.

Kagome definitivamente estaba alejada del tipo de mujer que seguía a sus exnovios. Más bien, ella daba la impresión de azotarles la puerta en la nariz.

Pero aún estaba curioso.

—De acuerdo. Te creo. No lo estamos espiando —dijo— pero de verdad no entiendo qué estamos asiendo aquí, además —hice una pequeña pausa— creo que te sentirías más cómoda haciendo esto con algún familiar tuyo que con tu jefe. Sabes que no me aguantaré y preguntaré.

—No quiero que mi familia sepa de esto —confesó y miró por la ventana— suficiente tuve con pedir ayuda a mi primo la noche anterior. Amo a mi gente, pero son unos locos obsesionados con proteger su sangre —dijo. InuYasha sintió un pequeño escalofrío en su espalda. No quería saber qué era capas de hacer un Higurashi—. Además —se volteó a mirarlo. Por un segundo, sus miradas estuvieron fija en la otra—, sé que eres de confianza.

Woow, un halago. Eso era algo realmente dulce de su parte, y por tal, no supo que decir. Seguía descubriendo facetas de la mujer que no podía esperar para ver la siguiente.

—Kag —murmuró. Su vista bajó hasta una pequeña miguita de galleta en el borde de la boca femenina— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Cuando mi hijo tenía cuatro, Naraku abandonó la ciudad —confesó. El ceño de InuYasha automáticamente se frunció.

— ¿Los abandonó? —espetó. Se sorprendió de su propio tono de voz. Estaba más enojado de lo que creía. En su mente no estaba la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera haber dejado a Kenji. El niño era asombroso, y Kagome era… una mujer muy atractiva.

—No nos abandonó —aseguró— y estoy aquí para ver si realmente volvió o no. Solo eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Imagina lo horrendo que sería que se topara con Kenji en la calle —se le revolvió el estomago de solo pensarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Déjame tener mis secretos, Taishô, tú tienes los tuyos.

— ¿Cómo sabes que tengo?

—Kikyô —dijo. Automáticamente el rostro de InuYasha se contrajo— ¿Lo vez? Pusiste ese mismo rostro el otro día, cuando vi su nombre en tu móvil. _Eso_, cariño, es tener un pasado secreto.

—_Touché_ —parpadeó sorprendido—. Das miedo algunas veces.

—Me lo han dicho a menudo.

InuYasha volvió la atención a su bocadillo. Quería seguir preguntando, pero sabia que Kagome tenía con qué contraatacar. Su pasado no era algo que le gustara compartir, incluso llegaba a ser incomodo cuando lo hacia con Miroku o Sango, y suponía que para Kagome era algo parecido, aunque dudaba que fuera tan malo como el suyo. No eran mejores amigos como para de pronto abrir sus corazones y contarse todo, pero eran amigos ¿No? Demonios, sí. Ella le buscaba para pedirle un favor, y él sentía unas jodidas ganas de preguntarle cosas sobre si. Ni siquiera sabia en qué momento se convirtieron en eso.

—Tienes prohibido contarle lo que te he dicho a Kaguya —ordenó de pronto, mirándole. InuYasha parpadeó—. Sé que tienen una _extraña_ relación sin definir, pero_ no_ puedes ¿De acuerdo?

—Solo somos amigos —aseguró rápidamente. Kagome bufó—. Lo digo enserio. Nos conocemos desde niños. Ella con su mierda y yo con mis cosas. Siempre ha sido así —¿Por qué diablos estaban dando tantas explicaciones? Necesitaba cerrar la boca y pensar.

Kagome se echó otra galleta a la boca. Más miguitas en el borde de su labio.

—Comes como una niña —murmuró. Con la manga de su camisa, sacó los restos de su boca. Kagome guardó silencio hasta estar completamente limpia.

—Mira quien lo dice, señor camisa con manchas —señaló gotitas de bebida salpicadas en su ropa. InuYasha se miró y luego comenzó a reír, Kagome le siguió enseguida.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar. InuYasha supo que estarían todo el día allí, y no pudo importarle menos. Ambos mantenían los pies, descalzos, sobre el tablero del auto, y ya casi se acababan todo lo Kagome había metido en su pequeña bolsa mágica de madre. Sin saber como, su camisa estaba hecha un desastre, y Kagome se vio en la obligación de tomar un pañuelo y envolverlo sobre el cuello masculino, de modo que InuYasha quedara con un improvisado babero.

Hablaron de cosas triviales, se burlaron de algunas personas que pasaban por allí, y más de una vez escupieron comida sobre el otro en un inminente ataque de risa. Cuando los bocadillos se acabaron, se entretuvieron en jugar contando autos de colores y pellizcando al otro cuando se equivocaban de color.

InuYasha había olvidado por completo la razón por la que están allí hasta que Kagome jadeó y bajó los pies del tablero.

—Diablos —maldijo— me asustó.

Con la vista fija en el frente, Kagome se mordió el labio cuando vio a Naraku salir de una de las casas. InuYasha le siguió la vista hasta llegar al hombre. Estaban bastante lejos, y poco o nada podía ver sus rasgos. Miró de reojo a Kagome, que se encontraba casi pegando su rostro al cristal. Se veía nerviosa, y eso le molestó. Ella misma había dicho no ser una exnovia psicópata, pero estaba actuando como una.

Y la vio sonreír. Incluso apreció el brillo de la felicidad en sus ojos cuando se giró hacia él.

—Se marcha —murmuró, desorientando al chico— la vida es tan buena algunas veces.

Naraku caminaba con una maleta a ruedas por la calzada, alejándose de ellos. Kagome sentía que el peso del mundo hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros. Aquella casa era la casa de sus padres, según había investigado su primo, y la posibilidad de que solo fuera una visita familiar estaba confirmada. No hubiera sabido qué hacer si de pronto él se aparecía frente a Kenji así como así, diciendo que era su padre aún cuando le prometió jamás hacerlo. Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Si aquello pasaba, se vería en la obligación de arrendar un automóvil y arrollarlo. Kenji era su vida, y no permitiría que nada lo lastimara.

Dejó caer su espalda contra el asiento y suspiró sonriente. No estaba para tales subidas y bajadas de presión. Quería ver a sus bisnietos crecer, y por la forma en que su corazón se había apretado, no viviría mucho tiempo si cosas así pasaban muy seguido.

Con una radiante sonrisa, se giró hacia su jefe.

—Gracias —susurró— no tienes idea del favor que me has hecho. Te besaría, pero eso haría todo incomodo.

—Si quieres hacerlo, no tengo ningún problema —bromeó, recibiendo un golpe en el antebrazo. Ya no estaba enfadado—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kenji?

—Con mi mamá —dijo y miró su reloj. Pasaban de las tres y veinte—, ya debe de haber almorzado y ahora seguro está jugando videojuegos con mi hermano.

InuYasha sonrió. Ella sí que conocía a su hijo.

—Entonces vamos a comer —dijo, y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. No había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Kagome arqueó una ceja— ¿Qué?

—Nada —se encogió de hombros. Hubiera dicho algo al respecto, pero no le importó mucho—. Deja que llamo a mi hijo. Si por algún motivo me secuestras y me vendes a alguna trata de blancas, él lo sabrá y buscará venganza —bromeó y casó su celular— ¡Hey! Mamá, pon a Kenji al teléfono, por favor —hizo una pausa—. ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Estás dándole una paliza a tu tío, verdad? Genial —sonrió—. Cariño, iré a comer, no te molesta ¿Verdad?

InuYasha soltó una risita.

— ¿Tienes que pedirle permiso para salir?

—Dame un segundo, Kenji —alejó el teléfono de su boca—. Mi hijo es mi único hombre, y él está por sobre los rollos primavera ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Rollos primavera?

—Amo los rollos primavera—volvió al teléfono—. ¿Sôta te llevará al partido de béisbol? Eso es excelente. No dejes que otra pelota lo golpee, ya de por si está mal de fabrica —InuYasha no entendía el tipo de relación loca que tenían los hermanos Higurashi— ¿Con quien? —miró de reojo— con InuYasha —entonces, sin explicación, le extendió el móvil al chico.

InuYasha lo tomó enseguida.

— ¿Kenji?

— _¡Tienes una cita con mi mamá! _—Woow…un momento, _¿Qué?_—. _A ella le gusta le gusta la comida china, sobretodo los rollos primavera._

—Sí… creo que ya me lo comentó —parpadeó. ¿Estaba recibiendo la aprobación del niño?

—_Lo digo en serio_ —dijo, cambiando su acento—. _No toques los rollos. Podría arrancarte un dedo._

—Lo tendré en cuenta —rió—. La llevaré a salvo a casa, lo prometo.

Luego de eso, Kagome arrojó el aparato a su bolso sin fondo y se puso los zapatos. InuYasha la imitó. No era muy agradable conducir en calcetines.

—Entonces, Taishô, ¿Dónde vamos?

—Comida china.

Sí, el niño tenía razón. La forma en que el rostro de Kagome se iluminó no era normal.

Condujo alrededor de la zona por veinte minutos hasta encontrar un restaurante. Kagome brincó fuera del automóvil y se quedó dando saltitos esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo. El lugar estaba repleto. Niños corrían por todos lados y las meseras los esquivaban con una bandeja llena en cada mano. Kagome soltó una maldición y golpeó el suelo con su zapato. De todos los domingos existentes, media ciudad eligió justamente _ese_ para ir. Estaba a un paso de hacer un berrinche, e InuYasha lo anticipó.

—Podemos pedir para llevar. La comeremos en el auto.

Se acercaron al mesón principal y tomaron la carta. A la hora de ordenar, InuYasha procuró pedir dos raciones de rollos, solo por si él llevaba a cometer el error de comerse uno.

Kagome extendió el par de billetes a la cajera antes siquiera de que InuYasha lograra sacar su billetera. Éste la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? —se encogió de hombros— te estoy devolviendo el favor de hoy. Soy una buena y responsable persona.

Procuraría guardar su billetera en un lugar de acceso rápido la próxima vez. No era muy propio de él dejar que la chica pagara (solo Kaguya, y era que no la veía como una chica en todo sentido).

Espera, ¿Próxima vez?

— ¿Por qué te peleas tanto con tu hermano? —preguntó InuYasha. Fue una pregunta repentina, pero era incomodo esperar en silencio que trajeran la comida.

— ¿Quién dijo que peleamos? —se veía fingidamente ofendida—. Así nos demostramos aprecio en nuestra familia.

— ¿Polvo pica-pica y guirnaldas con tu ropa interior?

—Como se ve que no has visto a mi madre y sus hermanos. _Ellos_ tienen estilo.

En ese momento su comida estuvo lista y ambos volvieron al auto. Decidieron que comer en el auto era aburrido, por mucho que se hubieran divertido esa mañana. InuYasha propuso ir al mirador, arrancando una risa en Kagome.

—De acuerdo, vamos, pero si veo adolescentes teniendo sexo dentro de sus autos, vomitaré sobre ti.

—Me párese justo.

El mirador estaba cerca de ahí, por lo que en diez minutos ya habían llegado. Se sentaron sobre el capot y dejaron los envases entre ellos.

—Este lugar es bonito —dijo Kagome, admirando la ciudad desde la altura—. Me hubiera gustado haber venido aquí antes. Traeré a Kenji la próxima vez.

— ¿Jamás viniste? —preguntó. Se veía realmente sorprendido— ¿Nunca tuviste una _escapada_ nocturna o te saltaste las clases?

—Pues no —¿Era un delito, acaso?—. Nunca me escapé en la noche o me salté las clases. Me gustaba ir al colegio. Solía hacer estallar la sala de ciencias a menudo.

—Eres seguramente la única persona que no ha venido aquí —él seguía atorado en eso— ¿Ni siquiera con el padre de Kenji? —tenía que preguntarlo.

Kagome dejó de comer por solo un segundo y luego lo retomó.

—Solo me acosté con Naraku una vez —confesó. Era la primera vez en ocho años que lo confesaba, y ahora que ya no era una adolescente embarazada, no sonaba tan mal— fue después de terminar el colegio. Todas las clases decidieron juntarse un mes después en un hotel para una pequeña reunión. Naraku estaba en otra clase, y jamás le tomé en cuenta hasta esa noche.

—Entonces —no quería que se escuchara rudo— te acostaste con alguien que no fue tu novio.

Él no era machista, y estaba de acuerdo a que las mujeres tuvieran una vida sexual igual a la de los hombres si así lo querían, solo que Kagome daba la impresión de no ser ese tipo de mujeres. Esperaba que ella dijera que fueron novios por un tiempo, y luego el la dejó o acordaron mutuamente separarse cuando quedó embarazada. Lo que ella confesaba estaba fuera de todas las posibilidades que él había imaginado.

—Sí, a veces me sorprendo recordando lo estúpida que era —sonrió. InuYasha no vio algún indicio de tristeza en ella, y eso lo tranquilizó—. No fue culpa de Naraku, en todo caso. Claro que él tiene que ver en esto, no es como si le hubiera amarrado a la cama y usado a mi antojo hasta quedar embarazada. Pero yo le di la oportunidad y él lo hizo.

—Tampoco fue tu completa culpa —se apresuró a corregir—. Las mujeres también tienen necesidades.

—Ese es el punto. No fue _necesidad_, o por lo menos, no de la que estas hablando —se señaló a si misma con los palillos—. Mientras mis amigas pensaban en el amor verdadero, yo solo quería quitarme la virginidad de encima para poder salir el mundo y vivir. Era hiperactiva. Tomaba pastillas recetadas para calmarme. Cada una era como una bomba de químicos que alteraban mis hormonas, por eso mis posibilidades de embarazarme a la primera eran casi del cien por ciento —sonrió—, pero eso lo aprendí después, como veras.

Algo se revolvió en el estomago de InuYasha, pero supo —por la cosquillosa sensación— que no era nada malo.

— ¿Se lo contaste a Naraku?

—Sí. Ni siquiera dudó que el hijo fuera suyo, pero fue sincero y dijo que no lo quería —confesó—. No lamento que haya sido de esa manera. No hubiera sido feliz viviendo con él de todos modos. Solo lo siento por mi hijo. Mi abuelo y mi hermano me han ayudado con el rol de padres, pero sé que no es lo mismo —se llevó una mano al mentón— la única vez que me preguntó por su papá, era cuando tenía cuatro. Pero cuando intenté hablar con él, se negó y dijo que ya no quería saber. Desde entonces no ha tocado el tema.

InuYasha tuvo el vago recuerdo haber pasado por una situación similar en su niñez. Él había preguntado muchas veces a su madre el por qué no vivían con su padre, incluso recordaba haber hecho pataletas y berrinches. Cuando creció, dejó de preguntarlo cuando notaba lo afectada que su madre se ponía respecto al tema. Suponía que a Kenji le había pasado algo similar, y que con solo cuatro años pudo saberlo. Verdaderamente, era un niño único.

—Entonces, ¿Jamás quisiste darle un padre a Kenji?

—Nadie es digno de ser el padre de mi hijo —se mostró ofendida—. Cuando Kenji sea presidente del país, pensaré en buscar pareja solo para no vivir mi vejez sola.

—Espera —jadeó horrorizado— ¿Quieres decir que en ocho años, tú no…?

Kagome bufó y rodó los ojos. ¿InuYasha le estaba preguntando sobre su vida sexual? ¿De verdad? Pues se negaba a contestar. Sin embargo, su silencio fue más que suficiente. Con una torcida y molesta sonrisa, InuYasha se inclinó un poco sobre ella.

—Fue tu primera y última vez. Esperemos que no te haya dejado con mal sabor de boca.

Involuntariamente, Kagome se largó a reír.

—Fue tan rápido, que creo que aún soy virgen —confesó. InuYasha volvió a jadear horrorizado—. Taishô, no me hagas enterrar mis palillos en tu trasero. No se sentirá bien, y cuando no puedas sentarse, no quiero quejas —amenazó, pero seguía manteniendo su sonrisa—. Ahora es tu turno.

— ¿De qué?

—Así funciona esto. Tú guardas mi secreto y yo guardo el tuyo. De otro modo, tendré que matarte y arrojar tu cadáver al mar.

Para él, también iba a ser la primera vez en muchos años que comentaba su pasado con alguien. Aún cuando no le apetecía del todo, el desahogarse le haría bien. Kagome se había transparentado con él, y él podría hacer lo mismo. A veces, cuando discutía el tema con sus amigos, pensaba que ellos realmente no podían entenderlo del todo porque nunca tuvieron un pasado el cual contar. Pero, ahora que Kagome le había mostrado el suyo, se sentía más ligero.

—Te comenté que vivía solo con mi madre —comenzó. Kagome asintió con un rollo primavera a medio comer en su boca—. Veía a mi padre de vez en cuando. Quizá no tanto como un niño hubiera querido —confesó—. Mamá murió cuando cumplí los once. Entonces, me fui a vivir con mi padre.

— ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con él? —preguntó— ¿Y con Sesshômaru? Si no llevaran el mismo apellido, color de ojos y pelo, nadie supondría que están conectados de forma sanguínea.

—No somos los reyes de las muestras de afecto —aseguró divertido—. Supongo que ya era muy tarde para nuestra relación padre-hijo-hermano cuando llegué a esa casa. A veces mi padre se esforzaba en relacionarse conmigo, pero era un niño malcriado.

—No digas eso —frunció el ceño—. Acababas de perder a tu madre. Si hubiera sido yo, hubiera incendiado la casa, la escuela y media ciudad solo para desahogarme.

InuYasha no dudó que eso fuera posible. La mujer se veía muy decidida cuando lo dijo.

Kagome sacudió las miguitas de comida que quedaban en sus manos y ropas, se había comido los rollos primavera en tiempo record, y ahora estaba lista en todos sus sentidos a escucharlo. Se giró de medio cuerpo, quedado semi recostada sobre el parabrisas y le indicó a InuYasha que hiciera lo mismo, quedando cara a cara.

Había una atmósfera de complicidad que los estaba envolviendo desde hace ya un par de horas, pero solo entonces —frente a frente— lograron notarla.

— ¿Quién es Kikyô?

No se fue por rodeos. Sabía que su historia tenía que ver con ella, y Kagome deseaba escuchar. Una vez escuchó que si se juntaban dos personas con pasados problemáticos, eran mucha mejor cura para el otro que un terapeuta, y ella quería comprobarlo. Por su parte, se sintió un poco más liberada cuando lo soltó todo, y esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo.

InuYasha cerró los ojos un momento.

—Mi prima —confesó.

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber a qué lugar iba todo esto.

—Tuviste una relación con ella… —no preguntó, pero tampoco afirmó del todo. Sus pensamientos iban por ese rumbo, pero no sabía si iban bien encaminado o no.

—Sí —afirmó— y un poco más.

_Oh_. Por allí iba la cosa.

Guardaron un pequeño silencio.

—Tú la querías, ¿No? —preguntó. A veces, era imposible evitar los sentimientos, incluso si estaban atados por sangre. Se había visto los suficientes programas de tv sobre el tema para saber que era algo que ocurría en casi todas las familias. La ley lo aprobaba. Pero, por otro lado, eso no quitaba que fuera extraño y casi incestuoso, pero ella no era quien para regañar o aconsejar.

—Quizá —murmuró, encorvándose un poco para mirar el cielo—. Aún no lo sé. Me gustaba, no lo puedo negar, pero era más como un escape de mi casa. Ella pasaba por malos momentos también. No éramos los adolescentes más inteligentes del país.

—Creo que puedo entenderte —también miró el cielo, apoyando sus manos en su estomago—. ¿Cuándo terminó?

—Cuando pensamos que estaba embarazada.

— ¿Lo estaba?

— ¿Me ves con un niño ahora?

—Tenía que preguntar —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Entonces…?

—Teníamos diecisiete. Lo único que hicimos fue correr a una farmacia y comprar al menos una docena de test. Todos dieron negativos. Luego lo dejamos. Creo que fuimos consientes de lo estúpidos e inconscientes que estábamos siendo.

— ¿Nadie nunca se enteró?

—Solo Miroku, él era mi mejor amigo en ese tiempo, aunque fuera mayor. Y Sango, pero eso fue hace solo un par de años. A Kaguya realmente nunca le importó, para ella el sexo es sexo por donde sea que le mires.

Kagome frunció el ceño ante la mención de ese nombre, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, InuYasha lo notó y se largó a reír, escuchando como Kagome refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

Luego, por un par de horas que parecieron minutos, siguieron hablando de temas no tan delicados, pero por eso no menos interesantes. Además, como era de suponer, fue Kagome quien tuvo más historias que contar. Cuando notaron la hora, eran casi las seis y treinta, y ya era tiempo de irse.

Metieron toda la basura a una bolsa y la guardaron hasta encontrar donde tirarla luego. Kagome sacó su celular y telefoneó a su madre —como había hecho al menos dos veces en el transcurso de la parte— para verificar que Sôta no había hecho nada estúpido con su hijo, como por ejemplo teñirle el pelo de verde. Sabía que eso era algo que Kenji encontraría divertido y no se negaría. Su madre comentó algo sobre ropa mojada y sucia, pero no quiso entrar en detalles más que _sugerirle_ traer un cambio de ropa nueva.

Cuando se lo mencionó a InuYasha, no puso inconveniente alguno en llevarla hasta su casa y luego acercarla a la de su madre. Técnicamente, se habían convertidos en '_buenos_ amigos' en el transcurso de la tarde, aunque ambos no dijeran nada al respecto.

Estaban llegando al complejo departamental cuando InuYasha revivió el tema.

— ¿Qué pasaría si el padre de Kenji, de pronto, quiere ser un _padre _para tu hijo?

Kagome lo meditó un segundo, y luego volteó tranquilamente el rostro a la ventana, mirando las calles.

—Roguemos a díos que ese día yo no tenga un arma a mi alcance —confesó—. Sôta me ayudaría a enterrar el cuerpo.

Aparcaron en la entrada, junto a otro par de autos que Kagome identificó de alguno de sus vecinos. Se quitó el cinturón y bajó, mientras InuYasha esperaba dentro. Se fue jugando con sus llaves por todo el patio delantero, las escaleras, y el pasillo del segundo piso. InuYasha bajó la vista unos segundos y la enfocó en otra cosa sin sentido. Cuando volvió a subirla, Kagome estaba en el patio revolviendo el contenedor de basura.

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que algo pasaba.

Salió y caminó hasta ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Hay alguien en mi casa —masculló.

— ¿Qué?

—Esto me servirá —tomó un palo de acero oxidado y comenzó a caminar.

—Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que hay alguien?

—Recuerdo claramente haber dejado con llave esta mañana, y la cerradura se veía forzada —ella se veía alterada—. Si es Sôta, lo lamento por él, pagaré la factura del hospital.

InuYasha se adelantó antes de que Kagome lograra poner un pie sobre el primer escalón de concreto. De un movimiento que la mujer no vio venir, le arrebató el objeto de metal y lo mandó lejos. Kagome gimió en protesta e intentó recuperarlo.

—De todos modos iras a la cárcel si no es tu hermano. Con eso lograrías matar a una vaca.

— ¡Es defensa personal!

—Sí, díselo a la buena justicia de estos días —ironizó.

No era que él fuera alguien que se enfrentara con ladrones todos los días, pero definitivamente no podía dejar que Kagome fuera sola, por mucho que la chica intentara demostrar que se las había valido muy bien sola todos esos años. Por más que quiso, no pudo apartarla de su lado, la chica era suicidamente obstinada y nada sensata.

Se detuvo en la puerta, donde los claros rasgos de fuerza ajena eran evidentes. Ningún buen ladrón dejaría tal marca, y mucho menos lo haría cuando el sol aún no se ocultaba del todo. Eso era un punto a su favor. Un buen ladrón estaría bien armado. Un mal ladrón no.

Se pegó contra la pared de costado e intentó abrir la puerta sin ruido alguno. Kagome estaba pegada a su espalda, apretando fuertemente la tela de su camisa entre sus manos. La primera vez intentó apartarla de forma delicada, pero se ganó un lindo dedo medio. Entonces ya no fue tan gentil y la empujó levemente. Si él hubiera querido que ella estuviera allí, la hubiera dejado sola con el ladrón y no se habría metido en eso. Pero era algo que no podía caber en la cabeza de Kagome.

La puerta se abrió por completo, sin que ninguno de los dos hubiera hecho algo al respecto. Un hombre de no más de treinta años, algo encorvado, barbilla peluda y pañoleta en la cabeza se les quedó mirando como si fueran fantasmas, junto a él, tenía su negra mochila regordeta. Kagome jadeó casi al instante que el hombre intentaba meter la mano a su bolsillo e InuYasha se lo impidió, cayendo ambos por el pasillo del departamento.

"Santo cielo, ¡Está armado!" pensó con urgencia Kagome, notando los ademanes del hombre en llegar al bolsillo de su pantalón mientras forcejeaba con InuYasha. Quizá si ella le sostenía de las piernas…

— ¡Aléjate! —gritó InuYasha, sin mirarla.

— ¡Pero puedo ayudar! —gritó de vuelva, e intentó sujetar los pies, pero alcanzó a esquivar un fuerte puntapiés que quedó en el aire. Ella estaba lista para cambiar de vecindario en las próximas veinticuatro horas.

Antes de que intentara intervenir nuevamente, InuYasha le dio de una mirada de "ni lo pienses" que la congeló en su lugar y la hizo temer por su trasero. Entonce hizo lo único que una mujer en su situación podría hacer. Sacó su móvil y marcó a la policía.

— ¿Por qué hay tanto jaleo? —preguntó Kôga, apareciendo por el pasillo. No se demoró ni dos segundos en llegar junto a Kagome, ni otros dos en darse cuenta de la situación y actuar.

Kagome sufrió un colapso mental en ese momento. Por una parte, no podía quitar la vista de los dos hombres reduciendo al ladrón, y por el otro lado, la estúpida mujer al otro lado del teléfono no paraba de hacerle preguntas que ella no podía contestar. Cuando anunció que una patrulla estaría allí en menos de tres minutos, colgó.

InuYasha había hecho lo suyo con el hombre, pero el ladrón parecía un pulpo con mil tentáculos que se escurrían de sus manos. Kôga le había ayudado con el resto, y ahora ambos le sostenían contra el suelo mientras el robusto hombre lanzaba palabrotas dignas de un hombre como él. Kagome agradeció que su hijo no estuviera allí. No solo por el shock emocional que sería ver a un desconocido en su casa, sino porque muchas de esas palabras ofenderían hasta al mismísimo demonio.

Como prometieron, la patrulla no se hizo esperar. Dos oficiales esposaron y llevaron al hombre hasta el auto a base de empujones. Cuando este estuvo asegurado en la parte trasera, los hombres en sus cuarenta se acercaron al trío. Algunas personas habían asomado la cabeza por las puertas de su departamento, pero ninguna había hecho algo para ayudar.

Uno de los oficiales palpó el hombro de InuYasha y Kôga, les felicitó y se giró enseguida hacia Kagome para comenzar las preguntas.

Contestó todo a la rápida. No era mucho lo que podría decir. Solo había llegado a casa, en compañía de su jefe, y se habían topado con el hombre. Fácil.

—Eso fue de locos —dijo Kôga cuando Kagome fue libre del interrogatorio. Ahora era InuYasha quien estaba contestando unas preguntas un poco apartado de ellos—. Con esto, mi abuela seguro que se decide a vender esto.

— ¿Qué? —se giró— ¿Kaede quiere vender los departamentos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Aún no era seguro. Ella está vieja, y yo no viviré aquí más que estas semanas, no puedo cobrar la renta toda la vida —confesó—. Con esto, seguro decidirá hacerlo. No será enseguida, claro, pero lo hará. Daremos el aviso dentro de unos días para darles el tiempo suficiente de conseguir otro lugar.

Lo meditó un momento, pero no pudo evitar hacer un puchero que sonrojó un poco al pelinegro. Bueno, ella había estado pensando en cambiarse a otro barrio, pero ahora que sabía que era totalmente seguro, sentía que se le revolvía el estomago. Era el primer lugar donde había vivido como un equipo con Kenji. Solo los dos. Incluso había marcas de crecimiento en las paredes. Serían muchos buenos recuerdos que tendrían que dejar atrás.

—Kôga, ellos quieren hablar contigo ahora —señaló InuYasha.

Kagome seguía metida en sus pensamientos cuando InuYasha la tomó de la muñeca y la apartó un poco del resto. Con perplejidad, miró el firme agarre sobre su muñeca, y luego levantó la mirada para enfocarla en la fiera de su jefe.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó. Él seguía mirándola de esa forma, como si se hubiera comido las galletas antes de la cena.

— ¿Qué me pasa a mí? Que te pasa a ti —dijo—. Eso fue peligro. Y estúpido. Sobretodo lo último.

—Pero necesitabas mi ayuda —señaló frunciendo el ceño—. Podía ayudarte. No soy débil. ¿Puedes soltarme, por favor?

— ¡Tenía un arma!

— ¿¡Por qué estás tan enfadado! —como pudo, se soltó y retrocedió un paso. La gente a su alrededor giró el rostro hacia ellos.

— ¡Porque no tenías que entrometerte si te digo que te quedes fuera! —gritó, pero no se explicó como debía—. Eres una mujer, ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? No hubieras podido contra él sin salir lastimada —ella no solo podía llegar y saltar a alguna situación peligrosa. Por sobre todo era madre. Ella tenía que velar por si misma antes que por alguien para poder cuidar a su hijo. Ella no podía salir herida, dejando a su hijo preocupado.

Eso era algo que Kagome no podía entender.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. No quería pensarlo de ese modo, pero, sinceramente, InuYasha no tenía el derecho de ir y ordenarle nada. Si ella quería hacer algo, como saltar sola sobre un ladrón para defender su morada, lo haría. No necesitaba un hombre para eso. Jamás lo necesitó.

Inhaló profundo.

—Gracias por ayudar, pero no te lo pedí. Ahora, no eres nada más que un amigo. No tienes el derecho de decirme nada —dijo, como el filo de una navaja—. Seguro estás cansado. Vete a casa.

Se miraron, feroces, e InuYasha gruñó y caminó hasta su auto y se marchó. Kagome se quedó de pie allí, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas. No entendía qué había pasado. Todo estuvo bien ese día, y ahora esto. Sentía la sangre correr muy rápido por todo su cuerpo.

—Kagome —Kôga se acercó lentamente hacia ella— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí.

Diablos, no. No estaba bien. El problema era que no sabía por qué.

**|Nota autoria:**

Rayos. Mis dedos se mueven y cuando me doy cuenta supero las veinte paginas de Word y quedo con cara de "D:". No es mi intención hacer capítulos tan largos, pero me salen así, y me molesta un poco. Como sea. Intentaré hacerlos más seguidos y más cortitos (aunque sea difícil).

Ahora, a lo que vamos. La historia. Sí. Naraku es el papi del año. ¡Hurra! No es un puto, si así lo penabais. Aparecerá más adelante, no lo olviden. InuYasha y Kagome tienes ese extraño no-sé-qué que les tiene unidos desde que ella era un hombre para él (? Y todos lo notaron. Ahora ese no-sé-qué se está comenzando a expresar de otra forma.

InuYasha no es machista, pero tiene un problema con expresar lo que realmente piensa. Intentad entender su punto de vista (costará un poco ahora, pero quizá en el futuro…).

Ya saben. Amo a la bitch de Kaguya y amo al padrino.

Sus review me dan alegría y ganas de escribir. Ya saben, si me agregan a alertas u favoritos sin siquiera decir "continúala…", lo sabré (Vendito mail).

Besos. Las amo. Muak.


	9. ¿Coquetear?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los secuestré y obligué a base de látigos y mucho cariño (sí, claro) a actuar en este fic.

(Kagome, Kagome)**El pájaro en la jaula**

**|Capitulo nueve: **¿Coquetear?

—Tío Sôta, ¿Por qué mamá está encerrada hablando con la abuela?

—Porque está discutiendo cosas de mujeres —murmuró— y por más que quieras saber, jamás lo sabrás. Hombres han muerto intentando describir qué cuchichean las mujeres.

— ¿De verdad? —sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y dejó de lado su emparedado a medio comer.

—Definitivamente. Ahora, pon atención aquí. No te hice ese emparedado por nada.

Cuando Kenji volvió a meter un pedazo de pan en su boca y enfocó toda su atención en las caricaturas, Sôta se puso de pie disimuladamente y subió las escaleras. Como era de esperarse, su abuelo mantenía un vaso pegado a la puerta y a su oído, en un intento de escuchar. Cuando le vio, le hizo señas para que guardara silencio y se acercara.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante.

Naomi parpadeó al ver la divertida escena.

—Hombres —rodó los ojos y sonrió— y yo dejo que mi nieto se junte con ustedes —bromeó.

Kagome asomó su cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

—Debería darles vergüenza —rezongó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—En el sofá viendo caricaturas —respondió—. Hum… ¿Debería buscarle un pijama?

—Sí, nos quedaremos por hoy —asintió—. No quiero que mi hijo duerma en esa casa, por lo menos no hoy. No me sentiría segura —y no sabía hasta cuando lo estaría.

El hecho de que un hombre haya entrado así como así en su departamento, cuando el sol ni siquiera se ponía del todo, le perturbaba. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella y Kenji hubieran estado dentro? El sujeto tenía un arma. No quería que Kenji viviera algún tipo de shock a tan corta edad.

—Kagome, ¿Seguirás viviendo allí con mi bisnieto? —preguntó el abuelo y con la lentitud a la cual todos se habian acostumbrado, se acercó hasta tomar entre sus manos una femenina—. ¿Por qué mejor no vuelves aquí? El templo es grande, y Kenji se divierte mucho con nosotros.

—Te lo agradezco abuelo, pero… —miró a su madre un segundo, y luego suspiró—. Solo yo soy la responsable de mi hijo. No tiene que ver con ustedes.

El abuelo suspiró, pero asintió. Él fue quien más insistió que Kagome se quedara cuando la vio totalmente decidida a mudarse hace un par de años. Era solo una niña con una maleta y un bebé. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer más de lo que ahora hacía.

Había sido un día largo. Kagome sentía que sus hombros pesaban como nunca. No entendía como era posible que tantas cosas sucedieran durante un dolo día. No podía creer que había vuelto a ver a Naraku. En el momento no lo sintió así, pero ahora podía sentir el peso de los años caer junto a ella.

El padre de Kenji.

"No" pensó "Kenji no tiene padre". Naraku había decido no serlo hace ocho años. Ella no iba a ponerse a pensar cosas ahora.

Ademas, si alguien le preguntaba, jamás hubiera esperado mantener semenjante platica con InuYasha. No entendía como las cosas se habían dado, pero sabía que se sintió natural, muy natural... tanto que ahora casi se perturbaba.

Y el ladrón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar el mismo día que estaba mentalmente inestable?

Seguramente los planetas se habían alineado para hacerle el día imposible.

A la hora de dormir, solo quería eso, dormir. Pero no pudo. Incluso cuando Kenji le contó lo que había hecho en el día, y luego la habitación quedó en silencio, no pudo. Muchas cosas rondaban en su cabeza, pero una la mantenía mirando el techo. De entre todas las cosas importantes y graves que pasaron ese día, no podía dejar de pensar en su discución con InuYasha. Ahora que tenía la cabeza fría comprendía que se portó como una niña. Si no hubiera sido por él, seguramente ella hubiera tenido un par de problemas.

Aun cuando él se había tomado una responsabilidad sobre ella que no tenía que tomarse, la había ayudado ¿Verdad? Ese era el punto.

Aah~ largo día.

* * *

—No tienes buena cara, amigo —Miroku parpadeó cuando vio a InuYasha atravesar el recibidor. Traia el ceño fruncido y las manos dentro de su pantalón. Parecía más un chico de instituto enfurruñado por tener que ir a clases, que uno de los presidentes de la agencia— y definitivamente no te secaste el cabello antes de ir a dormir anoche.

Lo ignoró. No quería hablar esa mañana. No solo había estado tan enfadado ayer que había discutido con Kagome, sino que Kaguya había aparecido a las tres de la mañana totalmente borracha y con un grupo de amigas que ahora dormían en bragas por toda su sala. Las habría botado esa mañana, pero iba tarde. Definitivamente, no fueron sus mejores veinticuatro horas.

Hojô lo interceptó en mitad de camino hacia su oficina (y futura tranquilidad). Quería hablar sobre no sé qué, y todo terminó en el clima. El tipo estaba demente, pero al fin y al cabo era buena persona. Jamás podría gritarle a la cara que no quería escucharlo solo porque era Hôjô (y gritarle al 'Calmado Hojô' podría pasar por delito nacional), pero la cerrada de puerta en la nariz fue algo muy similar.

Caminó tres largos pasos y cayó sobre su sofá de cuero negro. De pronto, se encontró odiando todo a su alrededor. El día. La oficina totalmente silenciosa. El molesto traje que tenía puesto. Los molestos zapatos. Los molestos golpes en la puerta…

— ¿Qué quieren? —gruñó. Acababa de llegar, por dios. No quería tener que revisar o recibir nada hasta… bueno, hasta que pudiese ir por un café a la maquina. Hasta entonces sería un ogro.

La puerta se abrió sin que nadie contestara del otro lado, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse sobre sus codos y mirar por sobre su hombro para ver quien era. Kagome mantenía la mirad de su rostro escondido tras la madera, y le miraba como si quisiera entrar, salir corriendo, insultarlo y bailar la macarena.

El _Ogro_ tomó sus maletas imaginarias y se lanzó por la ventajada, dejando a InuYasha solo con su perplejidad.

No había esperado que Kagome apareciera así, tan pronto en su oficina. Por lo menos, esperaba que lo hiciera cuando él la llamara para disculparse.

— ¿Puedo entrar?

Casi por inercia se sentó correctamente y asintió.

Kagome cerró la puerta con cuidado. Mantenía unos papeles apretados bajo uno de sus brazos, y traía dos cafés humeantes en cada mano. Caminó hasta dejarlos sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y le extendió los papeles.

—Terminé este proyecto. Miroku dijo que tenías que revisarlo tú antes de que fuera aprobado —murmuró quedito. La atmósfera estaba tensa de pronto.

—De acuerdo —dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y miró el café restante. Tenía que suponer que era suyo, pero no podía estar cien por ciento seguro, así que le dio una pequeña mirada de reojo a la mujer y esta se la devolvió con un pequeño asentimiento.

Cuando llevó el café a su boca, su mente se iluminó e imaginó cual era la situación en la que estaban. Kagome estaba allí para aclarar o saber qué había pasado el día anterior, y él no iba a negarse (o había puesto veneno en su café...).

—Sobre ayer…

Y callaron. Se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír. Hablar en sincronización solo pasaba en las novelas de mala calidad, no en la vida real. Por eso fue tan gracioso. Kagome tomó un largo sorbo de café y relajó los hombros. InuYasha hizo lo mismo, pero apoyó su espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—No debí gritarte —comenzó él—. Ni siquiera sé por qué estaba tan enojado. Lo siento.

Kagome lo miró. Sonaba tan sincero que sintió algo pincharle el pecho. Enfocó nuevamente la atención sobre su vaso.

—Yo no debí haberte tratado así tampoco cuando me ayudaste —se encogió de hombros— solo no estoy acostumbrada a recibir ayuda, y tú ya me has ayudado tanto que me molesta. Ni siquiera pienses en sacar el tema del pastel de cumpleaños, incluso si eso fuera una compensación, es solo _una_ comparada con muchas otras cosas que has hecho.

—Pero no solo está el pastel —defendió él. El ambiente estaba mucho mejor—. Están las aspirinas, cuando cometiste el suicida acto de 'salvarme' de una caída y las curitas.

—Oh, sí, todo eso es una gran hazaña —rodó los ojos. Lo único que podía contar como algo realmente "grande" sobre ello, fue el haberse interpuesto en su caída. Aún tenía algunos moretones en su espalda. Pero todo lo demás era basura.

InuYasha volvió a sorber un poco de su café y miró por el gran ventanal que estaba tras su escritorio. El cielo estaba en un perfecto gris otoñal, y eso daba a entender que el verano se estaba despidiendo por completo. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, dejando los documentos sobre su escritorio.

—Ya que tocamos el tema —murmuró. Kagome giró la cabeza hacia él—. Ya fue bastante loco cuando te interpusiste en mi caída en aquel entonces, y ahora lo es más porque sé que eres una mujer. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

—No es como si lo hubiera pensado mucho —se defendió y también se puso de pie—. Simplemente te vi caer y corrí. Siempre atrapo a Kenji en el aire, a él le gustaba escalar cosas cuando…

—Kagome —cortó. Apoyó su trasero sobre el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja divertido—. Te diré esto porque sé que tú aún no lo asimilas. No soy un niño.

—Claro que no eres un niño —rodó los ojos.

—Lo digo en serio. Tienes esa clase de idea de querer defenderme como defiendes a tu hijo, y no tiene que ser así. No soy un niño, ni tu hijo y no tienes que cuidarme como tal.

Pequeño silencio.

Ella no hacía... bien, puede que supiera que tenía un leve complejo de madre con InuYasha, y puede que él lo hubiera notado, y eso hacía la situación algo vergonzosa. ¿El por qué lo hacía? No tenía idea. Ese extraño parecido infantil que tenía su jefe con su hijo sacaba ese lado suyo sin que se diera cuenta. InuYasha tenía razón. Tenía que dejar de verlo como un niño al cual proteger. Era un hombre mayor, con problemas y responsabilidades propias.

Pero aún así, era un poco molesta la idea.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo. Eres un hombre —levantó las manos en señal de derrota—. Desde ahora en adelante, te trataré como tal.

Sonrió, e InuYasha sonrió también, y de pronto la situación fue de lo más tonta y divertida. Lo que ninguno esperó, fue la forma en que sus cuerpos decidieron sellar esa conversación.

InuYasha, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, abrió los brazos dramáticamente y Kagome siguió el juego hasta acortar la distancia y abrazarlo, enroscando sus brazos por su espalda. Rieron un poco, sobre todo cuando Kagome hizo un comentario con voz ronca y le golpeó la espalda, como si fuera un abrazo entre hombres. Entonces, volvieron a reír cuando InuYasha apretó más fuerte, y elevó por unos segundos el menudo cuerpo de la chica.

La puerta se abrió y ambos se soltaron sin separarse realmente.

Kaguya mantuvo la boca abierta por unos segundos. InuYasha agitó una de sus manos en el aire, intentando llamar su atención, pero no pasó nada. Kagome hizo el comentario de que quizá había terminado de volverse loca.

Entonces, como si nada, Kaguya cerró la puerta por el pie y moderó su rostro, cruzando los brazos y poniendo una expresión airada.

—Culito travesti —saludó.

—Tetas de goma —devolvió.

InuYasha rodó los ojos, pero estaba riendo. Aún cuando no lo quisieran, las mujeres eran muy similares. Claro, jamás diría lo que pensaba en voz alta. No quería arriesgar su vida.

Kaguya caminó hasta caer sobre el sofá y cruzar las piernas.

Golpearon a la puerta dos veces y luego se abrió.

Miroku entró con el propósito de decir algo, pero el ambiente fue tan asfixiante que nada salió de su boca. Su mirada pasó rápidamente por los tres ocupantes de la habitación.

—Hum, ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó.

Kaguya bufó. InuYasha y Kagome negaron con la cabeza.

—En ese caso, Kag, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

—Claro —asintió. Caminó hasta tomar su café de la pequeña mesa y le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Kaguya, y agitó su mano en dirección a InuYasha.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, InuYasha tomó su café y dio la vuelta hasta sentarse tras su escritorio e inclinarse en su silla, de modo que quedara totalmente relajado mirando a Kaguya.

— ¿Tus amigas se marcharon de mi sala? —preguntó en tono molesto. Era imposible estar molesto con Kaguya, pero no era que no pudiera fingir estarlo. Sin embargo, la mujer no le escuchó. Estaba mordiendo una de sus rojas uñas desesperadamente—. ¿Kaguya?

—Necesito una soga —murmuró.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

—Para suicidarme.

* * *

Con impaciencia, Kagome observó como Miroku daba vueltas alrededor de su escritorio con las intenciones de decir algo. Pero, cuando ella creía que por fin él iba a decirlo, cerraba la boca y se daba la vuelta, irritándola. Si no fuese amigo de su jefe, y alguien mayor, le gritaría.

—Entonces, ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó entonces el hombre.

Kagome agradeció a los cielos que él hubiera hablado.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Ya sabes —hizo una pausa dramática—. Sobre ti, InuYasha y… tu exmujer.

Oh. Abrió los ojos. ¿Eso era lo que quería preguntar? Ya casi se había olvidado del tema. Incluso olvidó preguntarle a InuYasha qué contestar para que ambas historias coincidieran.

Iba a tener que zafar.

—Sí, ahm… —se encogió de hombros y miró más detenidamente la computadora frente suyo—. ¿InuYasha no te ha dicho nada? Él es tu mejor amigo, no yo.

—Tienes razón, solo quería cerciorarme de que él está bien —murmuró Miroku.

Entonces Kagome sonrió, y supo que InuYasha tenía gente que le cuidaba. Y por eso, quizá, ella debería dejar de hacerlo. El chico tenía razón. Ella no era su madre para cuidarle, y él no era su hijo para tratarlo como tal. Era un hombre.

Tocaron a la puerta y Sango asomó su cabeza con una radiante sonrisa.

—Oh, Kag está aquí también —murmuró y caminó hasta ellos—. ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? —arqueó una ceja, y luego soltó una risita—. Ah, los pillé viendo porno ¿Verdad? Ya están algo mayorcitos para eso, sobre todo tú —señaló a Miroku.

Kagome rodó los ojos y se contuvo de murmurar 'el amor está en el aire'. Aún con su edad, no estaba acostumbrada a tener parejas a su alrededor. Podría decirse que nunca las tuvo, ni sus padres, ni sus abuelos, solo sus tíos, y los veía una vez cada cuanto. Cuando quedó embarazada de Kenji supo que su linaje Higurashi estaba dañado de dos formas distintas. La primera, si ella hubiera encontrado el amor al comienzo de sus veinte, este hubiera muerto. La segunda, sería una solterona hasta los cuarenta o cincuenta, y entonces encontraría el amor. Por eso, cuando Kenji nació, dejó de lado las preocupaciones de una relación.

—Por cierto —Miroku pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sango, de una forma que Kagome notó fue automática—. ¿No deberías estar en la recepción?

—Oh, dejé a mi reemplazante.

— ¿Tienes reemplazante? —preguntó Kagome— ¿Por qué, tomaras vacaciones?

—_Nos_ tomaremos vacaciones —señaló Miroku, casi orgulloso—. Para la luna de miel.

— ¿Se casan? —parpadeó— ¿Cuándo?

—En dos meses, más o menos —sonrió Sango—. Será pleno invierno, pero amo el invierno.

—Felicidades —murmuró y se acercó a darles un pequeño abrazo a ambos.

Wooah, una boda. Ella no había visto una desde… nunca. Solo en las películas, y en ellas siempre pasaba algo anormal. Se preguntó si aquello pasaría en el caso de Miroku y Sango. No quería que sonase raro, pero tenía que decirlo. Eran los más cuerdos de esa empresa, pero no les quitaba lo raro que llegaban a ser algunas veces.

Miroku recibió una llamada y salió de la sala. Kagome observó la escena con atención. Generalmente, tomar una llamada en privado de tu novia significaba un secreto, y aquello nunca caía bien a la mujer, pero Sango simplemente caminó hasta sentarse a su lado y sonreírle mientras la veía comenzar un nuevo proyecto.

No sabía quien estaba mal, o la pareja… o las películas.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Sango de pronto tenía apoyado todo su torso sobre el escritorio, y le miraba como si realmente estuviera a un paso de llorar.

— ¿Es sobre mi exmujer? —tenía que peguntarlo. Ella era novia de Miroku.

—No, creo que eso es personal de ustedes —bien, alguien con algo de sensibilidad—. Es sobre otra cosa —por el noto de voz, Sango realmente tenía algo importante que preguntar, así que dejó de lado la computadora y le prestó atención—. Cuando tu exmujer estaba embarazada de Kenji… ¿Cómo fue? Digo ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?

Oh, rayos. Allí iban de nuevo con esas preguntas. ¡Ella no fue una _buena_ embarazada! ¿De acuerdo? Simplemente fue al doctor por una indigestión, y luego le nombró Kenji. Así de simple. No tuvo tiempo de ser una embaraza común, solo alcanzó a trabajar lo que pudo y a convencerse de que tendría un hijo. Las nauseas, dolores, tobillos hinchados, todo ello fue algo que no tuvo tiempo de notar.

—Yo no lo sé muy bien —se encogió de hombros. Sango se vio ligeramente decepcionada—. Solo fue al doctor y ya. Él se lo dijo.

—Rayos, odio los doctores —entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Tú fuiste con ella?

— ¿Sí? Sí, creo que sí —arrugó la nariz ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

— ¿Solo pusieron algo sobre su estomago, no? Nada de… cosas metiéndose entre tus piernas.

— ¿No deberías hablar esto con… tu madre? —se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué podía decirle? Era un chico. Un chico no tenía por qué saber de esas cosas. Y no iba a ser ella quien le dijera que alguien, probablemente, le meteria mano a… su _amiga_.

Sin embargo, por la expresión horrorizada de Sango, esa no debía ser una opción.

—Eso está fuera de discusión —murmuró y caminó a la salida—. ¿Puedes guardar en secreto esta conversación? No quiero que Miroku se entere. Por lo menos, no aún, y menos si no es seguro.

No dijo nada, pero asintió. Sabía por qué Miroku era amigo de InuYasha, y ahora entendía por qué Sango también lo era. Los tres estaban chiflados. Y, lo peor de todo, es que a ella le caían bien.

Para la hora del almuerzo se topó a InuYasha en el primer piso, pero antes de que alguno pudiera siquiera en pensar invita al otro, Kaguya arrastró al hombre con ella, lanzando llamaradas a Kagome con la mirada. Al final, terminó comiendo sola un pastel de arroz en una banca del parque.

Recibió un mensaje de texto de Sango cuando casi acababa. Era extraño, no recordaba haberle dado su número, pero era muy probable que ella tuviera acceso a toda la información personal de los que trabajaban allí. «Pedí una hora. Recuerda no decirle nada a Miroku, y no le vayas a mencionar nada a InuYasha tampoco ~ Jeje» Bien, el día iba extraño. No es que ella fuera la más normal, pero algunas cosas la superaban. Miró su móvil. ¿Debería guardar el secreto de Sango? No es que sintiera esas inmensas ganas de ir por allí divulgándolo, pero sería divertido discutir lo tonto de la situación. Sería algo como: ¡Ey! Sango tiene charlas de chica conmigo, pero cree que soy un hombre cuando realmente soy una mujer ¿No es divertido?

Era divertido. Definitivamente tenía que comentarlo con alguien, y solo InuYasha aparecía en su cabeza en esos momentos. Pero, lamentablemente, había un pequeño problema. No tenía su número. Se pateó mentalmente por eso. Miroku se lo había dado el domingo, cuando pidió su ayuda por el asunto de Naraku, pero su celular estaba defectuoso y no guardaba ningún numero que no estuviera registrado.

—Mierda, se me hace tarde.

Tomó lo que sobraba de su almuerzo y lo botó a la basura antes de caminar a paso rápido hacía el edificio. Fue extraño, pero lo primero que vio cuando llegó fue a InuYasha apoyado contra la recepción, mientras una mujer —la que seguramente era la nueva aprendiz— estaba tras el mueble con una expresión de estar sufriendo.

Apenas InuYasha la vio, dio largas zancadas hasta quedar a su lado. Solo entonces Kagome fue realmente consiente que InuYasha le sacaba una cabeza y más.

— ¿Dónde está Kaguya? —preguntó. Últimamente, ella era una lapa junto a él.

—Fue a echar a sus amigas alcohólicas de mi casa —murmuró. Kagome entrecerró los ojos—. Dije 'sus' amigas. No tienen nada que ver conmigo. Lo juro.

Kagome parpadeó. No es que ella le hubiera pedido alguna explicación… pero se sentía bien saber la verdad. Sonrió un poco. InuYasha era desconcertante.

—Como sea —siguió él, metiendo la mano a su bolsillo—. ¿Me das tu número? Olvidé guardarlo el otro día.

Rayos.

— ¿Por qué te estas riendo? —preguntó él.

Kagome apretó su estomago con una mano, y con la otra le golpeó ligeramente el antebrazo.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo hace unos minutos —confesó.

Entonces InuYasha también se largó a reír. La situación era ilógica.

Intercambiaron los números y se sonrieron. En un impulso, InuYasha rodeó los hombros de la chica mientras caminaban hacia los ascensores cuando recordó que ambos eran 'hombres'. Pero, sin dejar caer totalmente su brazo, reposó su mano en su espalda guiándola hasta el ascensor. Iban por el quinto piso cuando un papel perfectamente doblado cayó del bolsillo de Kagome. InuYasha se agachó para recogerlo.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Oh, no puedo permitirme perderlo —lo tomó—. Este sábado es el festival deportivo en la escuela de Kenji. No he faltado ningún año —hizo el signo de la paz— y ninguna madre nunca me ha ganado.

—Suenas muy orgullosa para ser un festival infantil —sonrió— ¿Tu familia va contigo?

—Sí, pero este año iremos solo mi madre y yo. El abuelo tiene un seminario de no sé qué cosa, algo de viejos y no puede ir solo, así que Sôta lo acompañará.

—Espera, ¿No es en esos festivales donde hacen carreras de madres y… padres? —entrecerró los ojos. La visión de Kagome corriendo al baño de mujeres y luego saliendo en su versión masculina era una escena que él gustoso gustaría de ver.

—Sôta siempre ha sido quien ha corrido en la carrera de padres —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Este año haré que mamá corra en la carrera femenina, y yo en la masculina.

— ¿Cómo mujer?

—Claro que sí. Está permitido —rodó los ojos— no soy la única madre soltera en el mundo.

—No me refiero a eso. Mi madre también lo hacia. Solo preguntaba para ir y verte salir del baño de niñas como todo un macho.

—Arg, piérdete —gruñó, pero de forma juguetona y bajó del ascensor.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Kagome chocó contra Bankotsu, que iba de subida. Si alguno de los hubiese llevado la atención puesta en donde tenía que estar, no hubieran terminado con Bankotsu metió tirado, con Kagome casi sobre él, haciendo una hazaña para sostenerse de una de las puerta, mientras la mano del hombre (que solo se había movido en busca de algo para sujetarse) se había agarrado al trasero de ella.

Contradictoriamente, el único en Shock fue InuYasha.

Bankotsu soltó una ligera risa y se levantó.

—Tienes nalgas de acero, hombre —bromeó—. Casi me excité.

Fue el turno de Kagome para soltar una risa.

—Y tú tienes pésimas manos. Solo sentí un piquete doloroso en el trasero.

Bankotsu torció el gesto, pero sonrió.

—Sí, bien, generalmente solo agarro nalgas femeninas. No sé como hacerlo con las de un hombre.

—No me interesa si después de esto comienzas a sentir curiosidad, solo no practiques con las mías —comentó ella, divertida.

Sintió la extraña presión de la mano de InuYasha sobre su muñeca y recordó que él seguia allí.

—Bankotsu, el trabajo que te di ¿Lo tienes? —su tono fue normal, pero algo en la forma que tenía (ligeramente) sujeta su muñeca hizo que Kagome presintiera que algo no andaba bien.

—Oh, sí. Ahora iba a mi hora de colación. Te lo entregaré al final del día —parecía ser que Bankotsu no había notado la pequeña tensión del ambiente, o era muy bueno ignorándolo.

InuYasha asintió y dio un paso a un lado, dejando que el chico subiera. Kagome miró el agarre en su muñeca y luego a InuYasha. Cuando estuvieron completamente solos, el hombre la miró. Ella no tenía la mejor expresión de entender lo que sucedía.

—Deberías tener más cuidado con tu cuerpo —dijo y la soltó.

Kagome volvió a distinguir algo en su tono, pero aún no podía entender qué era.

—Fue solo un accidente. Además, él cree que soy un hombre. No me agarrará el trasero con esa intención.

—Pero eres mujer —susurró. Las paredes tenían oídos—. Siéntete un poco avergonzada, por lo menos.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —frunció el ceño—. Hace un segundo estabas todo sonriente, y ahora estás empleando _ese_ tono conmigo —el hombre era horriblemente bipolar, ahora lo sabía. No era la primera vez que él actuaba así—. Y es _mi _trasero, no te tiene que importar.

Esperó uno… dos momentos a que él dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Solo la miró de forma extraña, como si estuviese metido en sus pensamientos en busca de la cura contra el cáncer. Suspiró. No iba a discutir con él. Mejor se iba y luego fingían que esa extraña conversación no había pasado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Espera —la sujetó cuando ella había dado media vuelta—. Lo siento. No sé por qué te dije eso. Sé cuanto te gusta tu espacio, así que dejaré de meterme.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos. Algo comenzó a picar en su estomago.

—Eres muy extraño, Taishô —comentó— primero ayer, con el ladrón, y ahora aquí. Deberías decirme si tienes algún trastorno de bipolaridad solo para entenderte un poco.

—Estoy sano —levantó las manos en el aire y sonrió—. Te invitaré un helado después del trabajo como disculpa ¿Quieres?

—Tengo que ir por Kenji a casa de mi madre…

—Podemos llevarlo —se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces está bien —intentó esconder su sonrisa. No iba a mostrarle que no estaba enfadada hasta que viese ese helado—. Te veré después.

* * *

Kenji miró a su madre unos segundos desde las escaleras del templo, luego miró a su abuela —que estaba a su lado— y finalmente miró hacía abajo, donde se podía apreciar al jefe de su mamá parado junto a su auto y saludándo.

Kagome carraspeó ligeramente.

— ¿Kenji? ¿Pasa algo?

—No —sonrió—. Adiós abue —besó la mejilla de su abuela y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y miró a su madre.

—Te juro que cuando niño solo me cayó un par de veces. Sôta es quien lo tiene así —se defendió.

Parecía que la señora Higurashi iba a decir algo, pero sus ojos se abrieron y levantó una ceja mirando ceñuda a su hija.

— ¿Dejaste a Kenji caer cuando era bebé?

—Adiós, mami, te veré mañana —escapó.

El niño ya estaba dando saltitos en el asiento trasero cuando llegó a su altura. InuYasha le sonrió e hizo un gesto de que subiera.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —Kenji abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, pero seguía saltando sobre el asiento.

—Por un helado —murmuró Kagome.

—Aún no he cenado… —susurró con media sonrisa. Kagome se giró y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Kenji —regañó.

— ¿Qué? Tú dices que no tengo que comer dulces antes de cenar. Solo estoy siendo un buen niño —se cruzó de brazos y fingió enfado, mirando por la ventana.

Kagome suspiró y miró a InuYasha que apenas podía contener su risa.

—Lo lamento. No sabía que quedaría así luego de que se me cayera cuando bebe.

— ¿Me dejaste caer cuando era un bebe?

—Supongo que iremos a cenar ¿No? —preguntó InuYasha con diversión. Kenji volvió a saltar en el asiento trasero. Kagome solo se enterró en el suyo.

Pasaron unos minutos, nadie dijo nada. Kagome encontró ese un buen momento para encender la radio.

—Mami, ¿Irás como hombre? —preguntó. Su madre lo miró por el retrovisor.

¿Era idea suya o sonaba algo molesto?

—No traje nada para cambiarme —excusó.

Fue el turno de InuYasha para mirar por el retrovisor de forma fugaz. Kenji tenía los brazos cruzados, las mejillas hinchadas y los labios apretados. Era muy obvio que el pequeño quería ir a comer con su madre, no con su _padre_, solo parecía ser que Kagome era muy tonta para entenderlo.

Deteniéndose en un cruce en rojo, llevó su mano derecha hasta la peluca. Kagome parpadeó y no pudo hacer nada cuando esta fue a terminar en el asiento trasero. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero InuYasha atacó nuevamente y le soltó el cabello, que cayó disperso para todos lados sobre su cara y hombros.

El semáforo volvió a estar en verde e InuYasha sujetó el manubrio como si nada hubiera pasado. Kenji soltó una risita desde atrás, pero la calló con sus manos.

— ¿Te han dicho, alguna vez, que no tienes un tacto delicado? —preguntó la mujer con voz dulce, pero fuego en los ojos. Rebuscó en su mochila hasta encontrar un peine y como pudo intentó que su cabello se viera meramente decente.

Cinco minutos después InuYasha aparcó el auto a las afueras de _Pollo Frito_. Aunque fuese día lunes por la noche, el lugar estaba repleto de familias con niños que corrían por los pasillos gritando mientras sus hermanos u amigos le seguían. Kagome miró através de los grandes ventanales el local de junto. No era algo familiar, y todo se veía más tranquilo y refinado. Sonrió. Sabía que InuYasha había optado por meterlos allí pensando en Kenji.

Se sobresaltó cuando InuYasha puso una mano en su baja espalda y le dio un leve empujoncito.

—Vamos a pillar una mesa —susurró cerca de su rostro. Entre tantos gritos infantiles, descubrió que poco o nada podía escuchar sus pensamientos, pero escuchó perfectamente la voz de InuYasha.

Sus dedos picaron, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue asegurar a su hijo y caminar entre las pequeñas bestias salvajes.

—Este lugar es un caos —un niño estuvo a punto de chocar contra ellos, pero los tres lograron esquivarlo con suerte y llegar sanos a una mesa. Kenji se deslizó cerca de la ventana, Kagome a su lado e InuYasha frente a ellos.

Un adolescente no tardó en llegar a pedir su orden, y Kagome no olvidó pedir _su_ helado reconciliador. Kenji seguía dando saltitos sin una razón aparente, comenzando a perturbar a su madre.

—Entonces, hijo —le sujetó de un hombro para mantenerlo quieto—, ¿Cómo estuvo todo hoy?

—Bien —sonrió—. Estamos ayudando a hacer flores de papel y pegarlas en las pancartas. Será genial, mamá, ya lo veras. Lastima que el tío Sôta no pueda ir —bajó la vista un momento y luego la levantó, brillante, hacía InuYasha— ¿Qué harás el sábado, InuYasha?

—Dormir, primordialmente —parpadeó. No había estado preparado para ser interrumpido en medio bocado de su hamburguesa. Entonces recordó a Kaguya y el _incidente_ con sus amigas—. Aunque, seguramente me pasaré el día completo limpiando la casa. Debe ser un desastre.

—Oh… —suspiró—. Que mal.

—Kenji, ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? —Kagome le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo acercó a ella—. Estás tan cambiante que no puedo saber si eres mi hijo, el padrino, el Ranger rojo o algún otro personaje —bromeó, y sonó estúpida, pero tanto InuYasha como su hijo rieron quedito, así que no le importó—. ¿Quieres decirme algo en privado? InuYasha puede irse luego de pagar la cuenta.

—Oye.

—Solo bromeo —puso los ojos en blancos. De todos modos, lo que Kenji quisiera decirle no lo haría mientras estuvieran allí. Esperaría hasta llegar a casa y luego soltaría la bomba. Siempre era de esa manera.

InuYasha sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo y contestó. Tapó uno de sus oídos para poder escuchar mejor. Kaguya luchaba del otro lado del teléfono contra una de sus amigas que, al parecer, habían armado una nueva fiesta privada en su sala. El motivo de su llamada era para disculparse y pedir que si por esas casualidades de la vida llegaba a casa y veía la mierda que había, no se enfadara y esperara un poco a que ella solucionara todo.

Inhaló y exhaló unas diez veces para no comenzar a tener un ataque de histeria allí mismo. Ya podía ver a esas pequeñas mujerzuelas romper sus muebles y vomitar sobre sus pisos. Respiró un par de veces. No iba a hacer algo que asustase a Kagome o Kenji, no por ahora. Con la mejor voz y la más profunda calma que pudo fingir, comentó donde estaba y que no llegaría dentro de esa hora, así que no se preocupase tanto (siendo una muda obligación de "no las quiero ver cuando llegue" y "nunca más volveré a abrirte la puerta a las tres de la mañana").

—_Un momento, ¿Estás con Kag? ¿Kagome? ¿Culito travesti? _—de todo lo que dijo, ¿Eso fue lo único que su mente se captó? ¡Estaba apretando los dientes para no comenzar a maldecir en voz alta!—. _Oh, esto es tan, tan…_ —silencio— _¿Puedo hablar con ella?_

—No.

—_Solo un segundo…_

—No.

—_Rayos, InuYasha, es la primera vez que me niegas algo. ¿Qué te da ella que no te de yo?... sabía que el sexo sería un impedimento para nosotros algún día, solo que no creía que me cambiarias por un travisti. Estás rompiendo mi corazón, idiota, destrozaré tu casa hasta que sea imposible vivir aquí…. _

—Eso no servirá conmigo Kaguya.

Ella no iba a destruir su casa. Era el único lugar donde no la echaban a patadas. No era tan idiota.

—_Bien. No lo haré. Pero, de verdad, de verdad ¿Puedes darme con ella? No la insultaré, lo juro. _

Si algo había aprendido en todos esos años de amistad, era que Kaguya iría al infierno de tantas promesas incumplidas. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico de buen final, le extendió el teléfono a Kagome. Ésta lo miró, parpadeó y luego sujetó el aparato contra su oído. Solo por precaución, se puso de pie y caminó hacía el pasillo de baños. No iba a soltar palabrotas frente a Kenji.

— ¿Aló?

—_Diablos, de verdad está contigo —_gimió_—. En realidad tengo que buscar una cuerda y suicidarme. _

—Dime por qué crees que me importa que me digas eso —rodó los ojos—. ¿Solo querías cerciorarte de que era yo y no otra mujer? ¿Estás enamorada de InuYasha, de casualidad?

—_Suena lindo, y sería una gran forma de terminar nuestra relación de años, pero no _—ambas guardaron silencio—. _Mierda. _

— ¿Es para mí o alguien te golpeó?

—_Tropecé _—gruñó—._ Estoy ocupada aquí. Odio pedirte esto, pero entretén a InuYasha un rato ¿Sí? _—Kagome bufó—_. No me hagas esos ruidos, culito, sé que ustedes dos se la pasan tonteando. Deberías de agradecerme. _

— ¿Disculpa? —empequeñeció los ojos— ¿Tontear?

—_Tontear, ligar, coquetear, flirtear. La lista es larga ¿Quieres que siga? _

—Nosotros no hacemos eso.

—_Oh, no estoy aquí para abrirte los ojos. Solo hazme el maldito favor ¿Sí? Te lo devolveré algún día. Adiós. _

¿Tontear?

¿Ellos dos?

Kaguya estaba ebria, sin duda. Había algún tipo de regla que, supuestamente, decía que para hacer algo como eso, tenías que estar consiente y con sentimientos hacía esa otra persona, y ella no había pensando en ningún momento en coquetear con InuYasha. Es decir, era InuYasha. Su amigo. Su jefe. Su…. Sí, ya, era guapo, divertido, sincero, algo loco y parecía haber conquistado a su hijo, pero eso no significaba que ella estuviera coqueteando con él ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

— ¿Kagome?

—Dios, me diste un susto de muerte —llevó una mano a su pecho— ¿Dónde está Kenji?

—Se hizo de un amigo y se fue a la laguna de pelotas —se encogió de hombros—. Solo venía a ver si mi móvil seguía con vida —Kagome sonrió y le dejó el aparato en la mano—. Así que… ¿Qué nuevos insultos salieron a la luz? Kaguya puede competir con un camionero, me pregunto hasta donde puedes llegar tú.

—No tienes por qué saberlo —chasqueó la lengua—. Te tengo una buena y una mala noticia —murmuró y se encogió de hombros, poniendo la mejor cara de niña dulce que podía tener. InuYasha se encogió en si mismo. Esto no iba a ser bueno—. Al parecer, Kaguya estará muy ocupada en tu departamento —InuYasha se golpeó la frente y suspiró—. La buena es que te acaba de llegar un mensaje de tu compañía telefónica. Ganaste cincuenta minutos gratis ¡Felicitaciones! —aplaudió dos veces y le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente.

La voz de Kaguya hizo eco en sus recuerdos, y todo su cuerpo se volvió hielo de pronto. Miró su mano y luego a InuYasha. Su boca formó una perfecta 'O' y millones de pensamientos comenzaron a correr de un lado hacía el otro en su cerebro.

InuYasha entrecerró los ojos ante el repentino silencio de la mujer.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Solo fue un segundo, pero lo notó. Un leve sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas. Cuando quiso verlo otra vez ya se había esfumado. Parpadeó, inseguro si aquello fue obra de su imaginación o la luz del pasillo.

Kagome volvió su vista hasta donde terminaba el pasillo y comenzaban los niños.

—Tengo que entretenerte hasta que Kaguya saque a esas mujeres de tu departamento —se encogió de hombros—. Volvamos a la mesa, quiero terminar mi helado.

Kenji seguía nadando entre las pelotas. Desde la mesa en que estaban era fácil vigilarlo.

InuYasha miró por la ventana un segundo, pero mas que ver la calle, se dedicó a ver el reflejo que la mujer daba. No sabía por qué, pero ella estaba muy callada de pronto, y eso no era normal en Kagome.

Movió el envoltorio de su hamburguesa a un lado y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Kagome levantó el rostro hacía él.

— ¿Kaguya te dijo algo? —interrogó.

Kagome dejó de sorbetear su bebida.

—Nada.

InuYasha entrecerró los ojos. Si ella estaba mintiendo, era realmente buena en eso.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo piensas entretenerme hasta que Kaguya saque a esas mujeres?

— ¿Quién dijo que voy a hacerlo? —arqueó una ceja—. No somos amigas, y ella dice que mi trasero es travesti ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarla? Si te quieres quedar aquí es porque no puedes evitar caer en el encanto Higurashi. Pero tranquilo, suele pasarle a las personas —bromeó.

—Encanto Higurashi —rió. No sabía si hablaba por la peculiar forma de ser de un Higurashi, o por el encanto visual que tenían—. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con el ladrón?

—Solo llevaba algo de dinero que me devolvieron. Kôga prometió que tendría una cerradura nueva cuando llegase a casa hoy. Espero que así sea. No pienso dormir allí sin tener una buena seguridad.

— ¿Kôga? —musitó— ¿El chico al que su pequeña hermana odia?

¿Por qué él tendría que estar haciendo eso por ella?

Dudaba que Kagome ocupara el enamoramiento del chico como un beneficio personal.

—Sí. Es un buen chico. Siempre está ayudándome —sonrió. Aun cuando era su obligación como nieto de la propietaria mantener los departamentos seguros, Kôga hacía todo con buena disposición y una amable sonrisa—. Un día de estos tendré que agradecérselo como es debido.

—Seguro espera otro tipo de reconocimiento… —susurró.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada —tomó la pajilla de su bebida—. Dices que es un buen chico, pero… ¿Sólo eso? —inquirió.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Estás insinuando que me puede gustar Kôga? Por favor, es un niño —agitó las manos—. Ya lo he dicho muchas veces. No me conseguiré un novio hasta estar segura de que será un buen padre. Y Kôga tiene muchos problemas con su hermanita como para ir y meterle otro niño.

—Pero sería tú relación, no la de Kenji.

—Sí, pero yo no lo veo así —murmuró. Apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y giró el rostro en dirección a su hijo—. La cagué una vez hace ocho años. Cuando Kenji quiera saber la verdad dentro de unos años, tendré que decirle que fue una semilla rebelde de una sola noche. Sé que tendrá un pésimo concepto de mí en ese momento, pero no me gustaría mentirle —confesó—. Si llego a conseguir a alguien, quiero que esta vez se haga bien. Intentaré mejorar mi imagen ante él.

InuYasha asintió. Recordó sus tiempos de niñez. Su madre también había estado temerosa al momento de contarle la verdad. No es fácil decirle a tu hijo de diez años que tu padre no vive contigo solo porque tu madre fue una amante cuando la señora de la casa aún vivía allí. Él nunca la recriminó. Hubieran sentimientos de amor o no entre sus progenitores, InuYasha nunca se vio con el derecho de decir una sola palabra contra la mujer que trabajó y dejó todo para que él estuviera bien.

Sabía muy dentro de si que Kenji pensaría igual.

Kagome abrió lo brazos cuando su hijo corrió hacía ella. Iba despeinado y totalmente colorado.

— ¿Te divertiste?

—Sí, ¿Podemos volver otro día? Acabo de perder una moneda allí dentro.

—No sé de donde sacas tanto dinero —rodó los ojos.

InuYasha pagó como había prometido y luego todos subieron al auto. Kenji durmió levemente durante el trayecto, pero Kagome se vio en la obligación de despertarlo una vez llegaron a casa.

—Gracias por traernos.

—Adiós, InuYasha. Nos vemos el sábado —se despidió Kenji.

InuYasha sonrió, pero Kagome parpadeó.

— ¿Qué? ¿El sábado? ¿Por qué?

—Oh, Kenji me pidió acompañarlos al festival deportivo mientras tú charlabas con Kaguya —se encogió de hombros.

—Espera, ¿No tenías que hacer la limpieza?

—Sí, pero Kenji también solucionó eso —hizo girar las llaves en su dedo anular y se despidió.

Kagome miró a su hijo con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Tienes algo que contarme pequeño?

—No hagas planes para el domingo mami. Tendremos que limpiar una casa.

**|Nota autora: **

No me odien, por favor. No estaba desaparecida, solo estaba tomando un descanzo de todo esto e.e No me sentía segura escribiendo (y aún no lo hago). Por lo menos tengo un par de capitulos terminados que necesito corregir, y esos son los que iré subiendo mientras tanto (tenía la intencion de terminar la historia antes de seguir publicando, pero he notado que me alargué de tiempo demasiado). Como sea, sus comentarios me ayudaron mucho, mucho. Agradezco a todas y cada una. Les haré el baile del caño cuando quieran ·3· (?)

Lamento sí encuentran errores. No tengo las ganas al 100% para corregir, y mi Word se está negando a subrayar con rojo mis errores. Pero tranquilas, lo corregiré bien, bien cuando vuelta toda descansada de la playa lol (sí, finales de Febrero y apenas me voy. Volveré justa para entrar a clases [tampoco se preocupen por eso, siempre tengo más ideas para escribir cuando no tengo tiempo libre lol]).

Y, eso. Hablemos del capitulo. ¿Están notando algo? Ya saben, 1313 y más (?) Por mi parte, amo a Kaguya y a Sango (ya lo veran en los proximos capitulos). ;-; Lamento si no fue lo que esperaban, ¡Ahora no tardaré tanto!

Besos.

Bye~


	10. Festival deportivo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes **no** son míos (dos hombres de negro entran por la puerta principal) ¿Qué? Dije que no son míos. No mentí (ambos se avergüenzan y se van). Idiotas.

* * *

(Kagome, Kagome) **El pájaro en la jaula**

* * *

**|Capitulo diez:** Festival deportivo

Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana cuando sonó el timbre. InuYasha gimió y se revolcó en la cama, como si el molesto ruido sólo fuera parte de una pesadilla que desaparecería ahora que estaba despierto, pero volvió sonar y se vio en la obligación de abrir los ojos y soltar un suspiro. Tenía que levantarse.

Quitó las mantas y buscó su par de pantuflas a tientas con los pies. De pronto, con unos gramos más de lucidez, recordó que no las había visto en toda esa semana. Gruñó por lo bajo y caminó descalzo. Su sala principal era un caos completo. Ropa (que no era de él) tirada por todas partes. Botellas vacías y platos sucios. Había intentado ordenar un poco cada vez que regresaba del trabajo esa semana, pero las ganas se marchaban una vez abierta la puerta principal.

Inhaló profundamente. Apestaba a comida.

Caminó y abrió un par de ventanas. Con eso tendría que bastar.

El timbre sonó por tercera vez, y en esta ocasión se escucharon las voces de Kagome y Kenji. Arrastró los pies.

— ¿Listo para un gran día de deportes? —preguntaron en unisón los Higurashi.

InuYasha se pasó una mano por el pelo.

— ¿No era a las diez? Aún puedo dormir una hora y algo —intentó, pero Kagome meneó el dedo frente a él.

—Aún tenemos que ir y recoger a mi madre. Debemos llegar por lo menos una hora antes para poder agarrar un buen lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol que nos de una buena vista al patio —entrecerró los ojos— ¿Vas a echarte para atrás? Te lo he preguntado toda la semana y aún insistías en venir.

—Iré, iré —maneó las manos y se hizo a un lado para darles el paso—. Tengo que cambiarme primero. Pasen, y de paso, vean lo que tendrán que limpiar mañana —sonrió con ganas.

Kagome chasqueó la lengua e impulsó a su hijo para entrar.

Apenas atravesó el pasillo, soltó un gemido. Olía a comida de días. El lavabo estaba atestado de platos sucios. Las pareces tenían manchas de sodas en ellas que se escurrían hasta el suelo. La alfombra blanca que estaba en el centro de la habitación tenía toques de negro, café y… rosa.

InuYasha rió ante su expresión y le palpó la espalda.

—Y eso que no has visto el baño.

Kenji se giró y abrazó la cintura de su madre, como si con eso pudiera espantar los malos espíritus que abundaban en aquella casa. Kagome le acarició la cabeza intentando tranquilizarlo. Mañana sería día duro, lo sabían. Con sumo cuidado, ambos Higurashi se arrastraron por sobre la mugre hasta llegar al sofá, donde Kagome pateó la ropa de mujer lejos de ahí y sentó a su hijo, acto seguido volvió por el mismo camino y golpeó la puerta por donde InuYasha había desaparecido.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Debería hacerte el desayuno? Digo, en este preciso momento tu casa me asusta, pero puedo intentar hacerlo.

—Pasaremos por un AutoCard de ida. No te preocupes.

—De acuerdo —no iba a insistir. Sabrá dios que químicos rondaban el aire. No quería que apenas encendiera la mecha de la estufa todo explotara.

Kaguya definitivamente estaba loca. Ella y sus amigas. No entendía como InuYasha la soportaba. Ella ya la hubiera pateado lejos de su vida si así fuera.

Volvió al sofá junto con su hijo y se mantuvieron allí. Kenji juró haber visto algo moviéndose en la pila de platos en la cocina, pero Kagome le dijo que eso era imposible, aún cuando ella no estaba del todo convencida. InuYasha salió minutos después. El pelo le estilaba un poco en las puntas y las mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas por el baño caliente recién dado. Tenía unos pantalones azules, de deporte, y una camisa blanca con el cuello gastado.

—Muy deportivo —Kenji levantó el pulgar en signo de aprobación.

—Muy bien, salgamos de este agujero —murmuró Kagome. InuYasha jadeó fingidamente ofendido—. Oh, sabes que lo que digo es cierto. Mañana haremos de esto un lugar decente, hasta entonces, salgamos antes de que la cosa que se mueve en tu cocina decida mutar a la velocidad de la luz y comernos.

Lo dijo mitad en broma, mitad en verdad. Había visto una película de mutantes esa misma moche. Aún tenía bresca la imagen de la cosa viscosa moviéndose entre los humanos.

Divertido (y un poco ofendido también) por la situación, InuYasha tomó el manojo de llaves y les hizo una seña para salir. Pararon junto a un AutoCard y pagó por un desayuno grasiento. La madre de Kagome esperaba en las escaleras con dos canastas repletas de comida para el día entero. Se saludaron entre todos, InuYasha y Naomi se presentaron oficialmente y emprendieron marcha hacía la escuela.

La última vez que InuYasha había estado en una escuela primaria, había sido la suya. Y de eso más de una década.

—Iré a inscribirnos. Esperen aquí —Kagome dejó su bolso sobre la improvisada manta que su madre había tendido bajo un árbol y caminó lejos de ellos.

Kenji dejo su mochila de los Rangers junto al bolso de su abuela y comenzó a desabrochar sus zapatillas mientras mordía su lengua.

—Va a ponerse sus calcetines de la suerte —dijo Naomi antes de que InuYasha preguntara—. Tienen un estampado de los Rangers. Kagome los bordó especialmente para él. Siempre le hace un par de ellos cada año, antes de las competiciones.

InuYasha parpadeó y asintió. No sabía que le sorprendía más, o Kagome bordando, o Kagome sabiendo bordar. Le gustaría verla haciéndolo un día. Ella definitivamente no aparentaba ser el tipo de mujer con paciencia para sentarse durante horas tranquilamente sin estallar y lanzar todo por la ventana.

Kenji terminó de ponerse nuevamente sus zapatillas y corrió al encuentro de sus amigos.

—Ya está —Kagome se dejó caer entre su madre y su jefe. Tenía sujeto un papel amarillo—. Lo mismo de siempre. Carrera de huevos. Encestar la bola. Bla, bla, bla —agitó su mano en el aire—. Pero este es nuevo. Qué hombre puede sostener más tiempo a una mujer de su equipo, que no sea su hija pequeña, en su espalda, hombros y brazos. Podemos elegir —sonrió.

Pero su sonrisa no iba hacía su madre.

InuYasha arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Estás mandando alguna indirecta a mi persona?

— ¿Qué tan fuerte eres? Yo no estoy precisamente a dieta —suspiró y palpó su estomago—. ¿Quieres que te cargue yo? Kenji era un niño muy gordo cuando bebé. Aún tengo músculos.

—Claro que no dejaré que me cargues —frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué rayos ella seguía teniendo ideas locas que terminaban con él sintiéndose mal por ella?.

—Oh, no seas machista. ¡Ponte de pie! Te demostraré que las mujeres también podemos cargar hombres —habló.

Iba a decir que no. _Realmente_ iba a decir que no, pero Kagome le jaló del brazo para ponerlo de pie. Suspiró. Apoyó ambos pies en la hierva y se impulsó hacía arriba. No entendía como ella pensaba levantarlo cuando le sacaba algo más que una cabeza bien cabezona.

Pero pasó.

Antes de que él mismo pudiera adaptarse al brusco cambió, Kagome le sonreía como el galán de una telenovela barata mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos. Vergonzosamente, se sintió pequeño. Incluso pudo decir que sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco. Y casi como leyendo su mente, Kagome le guiñó un ojo un segundo antes de que su sonrisa desapareciera y ambos cayeran.

Se pudo escuchar pequeñas carcajadas viniendo de las otras familias. Incluso Naomi apretó un poco su estomago para contenerse.

El golpe fue duro, pero no lo suficiente para que alguno se lastimara. InuYasha abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando procesar que había pasado mientras Kagome se incorporaba lentamente. Era oficial. Estaba avergonzado. Las personas se reían del ridículo que ellos habían hecha ¿Por qué la mujer tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué siempre lo dejaba fuera de combate, con los pensamientos y emociones confusos?

— ¡Pesas como el demonio! —lloriqueó y sobó sus brazos—. Al parecer, no soy la única que no está a dieta. Mamá, no te rías.

Ella estaba loca.

— ¿InuYasha?

Le gustaba.

— ¿_Jefesito_?

—Se debe haber golpeado la cabeza cuando lo arrojaste al suelo como luchador de la WWC.

—No lo arrojé. Me caí. ¡Ayúdame a esconder el cuerpo!

—Deja de bromear.

Aunque era solo un poco. Quizá un cinco porciento.

—InuYasha, rayos ¡Deja de sonreír!

Pero le gustaba.

— ¡Mami, abofetéalo!

— ¡Kagome!

—Es mi jefe. Yo no puedo golpearlo. Pero mi contrato no dice nada de que tú no puedas hacerlo.

Le gustaba. No importaba cuanto lo repitiera en su mente, era casi imposible de creerlo, pero no se iba a mentir a si mismo. Si estaba allí, era solamente porque no había podido negarse a ella. Si eran amigos, era porque él la había dejado acercarse. Si le gustaba, era porque él no quiso alejarse a tiempo.

Estaba totalmente loco.

— ¿Tengo que llamar a algún enfermero? Vi su puesto de camino aquí.

—Estoy bien —murmuró. Kagome fingió un grito como si hubiera visto un muerto revivir.

—Pues podrías haberlo dicho —frunció el ceño—. Solo tenías esa tonta sonrisa, ¿En qué estabas pesando? ¿Unicornios rosa? —mofó. La verdad era que se había preocupado ¿Tanto le costó decir que estaba bien antes?

—En ti —confesó y fue directo. No iba a mentir sobre eso.

Kagome no supo por qué, pero apenas él dijo aquello, algo cambió en el ambiente. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sentir un pitito en sus oídos producto de la sangre caliente en su cabeza.

Naomi miró el cielo.

— ¿En mí?

—Estaba pensando en ti y en lo loca que estas ¡Qué rayos fue eso!

Y todos los síntomas quedaron ahí.

—Solo te estaba demostrando que las mujeres también somos fuertes —acusó.

—Nadie dijo que no lo sean, maldición —la señaló—. Tienes un severo complejo feminista.

—Arg, olvídalo. No discutiré contigo más.

—Bien.

—El clima es tan agradable —suspiró Naomi con una sonrisa.

Ambos levantaron la vista al cielo casi por inercia. El día estaba despejado, pero se sentía el fresco del otoño en el aire. InuYasha sonrió. Era mucho mejor estar ahí que esclavizado en su casa y maldiciendo a su amiga.

—Ah, casi lo olvido —Kagome tomó su bolso y lo puso en su regazo. Rápidamente sacó cuatro cintas para la cabeza—. Esta es tuya mamá. Estas son de Kenji y mía. InuYasha, también preparé una para ti, toma.

—Oh —¿Y él era el de los trastornos bipolares? Hasta hace unos segundos estaban discutiendo, y ahora empleaba ese tono normal con él.

Miró la cinta blanca. Tenía bordado »Higurashi [_y Taishô_]« de forma perfecta.

—Iba a darte el de Sôta, pero descubrí que lo guardó bajo cinco llaves cuando supo que tú vendrías. De alguna manera supo que lo que yo haría —rodó los ojos—. Está algo desordenado, no tuve mucho tiempo ayer.

— ¿Lo hiciste tú misma?

—Sí —sonrió—. Puedes quedártelo luego de hoy. Kenji me ayudó con la 'T' de tu apellido. Sería importante para él si lo guardas.

Y, como si ese pequeño cinco por ciento creciera a un seis, InuYasha apretó la cinta en su puño y asintió.

—No voy a perderlo —afirmó—. Gracias.

Sin quererlo, ambos sostuvieron la mirada más tiempo del que alguno de los dos hubiera esperado.

Naomi volvió a mirar el cielo, y suspiró.

* * *

Treinta minutos más tarde el lugar estaba repleto de padres y niños jugando entre ellos. Cuando dieron las diez en punto, se escuchó una pequeña alarma por los alto parlantes que cruzaban todo el patio central.

Kenji corrió y se sentó junto a su madre y su abuela. Kagome le ayudó a ponerse la cinta, y él ayudó a InuYasha.

El director se paró en el centro del patio sobre una improvisada plataforma y un micrófono. Tenía puesto el uniforme de deportes y un cinta mitad blanca y roja atada a su cabeza. Intentaba dar un aire amigable, pero su siempre serio rostro poco o nada de amigable tenía.

La primera competición le tocó a los cursos más grandes de primaria, para luego ser el turno de Kenji.

Kagome intentaba mantenerse lo más calmada posible mientras miraba el partido de futbol, pero poco o nada podía controlarse cuando alguien (quien fuese, incluso la misma tierra) se atrevía a rosar a su hijo. Naomi simplemente sonreía y fingía demencia. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su hija que sabía que no podría hacer nada para callarla si no estaba Sôta para meterle algún calcetín en la boca.

En cuando a InuYasha, no estaba en mejores condiciones que Kagome. En él había un lado competitivo que pensó haberlo perdido cuando terminó el instituto.

La gente que los rodeaba apenas miraba el partido. Encontraban más divertido observar a la loca familia que a sus propios hijos.

— ¿Kagome? —preguntó una mujer a su espalda.

Cuando volteó, sintió que su mandíbula llegaba hasta el suelo al ver a las tres mujeres. Por un segundo, su mente se llenó de malas palabras y pensó haber sido maldecida por dios… bien, estaba exagerando un poco. Solo eran sus antiguas amigas, aquellas que había olvidado por completo que existían después de estos años. De todos los lugares, este era donde menos esperaba encontrárselas.

Contradictorio a sus pensamientos, Ayumi sonreír y se acercó para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Sí, eres Kagome.

Como si eso hubiera sido el detonante, Yuka y Eri se lanzaron sobre ellas con los brazos abiertos y las bocas llenas de palabras felices que rápidamente se transformaron en palabras no tan felices. De pronto, Kagome estaba siendo acorralada contra la manta por las tres mujeres ante la sorpresa de InuYasha y la pequeña risa de Naomi.

—Chicas...

— ¡¿Donde te habías metido todos estos años! —Ah, esa era Eri.

—Yo...

—Sabía que era buena venir hoy —dijo Yuka—. ¿Ves, Eri? Si hubiéramos ido al karaoke como querías, Kagome seguiría escondida de nosotras.

—Yo no estaba...

—Chicas, vamos —Ayumi se enderezó primo, obligando a las otras a hacer lo mismo—. Necesita respirar.

—Gracias —suspiró y se enderezó. De las tres, siempre había preferido más a Ayumi, era la más cuerda (en la escala de locura). No había esperado encontrarse con sus viejas amigas allí, pero por alguna razón desconocida ellas habían decido encontrarla. Se arregló un poco las ropas y el cabello. Miró a su madre que solo sonreía mientras saludaba a las mujeres, y luego miró a InuYasha, que no entendía nada. Rodó los ojos. Él ya debería estar acostumbrado a que las cosas no pasaran de forma racional alrededor de ella.

Alargó su mano y le golpeó levemente el antebrazo. Cuando él la miró, ella le sonrió.

—Hey, no nos ignores —Eri se acercó nuevamente hacía ella, dejándose caer en la manta de forma cómoda.

Al parecer, ninguna pensaba irse dentro de los próximos minutos.

—Muy bien, Kagome. Explícanos que ha sido de ti estos últimos... tres años —comenzó Ayumi.

— ¿Tres años? Pues... —levantó dos dedos—. Kenji —bajó un dedo—. Trabajo —bajó el otro.

— ¿Solo eso?

—Sí —y estaba el hecho de vestirse de hombre e ir y engañar a una empresa completa, pero ellas no necesitaban saber esa parte.

Además, ella no se había escondido… o eso no era del todo mentira. Simplemente dejó de encontrar tiempo de sobra para llamarlas y juntarse, y no les iba a confesar que había obligado a su madre a no decirles donde vivía. Cuando estaba con ellas, se sentía una adolecente de nuevo sin necesidades más que las de pasar el rato y ver por ella misma. No era algo que como madre pudiera permitirse. Con el tiempo pensó que cuanto más grande Kenji se pusiera, más tiempo para ella tendría, pero fue todo lo contrarío. No solo tenía que ver donde dejarlo y cuidarlo para que no se lastimara, sino que también tenía que ver por sus estudios, las cosas que necesitara, que llevara alimentos livianos para comer, cuidarle las horas de sueño. Si tuviera que hacer una lista, sería inmensa. Y no importaba cuan maduro fuese su hijo e intentara hacerle las cosas fáciles, era un niño que necesita el cien por ciento de su tiempo.

Ah, ahora que lo pensaba y enlistaba, se sentía una súper mujer.

Giró un poco el rostro para ver como sus amigas se habían adelantado y simplemente se presentaban una por una a InuYasha.

—Entonces, ¿Qué eres de Kagome?

—Mi jefe —contestó ella en su lugar.

Las tres mujeres voltearon el rostro rápidamente hacía Kagome con clara expresión de asombro, y luego volvieron a enfocar su atención en InuYasha.

— ¿Jefe?

— ¿Jefe de jefe? —preguntó Ayumi.

—Claro que un jefe de jefe, Ayumi —Yuca se acomodó ligeramente la ropa—. Estamos algo sorprendidas, ¿Estás aquí porque…?

— ¿Qué tan cercano eres a Kagome?

— ¿Sabes de Kenji?

InuYasha parpadeó y rápidamente entendió la situación.

Estaba envuelto en un interrogatorio femenino. No estaba en uno de esos desde el colegio y cuando consiguió su primera novia. Sin embargo, el contexto era distinto en este caso, pero eso no le quitaba la diversión al tema.

Observó con atención como Kagome se lanzaba sobre las tres mujeres y las obligaba a dejar de preguntar. Mirando con cautela al pequeño grupo, no era difícil imaginar que todas se conocían desde jóvenes, y que Kenji era alguien que se había movido entre ellas por un tiempo. Aunque era obvio que las cuatro mujeres se llevaban a la par con la edad, había algo en Kagome que la dividía del resto. No era que ella se viera más vieja (porque se veía, incluso, con más vitalidad que las otras tres), pero tampoco era ese cinco por ciento que él sentía por ella. Era algo más, algo que sólo otra mujer en ese pequeño grupo tenía, y esa mujer era Naomi.

_Kagome es una madre_.

Y eso, aunque no fuera un cambio visible, se notaba. De alguna extraña manera, con solo verla, tan joven y vital, podías saber que tenía un pequeño al cual cuidar.

Era lo que la diferenciaba de sus amigas. _Eso_ que la hacía sobresalir.

Los altavoces volvieron a sonar y el pequeño director volvió a pararse sobre el pedestal, anunciando la última competición antes de la hora del almuerzo. Esta vez, los niños tenían que atravesar el patio en busca de un papel con una petición, luego ir y resolver el acertijo que la profesora les digera.

Kenji se puso en la línea de partida enseguida.

Cuando dispararon como partida, todos los chicos inscritos comenzaron a correr directo a la otra punta. Los papelitos estaban esparcidos por el suelo, doblados de tal manera que fueran difíciles de atrapar si se estaba en movimiento. Apenas el Kenji tomó el suyo y lo leyó, corrió a toda prisa hasta ellos.

Kagome se puso de pie rápidamente.

— ¿Qué es? —se apresuró a decir. Estaba lista para todo. El año pasado habían pedido calcetines de color amarillo, y ella tenía un par de cada color en su bolso. También tenía boletos de metro, bus y avión. Nunca se sabía qué era lo que podían pedir.

—Un hombre —respondió. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por haber corrido—. Un hombre con calcetines amarillos.

Todos casi se van de espalda.

Estúpidos profesores y sus estúpidas ideas. ¿Un hombre con calcetines amarillos? ¿De verdad? Kenji seguramente había leído mal, sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo pudo apreciar que muchos padres comenzaban a descalzarse e intercambiar calcetines con sus familiares. Vio a un hombre ponerse los rosas de su hija pequeña.

— ¿De qué color son tus calcetines? —preguntó, pero InuYasha ya estaba descalzo y con ambas calcetas blancas en sus manos. Sonrió. Él pensaba rápido—. Yo tengo unos amarillos guardados en mi bolso.

— ¿Por qué tienes calcetines amarillos en tu bolso?

— ¿Por qué no te estás cambiando?

—Ah, sí.

Se colocó los calcetines y ni se molestó en abrochar sus zapatillas cuando Kenji tomó su mano y comenzaron a correr hasta la profesora. Otros padres y niños ya estaban allí, murmurando entre ellos la posible respuesta al acertijo que les había tocado.

La mujer de no más cincuenta años le sonrió al niño y acercó una caja con papeles.

—Saca uno y léelo con tu compañero. Si sabes la respuesta, no puedes decirla. Por ejemplo, si la respuesta es 'Flor', tienes que ir y buscar una, luego tienes que mostrármela. Si la respuesta es 'Pez', también.

Amable mujer, pensó InuYasha, pero estúpido juego.

—Tiene palabras difíciles —Kenji arrugó el ceño.

—Déjame ver —tomó el papel—. _"Una cosa te voy a pedir, No sé si me lo darás, Búscalo en este verso, Escrito lo encontraras, Si me das lo que te pido, Olvidarme no podrás"_

— ¿Un regalo?

—No.

Sería muy fácil si era un regalo, sin mencionar que eso no estaba escrito en el verso. Volvió a leer el papel. Nunca fue bueno para estas cosas.

—Pueden ir y pedir ayuda si lo desean —dijo la profesora.

Bueno, al menos eran considerados en eso.

Kagome les esperaba de pie detrás de la cinta separadora.

—Yo digo que es un regalo —dijo Kenji mientras su madre leía el papelito.

—Quizá es un favor. Quiere un favor, por eso dice que está escrito en el mismo verso —dijo InuYasha.

—Ustedes dos, pequeños tontos —gruñó KAgome, arrugando el papel— ¡Es un beso! ¡Un beso! Ésta escrito con mayúsculas. U.N.B.E.S.O.

—Oh —Kenji sonrió—, eres muy inteligente mamá. ¿Cómo podemos presentar un beso?

—Pues puedes besar la mejilla de InuYasha, o InuYasha la tuya y… ¿Dónde está InuYasha?

—Va corriendo directo a la profesora —murmuró Ayumi.

—Le está sujetando el rostro —dijo Eri.

—Él acabada de…

* * *

—No puedo creer que besaras a la profesora de mi hijo.

—Ella dijo que teníamos que mostrarle con actos la respuesta —frunció el ceño—. No pensé mucho en realidad. Solo quería ganar.

—Y ganamos —sonrió el niño.

—Seguramente Kenji obtendrá mejor trato a partir de ahora —dijo Yuka.

—Fue tan divertido. No esperaba que la besara de verdad cuando lo vi corriendo hacía ella.

—Ahora sé porque se lleva bien con Kagome. Ambos no piensan antes de actuar.

InuYasha bufó y se concentró en su almuerzo. Sí, había besado a la mujer, no es como si fuera a morir por eso. No era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer mayor, sólo que esta vez fue un _poco más mayor_ que de costumbre. Levantó levemente la vista hacía Kagome, notando que ella lo miraba mientras llevaba comida a su boca.

No pudieron evitarlo, pero ambos sonrieron.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Él estaba loco, y eso le gustaba. Kenji no olvidaría este día en muchos años, y estaba segura que ella tampoco.

Poco después de reposar la comida volvieron a reanudar las competiciones. Primero compitieron los mayores, y luego los menores. Casi cerca de las cuatro, las actividades escolares ya estaban completas, excepto una.

—_Se pide a los padres o apoderados que vayan a participar en el juego de levantamiento, que pasen adelante a tomar posición_.

—Oh, esos somos nosotros.

— ¿Participaran en eso? —preguntó Yuka— ¿Quién levantará a quien? No me sorprendería mucho si dices que tú levantaras a tu madre.

—InuYasha y yo participaremos.

— ¿Harás que tu jefe te sostenga?

—Que disfrutes el ser despedida el lunes…

—Guarden silencio, no recordaba que fueran tan molestas —gruñó y jaló a InuYasha.

Su jefe solo pudo sonreír entre dientes y dejarse guiar.

Las parejas eran como se esperaban, padres y madres siendo equipo. Muchos de ellos eran jóvenes, pero no importaba que tanto lo fueran, Kagome y él seguían siendo los adultos más jóvenes. Claro, Kagome apenas era una jovencita cuando nació Kenji, y muy seguramente la mayoría de esos padres concibieron a sus hijos en algún punto de sus veinte.

¿Cómo habría sido su vida hasta ahora?

Incluso su madre era mayor cuando quedó embarazada de él. Kagome no.

—Voy a subirme ahora, pobre de ti que me dejes caer.

Asintió.

Colocó una rodilla en el suelo para ayudarle, y sintió como los delgados y descubiertos brazos de ella le envolvían los hombros. No costó mucho trabajo ponerse de pie. Ella era pequeña y liviana. Tal como pensó la primera vez que la levantó en aquella oficina. Para él, solo era un hombrecito pequeño y frágil apartado de la mano de dios, ahora que sabía la verdad, era distinto.

¿Abría crecido algo en todos estos años? ¿Qué tan pequeña era cuando tenía que mantener a Kenji en su pecho? ¿Tendría el rostro de una niña? ¿Qué tanto lloró? ¿Estaba asustada? ¿Pensó alguna vez en alguna salida?

¿Sintió, en algún momento, que no podría continuar?

—Gracias —susurró Kagome cerca de su oído.

Su cuerpo instantáneamente se puso rígido. Por un leve segundo, pensó que ella había podido leer sus pensamientos.

—Kenji está realmente feliz —murmuró. InuYasha levantó los ojos hacía donde estaba el resto del grupo. El niño animaba alegremente—. Supongo que te debo una, otra vez.

—Está bien —sonrió levemente—, también me divertí hoy. No recuerdo haber pasado un día así en mucho tiempo.

—No besas profesoras muy seguido ¿He? —bromeó—. Estoy segura que el lunes por la mañana se lo dirás a Miroku solo para subir tu ego.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—He vivido entre hombres un tiempo, sé más o menos como se mueven sus mentes.

_Ah, sí. _

A veces era fácil olvidar el contexto de la situación donde se movían.

—Como sea, me alegra que Kenji te haya invitado —confesó.

—Puedo volver el próximo año, si quieres —murmuró—, y el año siguiente a ese —no supo como, pero de pronto estaba soltando palabras sin pensar, palabras que solo fueron pensamientos en su cabeza hasta ese momento, porque no iba a negar que quería volver el próximo año, y todos los que seguían a ese. Si cada año era tan interesante y divertido como este, nadie podría culparlo. Aunque, claro, tampoco iba a negar que esos pequeños sentimientos que estaban en su pecho tuvieron algo que ver.

Ninguno dijo nada. Fue Kagome, quien inconscientemente, apretó más fuerte sus brazos a través de InuYasha.

—Sí, me gustaría —susurró, quedito. Incluso, podría decirse que leventemente sonrojada.

Era tanto el bullicio exterior, y el tono bajo que ella empleó, que InuYasha no pudo escuchar su respuesta.

**|Nota autora: **

Tardé, ustedes me odian, pero aprobé todos mis exámenes y trabajos, así que puedo decir que el tiempo sin actualizar valió la pena (?

Ok, ok~ lo lamento ;-; no diré que prometo cambiar y ser mejor persona actualizando más a menudo, porque quizá no pueda cumplirlo, pero sí les diré que no dejaré la historia por nada del mundo o.ó así que, ya saben, lo bueno tarda en llegar lol (_me amooo~)_

Gracias por seguir leyendo, y ya saben, si comentan, les bailo el caño (?

PD.- lamento los errores TT-TT pero si me dedico a releer el capitulo unas veces más para pillarlos, tardaré más y sé que ustedes me odiarán más~ los corregiré después ;)


	11. Electricidad

Los personajes no son míos. Sin de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo intenté robarlos y me gané una paliza. JO

(Kagome, Kagome) **El pájaro en la jaula**

**|Capitulo once:** Electricidad.

La mañana del domingo era perfecta. Ni mucho calor, ni mucho frío. Un día perfecto de otoño que se veía arruinado por la promesa de un pequeño niño de ocho años (el cual, por cierto, se negó a levantarse esa mañana y su madre, tan buena, no tuvo otra alternativa más que ir y dejarlo en casa de su buen vecino —y mal niñero—, Kôga).

Con pereza, Kagome se vio en la obligación de tomar una bolsa de basura y arrastrarla a lo largo de toda la casa, metiendo en ella cuanta basura o ropa femenina encontrara.

—InuYasha.

— ¿Qué?

—Ni te imaginas lo que esta braga tiene…

—Demonios, solo tírala. No quiero creer que conviví con eso casi una semana.

Y ella tampoco quería saber que pasaría si esa cosa llegaba a mutar y traer algo raro al mundo. Menos mal y se había puesto los guantes rosas que compró esa mañana. Dios la librara de tocar algo así sin la protección necesaria.

Le hubiera gustado ver como había pasado todo. Ver a Kaguya, borracha, convencer a InuYasha de abrirle la puerta mientras la manada de sus amigas se revolcaban en el patio delantero en busca de una casa donde instalarse, como parásitos con tacos aguja. Él podía decir lo que quisiera, pero aquella casa estaba en tal estado porque no había tenido los huevos suficientes para negarle algo a la hipopótamo con implantes.

—InuYasha…

— ¡Tíralos!

—Ya, tranquilo, no iba a mostrarte nada —dijo con las manos en alto.

InuYasha miró con los ojos entrecerrados la bolsa negra lejos del alcance de la mujer y asintió.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú… —calló—. No, nada.

—Hey —arqueó una ceja— ¿Estás volviéndote tímida para preguntar algo? ¿Tú? ¿De verdad?

—Oh, no te metas conmigo o tu casa se tendrá que limpiar sola —amenazó. Pero era verdad, ¿Por qué había decidido no hablar? No era su estilo. Algo andaba mal en su funcionamiento—. No sé como decirlo para que no suene… raro, pero ¿Te acostaste, aunque sea una vez, con Kaguya?

— ¿Ah? —su voz sonó cortada, como si el aire le hubiera faltado de pronto.

Con ojos abiertos miró a Kagome al otro lado de la sala. Mantenía una expresión curiosa, con los labios levemente apretados y las cejas alzadas. La pregunta, en otro contexto, hubiera sido normal, sin nada en él que le impulsara a tener un leve apretón de estomago, pero ahora, justo el día siguiente al que comprendió ese pequeño porcentaje escondido dentro de él, todo se volvía un poco más delicado (aunque solo para él).

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —murmuró y dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

—Curiosidad morbosa, creo —confesó. Incluso ella estaba sorprendida de ese tipo de curiosidad, nunca fue alguien que se metiera en asuntos ajenos. Pero, simplemente, le apetecía saber.

Sin haber mucho que contestar, InuYasha caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó. Era un buen momento para tomar un descanso.

—Kaguya fue la única amiga que tuve cuando llegué a la casa Taishô —comentó—, supongo que lo que quieres saber es por qué le permito hacer tantas barbaridades sin enfadarme —Kagome asintió—. Se lo debo, supongo. Digamos que fue esa pequeña chispa que mantenía mi corazón caliente cuando creía que todo no podía ser peor —confesó. No era fácil de explicar, y dudaba que Kagome entendiera todo.

Sin embargo, la mujer sonrió levemente y acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja. Lentamente caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó a su lado, encogiendo las rodillas hacía su pecho.

—En otras palabras, fue tu primer amor.

—No se lo digas u ocupará eso para sobornarme eternamente —tembló. Quizá, Kaguya no fue su primer amor _romántico, _pero era difícil de explicarlo de otra manera_, _además, si ella se llegaba a enterar del poder que tenía sobre él era capas de obligarle a cualquier cosa si llegaba a tener esa información—. ¿Qué hay de ti? El primer chico que te gustó.

—A comparación de ti, yo tenía buen gustó —levantó una mano con sus cinco dedos estirados—. Era alto, guapo, inteligente, buen deportista y amaba los niños —enumeró bajando un dedo en cada descripción—. Era sencillamente el hombre perfecto.

— ¿Ah, sí? —arqueó una ceja—, no recuerdo haberte conocido en aquella época —bromeó. Kagome lo golpeó ligeramente—. Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?

—Era un amor imposible —suspiró—. Veinte años era una barrera imposible de superar.

—Era tu profesor de párvulo, ¿Verdad?

—Nunca pude confesarle mi amor —volvió a suspirar—, incluso si lo viera ahora, estoy segura que mi corazón comenzaría a revolotear —bromeó.

—Lo suponía —río con ganas, dejando caer su espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá—. Ahora es cuando me dices que tampoco tuviste nunca un novio.

—Y tú me dices que tuviste sexo por primera vez a los dieciséis.

—Quince.

Kagome fingió un gemido.

—Precoz —dijo—, pero que va. La embarazada joven terminé siendo yo.

—Eso no te hace precoz —sonrió— solo hace que el mundo sepa que nunca tuviste una clase sobre como poner un condón —en acto de reflejo, esquivó rápidamente un trapo que Kagome había lanzada hacía él— ¡Hey! Quien sabe donde estuvo eso…

—Seguramente en alguna parte privada femenina, pero tú las conoces desde los quince, no te hagas la niñita ahora.

InuYasha no lo negó.

Charlaron por unas horas más mientras terminaban de limpiar. Kagome miraba a cada tanto su reloj, recordando que Sango la había llamado la noche anterior para decirle que había conseguido hora con el ginecólogo, y que la esperaba a las cinco en la plaza frente al hospital (Sí, no había pedido su opinión sobre querer ir o no, así que no pudo negarse). Por momentos sentía que la situación era muy divertida y extraña como para guardársela para si misma, pero luego pensaba que Sango confiaba en ella de alguna u otra manera, y aunque ella pensaba que era un hombre, seguía siendo una mujer, y las mujeres tenían códigos.

_Códigos de mujer_, pensó con irritación. Un código que sus amigas no tenían. Hace ocho años, no tardaron ni medio día en hacer que todo el vecindario y sus compañeros de clases se enteraran de que estaba embarazada. Hasta el día de hoy, Eri culpaba a Yuka, Yuka a Ayumi, y Ayumi a Eri. Nunca dirían quien fue la que abrió la boca, pero Kagome las conocía tanto como para saber que fueron las tres. Tampoco era que le importara mucho en ese entonces o ahora, solo que le hubiera gustado contárselo a Naraku antes de verlo de pie en la puerta de su casa.

Suspiró. Kenji estaba por cumplir ocho. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido.

InuYasha, como buen dueño de casa, fue el encargado de preparar el almuerzo. Y con 'preparar' se refería a hervir agua y verterla sobre envases de ramen. Kagome miró suspicaz su almuerzo, pero InuYasha alegó a no tener nada más que comer, dado que su nevera tampoco había estado utilizable esa semana. Y era razonable. Habían tardado cuarenta y cinco minutos en limpiarla.

Pero todo había valido la pena. La casa estaba reluciente.

—Son las cuatro. Eso explica por qué tengo tanta hambre —InuYasha se sentó y tomó sus palillos.

—Te enfermaras si sigues comiendo solo ramen.

—Bueno, no da mucho animo cocinar cuando tengo que hacerlo solo para mí. El ramen es rápido y delicioso. Besaría a quien lo inventó.

—Estoy casi segura de que fue un hombre, pero eres guapo, seguramente aceptaría tu beso si estuviera vivo.

—Lastima que murió antes de conocerme.

—Puedes llorar después, te dejaré un momento solo cuando termine mi comida de tres minutos —sonrió y se llevó los fideos a la boca.

Pasaron cinco minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, y solo se dedicaron a comer y hacer gestos al otro, de modo que el ambiente era ameno incluso en silencio.

Fue InuYasha quien terminó primero, dejó el (segundo) envase vacío a un lado y se recostó sobre la mesa, apoyando su mentón en sus brazos.

—Entonces —comenzó. Su sonrisa era demasiado sugestiva para ser bueno— ¿Soy guapo?

Aunque no escupió, el cuerpo de Kagome quiso hacerlo involuntariamente. ¿Ella había dicho que era guapo? ¿Cuándo?

—Yo no dije eso —contestó. Tomó una servilleta y se limpió la boca.

InuYasha se enderezó en la silla.

—Claro que lo dijiste.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Hace cinco minutos.

—Hace cinco minutos estaba comiendo —miró a otro lado. Acababa de recordar que lo había dicho.

—Inmadura —entrecerró los ojos— sabes que digo la verdad.

¿Inmadura? ¿Ella? ¡Por favor! Se contuvo de rodar los ojos solo porque en cierta parte era verdad. Lo había dicho, y se negaba a aceptarlo. No era que no pensara que él era guapo, porque a menudo pensaba que lo era, pero su cerebro no pensó antes de admitirlo en voz alta.

De pronto, notó que la situación era estúpida. ¿Por qué negarlo? Aceptarlo no era algo que tuviera que comprometerla. Eran adultos. Los adultos se alagaban todo el tiempo. Era educación. Y, aún así, sintió un apretón en el estomago cuando le dio la cara.

El ramen le había caído mal. Definitivamente.

Se puso rápidamente de pie y tomó los envases vacíos.

—No te subiré el ego, InuYasha. Creo que ya lo tienes por las nubes —caminó hasta la bolsa de basura más cercana y los tiró allí.

InuYasha sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie también y caminó hasta el lavaplatos, donde Kagome estaba lavando los palillos y los vasos que ocuparon.

—Vamos, dilo —le picó la espalda con su dedo.

Kagome se agitó.

—Solo tienes que decirlo —volvió a picar.

Estaba seguro que la escuchó gruñir.

—Ya lo dijiste una vez —picó—, puedes decirlo de nuevo.

— ¡Ya! —se giró rápidamente. Sus manos estaban mojadas, así que las ocupó para su rápidamente pensaba venganza.

InuYasha ni siquiera imaginó que iba a suceder cuando Kagome tocó su rostro y comenzó a restregarle las manos.

Olía a lavavajillas.

— ¡He! —retrocedió y tomó las muñecas de la mujer, alejando las manos de su rostro—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —frunció el ceño, como enfadado, pero poco le importaba a Kagome, que había comenzado a reír en voz alta.

—Te gusta molestar, pero alguien te molesta a ti y te enfadas. Eres un niño mimado, InuYasha, no tienes el derecho de decirme inmadura —sonrió con una ceja alzada.

Por su mente pasaron miles de respuestas que darle y seguir con la discusión de inmadurez, pero decidió no decir nada debido a la situación en la que se encontraban. Acababan de jugar y molestar al otro, y ninguno recibió las bromas de forma madura.

Miró a Kagome, que seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa ancha, y se vio sonriendo también.

El ambiente se volvió cálido de pronto. La sonrisa de ambos fueron desapareciendo lentamente hasta borrarse por completo, pero los ojos de uno seguían enganchados mirando al otro. Con suavidad, InuYasha soltó inconscientemente su agarre sobre las muñecas de Kagome hasta que los brazos de ambos cayeron a sus costados. Como si hubiera perdido su punto de apoyo cuando fue soltada, Kagome se dejó caer levemente hacía atrás, apoyando su trasero en el borde del mueble. InuYasha, como siguiendo sus movimientos, dio un corto paso hacía adelante.

El ambiente ya no era cálido, sino levemente sofocante.

Ninguno supo quien movió su mano primero, pero de pronto sus dedos se estaban tocando lentamente, como si estuvieran tanteando el terreno que representaba tocar la mano del otro.

Los dedos de Kagome seguían húmedos y fríos, mientras que los de InuYasha estaban tibios. Casi pudieron sentir la frescura y el calor del otro con solo rosar sus yemas.

Rompiendo la atmosfera sofocante que se había creado, Kagome dio un pequeño saltito cuando sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Sus dedos dejaron instantáneamente de tocarse y ambos dieron pasos lejos del otro.

Kagome terminó de secar rápidamente sus manos en sus pantalones y sacó su celular.

—_Voy en camino. En diez minutos estaré allí, ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! No vayas a contarle a nadie, ya lo sabes_ —Sango hablaba muy rápido y estaba claro que iba caminando apresurada.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte.

El ramen definitivamente estaba descompuesto.

—De acuerdo, yo… yo iré enseguida —respondió y colgó.

Se giró lentamente hacía InuYasha, que estaba acomodando las sillas perfectamente.

—Tengo que irme ahora —comentó. La casa estaba limpia, y sumado a sus crecientes ganas de salir corriendo sin explicación alguna, no necesitaba quedarse más tiempo.

—Ah, está bien. Ve —su respuesta fue casi robótica mientras seguía acomodar las sillas en un ángulo perfectamente derecho contra la mesa.

—Sí… te veré mañana —tomó su bolso rápidamente—. Adiós —intentó no correr, pero trotó hasta la salida y luego caminó extremadamente rápido por la calle.

Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, InuYasha pateó su silla y se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Qué? —no estaba del mejor humor.

— _¿Es así como le contestas el teléfono a tu padre?_ —suspiró del otro lado Inu No.

Suspiró también. Ahora que ya estaba recuperado de delicado estado, su padre había vuelto a ser el imponente hombre de negocios, solo que lo hacía desde su casa a petición de los médicos.

Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta el sofá.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó. No era que su padre lo llamara muy a menudo.

— _¿Recuerdas al señor Cheng, de Taiwán? _

—No.

—_Es el empresario con quien estamos haciendo las transacciones para expandirnos a ese lugar. _

—Ya —diría que era interesante, pero no era así. Ni siquiera entendía por qué le estaba contando eso— ¿Qué pasa con él?

—_Se suponía que él vendría ha cerrar el contrato mañana, pero se le presentó algo y no puede salir del país. _

Esto no le estaba gustando.

— ¿Y…?

—_Necesito que vayas. _

— ¿Qué? —preguntó— ¿Por qué yo? Sesshômaru es el encargado de cerrar los contratos aquí y en el extranjero ¿Por qué no le dices a él?

—_InuYasha…_

— ¿Si?

—_Tu hermano está en Tailandia. Hace cinco días, ¿Recuerdas? _

— ¿Ah, sí? —entrecerró los ojos. Eso explicaba por qué no le había ido a hinchar los huevos a su oficina.

—_Dios, estos niños _—se escuchó a Inu No suspirar desde el otro lado—. _Mañana tienes vuelo a medio día, primero pásate por la oficina, le di a Sango unos papeles que tienes que llevar. _

—Espera, espera… yo no tengo idea de qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía que querías expandirte por toda China.

—_Miôga irá contigo, no te preocupes por eso. _

—Pero…

—_Mañana a medio día. Ni se te ocurra perder el vuelo. _

Bien, si él llegaba a cagar lo que sea que pudiese cagar y luego el señor Cheng no quisiera tener un contrato con ellos, no iba a dejar que lo culparan. No es que dudara de si mismo, pero sabía que tendría que estar largas horas en una habitación, sentado y discutiendo el por qué ese contrato favorecía a ambas empresas. Y él no servía mucho para estar quieto mucho tiempo.

Por lo menos, el viejo Miôga iba a ir con él.

Siempre fue como una pulga que le seguía a todos lados para que no se metiera en problemas, y le succionaba la sangre hasta dejarlo seco cuando su padre lo dejaba como tutor por malas notas.

Sabía que él no le dejaría meter la pata.

* * *

Necesitaba una aspirina. Había despertado con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Se había pasado la noche completa revisando los documentos sobre Taiwán, y se había quedado dormir sobre la mesa, con la cabeza apocada en la dura y fría superficie.

Sango y Kagome estaban en la recepción cuchicheando sobre algo cuando lo vieron acercarse y callar. No le importó, no estaba de humor para saber de qué estaban hablando.

— ¿Estás son horas de llegar al trabajo? —preguntó Kagome mirando su reloj. Pasaban de las diez.

—Hoy no tengo que trabajar aquí —suspiró—. Sango, ¿Tienes algo para mí?

—Sí, espera un momento. Tengo que ir por ellos.

—Bien.

— ¿Cómo que no tienes que trabajar aquí? —preguntó.

—Tengo que ir a Taiwán en algo más de una hora —rodó los ojos—. Me lo dijeron ayer cuando te marchaste.

—Wooah, ¿De verdad? —sonrió—, eso debe ser genial, salir del país.

—No voy como turista, voy a trabajar.

— ¿Y qué? Tienes la suerte de salir de aquí —refunfuñó.

—Pues mira mi cara de felicidad —dijo y señaló su rostro. Tenía una forzada sonrisa que lo hacía parecer aterrador.

Kagome soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y tomó un par de carpetas que estaban sobre el mesón, junto a su vaso de café.

—Tengo que subir ahora. Miroku debe estar esperando por mí —comentó—. Ah, por cierto, ¿Tienes algo que hacer el miércoles en la noche?

—No lo creo —respondió. Dudaba que el viaje se extendiera más allá del martes— ¿Por qué?

—Voy a celebrar algo —sonrió— pero te lo diré cuando estés allá, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Sabes que, prácticamente, me estas obligando a ir, verdad?

—Sí —se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, me voy. Rezaré para que tu avión no se estrelle.

— ¿Gracias?

—De nada.

Agitó su mano levemente y se apresuró a desaparecer por el pasillo lateral. Sango apareció por el mismo pasillo con un sobre marrón.

—Ten. Este es el contrato que tu padre quiere que hagas firmar —señaló.

InuYasha lo tomó y lo puso bajo su brazo. Ya tendría tiempo de revisarlo cuando estuviera en el avión.

Sango apoyó sus codos sobre el mostrador y se inclinó hacía adelante. Le hizo una seña a InuYasha para que se acercara.

—Kag, ¿Te ha dicho algo? —preguntó. Mordió levemente su labio y frunció el ceño. Estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Tendría que haberme dicho algo? —devolvió y recordó que algo estaban platicando las mujeres antes de que él llegara. Ahora tenía curiosidad.

Sango negó con la cabeza y sonrió, pero no se quitó de sobre el mostrador. De pronto, su expresión volvió a ser sería.

— ¿Sabes? Yo… —tragó. InuYasha entrecerró los ojos—… sobre Kag… —pausó—…descubrí su secreto —sonrió y recogió lentamente su cuerpo hasta caer sentada sobre su silla y se cruzó de piernas y brazos—. Deberías ver tu cara en este momento.

¿Lo sabía? ¿Sango lo sabía?

¿Eso era de lo que estaban hablando esa mañana?

¿Por qué Kagome no se lo dijo hace un momento?

¿Ese era el motivo para la celebración del miércoles?

—De verdad, ¿Creen que nadie nunca se daría cuenta? —bufó.

— ¿Cómo… cuando lo supiste? —preguntó. Su mente se negaba a aceptar el hecho. Él mismo se había convencido muchas veces que todos ya daban a Kagome por hombre, y ahora pasaba esto, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?

—Tenía mis dudas de antes, pero ayer lo confirmé todo —miró sus uñas.

¿Ayer? Entonces la llamada que los interrumpió fue de Sango. El hecho de que Kagome se fuera corriendo de esa manera, ¿era porque Sango la había descubierto?.

—Eso sí, Kag aún no sabe que lo sé —sonrió—. Así que no se lo digas, por favor.

¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me gusta —contestó y dio un pequeño saltito sobre su asiento—. Es una persona muy interesante, y quiero ser su amiga. Pero si le digo que sé su secreto, temo que se aleje de mí —hizo un puchero y apretó sus manos en su pecho, a modo de petición—. No se lo digas ¿De acuerdo? Yo tampoco se lo diré a nadie.

¿No decirle a Kagome que Sango sabía que era mujer? Era algo que podía pensar durante el viaje. Ahora tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y saber que Sango no le iba a contar a nadie sobre Kagome era algo menos de lo que preocuparse.

Como dijo, lo mejor era pensarlo durante el viaje, al que, según el reloj que estaba sobre el mesón, iba tarde.

Se despidió rápidamente de Sango y apresuró a tomar un taxi.

Miôga estaba de pie junto en la fila de abordaje cuando llegó. Sus maletas ya estaban inscritas, y solo necesitaba pasar su boleto para poder subir.

— ¿Qué le tardó tanto? —preguntó el anciano hombre. Sus rasgos eran puntiagudos, con sus ojos muy rasgados y su boca pequeña. El poco cabello que tenía estaba gris e inmanejable hacia los lados, dándole un aire de persona amigable.

—Me entretuve buscando los papeles —mintió… bueno, no era del _todo_ mentira. Sango había tardado más de cinco minutos en encontrarlos.

Subieron y buscaron sus asientos. InuYasha esperaba tener la ventana, era su primera vez en un avión y deseaba poder mirar fuera, pero su suerte no era la mejor ese día, y vio con resignación como su viejo amigo se sentaba gustoso en el lugar que él deseaba.

Dado que el viaje había comenzado con el pie izquierdo, decidió intentar hacer que esas pocas horas de viaje pasaran rápidamente. Tomó el sobre que aún seguía bajo su brazo y miró dentro. Estaba el contrato, largas hojas con filas y filas de palabras confusas, y muchos lugares donde firmar. Pero, aparte de esos, habían más papeles que él estaba seguro, no eran parte del contrato. Quizá se habían colado a ese sobre, pero dudaba que la historia fuera tan bella como pensaba.

Con receló le enseñó los papeles a Miôga, que miraba felizmente por la ventana, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

— ¿Para qué son estos papeles, Miôga? —preguntó y agitó las hojas en el aire—. ¿Qué está tramando mi padre ahora?

—El señor Inu No quiere que vea otros asuntos importantes en Taiwán —confesó en voz baja y con desdén, como quitándole importancia y haciendo de la situación algo que InuYasha tendría que aceptar con un simple "de acuerdo".

— ¿Qué? Se suponía que sólo iría a cerrar el contrato. Sesshômaru es quien hace todas estas cosas, ¿Recuerdan? Yo soy quien se queda en el edificio y supervisa todo.

—Su hermano mayor está…

—En Vietnam, lo sé.

—Tailandia.

—Claro —bufó—. ¿Cuando se supone que volveremos entonces? ¿Mañana en la mañana? ¿Por la tarde, noche?

—Un poco más que eso, amo…

—Solo traje un cambio de calzoncillos, ¿Hasta el miércoles en la mañana?

—Para ser más precisos, y si todo sale bien, el viernes antes del anochecer.

— ¿¡Qué!

—Ya compraremos nuevos calzoncillos cuando lleguemos.

—No me refiero a eso. El viejo me engañó —frunció el ceño. Ahora entendía por qué su padre le había llamado el día anterior al viaje para informarle. Sabía muy bien que si le hubiera hablado con anticipación, él podría haber descubierto sus intenciones y haberse negado.

Y Miôga, claro, siempre obedeciendo a su padre en todo y traicionándolo por la espalda.

Suspiró y se inclinó en el asiento, resignado a lo que vendría. Largos días de trabajo. Como si él no tuviera una vida fuera del trabajo que atender.

Oh.

Mierda.

—Señor, está prohibido ocupar celulares durante el viaje —la azafata salió de la nada, casi provocándole un susto de muerte. ¿De donde rayos había salido? Ah, olvídenlo, no iba a comenzar a preguntar tonterías.

Volvió a suspirar. Tendría que llamar a Kagome una vez llegado a Taiwán y decirle que no podría estar la noche del miércoles en su casa.

* * *

Maldito día. Apenas eran las nueve, pero se sentía como si hubiera estado allí una semana completa. No solo había tenido que soportar la larga plática con el señor Cheng hasta que firmó el contrato, sino que tuvo que soportar su pésimo ingles y una cena que terminó con él hombre ebrio cantando en el karaoke. ¿Era así como terminaban todas las firmas de contratos? Pues bien, ahora entendía por qué Sesshômaru se hacía cargo personalmente de ellos.

Miôga estaba en la baño tarareando una canción, y no se veía con ganas de salir pronto.

Tomó su móvil y se lanzó a la cama, quedando de estomago y buscó el numero de Kagome en su lista. Sonó unas cinco veces antes de que Kagome contestara con la voz entrecortada y acalorada.

— ¿Estabas en alguna sesión de ejercicios? —Preguntó. Era eso… o acababa de interrumpir una sesión de sexo.

E iba a ser sincero. Prefería la primera alternativa.

—_Algo así_ —la escuchó reír—. _Kenji quiso jugar a las luchas_ —suspiró—. _¿Cómo está el clima por allá?_

—Igual que en Japón, creo —miró por la ventana. Las cortinas estaban corridas, pero el cielo nocturno no dejaba mucho a la vista. Escuchó a Kagome bufar—. He estado en lugares cerrados todo el día. Te dije que no venia de vacaciones.

—_De todos modos debe ser más divertido que estar acá _—no podía verla, pero estaba seguro que acababa de rodar los rojos—. _Entonces, ¿A qué se debe el alago de tu llamada? Me viste esta mañana, es muy poco tiempo para que me extrañes_.

—No es eso —por lo menos, no aún—. Sobre mañana…

—_Ah, Sango ya me contó todo, ¿Te engañaron chico listo? Me hubiera gustado ver tu cara. _

—No era una muy amigable —sonrió— ¿Me dirás ahora el motivo de la celebración?

—_No lo creo. Tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos. _

—Pero…

—_Kenji, ven aquí y saluda a InuYasha. Que sea un saludo largo, hagamos que su llamada de larga distancia tenga una larga cuenta._

Sonrió, y terminó por soltar una leve carcajada. Incluso en la distancia, Kagome era capas de hacerle reír.

Aunque dudaba que riera cuando le llegara la cuenta telefónica.

— _¡Hey, InuYasha! _—el niño se escucha más compuesto que su madre. Ahora sabía que la edad podía afectar a super mujeres también.

—Hey, Kenji ¿Cómo va todo?

—_Muy bien, aunque tengo una duda pequeña…_

— ¿A si? ¿Cuál?

— _¿Qué tal son los juguetes que venden allá?_

— _¡Kenji!_

—_Era una broma, mami _—se le escuchó reír—. _Entonces, ¿No vendrás mañana?_

—Lo lamento. Tu mamá de verdad me había obligado a ir, pero no estaré en Japón hasta el viernes.

—_Bueno, no importa. Pero hubiera sido genial si pudieras. Mamá me compró una nueva figura de acción. Es genial. Te la mostraré la próxima vez que nos veamos_.

—Eso suena bien para mí, pero ahora ¿Puedes decirme qué quieren celebrar? Tu madre no quiere decirme…

—_Ah, eso es…_

—_Sigue intentándolo Taishô, que no lo sabrás por ahora. _

—Sabes que la duda no me dejará tranquilo hasta que lo sepa, ¿Verdad?

—_Esa es la idea. Ahora, creo que estás cansado, y no quiero que luego vengas llorando a pedirme dinero porque la cuenta de la llamada es más grande que tu sueldo_ —por como iban las cosas, seguramente sería así—. _Buenas noches. _

Kagome colgó antes de que él pudiera desearle las buenas noches. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se acomodó mejor sobre la cama.

Miôga salió silbando del baño, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello alborotado por la ducha.

* * *

Abordó el avión rumbo a Japón a las seis de la tarde del día viernes.

Esa tendría que haber sido una de las semanas más larga de su vida. Miôga no había hecho más que mirar y quedarse al margen. Más que una ayuda que su padre le había mandado, era como el perro guardián que impediría que él escara. Ahora sabía la verdadera razón por la que el viejo mayordomo de los Taishô se había tomado las molestias de acompañarlo. Todos pensaban que él iba a escapar (y lo hubiera hecho).

Suspiró y se relajó en el asiento. Iba a ser un viaje corto. Casi tres horas que lo dividían de su casa y de un largo fin de semana de hacer nada, _absolutamente_ nada. Ni siquiera iba a contestar las llamadas de Miroku o Sango, e Iba a cerrar la puerta con llave por si a Kaguya se le ocurría llegar borracha nuevamente.

Iba a hacer nada, excepto… descubrir qué era lo que el par de Higurashi estaban celebrando. Esa era una duda que no le había dejado muy tranquilo. Había intentado volver a llamar a Kagome en los días pasados, pero no se había dado el momento. Despertaba muy temprano, cuando seguramente ella estaba ocupada enlistándose y ayudando a Kenji para ir a la escuela, y se desocupaba muy de noche, cuando ella ya debía estar dormida. Y, bueno, estaba un poco asustado consigo mismo por la cantidad de veces en las que tuvo su número en la pantalla de su móvil listo para llamar.

Él no era esa clase de hombre, y definitivamente no quería parecer hostigoso para ella.

Miroku era quien estaba en el aeropuerto para esperarle. InuYasha se negaba a pagar un taxi teniendo un amigo que le debía más de una.

— ¿Qué tal Taiwan? —preguntó—. Ah, veo que tuviste tiempo de ir de compras.

— ¿Qué? —arqueó una ceja. ¡Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para sentarse en el baño y cagar tranquilo! ¿Qué tiempo de compras hablaba?

—Aquí —señaló la sobresaliente etiqueta del precio que tenía la maleta.

InuYasha parpadeó.

—No lo compré yo —arrancó la etiqueta—. Miôga lo hizo —señaló al pequeño hombre que se encontraba unos metros alejados hablando por celular. "Sí, ve y dile a mi padre que no eché a perder nada" pensó y rodó los ojos—. Yo sólo llevaba un cambio de ropa. No sabía que iba a ser vulgarmente engañado.

—Bueno, era algo que se venía venir. Si sólo fueras un poco más inteligente…

—Oh, cállate —gruñó. Sólo quería irse a su casa y dormir.

—Bueno, ¿Vamos?

—Yo tomaré un taxi —señaló Miôga—, pueden irse primero si quieren.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos chicos se despidieron y tomaron camino hasta el estacionamiento.

No hablaron de mucho de camino a casa de InuYasha, el tema del clima fue el tema más abundante que tuvieron. Ya en la entrada, el chico tomó sus maletas y se despidió de su mejor amigo. Cerró la puerta y dejó las maletas ahí. Ya las desempacaría por la mañana. Simplemente caminó por el corto pasillo, le dio una rápida mirada a su sala de estar, y fue directo a su habitación. Su cama le recibió con los brazos de ceda abiertos y no lo soltó en toda la noche. Incluso, por la mañana, se negó a dejarlo en libertad más que para ir al baño y tomar algo.

Cuando se despertó por segunda vez, era más de mediodía. La luz entraba por su ventana como si fuera un hermoso día de verano, pero el ambiente estaba frío. Se revolvió en las sabanas un buen rato hasta que el aburrimiento pudo con él. "Algún día pondré una televisión en mi habitación" pensó.

Se duchó y preparó algo para merendar. Kaguya le había mandado un mensaje para que se juntaran luego de que llegara de su viaje, y desde que le había prohibido la entrada a su casa por los siguientes diez años, sus lugares de reunión tendrían que ser en cafeterías o parques.

—Te veo más moreno.

—Quítate las gafas de sol.

—Sí, culpa a las gafas. Te fuiste de vacaciones y no me invitaste —bufó la mujer, llevando la pajilla de su bebida a su boca—. Arg, esta bebida es un asco. Dame de la tuya —pidió, pero no esperó una respuesta cuando le arrebató el zumo de las manos y llevó la pajilla a su boca—. Ah, también es asqueroso. Deberíamos juntarnos en otro lugar la próxima vez.

—Tú sugeriste este lugar —murmuró mientras pasaba sus dedos por la punta de la pajilla. Tenía pintalabios rosa.

—Entonces, creo que deberíamos hablar de 'eso' —cambió el tema.

InuYasha rodó los ojos ante lo infantil de su amiga, pero 'eso' le dio curiosidad.

— ¿Sobre _qué_?

—Ya sabes. Sobre tú, tu empleado hombre afeminado que realmente es una mujer machorra con un hijo raro y sobre el hecho de que la vi en una cita el otro día.

Miró la cara de su amigo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Que cuando está de hombre, se ve afeminado, y se podría decir abiertamente que es gay, pero que cuando la vez como mujeres, es algo grote-

—Sabes qué quiero saber, Kaguya —rodó los ojos. Algo en su mente le decía que era una broma de la mujer para molestarle, pero el hecho de que Kagome tuviera citas era simplemente normal, tan normal que lo que Kaguya estaba diciendo podía ser verdad.

Y si era verdad, no sabía qué le molestaba más. O que Kaguya supiera que él sentía algo por Kagome, o que Kagome tuviera una cita cuando él estaba fuera del país.

—Bien, sólo iba caminando por ahí. Estaban sentados en una cafetería de aquí cerca. Él tipo era horriblemente guapo —confesó—, pero, si te sirve de consuelo, la cita no se veía muy animada, ambos estaban serios. Es más, juraría que Kagome quería tirar la mesa a un lado y saltar sobre él para estrangularlo. Ya sabes lo que dicen. Los bonitos son los peores, pero tú te saltas esa regla bombón.

Pues no, no era mucho consuelo, pero no iba a mostrarle a su burlesca amiga que tenía sentimientos típicos de un adolecente inmaduro. Sin embargo, algo en la narración de Kaguya no encajaba del todo. Kagome había dicho que no pensaba en tener citas hasta que Kenji fuera el presidente de Japón, pero, si se daba el caso de que quisiera salir con alguien, InuYasha estaba seguro de que ella elegiría un hombre con quien se llevara bien de antemano, y no alguien a quien quisiera estrangular.

Quizá no era una cita.

— ¿Cómo era él? —preguntó.

—Horriblemente guapo, ya te dije. Totalmente mi estilo.

—Kaguya…

—Ya, ya. Se veía alto, pero como estaba sentado, puede que sea bajito o no. Piel blanca, cabello largo y negro. Su nariz era fina.

¿Alto, cabello largo y negro?

— ¿Qué más?

—No sé, no pegué mi rostro al vidrio o algo así. Te dije que sólo pasaba por ahí.

Aunque sólo lo había visto una vez, esa descripción quedaba perfecta con lo que él recordaba de Naraku.

Pero, si ese era el caso ¿Qué hacía Kagome en una cafetería con él? Se suponía que ese hombre estaba fuera de la ciudad, y desconectado por completo de ella y Kenji.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Vamos, cambia esa cara —Kaguya se recostó sobre la mesa—. No es como si ella fuera la única mujer del mundo que tuviera citas. Si quieres, puedo presentarte a una amiga. Está algo loca, pero…

—Tengo que irme —tomó su chaqueta y se puso de pie.

Kaguya saltó de su asiento.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —hizo un puchero— ya no me dedicas ni la mitad del tiempo que antes.

—Te lo compensaré luego —rodó los ojos.

—Siempre dices lo mismo. Antes de embarazarme eras más atento —elevó el tono de su voz y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos—. Mis padres tenían razón, ellos decían que no eras un buen hombre.

— ¿Qué estás…? —parpadeó.

Todas las personas de la cafetería lo estaban mirando con reproche.

Tardó cinco segundos en dejar dinero sobre la mesa, tomar la muñeca de Kaguya y arrastrarla fuera del lugar.

—Gracias, ahora nunca podré volver a esa cafetería sin que los empleados me vean con mala cara —gruñó.

—Te hice un favor. Ese lugar apestaba —sonrió—. ¿Vas a ir a su casa, verdad? Voy contigo, quiero que me dejes en la estación.

—Bien, sube al auto.

No fueron más de diez minutos que tardó en dejar a Kaguya en la estación de trenes y llegar a casa de Kagome. Sin embargo, supo que algo no estaba bien cuando golpeó un par de veces a su puerta y nadie contestó. Casi por intuición, tomó la perilla y la giró. La puerta abrió sin más mostrando, lo que ahora era, una casa vacía.

—Kagome se mudó.

Kôga estaba de pie en el pasillo de brazos cruzados. Había visto a alguien subir las escaleras y pensó que era un ladrón, pero no esperaba ser al jefe de Kagome allí.

— ¿Qué?

—En realidad, ya no queda nadie en ningún departamento —señaló—. Todos se fueron. Este lugar se demolerá pronto.

_Ah, entonces era eso_, pensó. Por un momento, por un largo y angustioso momento, su mente había imaginado a Kagome y Kenji mudándose con Naraku. Y, aunque era una posibilidad, sabía que ella nunca lo aceptaría como padre para su hijo, no después de ocho años de ausencia.

—No —incluso si lo supiera, sabía de antemano que el chico no se lo diría. Al parecer, le tenía cierta antipatía… que era mutua.

Seguramente Sango sabría donde estaba ahora. Ellas eran ¿amigas? O algo así.

Buscó en sus bolsillos su móvil, pero recordó haberlo dejado en la mesa de centro luego de haber leído el mensaje de Kaguya esa mañana. Gruñó. El día no iba bien, en lo absoluto, y su humor empeoraba.

Sango le recibió con un ligero abrazo cuando le abrió la puerta. Sólo había tenido oportunidad de ver a Miroku el día anterior.

—Hey, te ves más bronceado —bromeó.

Si la circunstancia fuera otra, él se abría reído. Kaguya le dijo lo mismo hace una hora.

— ¿Tienes la nueva dirección de Kag?

—Hmp —arqueó una ceja—. Hola para ti también. No te veo hace más de cinco días en los que pude haber muerto, pero no te preocupes, sé que en el fondo te alegras de verme y llorabas todas las noches porque me extrañabas —exageró un poco—. Pero sí, sé su nueva dirección. Con Miroku le llevamos a casa luego de la fiesta de despedida. Tomó un montón. Hablaba muy gracioso.

¿Kagome se había emborrachado? ¿Había bajado la guardia, y se había emborrachado? Ella seguramente no había pensando qué podía pasar si cometía un error y todos descubrían que era mujer. Cómo podía ser tan…

Un momento.

— ¿Qué fiesta de despedida? —preguntó.

Sango le miró como si fuera un estúpido.

—Pues que renunciaba, por eso los chicos decidieron hacerle una fiesta de despedida. Bankotsu y Hoyô organizaron todo.

— ¿Renunciar? —murmuró— ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que lo sabías. Hace casi dos semanas le presentó su carta de renuncia a tu hermano, y este aceptó.

— ¿¡Cómo se supone que iba a saberlo si nunca me lo dijeron!

— ¡Pues porque pasaron las ultimas dos semanas pegados como mocos! —le señaló con el dedo—. Todos pensamos que lo sabías, y que no querían tocar el tema y por eso actuaban como si nada.

Demonios. Él no lo sabía. Kagome nunca se lo dijo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho todo en silencio?

—Sango, préstame tu teléfono un momento. Olvidé el mío en casa.

—Ah, entra. Lo dejé sobre la mesa.

Se sentó, tomó el aparató y apretó en llamar. Sango se sentó frente a él con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y el mentón en sus manos.

— _¿Sango? _

Sintió que su estomago se revolvió con fuerza. Era un marica.

—Soy InuYasha —murmuró.

— _¿InuYasha? ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Sango? ¿Sucedió algo?_

Sí. Sucedieron muchas cosas.

—Renunciaste —iba a comenzar por la que más impacto le había causado—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—_Se supone que no tenía que decírtelo_ —aun cuando no pudiera verla, imaginaba que estaba con una ligera sonrisa sin alegría—. _El plazo de un mes que me diste terminó hace una semana. Pensé que contabas los días._

¿Contarlos? Imposible. Ni siquiera había recordado esa maldita promesa una vez desde que habían comenzado a conocerse.

—Pero todo estaba bien, nadie sospechó nunca nada —miró de reojo a Sango que asentía con la cabeza—. Si me lo hubieras dicho…

—_Hubieras hecho que me quedara_ —terminó la frase—. _Pero lo había prometido, no sólo a ti, sino a Kenji también. _

—Hubieras esperado un poco más…

—_InuYasha, ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en tu oficina, cuando me dijiste que no eras un niño, sino un hombre y que te tratara como tal? _

—Sí —lo recordaba. Aun sin saber sus sentimientos en aquel entonces, inconscientemente quería que ella le viera como uno. No como un niño, no como su jefe, no como un amigo. Quería que le viera como un hombre.

—_Bueno, InuYasha_ —hizo una pequeña pausa—, _me cansé de pasar la mitad de mi tiempo fingiendo ser hombre. Soy una mujer. Quiero hacer cosas de mujeres y vomitar unicornios rosas. Quiero ser una madre en un cien por ciento para mi hijo. _

Pero aquello significaba no verse todos los días.

Era un egoísta.

—Yo… —se rascó la cabeza— iré a visitarte, ¿Está bien?

—_Ah, de acuerdo. Te esperaré con helado. _

Sango tomó de vuelta su móvil y se levantó y salió de la habitación para volver con un papel y la nueva dirección de Kagome. No había escuchado toda la conversación, pero sabía más o menos que las dos partes estaban afectadas.

No recordaba la última vez que había visto a InuYasha tan interesado en alguien. En realidad, nunca le vio así con ninguna de las chicas con las que salió en los últimos años. Sonrió. Dudaba de cómo iba a terminar todo esto, o qué pasaría cuando todos supieran la verdad, pero ella (y sabía qué Miroku también, luego de superar el shock) lo animaría hasta el final.

* * *

—Hey —saludó Kagome. Tenía una ligera sonrisa que se extendía pacíficamente por su rostro—, días sin verte.

—Fueron sólo cinco días —respondió. De pronto, cinco días fueron mucho tiempo.

—Ah, sí —bajó la mirada. Se veía un poco cansada—. Fueron muchas cosas en cinco días. La mudanza, desempacar, la fiesta de despedida y…

—Naraku —soltó. Los ojos se ella se enfocaron asombrados en los de él.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —dio una rápida mirada a su espalda y cerró la puerta.

—Kaguya te vio —confesó—. Ella no sabe quien es, sólo te vio con él.

— ¿Y cómo supiste tú que estaba con él?

—Yo… —no lo sabía. Simplemente la descripción que le dio su amiga fue suficiente para que él pensaba que se trataba del padre de Kenji. No le había dado muchas vueltas—. Sólo lo supe.

—Ah —susurró.

Se veía cansada, como si hubiera llegado de una batalla y sólo quisiera ir a la cama y dormir. Vestía unos pantalones de algodón grises y una camiseta blanca de manga media. Su cabello estaba suelto, enredado y caía sobre sus hombros con torpeza.

Si él hubiera estado aquí, hubiera ayudado con la mudanza si Kagome no se sentiría tan agotada. Si hubiera estado aquí, hubiera logrado convencerla de quedarse en el trabajo. Si hubiera estado aquí, quizá, hubiera podido abrazarla en el momento en que su corazón se sintió temeroso.

Él la había visto una vez cuando Naraku estaba cerca. Esa era su debilidad. Su hijo. Naraku significaba peligro para ella y Kenji, y eso la volvía temerosa. De pronto fue demasiado consiente de su propio corazón latiendo con fuerza.

—Kag —murmuró. Ni siquiera había notado cuando elevó su mano y comenzó a acariciar la suave y tibia mejilla—. ¿Estás bien?

La mirada de ella se levantó y se fijó en él.

De pronto, Kagome tenía su propia mano sobre la que InuYasha ocupaba para acariciarla. Era reconfortante.

—Sí, estoy bien —sonrió. Lo estaba. Estaba bien. Naraku nunca le iba a afectar tanto mientras ella se mantuviera firme. No estaba triste, sólo…—. Estoy algo cansada, es todo.

Fue entonces que InuYasha no pensó y la abrazó. La estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos y acarició sus cabellos. Estaba siendo un imprudente, un tonto. Sabía que esto no estaba bien, sus sentimientos crecían tan rápido que sentía que le gustaba más de lo que le gustaba hace cinco minutos, y por la forma en la que su corazón se negaba a latir con normalidad, ese cinco por ciento iba a llegar al infinito si no lo detenía ¿Podía? No, ni siquiera era capas de aflojar los brazos y dejar de asfixiarla contra él.

Se estaba comportando como un estúpido adolecente.

—InuYasha —suspiró con fuerza, casi como descargando todo el peso que había soportado esa semana y le abrazó de vuelta.

Electricidad.

Fue como una si una corriente eléctrica cruzara a cada terminación nerviosa de sus cuerpos. Ambos lo sintieron con una intensidad que los sofocó, pero ninguno dijo nada, sólo se abrazaron con más fuerza y pensaron que podrían estar así por un largo tiempo.

**|Nota autora: **

Rayos. Odio tardar tanto ;-; Pero este capitulo se me complicó en extremo. Tenía tantas ideas que al final se hizo largo, supongo que eso compensa la demora (Mentiraaa).

Bueno, la historia ya está casi en el climax. No serán muchos capítulos más. En el siguiente capitulo me enfocaré en los pensamientos de Kagome, ya que hasta ahora sólo hemos estado de parte de InuYasha (?

Nos vemos la próxima vez~


	12. Tonta

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomé prestados de manera muy _legal_ de la autora original, Rumiko Takahashi. Sigo sin entender por qué estoy tras las rejas(?).

(Kagome, Kagome) **El pájaro en la jaula.**

**Capitulo doce: **Tonta.

—Entonces, la fiesta que ibas a hacer el miércoles…

—Sí, quería celebrar que había podido encontrar casa —sonrió—. Kôga me ayudó a buscar y encontró esta. Creo que es perfecta. Ya sabes, es pequeña, pero tiene dos habitaciones y un pequeño patio delantero y trasero.

—Ah.

Como dijo, la habitación principal era pequeña, pero no más de lo que era la anterior, y las paredes estaban pintadas de crema, dando un aspecto hogareño y suave. Todos los muebles del antiguo departamento estaban ahí, pero un nuevo sofá y un par de maseteros eran nuevos. InuYasha se preguntó en qué momento había comprado aquello.

— ¿Dónde está Kenji? —preguntó. Le parecía extraño no ver al niño por ningún lado.

—Mi hermano lo llevó a un partido de béisbol y luego iban a ir al cine —hizo un puchero—. Yo tuve que pagar todo.

—Lo suponía —sonrió.

Kagome se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina por un pote gigante de helado de fresa y volvió con dos cucharas. Le ofreció una a InuYasha, y la otra se la dejó ella. Sin esperar demasiado, enterró la cuchara en el helado y sacó un gran contenido que se llevó a la boca sin importarle que su cerebro se congelara en unos segundos.

—Arg —se quejó y sujetó su cabeza—. Acabo de matar unas cuentas neuronas —río bajito, pero la sonrisa que tenía se fue borrando lentamente.

InuYasha observó pausadamente como dejaba la cuchara sobre la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos. Algo estaba mal. El helado no pudo haber estado tan frío.

—Kag —susurró.

—Lo siento —levantó la cabeza—, estoy cansada, y el helado hizo que mi cerebro se adormeciera aún más. Iba a tomar una siesta cuando me llamaste.

—Si quieres, puedo irme —se mordió la lengua. No quería irse.

—No, está bien —levantó una mano—, sólo dame un minuto.

— ¿Por qué no te recuestas y duermes un poco? —preguntó.

— ¿Y tú? —levantó el rostro—, y no me salgas con eso de 'te veré mientras duermes, velando tu sueño' porque te lo advierto, ronco y babeo como oso.

—Que sexy.

—Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo —sonrió—. Tengo una idea, ayúdame a mover esta mesa —señaló la mesa que estaban ocupando e InuYasha obedeció. La dejaron junto a la pared, creando un espacio sobre la alfombra peluda que Kagome había comprado.

Con rapidez, Kagome fue y volvió de su habitación con dos almohadas blancas y las lanzó sobre InuYasha.

—Ambos tomemos una siesta —se recostó de estomago—. Seguramente tú te tiras gases mientras duermes, y junto a mis ronquidos y litros de saliva, nos acoplaremos.

—Te lo advierto, no he comido nada sano en el día. No oleré a fresas —le siguió el juego y se recostó mirando el techo. La verdad era que no tenía ni una pisca de sueño, pero descansar un rato junto a ella era algo que sonaba muy agradable como para rechazarlo.

Kagome cerró los ojos, casi completamente vencida por el cansancio. La semana había sido un infierno de principio a fin y sólo quería que acabara de una vez. Siempre fue una mujer fuerte, pero ahora se daba cuenta que cada cosa la afectaba como ella no tenía idea. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y descansar. Dormir horas y no tener pesadillas con Naraku o Kenji. Y que, al despertar, no tuviera que preocuparse por nada más que ella misma. Sonaba egoísta, pero necesitaba un descanso de todo. Incluso de ella.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que InuYasha tocaba la zona entre sus cejas y abrió los ojos. Él estaba más cerca, aunque sólo unos centímetros de donde recordaba. Se encontraba sobre su costado, con su mano apoyada bajo la almohada y su cabeza sobre esta. Su otra mano bajó lentamente hasta la alfombra al momento que la vio abrir los ojos.

— ¿Qué…? —intentó preguntar.

—Tenías el ceño fruncido —contestó—. Si te duermes así, tendrás pesadillas.

Ah, con que era eso.

Por un momento pensó que él…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —apartó la mirada de forma brusca, sintiendo un extraño retortijón en el estomago.

—Mi madre solía decírmelo antes de ir a dormir —recordó—, lo decía justo después de decir que no importaba que mojara la cama, que los hombres también se orinaban.

—Eso explica por qué fruncías el ceño —escondió su rostro y río quedito—. ¿Qué más te decía?

—No recuerdo mucho. Los recuerdos se van borrando con cada año que pasa —murmuró—. Intento recordar las cosas importantes, pero las pequeñas las olvido más rápido.

Kagome volvió a enfocar su mirada en él. Se preguntó qué tipo de cosas recordaría Kenji cuando fuera un adulto. Qué recuerdos buenos o malos tendría. Deseaba que todos fueron buenos, pero no era la madre maravilla como para que fuese así. No podía darle una familia completa, ni todas las cosas que él quisiera, pero esperaba que, por lo menos, cuando estuviera leyéndole un cuento a sus hijos antes de ir a dormir, la recordara con el cariño que InuYasha recordaba a su madre en esos momentos.

Entonces, volvió a sentir los dedos de InuYasha en su frente.

—Sigues frunciendo el ceño —se quejó. Su pulgar acariciaba la zona una y otra vez borrando las arrugas pasajeras.

—Es inconsciente —respondió. Tenía que dejar de pensar en todo de manera tan profunda. Su mente se cansaba más.

InuYasha dejó caer su mano y volvió a girarse mirando el techo. Kagome cerró los ojos y suspiró.

No supo cuando se había quedado dormida, o cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero se sintió como nueva cuando todos sus sentidos volvieron. Era como si hubieran inyectado vitalidad justo en sus venas y ahora sintiera que podía escalar una montaña sin cansarse.

Se estiró con fuerza, haciendo un ruidito de gusto y luego quedó laxa, sintiendo un hormigueo recorrerla completa.

La sala estaba casi por completo a oscuras. La luz del atardecer entraba por la ventana principal y llegaba justo a ellos. A su lado, InuYasha dormía de espalda a ella. Podía ver cuan calmado y relajado estaba por la forma pasiva en la que respiraba.

Sonrió, casi de forma tímida, y se giró hacía él. Su espalda era realmente ancha y masculina. Aún recordaba lo torpe que fue cuando quiso evitar que él diera de golpe contra el suelo, pero no era como si se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho. Fue hace tanto… no, en realidad, fue hace nada. Algo más de un mes, aunque parecía como si hubiera sido casi medio año. ¿En qué punto habían llegado a lo que eran ahora? ¿Cuándo el jefe dejó de ser un jefe? ¿Cuándo ella dejó de temer ser descubierta?

¿En qué momento, de todos esos días, su relación progresó hasta el punto de que ella estaba sonrojada viendo su espalda?

Se sentía como una estúpida colegiala.

InuYasha se removió un poco y se giró. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

—Es la primera vez que duermo junto a un hombre. Espero que te hagas responsable por esto —bromeó.

—No tienes pruebas de nada —se defendió—. Veremos a quien le cree el juez.

—Idiota —rió—. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—Bien, ¿Y tú?

—De maravilla. Creo que es la primera vez en la semana que duermo así.

Volvió a acomodarse. Ya no estaba cansada, pero la idea de levantarse era lejana. Se encontraba a gusto.

—Kag.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué te encontraste con Naraku?

_Urg. Bien, ya no estoy tan a gusto. _

—Créeme —comenzó—, si hubiera podido evitarlo, lo habría hecho —suspiró con pesadez y escondió el rostro en la almohada—. Pero sabía que este día iba a llegar, y prefiero resolverlo ahora que pasar diez años más con la incertidumbre de no saber si Naraku algún día llegará a reclamar a mi hijo.

—Entonces, quieres que decir que él… —entrecerró los ojos— ¿Quiere ser el padre de Kenji? —biológicamente lo era, pero eso no era suficiente para que entrara en esa categoría. La palabra 'padre' le quedaba muy grande.

—No —respondió de forma ruda. La sola idea le daba nauseas—. Sólo quería saber que tal estaba creciendo. Preguntó si necesitaba algo, que él podía proporcionarlo. Y, también…

— ¿Qué?

—Dijo que si Kenji quería, podían verse —bufó con irritación. Su rostro estaba rojo de enfado, pero sus ojos picaban por querer largarse a llorar—. No quiere ser un padre, ni mucho menos comportarse como uno. Cree que con solo mostrar su cara ante el niño él será feliz. No sabe el daño que podría causarle a Kenji el conocerle y luego no volver a verlo jamás. Se sentirá como si fuera abandonado por segunda vez.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. En esos momentos odiaba a Naraku como nunca odió a nadie en toda su vida, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no podía culparlo de todo, aún cuando fuera la alternativa más fácil. En realidad, Naraku nunca fue buena persona, pero tampoco fue una mala. Las veces en las que se cruzó con él por los pasillos del instituto nunca le vio de alguna manera que pudiera causarle mala espina. Siempre pensó que eso, junto con el licor corriendo en sus venas, fue la que la impulsó a decidir que si iba a acostarse con alguien, él era el indicado. No parecía el tipo de persona que luego fuera y se jactara con sus amigos de que se acostó con una chica, ni que se fuera a involucrar sentimentalmente con ella. Eso era lo que Kagome, en sus inmaduros diecisiete años, buscaba.

La idea de un embarazo nunca estuvo en los planes de ninguno, pero la diferencia la marcó el haber elegido como seguir con sus vidas. Ella decidió ser madre. Él decidió abandonar la idea.

Se preguntó cuentas veces Naraku había pensado en el niño durante todos estos años, o el por qué ahora estaba aquí. Pero, no importaba cual fuera la respuesta… la oportunidad de ser un padre se había perdido hace casi ocho años.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás, entonces? —preguntó. Si bien sabía que Kagome no iba a aceptar a Naraku en sus vidas, estaba la opinión de Kenji de por medio. Incluso a su corta edad, el niño tenía derecho a elegir.

—No sé como voy a decírselo —murmuró—. Es muy pequeño para saber el contexto completo de donde y como sucedieron las cosas, pero no puedo quitarle el derecho de elegir —aún cuando quisiera callarlo eternamente.

Levantó el rostro cuando sintió la mano de InuYasha acariciar sus cabellos con suma delicadeza. Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente, y sus labios de pronto se encontraban secos. Ambos estaban recostados sobre sus costados, más cerca de lo que estaban antes de dormir y con la casi nula luz que alumbraba la habitación. Entonces, por primera vez, fue Kagome quien dio el primer paso. InuYasha ni siquiera hubiera esperado que ella se acercara lo suficiente como para abrazarle y refugiarse en él, por eso, cuando lo hizo, le tomó por completa sorpresa.

—Supongo que estoy algo asustada —susurró, como si aquello fuera una escusa para su precipitada actitud.

Y, quizá lo era, pero no iba a negar que simplemente sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Fue un impulso, tal vez algo más, no podía saberlo con claridad. Su cabeza no estaba pensando racionalmente, o sólo se negaba a hacerlo y descubrir lo imprudente que estaba siendo. Pero no quería pensar eso. No quería imaginar que InuYasha se estaba sintiendo incomodo en ese momento, cuando ella sentía que lugar más reconfortante no podía encontrar.

Cerró los ojos, casi concentrándose en no pensar en nada, cuando sintió los brazos de él pasar a través de ella. Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco, pero su cuerpo se relajó en el acto.

InuYasha la acomodó de tal modo que ella quedó recostada sobre su brazo, mientras que el otro pasaba por sobre su cintura y su mano descansaba sobre su espalda.

"_Me gusta esto_" pensó Kagome. ¿Era esto lo que se sentía ser abrazada por un hombre? ¿O era esto lo que se sentía ser abrazada por InuYasha? Podían ser preguntas similares, pero su contenido era diferente. Por lo menos, para ella lo eran. No se imagina con la confianza de estar así con ningún otro, pero tampoco se imaginó que podría estar así con él. Era algo nuevo, sin duda, algo que había tardado años en sentir.

Sin embargo, cuando se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor, se dio cuenta que tenía ganas de orinar. _Muchas_ ganas de orinar. No recordaba haber ido en todo el día, y sumado a todo lo que bebió, iba a explotar si no se levantaba pronto.

—InuYasha —murmuró. InuYasha soltó un leve 'hmn' que le hizo sonreír— ¿Te estás quedando dormido?

—No —mintió— ¿Qué pasa?

—Dejé el helado sobre la mesa. Debe estar todo derretido, ¿Crees que se eche a perder si vuelvo a meterlo en la nevera?

—Supongo que no —'suponía'. No estaba seguro sobre las reglas de los helados.

Kagome asintió y se desenredó de él. Guardó el helado en la nevera y luego corrió al baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchó a InuYasha reír y supo que fue descubierta. El helado no fue una distracción efectiva. Fingió no escucharle y se bajó los pantalones.

InuYasha estaba con su trasero apoyado en la mesa principal y mirando por la ventana de la cocina que daba a la calle. Kagome le miró desde el otro lado de la sala. La luz de la sala estaba encendida ahora y podía notar que no era tan tarde como ella había pensado que era. El sol aún no se ocultaba del todo, y las personas en la calle caminaban tranquilamente a sus hogares.

Caminó hasta situarse junto a él y apoyar su trasero en la mesa.

—Ah, por cierto, ¿Sabías que saliste en un pequeño recuadro del periódico? —preguntó, tomó el viejo periódico que estaba doblado sobre el mueble de la cocina y lo extendió sobre la mesa.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? —parpadeó y miró el periódico donde le señalaba. Bueno, fuese lo que fuese, tomaron un buen perfil de él en el aeropuerto.

—Es del Martes. Habla sobre la gran posibilidad de que la empresa de tu padre se vuelva internacional y más asquerosamente rica.

— ¿Cuando rayos me siguieron al aeropuerto? —esperaba no haberse hurgado la nariz o algo parecido cuando pensaba que nadie lo miraba, porque realmente apestaría una foto suya en las paginas de chismes del país—. Por cierto, Kag...

—Dime.

— ¿Por qué tengo un diente pintado de negro?

—Me aburría —sonrió con inocencia—. Ahora te ves más guapo.

—Sí, claro —bufó y le pellizcó los puentes de la nariz.

Kagome enrolló el periódico y lo dejó donde estaba en un comienzo. Miró la hora y se encogió de hombros, su hijo llegaría pronto, y seguramente lo haría con mucha hambre.

—Voy a preparar la cena ahora, ¿Te quedaras? —preguntó.

InuYasha deseó aceptar, pero le había prometido a Kaguya recogerla en el terminal a esa hora.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Ah...

—Me hubiera gustado quedarme —se disculpó, como si _realmente_ necesitara hacerlo, quizá no tanto con ella, sino con él y sus ganas de quedarse.

—También me hubiera gustado —soltó, no supo de donde vino eso, pero no lo negaría tampoco.

Tomó el delantal que colgaba en la pared y se lo colocó. InuYasha soltó una sugestiva risita cuando la vio.

— ¿Qué dice Kenji al verte con eso? —preguntó.

Kagome sonrió y delineó sus dedos por su 'dibujada' figura en bikini sobre el delantal.

—Nada, ya se ha acostumbrado. Lo compré en una rebaja —admitió—. Por alguna razón, nadie los compra.

—Me pregunto por qué...

—Lo sé. Es de locos —se veía sinceramente desconcertada por la situación—. Yo lo encuentro muy divertido para animar la comida.

InuYasha le devolvió la sonrisa dándose por vencido con ella. Robó una manzana de la frutera y tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves. Kagome le siguió con ambas manos metidas dentro de su delantal hasta la calle.

—Hay que suponer que esto no es un 'te veo en el trabajo', ¿Verdad? —preguntó el chico, dejando su chaqueta en el asiento del acompañante y cerrando la puerta.

—Supongo que no —se encogió de hombros—. Fue poco tiempo, pero todos estaban tan locos que será difícil acostumbrarse a no trabajar con ellos.

InuYasha asintió, pero se abstuvo de decir en voz alta que ella era quien encabeza la lista de locos. Sin embargo, tenía razón, iba a ser raro ya no tenerla ahí, encontrarla en los pasillos y fingir que era una hombre como todos. Y lo entendió. Ya no había más secretos. Ya no estaba aquello que los unió en primer lugar. Era como si la cuerda floja hubiera sido cortada, y ahora estuvieran suspendidos en el aire. Sentía, que si no daba un paso ahora, ambos iban a ir por caminos totalmente separados.

Kagome se medio giró para entrar cuando una mano se cerró sobre la suya. Miró, con interrogación, el contradictorio rostro de su ex jefe y apretó los labios. No supo por qué, pero se sintió aliviada de ser detenida.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó— ¿Cambiaste de idea y quieres quedarte a cenar?

—No —aúnque le gustaría, era otra cosa la que tenía en mente—, ¿Tienes tiempo mañana?

—Eso creo —despues de todo, era domingo, y no comenzaba su nuevo trabajo hasta la semana siguiente a la que seguía. Sentía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, pero no iba a exagerar frente a InuYasha—. ¿Por...?

—Salgamos —soltó. Kagome abrió la boca, pero la interrumpió—. Sólo nosotros dos.

Una indirecta bastante directa.

Sintió que sus manos se ponían frías y sudorosas.

—De acuerdo —asintió, casi de forma insegura y escondió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos nuevamente.

InuYasha medio sonrió. Sabía que probablemente la cabeza de Kagome estaba intentando descifrar su indirecta, pero le alegró que aceptara casi enseguida.

Hizo una señal con la mano en forma de despedida y _escapó_ en su auto.

Kagome permaneció donde estaba . Su mente se negaba a aceptar que InuYasha le había pedido una cita, así que la posibilidad de que fuera una salida como cualquier otra sin nombre parecía muy realista y, hasta cierto punto, deprimente. Se encogió de hombros.

¿Y qué si era una cita? Ambos eran adultos, responsables... no, era lo más loco que su mente pudo apreciar. ¡Hace sólo unos días estaba recogiendo ropa interior femenina de su casa! El mundo se había vuelto loco si era así, o ella estaba pensando las cosas mucho. Pero, realmente ¿InuYasha y ella en un ámbito romántico? no, no, no... bien, se habían abrazado un par de veces, y hace poco durmieron juntos —omitiendo el hecho de que eso sonó como sexo, que definitivamente no hubo—, pero dudaba que InuYasha la viera de esa forma.

Ah. Jaqueca.

— ¡Mami! —Kenji corrió a sus brazos apenas la vio.

—Hey —se desconcertó, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba como idiota parada ahí afuera?—. ¿Te divertiste hoy?

—Sí.

—Gracías Sôta —miró a su hermano—. ¿Qué tan mal se portó?

—Ya sabes, asaltó algunos bancos, robó algunas carteras y le levantó la falda a algunas niñas. Lo normal —bromeó el joven y le revolvió los cabellos al chico.

—También le robé un dulce a un niño.

—Tú eres un niño —Kagome le pellizcó la nariz—. Ve adentro y lávate. Tendré la cena en veinte minutos —ordenó y le golpeó levemente el trasero.

Kenji se volteó hacía su tío.

— ¿Te quedaras a comer, tío?

—Rayos, sí, muero de hambr- ¡Au! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

—Sabes que no puedes expresarte de ese modo frente a los niños —le jaló la oreja—. También ve a lavarte, apestan a jugadores sudorosos y palomitas de maíz.

—Yo no apesto... ¡Ah! Ya, ya voy —se acercó al niño—. Vamos antes de que tu madre me arranque la oreja.

— ¿Eso es posible? —pregunto con grandes ojos.

—No lo comprobaré. Vamos.

Kagome sirvió la cena exactamente veinte minutos después. Tanto su hijo como su hermano devoraron todo y luego se echaron frente al televisor, buscando pelusas en sus ombligos. Con un largo suspiro, sólo pudo pensar que era de familia y comenzó a lavar los trastos.

Sin previo aviso, sintió como su trasero era cruelmente azotado y dejó caer un plato que casi se rompió.

— ¡Sôta! —sus ojos desprendían llamas.

—Hermana, tu trasero está cada día más desinflado. Así nadie se fijará en ti —se veía honestamente sincero.

—Bueno, mi rostro está aquí arriba —señaló—, y aún se conserva joven.

—Ya, y tu crees que los hombres miran el rostro —rodó los ojos y metió las manos en sus bolsillos—. Entonces, me marcho —levantó una mano—. Adiós.

—Espera —secó las manos en su delantal y le detubo—. ¿Puedes cuidar a Kenji mañana también, por favor? —pidió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —abrazó al chico con fuerza y levantó el rostro hacía él, con su labio inferior teatralmente salido.

Sôta comenzó con un ligero tic en la ceja. Si había algo que odiaba, era que su hermana mayor se comportara como una hermana menor molesta, y eso Kagome lo sabía muy bien. No iba a soltarlo hasta que él aceptara.

Estaba jugando sucio.

—Está bien —suspiró. No era que le importara pasar su fin de semana completo con su sobrino, el chico era demasiado divertido, pero tampoco era que deseara perder un domingo de juerga con sus amigos.

Kagome le sonrió amablemente y le soltó.

—Vibora —gruñó.

—Sabes que de todos modos me amas y llorarías como un bebe si no me tuvieras cerca —le molestó—. Pasaré a dejar a Kenji a casa de mamá, así no tendrás que venir por él.

—Sí, sí, como sea —agitó su mano, sólo quería irse a casa.

Kenji había estado escuchando todo silenciosamente. Esperó hasta que su tío abandonó el hogar para arrastrarse al lugar junto a su madre.

— ¿Por qué tío Sôta tiene que cuidarme mañana?

—Ah, eso es porque tengo algo que hacer.

— ¿Con quien? —preguntó, picudo. Si por algo se caracterizaba Kenji, era por leer entre lineas.

—Con... InuYasha —ni siquiera supo por qué fue esa pequeña pausa. Kenji puso una mano bajo su barbilla y arqueó una ceja, mirando el suelo con detenimiento.

— ¿Solos?

—Eso creo —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Algún problema? —también se cruzó de brazos y le arqueó una ceja de vuelta. Con diversión, vio como el niño intentaba poner sus grandes y expresivos ojos serios, mientras que sus mejillas regordetas estaban más sonrojadas por haber comido recientemente.

Estuvieron así unos veinte segundos hasta que el niño se agotó y bajó los brazos un momento, pero volvió a optar su pose pensativa cuando habló:

—Entonces, ¿Qué te pondrás mañana?

— ¿Qué?

* * *

—Quien diría que hoy iba a llover.

—Bueno, nos ha tocado la primera lluvia. Dicen que es de buena suerte —sonrió Kagome, pero se apegó más contra la pared exterior de una tienda para refugiarse del agua. Definitivamente, el vestido no fue la mejor opción. Era la última vez que dejaba a su hijo elegir su ropa sin mirar el pronostico del tiempo antes.

Con disimulo, miró el reloj de su muñeca y luego elevó la vista al cielo. Hace un momento había dicho que era buena suerte, pero realmente no se sentía muy confiada de eso ¿Por qué, de todos los días, tendría que haber decidido llover ese domingo? Quizá era una señal divina de algo que aún no sabía.

Y ella que tenía las ganas de pasear por el parque. Rayos.

—Kag —la nombró, obligando que volviera a la realidad— ¿En qué estás pensando?

—En Brad Pitt desnudo, claro —rodó los ojos, como si fuera algo obvio—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque tenías tu ceño fruncido —puso una mano en su cabeza y le revolvió el cabello—. Seguramente la tenía pequeña, ¿Verdad?

—No —apartó su mano—. Él estaba bien, sólo que apareció Angelina y arruinó el momento.

—Claro —negó con la cabeza, pero mantuvo esa divertida sonrisa del comienzo.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por el rostro de la mujer, desde sus finas facciones, hasta sus hombros desnudos. Tenía que admitir que se había llevado una sorpresa al verle vestida de ese modo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sus pantalones y sus camisetas que en ningún momento pensó en que ella vestiría un vestido floreado y unas zapatillas blancas de lona. Eso era, quizá, mucho mas femenino de lo que nunca imaginó que Kagome vestiría.

Quizá se había vestido así especialmente para la ocasión.

Sonrió un poco por eso. Sí, su ego creció un poco, no era su culpa.

—Vamos, busquemos una cafetería y esperemos que deje de llover —colocó una mano sobre un hombro femenino y sintió que estaba frío. Ni siquiera traía una chaqueta para parecer un caballero y colocarla sobre sus hombros. Tendría que haber mirado el reporte del tiempo esa mañana.

Kagome se giró hacía él, pero cuando lo hizo, InuYasha percibió un perturbador brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

—InuYasha —dijo y colocó fuertemente sus manos sobre los hombros de él—, ¿Cual fue la última estupidez que hiciste?

— ¿Qué? —arqueó una ceja—. Creo que he hecho algunas últimamente... ¿Por qué?

¿Qué estaba planeando la mujer?

—Hagamos una estupidez ahora —pidió, más entusiasmada de lo que él esperaba—. Vamos al parque. Juguemos bajo la lluvia.

Rió como si hubiera escuchado alguna broma, hasta que notó la sinceridad en los ojos de la mujer. Ella no podía estar hablando enserio.

—Te enfermaras —dijo, aunque fuese obvio.

Kagome rodó los ojos con aburrimiento.

— ¿Y qué? Tengo toda esta semana libre antes de entrar al trabajo. Puedo darme ese gusto.

—Y yo tengo que ir a trabajar mañana —arqueó una ceja, como si fuera algo que ella tendría que haber pensando.

—Vamos, será divertido y mojado —le sujetó de la mano en medio de su berrinche—. Siempre quise hacerlo, pero no podía porque Kenji iba a tomarlo como algo que podría hacer.

InuYasha sintió la pequeña mano aferrarse a la suya con ganas. Estaba fría, y dudaba que Kagome no sintiera frío con aquel veraniego vestido, así que no podía entender por qué se empeñaba en ir y estar bajo la fría lluvia. Aunque, claro, con Kagome nunca se sabía nada. Levantó la vista al cielo y suspiró.

Por lo menos, era una lluvia suave.

—Bien —aceptó.

Kagome sonrió y apretó más el agarre de su mano. Inhaló profundo y dio el primer paso fuera del refugio. Tembló cuando las gotas frías chocaron contra su rostro y brazos desnudos. Sintió a InuYasha dar un paso y situarse a su lado. Ambos se acostumbraron lentamente al agua, atemperando sus cuerpos para adaptarse y no sentir más frío.

Casi sin previo aviso, Kagome comenzó a correr jalando de él.

—Desde que traía a Kenji cuando era más chiquito, siempre quise probar estos juegos —se sinceró al tiempo que corría a los juegos infantiles que estaban a mitad del parque. Soltó la mano de InuYasha y comenzó a subir la red de cuerdas. Por las dimensiones de su cuerpo, y el hecho de que aquel juego estuviera construido a las medidas de un niño, Kagome no tuvo que dar ni tres subidas y ya estaba en la parte alta—. Cuando era pequeña no habían este tipo de juegos.

InuYasha decidió no subir, aún cuando una parte infantil de él sintiera la curiosidad de hacerlo, las proporciones de su cuerpo eran muy diferentes a las de Kagome, y mil veces distintas a un niño. Si ella se veía un poco extraña moviéndose entre los pequeños túneles, él se vería patético. Decidió que su mejor opción eran los columpios. Si había un juego que amaba, eran esos, y estaban adecuados en tamaño adulto. Era como si hubieran intuido desde antes de crearlos que los adultos querrían columpiarse también.

Colocó sus pies sobre la mojada madera y se impulsó con sus piernas para obtener movimiento.

—Hoy hablaré con Kenji.

Kagome se deslizó por el pequeño tobogán en espiral y esquivó el charco de lodo que le esperaba abajo. Su cabello estaba todo aplanado, su flequillo caía sobre sus ojos y su vestido estaba casi completamente pegado a su cuerpo.

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó en medio de su búsqueda de alcanzar más altura.

—Sobre Naraku.

—Ah —dejó de lado su tarea de impulsarse. Lentamente fue bajando el vaiven—. ¿Estaras bien con eso?

—Tengo que estarlo de todos modos —levantó la mirada—. Llamé a mi madre anoche y lo discutí con ella. Cree que lo mejor es dejarlo pasar dado la edad de Kenji, y sé que sería una buena alternativa que me quitaría dolores de cabeza, pero no creo poder soportar si en un futuro Kenji me culpa de nunca haberle dado la opción.

—No creo que lo haga. Quizá es mejor dejar las cosas como están ahora.

—Tú también no, por favor —caminó hacía él—. Suficiente tengo con mi madre. Si siguen tentándome de esa manera a escapar, seguiré escapando toda la vida. Y lo peor de todo será que arrastraré a Kenji conmigo —suspiró. Dio pequeños pasos hasta rodearlo y se detenerse a su espalda. Tomó las cadenas resbaladizas del juego y lo impulso levemente hacía adelante.

—Tú eres su madre —dijo él, dejándola empujar—. Ni tu mamá, ni yo podemos intervenir en algo relacionado a tus decisiones sobre tu hijo.

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo —volvió a empujar—. ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

Aunque fue leve, pudo distinguir claramente un leve tono de suplica en su voz. La mujer estaba desesperada por una respuesta que salvara al mundo, pero él (y estaba seguro que nadie) podía dársela. Incluso, dudaba que alguna de las dos alternativas fuera la correcta.

Cruzando sus piernas, se dio media vuelta para enfrentarla.

Kagome detuvo sus empujes y levantó el rostro hacía él, más alto de que normalmente estaba por estar de pie sobre el juego. Tenía el cabello húmedo, el hecho de estar mojado le daba un brillo más oscuro de lo natural y su camisa estaba pegada a su cuerpo. Dudaba que InuYasha se pasara dos horas al día en el gimnasio, pero por la forma en la que la tela se pegaba a sus brazos y pecho, tuvo que asumir que se ejercitaba en la intimidad de su hogar. Se sonrojó un poco. Siempre había creído que InuYasha era guapo, pero nunca pensó que mojado iba a estarlo más. Su mente estaba comenzando a llenarse de imágenes poco decorosas.

Al verse, de pronto, sumidos en un silencio, soltó la cadena de un lado y extendió levemente su mano hacía ella. Kagome parpadeó confundida y miró su mano pensando que le estaba ofreciendo un dulce, pero volvió a levantar la vista al no encontrar nada.

—Ven aquí —pidió, aunque sonó como una orden relajada.

Volvió a parpadear, pero desconcertada ¿Quería que ambos se montaran? Era tonto, peligroso... y se veía muy divertido. InuYasha separó sus pies lo suficiente para que ella pusiera los suyos en el hueco que quedaba. Tomó ambas cadenas firmemente con las manos y pegó su pecho al de él. Era inevitable estar así de cerca, y ninguno de los dos le tomó mucho importancia tampoco. Kagome se negó a levantar la vista inconscientemente, estaban tan pegados que si miraba hacia arriba, por sólo un segundo, sus rostros quedarían juntos.

No quería poner un momento incomodo entre ellos. La estaba pasando muy bien como para arruinarlo.

Sin previo aviso, InuYasha flexionó las rodillas y echó su peso hacía atrás, comenzando a hacer un pequeño balanceo. La mujer se sujetó con más fuerza cuando sintió que sus pies iban en subida, pero pronto le encontró el ritmo y ayudó. De pronto, iban tan rápido y tan aprisa que decidieron detenerse antes que dieran una vuelta de trecientos sesenta grados que los llevaría directo al hospital. Ambos reían, incluso con la lluvia que amenazaba con caer más fuerte y regalarles una gripe, se estaban divirtiendo como niños.

En una profunda inhalación, sintió sus pulmones llevarse del olor de la lluvia, del lodo y de InuYasha. Ese último fue más fuerte que los otros debido a la cercanía. Sintió su estomago contraerse y cerró los ojos. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a tener un leve hormigueo y supo que no era precisamente por la lluvia. Si había un dios en algún lado, deseaba fervientemente que él se apiadara de ella y detuviera lo que sentía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El juego iba lentamente deteniéndose, hasta el punto que quedaron inmóviles. Ninguno dijo nada, pero no pensaron en separarse. Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente y levantó un poco su rostro, sus ojos fueron directos a los de él y en algo que fue algo más que un segundo, bajaron a sus labios. Sintió que su respiración comenzaba a fallar cuando él descendió su rostro sobre el de ella. Las puntas de sus narices se rosaban y las respiraciones se combinaban en el aire. Casi por instinto, Kagome cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón latía en su boca y se puso de puntillas.

Fue un roce débil, ni siquiera había suficiente contacto para abrir sus labios y acariciarse. Ni siquiera notaron cuando el pie de Kagome resbaló fuera del asiento del juego hasta que sus labios se separaron por la fuerza de gravedad. InuYasha reaccionó rápido y se sujetó como pudo bajando un pie que le sirviera de apoyo. Soportó el peso de Kagome sobre su torso y su brazo, mientras él mismo intentaba no caer de espaldas en el lodo. Cada cual sintió el corazón agitado del otro latiendo contra su pecho, y sus respiraciones estaban cerca del oído del otro. Habían sentido, incluso con el leve roce, esa electricidad característica de ellos cuando rozaban accidentalmente sus cuerpos, pero ahora había sido diferente. Más fuerte. Más potente. Eso como si siempre hubieran deseado sentirla en esa magnitud.

Asegurando sus pies en el suelo, se separaron lentamente y buscaron los ojos del otro. Entonces, como si estuvieran viendo una película cómica, comenzaron a reír. La situaciones era bastante extraña, algo incomoda, pero sobretodo graciosa.

Fue en ese momento que el cielo decidió dejar caer toda su furia. Las gotas caían con tal fuerza que sentían piquetes en sus brazos y cabezas. Ambos se cubrieron rápidamente las cabezas y comenzaron a correr fuera del parque. El momento de diversión había quedado levemente dejado de lado ante el torrente de agua que el cielo decidió dejar caer sobre ellos.

— ¿Adonde vamos? —preguntó InuYasha, mirando algún lugar donde poder resguardarse.

Estaban rodeados de casas, y las pocas tiendas abiertas no les dejarían pasar en tal estado. Kagome pensó rápidamente en una alternativa. Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas y los colores aún no abandonaban su rostro, pero lo primordial en esos momentos era encontrar un lugar donde resguardarse.

— ¿Tu casa no queda cerca de aquí? —preguntó.

—Podemos ir, claro —entrecerró los ojos—, pero está Kaguya...

—Sólo quiero dejar de empaparme. Puedo soportar su rostro —rodó los ojos.

—Vamos entonces —tomó rápidamente su mano y ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección a su casa.

Kaguya estaba con una hamburguesa a medio comer cuando InuYasha abrió la puerta y ambos entraron a trote. Quitaron rápidamente sus zapatos y se pararon a mitad de la sala. Sus ropas goteaban hasta causar un charco bajo sus pies. Kaguya arqueó una ceja, aún con la boca medio abierta y su comida suspendida en el aire. Lo único que se escuchaba era la televisión, un programa de chismes y la lluvia golpear contra las ventanas.

—Hmpn, están algo mojados...

—Lo notamos —dijo Kagome.

— ¿Puedes traer un par de toallas? —InuYasha comenzó a quitarse los calcetines.

—A sus ordenes, señor —dejó su hamburguesa sobre la mesa de la cocina y pasó junto a ellos en dirección al baño, no sin antes hacer una mueca a Kagome que esta le devolvió enseguida, enseñándole su dedo medio.

—No le deseo mal a nadie, pero si ella muere, no la lloraré —confesó y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba empapada y comenzaba a sentir mucho frío.

InuYasha soltó una ligera risa que murió cuando Kaguya le arrojó la toalla a la cara.

—Bueno, si tú murieras, a mí no me importaría —contraatacó y tomó su hamburguesa, dirigiéndose a la habitación principal.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—A tu habitación —entrecerró los ojos—, sé que andaban en algo así como una cita, y no quiero ser la guapa y sexy mal tercio. Vomitaré si los veo besarse —cerró la puerta.

—Ok, le deseo _mal _a ella —frunció el ceño.

—Te prepararé un café.

Kagome estrujó sus cabellos con la toalla y secó sus brazos y sus piernas. InuYasha puso a hervir agua, y le señaló que fuera a su habitación y sacara algo para cambiarse. Kaguya se giró hacia la puerta apenas se abrió. Estaba boca abajo sobre la cama, con un revista para adultos abierta y sólo quedaba la tercera parte de su hamburguesa. Cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron, se escuchó un sonido de disgusto mutuo.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Necesitan tener sexo y van a echar? No me iré con esta lluvia —dijo con aspereza. Kagome tuvo el impulso de saltar sobre ella, pero sólo le dedicó una mueca poco amistosa.

—Vengo por un cambio de ropa, ¿Sabes donde buscar? No quiero terminar en el cajón de los calzones.

—Yo te buscaré algo —se puso de pie—, no quiero que veas los calzones de InuYasha.

Rodó los ojos, y como que sonrió un poco. Cuando quería, el hipopótamo con implantes podía ser graciosa. Bajó el cierre de su vestido y se lo quitó, sacudiéndolo un poco y dejándolo sobre una silla. Caminó hasta sentarse en la cama y tomó la revista que Kaguya había estado mirando.

—Wooh —exclamó— ¿De verdad se puede hacer esto? —ladeó la revista, de modo que pudiera tener un angulo distinto.

—Eso no es nada. Mira la pagina diez.

— ¿Qué hay en la pagina di-? ¡Wooh! El cuerpo humano definitivamente no se puede doblar así.

—Claro que sí —le arrojó un pantalón y una camiseta—, sólo tienes que tener un poco de practica.

— ¿InuYasha deja que veas sus revistas para adultos?

—Esa es mía. InuYasha esconde las suyas muy bien.

Debió haberlo imaginado. Dejó la revista a un lado y se puso la ropa.

InuYasha entró después. Se cambió rápidamente y volvió a salir. Kaguya se quedó en la habitación, fingiendo no estar ahí. Ambos aceptaron plácidamente fingir que ella no estaba. Tomaron sus tazas de café en la cocina, alejados de los oídos indiscretos de Kaguya y escuchando el ruido de la lluvia golpear contra la ventanilla.

Kagome llevó la taza a sus labios y sopló. Ahora que ambos estaban en silenció, la situación de volvió de pronto incomoda y se apresuró a beber, quemando su lengua. Soltó un pequeño lloriqueo y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

— ¿Te quemaste? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Acabo de quemar todas mis papilas gustativas.

—Exageras —también dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre esta—. déjame ver. Saca la lengua.

Lo hizo, sólo que cuando él le sujetó el mentón para levantar su rostro un poco más, recordó lo sucedido hace unos momentos y sus mejillas enrojecieron en el acto. Se maldijo internamente por ser tan inocente en el ámbito físico. Había besado a un par de hombres, y luego se había acostado con Naraku una vez. Su historial era bastante deficiente si hablábamos de una mujer que estaba por cumplir los veintisiete.

InuYasha mantuvo su ceja arqueada, pero sonrió cuando volvió a sentarse correctamente y tomó la taza de café entre sus manos.

—Te estás sonrojado mucho sólo por un rose de labios —comentó como quien comenta del clima.

Sintió que se trapicaba con su propia saliva y le golpeó por debajo de la mesa con su pie.

—No te conviertas en un cretino —regañó, pero estaba sonriendo.

Terminaron su café y se movilizaron a la sala, decidiendo ver una película. Ninguna llamaba su atención, y las que si lo hicieron, estaban casi por terminar. Decidieron dejar una que apenas comenzaba y daba todo el equipo para pensar que sería una de tantas comedias románticas.

Hablaron de todo y de nada. A veces comentaban la película, se reían y cambiaban de tema. De vez en cuando quedaban sumergidos en silencio, pero lejos de incomodar, se sentían bien.

Kaguya ni se asomó durante la hora que transcurrió.

La película acababa de terminar cuando el teléfono de Kagome sonó.

—Es Sôta —dijo—, dice que algo urgente salió. Voy a tener que ir por Kenji —se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa. La estaba pasando realmente bien, pero tenía que ir por su hijo.

—Está bien. Te llevaré.

—Tomaré el autobús, la lluvia ya se detuvo y quiero pasar a comprar unas cosas de paso.

—Entonces te acompañaré a tomar el autobús.

Ambos se sonrieron y se pusieron de pie.

Caminaron tranquilamente a la parada de autobús y se despidieron con un movimiento de manos y un 'Nos vemos luego'.

Kagome recogió a Kenji en las escaleras principales del templo. Su hermano estaba allí con el con niño. Tomó la mano de su hijo y fueron al supermercado y luego volvió a tomar el autobús para ir a su casa. Apenas eran las seis cuando llegaron y se dejamos caer como holgazanes en el sofá principal. Envolvieron sus brazos en el otro con fuerza y se quedaron recostados. Kenji levantó una de sus piernas y la pasó por la cadera de su madre, tal cual hacia cuando dormían juntos.

Kagome sintió que se derretía en momentos así.

—Kenji.

— ¿Hum?

—Te amo, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

—Sí —murmuró. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Se lo repetía al menos tres veces al día cada día.

Con un lastimoso suspiró que intentó disfrazar, Kagome se separó de su hijo y se sentó sobre sus piernas, ayudando al niño a hacer lo mismo y tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

Kenji parpadeó confundido un par de veces.

— ¿Mamá?

—Hay... algo que debes saber —comenzó, sintiendo que de pronto, sus ojos picaban.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Kenji, yo... —inhaló y exhaló—, sobre tu... —diablos. No podía. ¿Y si la odiaba? ¿Y si le gritaba y...?

"Es sólo un niño"

Sí. Estaba exagerando. Necesitaba calmarse. Inhaló profundamente un par de veces y decidió que debía afrontar esto como la madre que era. Hace tres años, cuando el regordete Kenji de cuatro años le preguntó por su padre, no pudo hacer nada más que entrar en crisis y correr a llorar a las faldas de su madre cuando nadie la veía. Ahora sería distinto. Ahora estaba preparada... o casi lo estaba.

—Escucha con atención, ¿De acuerdo? —el niño asintió, totalmente ajeno a lo que su madre estaba apunto de decir—. Sabes que mamá necesitó de la ayuda de un hombre para poder crearte en su panza, ¿Verdad? —_estúpida._

Kenji rodó los ojos, algo incomodo.

—Nos dieron clases de eso el otro día —respondió quedito. No sería un niño normal si pudiera hablar normalmente con su madre de eso. Ya le había hecho un par de preguntas a su tío, y luego de ver su divertido tic en el ojo, decidió que mejor y le preguntaba a su bisabuelo.

Kagome parpadeó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cúando? ¿Por qué? —abrió la boca. Ah, se estaba desviando del tema—. No importa. Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Quiero hablarte de... tu padre.

Ya, lo dijo. No fue tan malo, ¿Verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

— ¿Kenji? —preguntó. El rostro del niño de pronto había perdido toda expresión alguna. Esperó unos momentos, pero el niño parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos sin cambiar de expresión. Entonces, realmente comenzó a temer. Esa no era la actitud que un niño de su edad debería tener. Incluso si no quiere hablar del tema, debería mostrarse enfadado o algo—. Bebe, dime ¿Qué va mal? —preguntó, poniendo las manos en el rostro de su hijo y obligando a la mirara—. ¿No quieres hablar del tema? Debes decírmelo.

—No —comentó en un susurro. Su rostro se suavizó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para calmar a Kagome.

— ¿No qué? —¿No a seguir hablando del tema, o no a no seguir hablando del tema?

—No quiero hablar de él —se quejó. Su rostro estaba contraído en enfado, pero sus pequeños y redondos ojos se cristalizaron en el acto.

Kagome sintió que se le rompió el corazón.

Sintió ganas de llorar también.

—Está bien, está bien —le atrajo hacía ella rapidamente—. No hablaremos de eso ahora. Estas cansado. Mañana será un mejor día y...

— ¡No! ¡No quiero! —gritó y se separó rápidamente de su madre, corriendo por el pasillo hacía su habitación—. ¡Mamá, eres una tonta! —y azotó la puerta.

— ¡Kenji! ¿Qué haces? Abre esta puerta ahora mismo. Sabes que tienes prohibido encerrarte.

— ¡No! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte! —escuchó que algo se estrellaba contra la puerta del otro lado. Supuso que fue un juguete arrojado—. ¡Tonta!

— ¡Kenji Higurashi! —regañó y dio dos fuertes golpes a la puerta mientras intentaba rodar la perilla. Fue inútil.

Retrocedió dos pasos hasta chocar con la pared de frente y se deslizó al suelo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando las lagrimas calientes se deslizaron por sus mejillas y mojaron su ropa. ¿Tonta? ¿Ella? Sí, lo era. Lo sabía muy bien pero... dolía. Dolía mucho que fuera su propio hijo quien se lo dijera. No había sido tan mala madre. No merecía esto tampoco.

Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a la sala antes de que algún sollozo se escapara y Kenji pudiera oírlo. Buscó su celular a tientas hasta que lo encontró. Sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba encontrar el numero de contacto de su madre. Finalmente, pudo marcarlo.

— _¿Kagome?_ —se escuchó del otro lado. La voz era mucho más gruesa que la de su madre.

— ¿Mamá? —hipó.

— _¿Qué? No, soy Kôga. _

— ¿Kôga?

— _¿Estás... llorando?_

—Lo lamento, me equivoqué de numero —y colgó.

Volvió a buscar hasta encontrar el numero de su madre y marcó.

—Hija, me alegra que llamarás —esa sí era su madre. Intentó con todos los medios no quebrarse más de lo que estaba, pero fue imposible una vez que escuchó su voz.

—Mamá —intentó oculpar un sollozo con la manga de la camiseta que aún vestía—. Estoy tan asustada. No sé qué hacer.

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?_

—Kenji...

— _¿Qué sucedió con el niño? _—su madre sonaba alterada. Eso no era de mucha ayuda—. _Kagome, cálmate y explícame, ¿Qué pasó?_

—Yo... intenté hablar con él. Sólo mencioné a su padre y ahora no quiere hablarme. Ni siquiera sé que pasó. Mi hijo me odia.

Con una pequeña pausa de por medio, Naomi se escuchó mucho más relajada que antes.

—_Kenji no te odia. Él te ama. Tienes que tranquilizarte y respirar hondo, ¿Sí? _

—Pero...

—_Kagome Higurashi, no eres una adolescente, deja de llorar ahora mismo _—ordenó como pocas veces solía hacerlo. Kagome dejó de sollozar casi al instante—. _Tienes que entender que no es fácil para un niño hablar de un padre que no tiene. Seguramente está asustado. Espera que se tranquilice. Intenta hablar con él cuando esto pase._

Si ahora estaba hecha un estropajo, ¿Cómo sería cuando Kenji decidiera hacerla sufrir toda la noche? Iba a morir de angustia.

— _¿Quieres que vaya? Estoy con tus tíos ahora mismo. Tardaré un poco en llegar..._

—No, no, está bien —sorbeteó por la nariz—. Haré lo que dijiste. No te preocupes por mí. Te llamaré en la mañana.

—_De acuerdo. Puedes llamarme a la hora que sea, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Incluso si es en la madrugada. _

—Lo sé mamá. Gracias. Te quiero.

—_Yo también te quiero. _

—Voy a colgar. Adiós.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se recostó en el sofá intentando tranquilizarse. Hubiera sufrido una crisis si su madre no hubiera respondido su llamada.

Su móvil vibró levemente. Tenía un mensaje.

**"¿Estás bien? Me dejaste preocupado. Puedes llamarme si quieres. **

—**Kôga. "**

Se golpeó la frente con la palma. ¿En qué momento pudo haberse equivocado de contacto?

**"Estoy bien, sufrí algo así como una menopausia prematura ;) gracias por preocuparte. **

—**Kagome"**

Un minuto más tarde contestó.

**"'Menopausia prematura' LOL me hiciste reír. De todos modos puedes llamarme si algo pasa. **

—**Kôga"**

Sonrió. Esperaba que Kenji fuera todo lo amoroso que Kôga era.

**"Lo haré. gracias. Extraño a Emi. Te la robaré un día de esta semana JeJe**

—**Kagome"**

Apenas envió el mensaje, el rostro de InuYasha apareció en su pantalla seguida por el tono de los Power Rangers. Sí, le tenía un tema especial a él. Matenla por eso.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y se sintió horrible.

Su hijo sufriendo en su habitación, y ella comportándose como una colegiala.

—Dejaste tu vestido en mi casa, ¿Quieres que vaya a dejarlo?

Sonaba tan amistoso.

deseó con todas sus fuerzas tenerlo en ese momento para ella.

—No sé si... —intentó decir. No era el mejor momento. Tampoco quería que la viera en el desastre que era ahora.

—_Estoy de paso. Fui a dejar a Kaguya. Estaré en cinco minutos. _

—Es... está bien.

Dudó que escuchara. Ya había colgado. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y fue un por vaso de agua.

InuYasha llegó exactamente cinco minutos después. Tenía el vestido envuelto en una bolsa. Apenas la vio, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro desapareció.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto acercandose a ella. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos.

Kagome cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

—Intenté hablar con Kenji sobre su padre —respondió. Su voz amenazaba con quebrarse—. No sé que pasó. Está molesto. No quiere hablarme —habló rapido. No quería comentar ese tema con InuYasha, no mientras no lo hubiera resuelto, pero las palabras simplemente brotaron de su boca con angustia. Ya ni siquiera se sentía capas de llorar. Tenía una bola atragantada en el pecho que la asfixiaba.

Sintió las manos del chico en su espalda antes de abrazarla. No lo pensó cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y suspiró con agonía. No supo cuanto necesitaba un abrazo hasta ese momento.

—Yo también me enfadaba cuando mi mamá me hablaba de mi padre —comentó con voz tranquila mientras le daba acariciaba la espalda para relajarla—. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—En su habitación. No puedo hacer que abra la puerta.

— ¿Quieres que intente hablar con él?

—No —se separó—. No tiene que ver contigo.

—Yo estube en la misma situación que Kenji —comentó, arreglando con sus manos el flequillo que se había desordenado a Kagome—. Puedo intentar ayudar si me dejas.

Se mordió el labio. ¿Meter a InuYasha en sus problemas familiares? ¿El mismo día en que habían...? Era una idea desquiciada. Él se daría cuenta de la responsabilidad que estaba aceptando al querer estar con ella, y luego huiría... bien, probablemente no huiría, no era el estilo del chico, pero era tan... extraño.

Sabía que su hijo había sido seducido por InuYasha, pero no sabía hasta qué punto podía permitir que la relación de ambos avanzara.

Ahora se sentía como la tercera en discordia.

—No lo sé —dudó—, probablemente ni siquiera quiera abrirte la puerta.

—No perdemos nada con intentar —le sonrió para darle ánimos.

Tenía razón. No perdían nada con intentar.

InuYasha caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kenji. Kagome se encontraba al extremo del pasillo, ansiosa. Algo dentro de ella seguía dudando de la idea. ¿Por qué involucrar a InuYasha? ¿Por qué se quería involucrar? Eran muchas preguntas, pero ahora su mente y atención estaba enfocada en su hijo. Necesitaba hablar con el niño y hacerle entender algunas cosas.

InuYasha golpeó dos veces con calma y se acercó a la puerta para que le escuchara perfectamente.

—Kenji, soy InuYasha —anunció—. Tu madre no está. Estamos solos.

Un segundo más tarde, Kenji abrió la puerta.

Kagome dio un salto hasta esconderse, y se quedó pegada a la pared a cuclillas. Frunció el ceño. No sabía que le molestaba más, que su hijo le abriera la puerta a InuYasha cuando a ella le gritó 'tonta', o que la abriera cuando escuchó que ya no estaba en la casa. Cualquiera de las dos la enfadaba. Era obvio que Kenji estaba enojado con ella y perdidamente enamorado de InuYasha.

— ¿Se fue? —preguntó rápidamente, casi formando un puchero— ¿Está enfadada conmigo?

—Fue por algo de helado, volverá pronto —se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura—. Tu mamá está dolida. Cree que tú estas enfadado con ella.

—No estoy enfadado con ella —susurró.

InuYasha notó que quizá había algo más en la cabeza de Kenji que Kagome no pudo apreciar. Se puso de pie y tomó al niño en brazos. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y lo sentó en la cama. Él se sentó a su lado.

Probablemente Kagome estaba maldiciéndolo en ese momento por negar la oportunidad de dejarla escuchar, pero algo le decía que Kenji tenía un secreto que no quería que su madre supiera.

—Tu mamá me dijo que te enfadaste cuando intentó hablarte de tu papá —comenzó. No estaba seguro de como abordar el tema, pero si su instinto no fallaba, que el niño no quisiera hablar del tema era un problema que iba directo hacía Kagome.

Kenji bajó el rostro hacía sus manos mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.

—No quiero que mi mami hable de él —confesó.

— ¿No quieres saber cosas de él?

Como si hubiera sido la respuesta correcta, Kenji levantó el rostro.

—Quiero —dijo—, quiero saber de él.

InuYasha no se esperaba esa respuesta.

— ¿Entonces...?

—Pero mamá llora cuando habla de él —volvió a bajar el rostro. Su labio inferior estaba bastante sobresaliente—. No quiero que llore —e hipó. Primero fue uno pequeño, pero después vino otro más fuerte.

—No llores, tranquilo —le consoló. Le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y lo atrajo hacía él—. ¿Cómo sabes que tu mamá llora cuando habla de él? Ella me ha hablado, y nunca la he visto llorar.

— ¿De verdad? —levantó el rostro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y mojadas—. Ella sólo llora en los brazos de mi abuela.

— ¿Sí? —sonrió. Era difícil imaginar a Kagome llorando como una niña en las faldas de su madre. Acababa de descubrir una característica adorable.

—Se supone que no la vi, pero lo hice —siguió el niño. InuYasha le acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Cúando?

—Era chiquito.

— ¿Recuerdas cosas de ese tiempo?

—Sólo algunas, pero recuerdo a mi mamá llorando.

— ¿Sabes por qué lloraba?

—Sí —hipó de nuevo—. Yo la hice llorar cuando le pregunté por mi papá.

Algo hizo 'clic' en su cabeza en ese momento y recordó aquella tarde en el mirador con Kagome. Aquel día ambos se habían sincerado completamente, y cuando tocaron el tema de Naraku, ella le confesó: "La única vez que me preguntó por su papá, era cuando tenía cuatro. Pero cuando intenté hablar con él, se negó y dijo que ya no quería saber. Desde entonces no ha tocado el tema"

Claro que él niño no quería saber nada del tema. La había visto llorar. Ningún hijo quería ver llorar a su madre, incluso si eso significara guardarse todas sus preguntas y dudas muy dentro. Le sorprendió que en aquel entonces y ahora el niño tuviera el instinto de proteger a su madre. No sabía por qué, pero su propio corazón había comenzado a dolor.

Se acercó más a Kenji y este le abrazó por el cuello, acallando sus sollozos en su cuello.

Con delicadeza, le dio algunos golpesitos en la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Sabes? Tu madre estaba muy asustada sobre si contarte o no de tu padre —separó al niño de su cuerpo y volvió a sentarlo sobre la cama. Kenji levantó el rostro hacía él, pero no dejó de llorar—. No quiere que cuando seas grande, le recrimines que ella no te habló de él.

—No haré eso.

—Pero ella siente miedo y teme lo peor. Así son las madres —sonrió—. Tienes que dejar que ella te hable de tu padre ¿Sí? Te prometo que ella no llorará.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Entonces... —sorbeteó por la nariz con fuerza, por lo que InuYasha tomó unos pañuelo desechables que estaban sobre la mesita junto a la cama y se la limpio—... entonces quiero que me hable de mi papá.

—Yo se lo diré. Espera aquí.

Kagome estaba boca abajo sobre el sofá cuando sintió el ruido de la puerta abrirse y pegó un salto. Apenas vio a InuYasha, se dirigió a golpearlo.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste escuchar?! —gruñó tan bajo como pudo mientras le golpeaba el pecho.

—Antes de que me sigas golpeando —le sugetó las manos—, Kenji quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué? —se detuvo— ¿De verdad?

—Quiere que le hables de su papá.

— ¿Có...cómo? ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Sólo entra ahí —la arrastró por el pasillo—. Pero ni pienses en llorar.

—No lloraré frente a mi hijo, tonto —bufó.

InuYasha rodó los ojos y terminó por empujarla dentro de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Apenas Kagome intercambió mirada con Kenji, ambos abrieron los brazos y dieron unos largos pasos hasta alcanzarse.

—No quice llamarte tonta —se disculpó Kenji, aferrándose el cuello de su madre—. No eres tonta. Eres mi mami.

—Está bien, cariño, no llores —se acarició la espalda y caminó tranquilamente hasta la cama. Corrió las cobijas y recostó al niño primero. Ella se recostó a su lado y se acurrucaron juntos.

—Puedes hablarme de mi papá, no me enfadaré, lo prometo.

—No tengo mucho que decir de él —se disculpó, pero era verdad. No podía decir que conocía a Naraku más de lo que se sabe de un conocido lejano—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Kenji comenzó a preguntar rápidamente, tanto que Kagome aveces no podía terminar de responder antes de que su hijo hubiera quedado con una duda y vuelto a preguntar. La mayoría de sus respuestas fueron vanas, faltas de contenido importante, pero más allá de describirlo físicamente y un poco de su personalidad, realmente no podía decir mucho. Sin embargo, se esforzó en darle a entender que no era mala persona, quizá tampoco la mejor, pero que no quisiera ser padre no era culpa del niño.

Kenji se veía satisfecho con sus respuestas.

—Kenji, qué pasaría... —respiró hondo—... si te dijera que puedes hablar con él.

Muy dentro de si sabía la respuesta. Si ella estuviera en la posición de su hijo, también elegiría esa opción.

—No, estoy bien —contestó.

Kagome asintió.

Abrió los ojos.

_¿Qué? _

— ¿Estás seguro? —se enderesó para poder verle el rostro—. Yo no me sentiré mal si quieres verlo —Kenji también se sentó en la cama y soltó una pequeña risita.

—De verdad, mami, no quiero hablar con él —tomó las manos de Kagome—. Sólo quería saber que tenía un papá, pero no lo quiero como papá.

Y todo el peso del mundo abandonó los hombros de Kagome en ese instante. O por lo menos, así lo sintió ella.

Abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y se aguantó las ganas de llorar. Su hijo era el mejor hijo que alguien como ella pudo pedir. Se dejó caer con el niño aún en sus brazos y lo arropó. Quizá fue la emoción del día, pero Kenji pronto cerró los ojos y cayó dormido. Kagome se quedó a su lado mientras lo veía dormir. Delineó sus pestañas, la forma de su nariz y su boca y por último besó su frente. Se abrazó a él con fuerza y suspiró.

**|Nota autora: **

Estoy segura que este vez no tardé tanto (¿O sí? Perdí el sentido del tiempo)

El capitulo estaba terminado hace mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, pero me acomplejaba la forma en la que tenía que unir las escenas y luego todo terminaba en mierda. Aish!(?)

Espero les haya gustado.

Besos.

Cal.


	13. Primos

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomé prestados de manera muy _legal_ de la autora original, Rumiko Takahashi. Sigo sin entender por qué estoy tras las rejas.

(Kagome, Kagome) **El pájaro en la jaula.**

**|Capitulo trece: **Primos.

Se despertó pasadas las once de la noche. Su hijo seguía entre sus brazos, acurrucado en su pecho. Sonrió al recordar lo maduro que era y quiso llorar cuando pensó en la angustia que vivió.

Tomó uno de los brazos del niño que atravesaba su cintura y delicadamente la dejó bajo las mantas. Se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en la cama y buscó a tientas las pantuflas. Su cabeza aún estaba adormecida, pero necesitaba hacer algunas cosas antes de volver y dormir definitivamente (porque esa noche nadie la iba a separar de Kenji). Miró la hora en el rejos animado que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y suspiró. No era tan tarde, aún podía llamar a su madre sin sentirse culpable. Seguramente sus tíos la habían entretenido hasta hace unos minutos, o bien seguían haciéndolo. Llamaría también a Sôta. Se sentía con ánimos de llamar a todo el mundo y contarles que su hijo era el mejor niño del mundo.

Recordó vagamente que no supo nada de InuYasha luego de quedarse dormida. Quizá no quiso despertarla para despedirse, o sólo se había marchado sin decir una palabra para no incomodar. Fuese cual fuera la respuesta, se lamentó. Ya tendría otra ocasión para verle. Quizá también le llamara esa noche.

Salió de la habitación con sigilo. Lavó su rostro y cepilló sus dientes en el baño. Caminó calmadamente hacía la sala de estar cuando lo vio. Estaba recostado a lo largo del sofá con sus largas piernas sobresaliendo del mueble. Uno de sus brazos cubría sus ojos y el otro descansaba tranquilamente sobre su costado. Sintió que su corazón dio un pequeño revoloteo en su pecho y se acercó a él, acuclillándose a su lado.

Delineó con sus ojos la dura y respingada nariz, los labios de un natural rojo apagado y su mentón firme y cuadrado. Miró sus dedos, largos y gruesos, varoniles.

Se sintió tonta por estar así, contemplándolo en silencio. Aunque era normal, pensó, InuYasha nunca se había visto tan guapo a sus ojos como en ese momento.

Y, como si él leyera sus pensamientos, decidió despertar. Quitó el brazo que estaba sobre sus ojos y giró un poco el rostro hacía ella, completamente desorientado. Cuando él recordó donde estaba y por qué, le sonrió.

Kagome sintió que enrojecía.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, adormilado.

Asintió, pero más que contestar con palabras, le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó. Fue corto y casto, pero no por eso menos emocionante. Se sintió atrevida, y eso extrañamente le gustó. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de ser ella quien besaba en el pasado.

Con InuYasha todo era distinto, y _distinto_ se sentía bien.

El chico la miró con ojos sorprendidos y confundidos. Su mente seguía procesando si estaba o no soñando. Cuando supo que era la simple realidad, Kagome creyó ver un pequeño enrojecimiento en sus mejillas.

—Será fácil acostumbrarse a esto —murmuró sonriente. ¿Acostumbrarse a ser besado de esa manera? Fácil. Demasiado, quizá.

—Es bastante tarde, debes irte —apoyó sus brazos en el sofá y le sonrió. Se sentía avergonzada, pero todo parecía muy correcto en ese momento. Casi podía escuchar música clásica de fondo.

—Acabas de besarme, y ahora me estás botando de tu casa —se puso de lado, fingiéndose herido. Kagome rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, obligando a que hiciera lo mismo.

—Tienes trabajo mañana por la mañana.

—No pensabas en eso cuando me obligaste a jugar en la lluvia.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Quedarte aquí? —preguntó con diversión. No estaba pensando realmente en esa opción.

—Esa es una idea genial —sonrió ampliamente, aunque estaba bromeando. Necesitaba ver que reacción tendría ella.

Kagome rodó los ojos y le sujetó del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches, InuYasha.

—Es una forma muy poco sutil de decir que no me quieres aquí —entrecerró los ojos dramático, pero comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos.

Sinceramente, no tenía fe en si mismo esa noche. El ambiente estaba muy… _amistoso_. Aunque ella le hubiera dicho que podía quedarse, él se hubiera marchado de todos modos. No quería arruinar lo que supuestamente estaban comenzando a tener.

—Si las circunstancias fueran otras, te dejaría quedarte —confesó—, pero cruzamos la línea, no hay vuelta atrás. No voy a dejarte dormir aquí —casi le empujó por completó a la salida.

—Espera —se giró, sujetando sus muñecas—, ¿Quieres decir que no puedo quedarme aquí porque nos besamos? —le tomó el rostro con ambas manos—, entonces devuélveme los besos.

—Largo de aquí —le apartó el rostro entre risas y le empujó fuera.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a la sala principal.

Tocó sus mejillas sintiendo lo caliente que estaban y sonrió como una idiota. Odiaría verse en un espejo en ese momento. Seguramente la cara de boba no se la quería nadie. ¿Acababan de coquetearse de la manera más directa posible sin vergüenza alguna? ¡Que loco estaba el mundo ahora! Ni siquiera sabía que podía coquetear, o que algún día InuYasha lo haría con ella y mira que no le importaría.

Miró su móvil en la mesa. Necesitaba llamar a su madre.

Procuró no marcar a Kôga por equivocación nuevamente.

— _¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Kenji sigue enfadado? _—la voz de Naomi sonaba baja, pero rasposa. Parecía que tenía su boca pegada al teléfono.

Era muy probable que sus tíos aún estuvieran ahí y no quería que ellos escucharan. A su madre no le gustaba que su familia hablara mucho de su hija y su nieto. La había defendido demasiado contra aquellos mal hablados cuando fue una adolescente embarazada.

—Todo está bien ahora. Le hablé sobre Naraku y le pregunté si quería verlo con él, pero dijo que no —su sonrisa se ampliaba a medida que relataba—. Ahora está durmiendo.

— _¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo fue que pasó?_

—Ah, bueno, InuYasha me ayudó bastante —confesó. 'Bastante' no era la palabra adecuada.

— _¿InuYasha? _—el tono de su voz subió. Ya no estaba preocupada de que alguien la escuchara—. _¿Tu jefe?_

—Exjefe —corrigió rápidamente—. Sí, vino a dejarme mi vestido y... —se mordió la lengua. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

— _¿Vestido? ¿Por qué él tenía un vestido tuyo?_

—Di... dimos un paseo por el parque y comenzó a llover y... —¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa de pronto? No era una adolescente que tenía que darle explicaciones a su madre sobre chicos. Aunque, bueno, nunca fue una. Era extraño serlo ahora—. Es una larga historia —suspiró—. El punto es que me ayudó. No sé que fue lo que le dijo, pero de pronto Kenji era el niño más dispuesto a escuchar de su padre. Estaba por entrar en una crisis cuando InuYasha apareció.

—Oh, ¡Escúchate hablar! —ahora sí, era definitivo, a su madre le importaba un pepino que sus tíos escucharan su conversación—. Estás empleando _ese_ tono.

— ¿Qué tono?

—_Ese _— insistió—. Lo ocupabas cuando hablabas de tu profesor de párvulo.

— ¡Tenía cinco años!

— ¿Cinco? Pensé que eran cuatro...

—Sólo te llamaba para decirte que todo estaba bien. Voy a colgar ahora.

—Oh, pero recuerda pasar por casa en estos días, estoy segura que tienes cosas que contarme.

—Adiós —colgó.

Ella no estaba empleando ningún tono. Seguramente fue alguna interferencia.

Su teléfono vibró en dos campanitas de alerta. La primera: para recordarle que tenía un mensaje sin leer, la segunda: para avisarle que acababa de llegar uno nuevo.

Leyó el viejo primero. Era de Kôga.

"**Ella también te extraña. Podríamos juntarnos todos e ir a algún lugar divertido, ¿Te parece?"**

—**Kôga**

Sonrió.

"**Eso suena divertido."**

—**Kagome.**

El segundo era de InuYasha.

"**Kaguya acaba de enviarme un mensaje. Dice que no debo dejar que emplees la figura de la pagina diez conmigo, ¿Qué quiere decir?"**

—**InuYasha.**

¿Pagina diez? ¿De qué estaba hablan...? Ah... cerda loca. Su rostro se incendió de sólo pensar que InuYasha supiera el significado de ese mensaje. Lo mejor era fingir demencia.

"**LOL ni idea. Se le subió el botox al cerebro."**

—**Kagome.**

Estúpida mujer. No se detendría la próxima vez que quisiera saltar sobre ella.

Fue a su habitación por un cambio de ropa y luego se dirigió a la de su hijo. Cerró los ojos lentamente, relajando todo su cuerpo, y no tardó mucho en caer dormida.

* * *

Era primera vez que se despertaba un día lunes sin tener que escuchar la alarma del despertador a las seis de la mañana. Se removió en la cama y miró a su hijo. Por un momento, pensó que el mundo se había puesto en su contra el día anterior de diferentes maneras, pero se las había apañado para salir adelante y terminar el día de buena manera. Bueno… tuvo algo de ayuda. Mucha ayuda. Se sonrojó levemente y sonrió. Esperaba superar pronto esa etapa de idiota. No era su estilo.

Se giró para ver la hora. Las siete. Kenji tenía clases a las ocho.

Dejó a su hijo dormir un ratito más mientras ella iba a preparar el desayuno. Cuando lo tuvo servido, volvió a la habitación y lo despertó.

— ¿No tienes que llevar la flauta? —le inspeccionó la mochila.

Kenji negó con la cabeza y terminó su desayuno.

—No. Sólo los martes.

—Tienes razón. Ve a lavarte los dientes —ordenó.

El niño corrió por el pasillo directo al baño. Kagome se puso unos pantalones holgados y un chaleco. Estaba en algo así como 'vacaciones', y no pensaba ocuparlas en nada más que descansar.

Encaminó a su hijo a la primaria. Su nueva casa quedaba relativamente más cerca que la anterior, y ya no era necesario tomar el autobús para ir a dejarle.

Le ayudó a poner su mochila en su espalda y le besó antes de que él se fuera. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y esperó hasta perderle de vista por completo.

Decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad. No recordaba la última vez que había ido al centro comercial (Excepto esa vez que Sôta había arruinado toda su ropa interior y se vio en la urgencia de ir). Además, la semana siguiente comenzaba en su nuevo trabajo, y lo que menos tenía era ropa formal de mujer. No recordaba la última vez que había actuado como ella misma en un horario de trabajo. Esperaba no hacer comentarios machistas o entrar al baño de hombres por simple costumbre.

Si bien su nuevo lugar de trabajo no tenía la altura y reputación que tenía la agencia Taishô, era lo mejor que pudo encontrar donde no recibiera un sueldo miserable.

Tomó el autobús. Estaba pensando seriamente comprarse una chatarra de automóvil. Mientras se moviera, no importaba si tenía más de cien años, era bienvenido.

Recorrió un par de tiendas buscando ropa de calidad y a buen precio. Tenía que pagar el alquiler de la casa, comprar lo víveres y comenzar a ahorrar para un auto… y todo aquello con el sueldo de mujer. Definitivamente iban a tener que dejar los _gustitos_ a un lado, aunque eso no significaba dejarlos por completo. Tenía una buena cantidad de dinero ahorrado en el banco que les mantendría en condiciones optimas, por lo menos, medio año.

Un panfleto voló y chocó contra sus piernas. Lo tomó y ojeó, sus ojos se iluminaron en el acto. ¿Una oferta en ropa de niños? ¿Sólo por hoy? Nadie pone esa cosa ante los ojos de una madre y espera que se quede quieta. Era instintivo.

Caminó calle arriba hasta llegar al centro comercial y buscó con insistencia la tienda infantil. Cerca de una hora después, se dejó caer sobre unas mesas y dejó las bolsas de las compras a su lado, en el suelo. Sólo ahora recordaba cuanto odiaba las ofertas. Un montón de mujeres luchando entre ellas por un calcetín, arañando y jalando el cabello como su vida se fuera en ello, ¿Qué tipo de salvajes mujeres eran? … bueno, ella también había arañado un poco, pero _sólo un poco_ y en defensa propia.

Corrió una silla que estaba allí y subió sus pies, abanicando su rostro con su mano ¿No había aire acondicionado en ese lugar? ¡Se estaba asando!

— ¡Culito!

Gruñó. Ni siquiera tuvo que voltear y saber quien era. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando que quizá así, ella mágicamente desaparecería.

Se equivocó.

— ¿De compras? —la escuchó junto a ella y se vio en la obligación de abrir los ojos y voltearse, lo que no significaba que su expresión fuera amistosa.

Sus ojos se toparon levemente con los igualmente toscos de Kaguya, pero siguieron más allá hasta encontrarse con una mirada turquesa envuelta en un rostro infantil y un cabello algo rojizo.

Sintió un leve 'clic' en su cabeza y las manecillas comenzando a funcionar. No fue hasta dos minutos de una larga mirada que Kagome pudo recordar. Bajó rápidamente los pies de la silla para poder girarse de medio lado hacía ella, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo.

—La novia de Kôga —la señaló; su mente clara ahora.

Ayame se sonrojó ante la abrupta afirmación, pero no pudo ocultar el brillo complacido de sus ojos. Cuando Kaguya le había comentado que era momento de fastidiar a una persona mientras caminaba hacia esa completa extraña de espaldas a ellas, lo último que pudo pasarle por la cabeza fue encontrar a su rival en el amor.

El mundo era pequeño, sin duda.

Kaguya miró a cada una de forma intercalada y se tomó el atrevimiento de sentarse sin ser invitada a la mesa.

— ¿De donde se conocen? —preguntó realmente curiosa y le hizo una seña a su amiga de que tomara asiento entre ellas.

—Nos vimos sólo una vez —comentó Ayame—. Cuando estaba en casa de Kôga.

Kagome observó rápidamente a la muchacha mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella. Traía puesto el uniforme escolar. Se preguntó si Kaguya era tan mala influencia como para hacer que una estudiante se saltara las clases y la siguiera al centro comercial.

— ¿De Kôga? —parpadeó, mirando sorprendida a ambas mujeres.

— ¿Conoces a Kôga? —preguntó la mujer, entrecerrando los ojos al instante. De sólo imaginar que ese buen muchacho tuviera amigos como Kaguya, le perturbaba. Él era bueno; ella… _sólo_ ella.

Ayame frunció un poco el ceño sin poder evitarlo, mal entendiendo la pregunta de Kagome.

—En persona, no, pero ya vez, aquí —señaló a la estudiante—, no hace otra cosa que hablar de él cuando se le viene a la cabeza.

—Aah —se relajó. Eso era mucho mejor.

Nuevamente, Ayame le dio una mirada muy poco agraciada y deseó que un meteorito cayera sobre la cabeza de su rival. No le bastó con malograr su perfecta historia de amor, haciéndole las cosas más difíciles; ahora ventilaba sin escrúpulos su disgusto por ver que Kôga conociera a otras chicas. ¿Qué derecho tenía de eso? Ninguno.

Bufó con voz fuerte, haciendo notar que no estaba para nada cómoda o feliz de estar ahí.

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti? —preguntó su amiga, observándola casi con reproche.

—Nada.

—Claro, y yo soy poco sexy —rodó los ojos. Kagome también los rodó, pero de aburrimiento.

—Creo que Ayame quiere un helado —comentó, observando a la de ojos verdes con amabilidad.

La nombrada abrió los ojos, sintiéndose casi insultada de ser tratada como una niña cuando ya tenía sus diecisiete, pero la idea de un helado se coló en su cabeza y la hizo ruborizarse en excitación. Kaguya se apuntó para el helado, después de todo, Kagome se había ofrecido.

—Ok, esperen aquí —pidió y comenzó a caminar lejos de ellas.

Estando lo suficientemente lejos de ellas como para oírlas, la mayor apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y observó a la chica.

—Entonces, ¿Qué bicho te picó? —interrogó.

—No me cae bien —bufó. ¿Es que no había quedado claro? Si no fuese por el helado, ya estaría caminando lejos.

—Lo noté —rodó los ojos, pero dudaba que Kagome lo hubiera notado. Era demasiado tonta para eso—. ¿Por qué no te agrada? —insistió. Si bien ella tenía una riña con la chica que había comenzado hace mucho tiempo, no entendía muy bien el punto de Ayame. Es decir, por lo que podía notar, Kagome era el tipo de mujer que agradaba antes de conocerla.

— ¡Por qué —también se inclinó sobre la mesa, al borde de la histeria— ella está seduciendo a Kôga!

— ¿Qué? —se cruzó de brazos—. Claro que no. Ella está… ella sedujo a InuYasha —aclaró, aunque la idea aún le diera nauseas.

— ¿A tu mejor amigo? —preguntó, espantada— ¡Así que es _ese_ tipo de mujer!

— ¿Qué tipo?

—_Ese_ —insistió, al borde de comenzar a jalar su cabello—. A la que le gusta seducir a los amigos de otras.

Kaguya soltó el aire con fuerza y comenzó a reír, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa. Ayame le agradaba, era divertido fastidiar a Sango a través de ella, pero a veces, simplemente, era una niña mimada que leía mucho manga.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó.

¿Es que no entendía la magnitud de la situación?

—Hay, pequeña —le acarició la cabeza— aunque me gustaría decir que sí es ese tipo de mujer, creo que estás mal entendiendo la situación.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —entrecerró los ojos—. Dijiste que…

—Sí, sé lo que dije. Pero ella está saliendo con mi amigo.

— ¡Pero-!

— ¡Aquí están los helados! —sonrió Kagome.

Depositó cada uno frente a su dueña, dejando el más pequeño frente a Kaguya.

—Entonces, ¿Quién está saliendo con quien? —preguntó. Había logrado escuchar sólo el final de la conversación.

Ayame la ignoró, decidida a no dirigirle la palabra nunca. Kaguya, por su parte, se dedicó a medir las proporciones de su helado.

—Tú, claro está —comentó, notando entonces que algo andaba mal—. Hey, el mío es más pequeño que el de ustedes.

— ¿Yo? —parpadeó e ignoró su lamento.

—Sí, tú. Ahora cambia tu helado conmigo.

— ¿Con quién? —alejó su helado de las manos de Kaguya.

— ¡Diablos! Dime tú, ¿Con quien te besaste ayer?

Kagome sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo y los colores subían a su rostro con fuerza. Apretó los labios, sintiendo que podría irse de espaldas ¿Él se lo había contado? Bien, bueno… eran mejores amigos, claro que pudo habérselo contado, pero… ¡Rayos! ¿Tuvo que hacerlo el mismo día de haberlo hecho? Ella ni siquiera quería pensar mucho sobre el tema, porque realmente no sabía que cosas realmente sentía, y él iba y le contaba a esa mujer, que había asumido cosas que no eran.

¡Un poco de intimidad, por favor!

—Él no me lo contó, si eso estás pensando —le quitó el helado en un momento de descuido. Kagome ni siquiera lo notó—. Lo supe por la cara de estúpido que tenía.

—Oh —volvió a sonrojarse, pero sonrió levemente.

—Tenía la misma cara que tienes ahora.

—Como sea, no estamos saliendo —intentó ponerse sería.

Ayame observó todo mientras degustaba su helado. ¿Qué significaba entonces esto? ¿Ella no quería seducir a Kôga? Entonces… Kôga tenía un amor no correspondido. Oh, su pequeño amigo. Le dolía el corazón de sólo pensar que él estaba sufriendo en ese preciso momento, o peor, que estaba viviendo en una fantasía que no tendría un buen final. Casi odió más a Kagome si eso era posible, ¿Cómo no podía gustarle Kôga? Era joven, apuesto, inteligente, deportivo y una infinidad de cosas buenas que podría sumar a la lista.

Inhaló profundo. Bueno, que la mujer no sintiera nada por él era benefactor para ella. Sería más fácil hacer que Kôga se diera cuenta que la ama si ella le consolaba en esto. Al parecer, su historia de amor iba por buen camino. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tararear.

Ambas mayores guardaron silencio y observaron como la chiquilla comía con gusto mientras tatareaba una canción alegre. Kagome susurró un: "Te dije que necesitaba un helado" a Kaguya y volvieron a observarla en silencio.

De la nada, Ayame miró de reojo su reloj de muñeca y pegó un grito.

— ¡Tengo que irme! —gritó, tomó su helado y comenzó a correr. Cinco segundos después estaba de vuelta y sujetó las manos de Kagome con fuerza. Ésta la miró parpadeante—. ¡Animo!

— ¿En… en qué?

—Sólo se directa con Kôga, yo me encargo de lo demás —insistió, se despidió y volvió a marcharse.

Kagome se quedó quieta unos momentos.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Ella está loca —fue la mejor respuesta que Kaguya pudo encontrar—. Es igual que su hermana.

— ¿Quién es su hermana?

—Sango —respondió casi con malicia, como si disfrutara esperando que su rostro se aterrara.

Y pasó. Kagome sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle. ¿Sango? ¿La misma Sango que la conocía como _Kag_? La sola idea la desencajó. Sango se enteraría, Miroku se enteraría y toda la empresa se enteraría. El airé amenazó con faltarle. Todos la descubrirán, incluso aunque ya no los viera, ellos… espera, ella ya no trabajaba más ahí ¿Por qué se asustaba tanto? _Porque pueden demandarte_, pensó, pero _ese_ no era realmente un gran problema.

El problema es que, aunque fue poco tiempo, se encariñó con ellos… bien, no con todos, pero sí con Sango y Miroku. Ellos habían sido amables desde el primer día. Odiaría que se sintieran engañados.

¡Rayos! ¿En qué momento se volvió tan _blanda_?

—Me voy ahora —se puso de pie. Necesitaba aclarar su mente… y quizá discutirlo con InuYasha, aunque no le veía el caso a eso. Ella era quien estaba metida hasta las rodillas en el lodo.

Kaguya asintió, y como si fueran amigas, se despidió con la mano.

Fue sólo cuando la mujer ya estaba fuera de su vista, que miró su mano y gritó con horror. ¿Acababa de despedirse _amigablemente_ de culito travesti? ¿De verdad? El mundo estaba lentamente volviéndose loco.

* * *

Odiaba el hecho de saber que ese pequeño malestar se agravaría hasta convertirse en un resfriado, pero que lo culparan por ello, era un maldito resfriado que había valido la pena_._ Estaba actuando como un idiota, Kaguya y Miroku se lo habían dicho en palabras poco educadas, mientras que Sango intentó hacerlo sutil, pero simplemente parecía que nada iba a empeorar su humor de ese día.

O eso creía hasta que su móvil sonó.

Su padre acababa de enviar unas carpetas a la empresa ¿Y personalmente lo llamaba para eso? Extraño.

Se topó con Miroku en el ascensor, parecía meditar algo.

—Si te invito a casa esta noche, ¿Aceptarías?

—Supongo, ¿Qué pasa?

—Olvidé mi aniversario con Sango —confesó. No se veía para nada afectado cuando lo hizo—. Esta mañana se enfadó conmigo porque actué como si nada. En realidad, acabo de recordarlo. Fingiré que estaba fingiendo esta mañana no saber nada y que en realidad tengo planeada una fiesta sorpresa desde hace semanas.

—Una fiesta de tres personas. ¿No le has preguntado a nadie más?

—Lo hice, pero al parecer, todos tienen cosas que hacer. Dijeron que debí decirlo con anticipación.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si te dijera que tengo planes para hoy?

—En ese caso deberías aplazarlos por mí.

—Hablas como si fuéramos una pareja —se carcajeó y salió del ascensor con su amigo caminando a su lado.

Iba directo hacía el mostrador del recibidor cuando notó que alguien hablaba con Sango. Un hombre pequeño y familiar… muy, muy familiar.

—Oh, es Kag —comentó su acompañante.

Casi sintió que se iba de espaldas.

¿Por qué estaba aquí, y disfrazada de hombre… otra vez? Traía unas bermudas a cuadros y una camisa blanca. Su peluca estaba ligeramente desordenada, como si hubiera dormido con ella. Dudaba que estuviera intentando recuperar su empleo. Incluso… dudaba que estuviera haciendo vida social, ¿Qué tendría planeado? Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre tuvo una especie de complicidad con Sango que ninguna nunca quiso contar, ¿Qué podría ser?

Sintió que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo y le hizo una seña a su amigo de que fuera primero. Ni siquiera tenía qué pensar mucho en quien podría ser cuando sintió la voz molesta de su amiga del otro lado… y ladridos de perro.

— ¿Estás en una perrera o algo así? —arqueó una ceja.

Desde el recibidor, Kagome se giró hacía él. Se sonrieron de forma instantánea.

—_No, no estoy en una perrera_ —alguien estaba realmente enfadada—. _Estuve hablando con mi hermana_.

— ¿Sí? —si de algo estaba seguro, era que Kaguya se llevaba tan bien con Kagura como él con Sesshômaru. Ahora sabía por qué ella estaba enfadada.

Bankotsu y un grupo de trabajadores salieron por el ascensor del lado contrario. Apenas vieron a Kagome, se acercaron a saludar.

—_Dice que sospechan de alguien que trabaja para ellos que falsificó sus documentos. Tienen en la mira a unos cuantos, ¿Sabes lo que significa eso, verdad? _

—Creo —torció el gesto. Su atención estaba en el tema de conversación, pero se veía fácilmente distraído por la manera en que Bankotsu pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Kagome.

— _¡¿Cómo qué __crees__?!_ —ugh. Acababa de perder un porciento de audición en ese oído.

—Escucha, yo me preguntaré qué está sucediendo, no tienes qué-

Oh.

¡Oh!

¿Bankotsu acaba de darle una nalgada?

— _¿InuYasha?_ —gruñido— _¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Qué rayos te pasa aho-_

Sintió que se iba a rojo.

Su estomago ardió y se atascó con su propia saliva. ¿Simplemente lo hacía y ya? ¿Frente a él? Incluso aunque no supiera que era mujer, nalguear no era una manera cariñosa de saludar a un amigo, menos cuando con quien ese amigo estaba iniciando una relación estaba mirando…

¡Carajo! Ella pudo haberlo esquivado. Era obvió cuando levantó su mano. ¡Incluso se rió! ¿No habían tenido una discusión sobre no cuidar su cuerpo como mujer hace algún tiempo? ¿Por qué se dejaba tocar así?

Ni siquiera supo cuando estaba caminando hacia ellos a toda prisa. Bankotsu ya se había marchado, pero su humor no. Miroku le hizo un corto comentario que quedó en el aire porque, a vista y paciencia de sus amigos, sujetó la mano de Kagome y la arrastró hasta el ascensor más próximo.

Comenzaron a ascender ante la mirada curiosa de la chica, y deslizó sus dedos por el tablero hasta presionar el botón amarillo. Con un sonido de dos engranajes chocando entre sí, y un leve sube y baja acompañado de un titilar de la luz, el ascensor se detuvo.

Kagome abrió la boca sorprendida.

— ¿Acabas de detener el ascensor? —le señaló con su mano libre. Él seguía estrujando sus dedos entre los suyos.

Se tomó un minuto para respirar. No quería comenzar a discutir, porque ella solía enfadarse por todo.

—Oh, ya ¿Estás enfadado porque vine aquí vestida así? Tenía algo de lo que hablar con Sango. Estaba pensando en-

—Tienes que dejar de permitir que Bankotsu haga eso —no, no sólo Bankotsu. Todo hombre, y no cuando él estuviera presente, sino cuando no lo estuviera también.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó, su vista bajó en dirección a su mano que InuYasha acabada de soltar. ¿Él estaba enfadado por algo que Bankotsu hizo? ¿El qué? La saludó, puso su brazo sobre sus hombros y… ah. Bufó—. ¿Porque tocó mi trasero?

InuYasha sintió que se iba de espaldas. ¿Lo decía así, tan suelta?

— ¿No tuvimos esta conversación antes? —siguió ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Él no me ve como mujer. Piensa en mí como hombre.

—Ese no es el punto —comentó. ¿Cómo mostrarle el punto, sin que él pareciera un idiota celoso? …Porque no lo era—. Como él piense en ti es lo de menos. Tú sabes que eres mujer, y yo también lo sé —la señaló, aunque su dedo acusador fue directo a sus pechos ocultos tras la tela, se corrigió en el último minuto y lo elevó a su rostro.

Kagome se sintió ligeramente cohibida y cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho ¿Acababa de señalar sus senos o vio mal? ¿Estaban en la clase de relación en la que ella podía permitir eso? Diablos, no lo sabía, nunca había estado en una situación así en el pasado. Levantó el rostro hacía él, sintiendo que el ascensor era cada vez más pequeño, e InuYasha más alto.

Sí, ella sabía que era una mujer. Era imposible olvidarse de eso. Él también lo sabía, sino no la hubiera besado… ah, sintió que su rostro comenzó a arder. No quería recordar eso, había actuado de forma tan extraña esa noche, sintiéndose libre de besarlo cuando quisiera. Culpaba de todo al efecto del sueño sobre ella, y un poco en lo atractivo que se vio recostado sobre el sofá de esa manera… ¿Por qué seguía pensando así? Era vergonzoso.

—Kagome —posó una mano en su mejilla. Su estomago seguía burbujeando, pero en un pleito no conseguiría nada. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que no deseaba que otro hombre la tocara?

La voz gruesa, el tacto cálido…

Se sentía sofocada.

Quitó la mano de su mejilla y se giró para apretar el mismo botón amarillo que InuYasha había apretado. El ascensor volvió a funcionar, comenzando a subir. Las puertas se abrieron enseguida.

—Espera —la sujetó de la muñeca antes de que saliera por completo al pasillo. ¿Estaba… huyendo? O eso parecía.

—Es mí trasero, ya te lo dije —respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente y apartó su muñeca con enfado. Su piel quemaba donde él acababa de tocarla. Sentía la necesidad de huir lo más pronto posible. Odiaba sentirse así.

Sin entender qué había pasado, InuYasha se quedó allí hasta que las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y comenzó a subir. Ni siquiera habían hablado lo suficiente para que ella se fuera de esa manera ¿Qué sucedió realmente? No podía entenderlo. Miró su mano. Incluso había rechazado su toque en dos ocasiones.

Iba a volverse loco.

Caminó hasta su oficina con un dolor de cabeza en ascenso. Miroku estaba esperándolo. Al parecer, habían estado en el ascensor más tiempo del que él había planeado.

—Kag irá esta noche —hizo el signo de la paz, pero fue ignorado—. ¿Qué te sucede? Primero llegas y te lo llevas todo enfadado, y ahora vuelves como si te hubieran golpeado entre las piernas…

No estaba de humor.

Caminó hasta detrás de su escritorio y se sentó en la silla reclinable.

Miroku se apoyó en el escritorio.

— ¿Problemas con tu chica? —preguntó. Se encogió de hombres ante la mirada de su amigo—. Ya sabes, la exmujer de Kag… sé que aún no me has dicho nada, pero tu comportamiento con él es casi obvio.

¿Seguía con esa loca idea en la cabeza? Dios, que alguien detuviera la imaginación de ese hombre, porque por él momento, él no tenía ganas de decir nada.

—Bueno, si te quedas callado es porque es verdad —bufó—. Como sea. Kag llegará como a las nueve a mi casa, tú puedes llegar antes o irte con nosotros desde aquí.

Y siguió hablando. Miroku era esa clase de persona que sabía que aunque InuYasha no lo escuchara, le importaba un bledo.

Cuando su amigo abandonó su oficina, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Tenía cerca de cinco mensajes y dos llamadas de Kaguya Estaba seguro que no eran nada amigables.

"**¿Crees que tengo saldo gratis ilimitado? ¡No me dejes hablando sola nunca más!"**

"**¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces? Me molesta esta situación. Ella me molesta, en realidad"**

"**¿No vas a contestar mis mensajes ni responder mis llamadas? Espero que vayas a la cárcel y se te caiga el jabón en las duchas" **

"**¿Y qué si la descubren? ¿Crees que no sabrán que lo sabías todo? Estoy temiendo por ti, no por ella" **

"**¿Hace cuanto la conoces? ¿Te arriesgarías así por ella?"**

Estaba camino a tener un gran dolor de cabeza.

¿Explicarle a Kaguya sobre la mafia familiar de Kagome? Luego, en algún momento donde no se sintiera tan hastiado de todo. O hasta que él mismo verificara que tan realmente importante y grande es esa mafia.

* * *

Kagome apareció cerca de las nueve y veinte por casa de Miroku y Sango. Había cambiado las bermudas por unos pantalones largos y traía una chaqueta que le quedaba perfectamente grande. Su peluca estaba especialmente ajustada esa noche, sólo por si algún accidente ocurría antes de que ella dijera la verdad.

Pero, el hecho de ver a InuYasha, sentir la tensión entre ellos y un enojo que no sabía muy bien de qué iba, mientras que el dueño de casa comenzó rápidamente a beber y comentar lo feliz que era en esos momentos, olvidó por completo su propósito de confesarse sinceramente y rogar por perdón.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, Miroku había pasado de ser el excitado cantante y poeta a un estropajo que dormía sobre la mesa, cosa que no hacía precisamente en silencio. Su novia se había hartado de mirarle con reproche, y hasta el rubor de la vergüenza se había apaciguado totalmente de su rostro para dar paso al cansancio. Fue sólo entonces que comprendió la mala idea de festejar un lunes por la noche.

Agotada, y lo que se dice derrotada, despertó a su compañero y le obligó a caminar hasta la habitación que compartían para lanzarlo sobre la cama y caminar de vuelta a la sala principal, donde las dos personas seguían negándose a hablar o mirarse mutuamente. Sin Miroku de por medio, sería más fácil hablar con ellos e intentar que dejaran de lado esa extraña disputa, sin embargo, sentía que sobre sus ojos habían kilos de arena.

—Iré a dormir —anunció y señaló una habitación al final del pasillo—. Pueden dormir ahí. InuYasha, tú sabes donde hay más cobijas —miró a la chica y le sonrió—. Buenas noches.

—Adiós —agitó levemente su mano, notando que esta no actuaba como ella realmente quería que lo hiciera.

Cuando Sango se hubo ido, agitó la cabeza un poco para despertar, pero obtuvo el efecto contrario. Si antes sentía que el mundo se inclinaba de vez en cuando, ahora casi sintió vértigo. "Oh, bien. Nada de mover la cabeza por un rato" pensó y se recostó sobre la mesa para intentar despejar su mente, que estaba de cualquier manera, menos ordenada.

InuYasha la observó en todo momento, y sonrió cuando la vio tambalearse sobre su trasero y luego caer muerta sobre la mesa. Despejó la zona frene a él y también se recostó, dejando su rostro frente al de ella, que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

El mensaje de Kaguya seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza: "Apenas la conoces" ¿Hace cuanto fue? ¿Un mes? ¿Un mes y medio? Poco tiempo, y descontando el mínimo tiempo que la creyó hombre, todo se reducía aún más. Observó su rostro pequeño, sus cejas vírgenes, su nariz respingada y sus labios delgados y rosas ¿Ese cinco por ciento había crecido desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿A qué velocidad? ¿En qué _porciento_ estaba ahora? ¿Diez? ¿Tal vez quince?

Acercó su mano hasta agarrar un mechón del cabello falso de la peluca, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta a su duda.

Kagome abrió los ojos para fijarlos en él y mirarle detenidamente un segundo antes de apartar su mano en un movimiento torpe.

—Sigo enfadada contigo —anunció. En un estado de conciencia normal no hubiera sido necesario decirlo; se hubiera levantado e ido a la habitación a pasos grandes para hacer tonar su humor, pero ahora debía decirlo sólo por si se veía patética intentando caminar y no dejaba claro ese punto.

Y estaba en lo correcto. Se tambaleó apenas se puso de pie, pero intentó fingir que no había pasado nada.

InuYasha puso su mano en su baja espalda, por sobre el trasero femenino, cuando la vio tambalearse hacía atrás. Kagome volvió a apartar su mano y caminó hasta la entrada del pasillo cuando decidió que era momento de descansar y apoyó su espalda en la pared. Su mano fue directa a su pecho, donde la venda apretaba sus senos, sofocándola. La odiaba. Quizá en el día era soportable, pero no ahora, cuando la había ocupado por un exceso de horas. Sus pulmones exigían dejar de ser estrujados.

—Estás ebria —anunció el chico y se apoyó en sobre sus talones, frente a ella.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—Claro que no —intentó darle un manotazo, pero no tenía coordinación—. Joder —maldijo—. Estoy ebria.

—Sí… eso intento decirte —rió. Ahora sabía que Kagome ebria, era igual a una Kagome que maldecía.

—No te rías. Sigo enfadada —tenía que repetirlo, porque parecía que él no lo recordaba. Se había comportado como un idiota, y ella no necesitaba idiotas en su vida... bien, era un pensamiento extremista, pero no quería parecer _blanda_ frente a él, no cuando tenían algo-sin-nombre-por-definir.

InuYasha rodó los ojos. Él no iba a disculparse. Ni siquiera entendía por qué habían terminado discutiendo. Simplemente había dado su punto de vista ante el hecho de Bankotsu nalgueando su trasero. Ella era la que parecía tener cero cuidado propio con su cuerpo.

—Esto está muy apretado —murmuró para si misma e intentó tocar los broches de su espalda, pero su cuerpo había decido que no le daría en el gusto en nada esa noche.

En un rápido análisis, InuYasha supo a qué se refería y qué intentaba hacer en ese momento retorciéndose como un gusano.

—Te ayudaré —anunció y acercó sus manos a su espalda. Kagome tenía sus manos bajo su camisa, InuYasha simplemente guio sus manos por los antebrazos de ella evitando tocar piel expuesta, cuando la mujer apartó sus manos por tercera vez esa noche—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó, pero ya no se veía divertido. Simplemente no podía entenderlo.

Kagome le miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué dejas que Bankotsu toque tu trasero, pero no me dejas ni siquiera tocar tu peluca? —ni siquiera había pensando en algo más aparte de ayudarla, incluso iba a tener cuidado de no tocarla, ¿Por qué demonios otros podían poner sus manos sobre ella, pero él no?

Soltando un bufido, Kagome rodó los ojos y no entendió por qué el tema de Bankotsu era tan importante. ¿Era necesario repetirlo?

—Bankotsu no me ve como mujer —repitió nuevamente—. Ni siquiera piensa en algo relacionado sexualmente cuando lo hace. ¡Ni siquiera tiene pensamientos gay! —exclamó, quizá, un poquitín alto. No podían culparla, los borrachos no pueden ser culpados hasta que estén en sus cinco sentidos—. Pero… —se sonrojó, levemente, e InuYasha se preguntó qué cosas pasaban por su cabeza en esos momentos—… contigo es diferente.

— ¿Diferente? —murmuró, aunque sabía bien a qué punto iba ella; quería escucharlo.

El rostro de Kagome enrojeció más. El alcohol le hacía casi imposible ocultar sus pensamientos y hacía que sacara la colegiala virgen que llevaba dentro.

Levantó los ojos hacia él, y le sostuvo la mirada por un largo segundo.

—Es porque tú… —hizo una pausa— me ves como mujer. Se siente diferente cuando me tocas —se siente diferente _ahora_. Luego de aquel semi-beso, todo pensamiento en ella se volvió confuso, y cada roce se volvió más… caliente, como si la temperatura de su piel fuera diez grados más fuerte.

Nunca se había sentido así antes, por eso ella no intentaba apresurar sus propios sentimientos ni pensamientos. Quería ver las cosas claras, poder sentir con claridad los sentimientos y sensaciones, pero un simple roce lograba mandar todo lejos. Ni siquiera estaba segura que estuviera sintiendo las cosas correctas. Dejarse llevar por los sentimientos no estaba en las cosas que ella tenía permitido hacer en la vida.

Llevó las manos a su rostro, avergonzada, e intentó ponerse de pie, ¿¡Por qué rayos él le hacía decir esas cosas!? ¿"Se siente diferente cuando tu me tocas"? ¿De verdad? Iba a ir y subir una montaña sólo para lanzarse desde la cima.

Sus pies estaban apoyados en el suelo y su espalda casi completamente derecha cuando InuYasha tomó su antebrazo. Cayó sobre su trasero en un pequeño 'pop' que más que doler, hizo que todo diera vueltas en su cabeza. Simplemente sintió que su rostro era tomado con fuerza moderada y luego gimió cuando fue sorpresivamente besada. Sus manos fueron a él por mero instinto, sin saber si las puso ahí para apartarlo o jalarlo más hacía ella. Su rostro estaba preso en una jaula de fuerza, incapaz de escapar aunque así lo quisiera. Sintió la pasión con la que los labios de él se movían sobre los suyos, la fuerza con la que la obligaba a mover su cabeza a la par. Y, sin haberlo pensado o notado de antemano, sintió sus propias manos aferradas con fuerza en la espalda masculina y como comenzaba a corresponder de forma instintiva.

La espalda de Kagome tocó levemente la pared antes de deslizarse hacía el costado y quedar recostada en medio del pasillo. InuYasha soltó su rostro para apoyar una mano sobre el suelo y evitar que su cuerpo aplastara completamente al cuerpo femenino; su otra mano dio un pequeño recorrido hasta la nuca, donde le obligó a levantar un poco el mentón para poder profundizar el acto.

Un sonrojo más fuerte que el que mantenía se expandió hasta la raíz de la peluca cuando se escuchó a si misma volver a gemir en sorpresa. Estaba ebria, incapaz de amoldar las sensaciones con rapidez, e InuYasha no estaba ayudando en nada, aunque ella no hacía nada por detenerlo. Jamás había sido besada así, es decir, sí, la habían besado de forma apasionada en el pasado, pero ahora se sentía distinto, y mientras más buscaba una respuesta al por qué, siempre tenía un solo pensamiento: "Es porque se trata de InuYasha".

Todo proveniente de él le hacía sentir las cosas de manera distinta. Buenas, malas… todo era distinto.

Quizá, y sólo quizá, él le gustaba mucho y no lo había notado hasta ahora. Quizá se había encerrado en si misma lo suficiente como para llegar a creer que no estaría interesada en relaciones hasta que su hijo fuera lo suficientemente adulto, y lo suficientemente tonta para pensar que nunca aparecería un hombre que le hiciera sentir esto, cuando ni siquiera sabía que podía sentirlo.

Arqueó una de sus rodillas, entrelazándola con una de las piernas de InuYasha mientras se aferraba a su cuello, dejando que su reciente descubrimiento mental –y los grados de alcohol que tenía en esos momentos recorriendo su cuerpo– la guiaran. En respuesta, sintió que su compañero acarició el costado de su cuerpo con absoluto énfasis, llegando a deslizar su mano por su cadera y su muslo hasta llegar a la punta de su rodilla y volver para hacer el mismo recorrido.

Un golpe fuerte, como si alguien hubiera pateado la pared los hizo sobresaltar. Ambos se giraron en dirección a la habitación principal, donde Sango sobaba su trasero adolorido mientras les veía con una expresión completamente avergonzada.

—Y-yo… a-agua… —tartamudeó. Los colores en su rostro pasaron de rosa claro a rojo en menos de su segundo— ¡Dios! ¡Lo lamento! —escondió su rostro entre sus manos y con ayuda de sus pies se arrastró hasta volver a entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse entre ellos.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? —Kagome sonrió, ruborizada y puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de InuYasha—. Ella cree que eres gay ahora.

—Estoy seguro que no —meneó la cabeza, ¿Debería decirle que Sango sabía que era una mujer? Había prometido a su amiga no decir nada, pero ahora la situación se había complicado un poco.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Quizá piense que es un sueño —se encogió de hombros, aunque lo dudaba, Sango tendría dolor de trasero mañana, y eso le recordaría lo sucedido.

Se puso de pie alzando a Kagome consigo, quien ya no parecía tan borracha como antes.

La habitación que Sango les había indicado para dormir en ella era pequeña, sin cama alguna. Un mueble estaba pegado a la pared del costado izquierdo y un pequeño escritorio bajo la ventana con algunos papeles y libros. Seguramente era un lugar que ocupaban para trabajar en soledad cuando estaban en casa, o algo así.

InuYasha fue directo hasta el armario y sacó las mantas para dormir. Él ocupaba esa habitación a menudo cuando se quedaba a dormir en casa de sus amigos. Nunca le había parecido pequeña hasta ahora que debía compartirla.

Kagome volvió a luchar contra los broches en su espalda y finalmente ganó la batalla. Dobló perfectamente la tela y la dejó bajo la almohada que InuYasha acababa de entregarle.

Ambos se recostaron sobre sus respectivos futones y apagaron la luz. Kagome bostezó con ganas y se puso boca abajo para acomodarse mejor. InuYasha le miró entre la oscuridad de la habitación, siendo iluminados simplemente por la luna que se escurría por la ventana de forma leve. Si antes su mente era un caos, ahora estaba pero… el haberla besado simplemente le había hecho estragos a sus pensamientos, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. El verla allí, aceptando de forma indirecta que sentía cosas por él, simplemente no le dejó pensar antes de reaccionar.

—InuYasha —Kagome le miró con los ojos adormilados, pero bastante despierta— ¿Qué te acompleja? —preguntó.

El susodicho se sorprendió por sus palabras, ¿Tan notorio estaba siendo?

—No es nada —se apresuró a contestar y se giró para quedar mirando el techo. Sintió que la mujer se removía a su lado, y de reojo pudo apreciar que se recostaba sobre su costado para poder mirarlo directo.

—Si estás preocupado de que Sango pueda pensar que eres gay, yo tenía planeado decirle que-

—No es eso —suspiró.

—Bueno, si no quieres decirlo —se encogió de hombros y soltó el aire de sus pulmones, haciendo un puchero, dando un estado de lamentación.

InuYasha soltó una pequeña risa ante eso. Ella podía actuar de diferentes maneras cuando estaba ebria.

—Creo que te dije una vez que no actúes así cuando estés disfrazada de hombre. No es lindo, es raro —comentó.

En respuesta, la mujer le sacó la lengua y le dio la espalda.

Se quedó mirando el techo unos segundos. Sentía que la respiración de ella era tranquila y serena, como si estuviera durmiendo.

— ¿Kag?

— ¿Hum? —al menos no estaba dormida. Se giró perezosamente en su dirección.

—Cuando hablaste aquella vez sobre tus familiares, y el poder que tenían en diversos cargos… ¿Hablabas enserio? —preguntó.

De alguna u otra manera, tenía la necesidad de comprobar que tan a salvo estaba ella, incluso sin la protección de él.

Kagome asintió, acurrucándose bajo su manta.

— ¿Quiénes son? —insistió.

—Pues… —medio abrió los ojos, haciendo memoria—. Sí cuento por parte de mi padre, está mi tío directo que es el fiscal oficial de la ciudad. Dos tíos en cargos menores. Una tía y una prima que son parte del bufete de abogado de la zona sur. Tres primos, creo, o cuatro - aún no sé si Hiroshi pasó la prueba final - son detectives —enumeró con los dedos de ambas manos—. Por otro lado, el lado de mi madre, creo que hay dos oficiales de rango superior, un abogado, un investigador privado y, ¿Conoces a Nomura Takahashi?

— ¿El Juez que sale en las noticias?

—Exactamente. Él es mi tío. No estamos relacionados por sangre. Se casó con mi tía hace unos veinticinco años, pero ahora están legalmente separados. Nunca tuvieron hijos, y él sigue contactándome hasta el día de hoy. Siempre se disputa con mi abuelo para ver quien me encaminará al altar el día de mi boda —sonrió—. Claro, no lo veo en las reuniones familiares ni nada de eso, porque mi tía podría saltarle encima.

InuYasha supo que si no hubiera estado sobre su espalda, se hubiera caído de la sola impresión. Ahora comprendía realmente por qué ella no tenía miedo de nada. Su mafia familiar era realmente como él suponía que era y más. Simplemente era sorprendente. No había manera de alguien la tocara si todas las personas que nombró se aliaban en su ayuda. Entonces, él no tenía qué temer por ella. Incluso sin su ayuda, no se vería en peligro de nada.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Curiosidad.

—Claro —la escuchó suspirar y darle la espalda. Sabía que ella no se conformaría con esa respuesta, pero se le veía muy cansada para seguir preguntando.

Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a Kaguya. Aún no le había devuelto las llamadas de esa mañana o un mensaje. Necesitaba hacerlo si no quería que su casa estuviera completamente destruida.

"**Kagome estará bien, yo también. No necesitas preocuparte por eso **

—**InuYasha"**

La respuesta llegó enseguida. Ella estaba despierta.

"**Ya te lo dije, ¡No estoy preocupada por ella!**

—**Kaguya"**

¿Para qué hablaba con ella, en primer lugar? Porque no podía hacerlo con Sango o Miroku, aún cuando ella no fuera la mejor opción. Sabía que Kaguya no podía aceptar del todo a Kagome, estaba claro que sus consejos siempre iban a ser que él terminara con ella.

Llegó otro mensaje. Había tardado en contestar.

"**Seguro estás teniendo sexo y por eso no me contestas**

—**Kaguya"**

_Oh, dios. _

Apagó su celular y lo dejó a un lado. La quería, pero algún día simplemente iba a lanzarla por un precipicio.

Se giró en dirección a Kagome quien dormía plácidamente dándole la espalda. Sabía que tarde o temprano su padre y su hermano iban a saber quien era la misteriosa chica que los había engañado, y cuando eso sucediera, Kagome podría defenderse sola, incluso si él intentaba ayudarla.

Arrastró su cuero hasta pegar su pecho a la espalda de ella y pasó un brazo por su cintura para apegarla a él. La escuchó suspirar, pero seguía dormida. Recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada que ella ocupaba y se quedó allí, con las puntas de la peluca picando su nariz hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

Kagome abrió los ojos cuando sintió movimiento a su espalda y el frío de la mañana acariciarla. A tientas buscó a su hijo a su lado, cuando recordó que ya no dormían en la misma habitación, y que ella ni siquiera había dormido en casa esa noche. Se frotó los ojos con aspereza y miró por la ventana. Aún era de madrugada. Él sol ni siquiera salía por completo y el cielo aún estaba de un azul oscuro.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó y se giró hacía InuYasha que estaba desperezándose junto a ella, sentado sobre las mantas.

—Cerca de las seis —bostezó—. Tengo que ir a casa a darme una ducha y cambiar de ropas antes de ir a trabajar.

—Ah —estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza—. Creo que también debería irme. No quiero ver a Sango comenzar a tartamudear y sonrojarse frente a mí.

Enderezó su peluca y se colocó la venda tan bien como podía sin levantar su camisa. De todos modos quedó un poco incomoda, pero ya lo arreglaría una vez que estuviera en la comodidad su casa.

InuYasha fue el que entró en la habitación de la pareja y anunció que se marchaban. Kagome no supo hasta ese momento cuanta confianza había en los tres para permitirse ese tipo de cosas, y sonrió. Por un momento se sintió nostálgica. Quizá ella también pudo haber tenido amigos así si otra hubiera sido la historia.

Pusieron sus zapatos y salieron al exterior. La mañana estaba fría, tan fría como no lo había estado hasta ahora y temblaron de forma instintiva. Se puede decir que casi corrieron en dirección al automóvil y encendieron la calefacción apenas sus traseros tocaron los asientos.

Kagome se quitó la peluca y la arrojó en el asiento trasero. Su cabello era un desastre.

—Pasaré a mi casa primero, no te molesta ¿Verdad?

—Para nada —bostezó—. Estaré en completo silencio mientras te alistas.

Y lo hizo.

Simplemente entró y se sentó en el sofá. Ni siquiera supo el momento exacto cuando perdió el conocimiento, pero fue casi instantáneo. Despertó cuando escuchó ruido proveniente de la cocina y se removió para ver que pasaba. Notó en ese momento una pequeña manta color ocre sobre sus piernas y una almohada bajo su cabeza.

Se sonrojó levemente, pero sonrió como tonta.

Las palabras de InuYasha hicieron eco en su cabeza: _Podía_ acostumbrarse a eso.

Sintió una lejana melodía y vio al chico caminar hasta entrar en su habitación para atender la llamada. ¿Qué tan importante era para que ella no pudiera escuchar? Quizá sólo estaba evitando despertarla, aunque pudo haber pensado de la misma manera cuando hacía todo ese escandalo con los platos.

Se levantó perezosamente con la manta envuelta alrededor de ella. No iba a escuchar a hurtadillas. No. Claro que no. Sólo iba a pasar casualmente por esa zona y si llegaba a escuchar algo, no era culpa de ella.

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Apenas intentó pegar su oído a la puerta, InuYasha la abrió.

Suerte que él no se movió y evitó el porrazo que debió darse.

Intentó rápidamente ubicarse sobre la planta de sus pies, pero una punta de la manta había llegado hasta el suelo y ella la pisó, volviendo a perder el equilibrio e InuYasha nuevamente evitó el porrazo que se merecía. Cerró los ojos con vergüenza. _¿Qué eres, Kagome? ¿Una niña pequeña que espía detrás de las puertas?_

—No intentaba espiar —se defendió. El chico ni siquiera la había acusado todavía—. Lo digo sólo por si estabas pensando en eso —se mordió la lengua. InuYasha le alzó una ceja. Ella supo que estaba actuando como una idiota—. Sigo ebria —dijo, como si eso fuera suficiente.

— _¿InuYasha?_

La voz provino de la mano del chico. Ambos la miraron. La pantalla del celular seguía contando los minutos de la llamada. Al parecer, mientras Kagome intentaba besar el suelo e InuYasha se lo negaba, habían apretado el botón del altavoz.

— _¿Estás bien? ¿Quién está ebria?_

Kagome se sonrojó. Había hecho el ridículo por vía telefónica.

— _¿Kaguya está contigo?_ —siguió. No era la voz de Sango, y ahora sabía que no era Kaguya.

InuYasha carraspeó ligeramente incomodo y quitó el altavoz.

—Sí, sigo aquí —murmuró con el aparato pegado a su oído y caminó fuera de la habitación—. Buscaré el libro, te llamaré si lo encuentro. Adiós.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Kagome se sintió horriblemente inoportuna y avergonzada. No solo lo había intentado espiar cuando era notorio que él no quería que ella lo escuchara, sino que lo había intentado espiar cuando hablaba con una exnovia (Que también era su prima, pero si sólo fuera lo segundo, no sería tan incomodo).

—Sólo pensé que sería divertido espiar —jugó con sus dedos—. No sabía que era ella…

—Está bien —le sonrió, aunque no se veía del todo bien. En realidad, se veía incomodo—. Me llamó porque necesita unas fotos que tengo, y estaba seguro que las tengo en mi habitación, por eso…

—Oh, Oh —agitó las manos en el aire—. No hagas eso. No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones.

Y el silenció volvió. Más incomodo que nunca.

Se largaron a reír, casi obligados por la incomodidad y estupidez de la situación.

Entonces Kagome pensó en la solución perfecta para salir del mal paso.

— ¿Tienes libros de fotografías aquí? ¿Tuyos? —preguntó—. Me gustaría verlos…

—Tengo algunos —se giró hacia su habitación, recordando donde los había puesto—. Antes que nada, te lo advierto, era un niño muy apuesto.

—Oh, no lo dudo —rodó los ojos ¿Alguna vez había dicho en voz alta que InuYasha tenía un alto autoestima?— ¿Dónde están?

—Creo que por aquí —murmuró.

Buscó en los libros que estaban bordeando el escritorio y sacó uno, pequeño y gordo. Cuando lo dejó en manos de Kagome, esta supo que su tamaño era engañador y que tenía más fotografías de las que pudo imaginar. Con una sonrisa, ella volvió a sentarse sobre el sofá mientras el chico terminaba de enlistarse.

Las primeras fotos no eran de él, sino de una mujer. Joven, hermosa… y embarazada. Su rostro, su nariz, la forma en que se hundía un pequeño punto en sus mejillas le hizo recordar enormemente a InuYasha, y supo que se trataba de su madre. Él no mintió cuando dijo que su madre también lo tuvo a temprana edad. En ella aún se podía ver rastros de una niña infantil, incapaz de saber lo que ser madre significaba. Casi sintió que se estaba viendo reflejada a si misma.

—Kagome.

Casi pegó un salto.

—Ven, preparé el desayuno.

Cerró el libro de fotos y lo llevó consigo hasta la mesa.

— ¿Puedo llevarlo a casa? Te lo devolveré cuando termine de verlo —pidió. Realmente sentía que estaba descubriendo más cosas sobre él y de lo que apreciaba. Era extraño, pero lentamente la curiosidad comenzaba a crecer en ella de manera alarmante.

—De acuerdo —contestó—, pero tendrás que darme tus fotos a cambio.

—Es justo —se encogió de hombros. No tenía nada que esconder de su pasado… sólo esas fotos de su pubertad donde aún no se depilaba el bigote, aunque estaba segura de haberlas quemado todas.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se encargó de comer los huevos revueltos que InuYasha había preparado. Lavaron los platos cuando terminaron, y salieron de casa. Cuando llegaron a la morada de la chica, esta buscó rápidamente sus libros de fotos y se los dejó.

Después de despedirse del chico y cerrar la puerta, caminó hacía su habitación con desgano. Dejó el libro de fotografías sobre su mesita de noche y se quitó la ropa para meterse a la cama. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

* * *

Cerca de las doce del día, Miroku había sido el primero en caer inconsciente sobre el sofá de la oficina de InuYasha. Sango había estado toda la mañana aplicando gotitas sobre sus ojos enrojecidos, y más de una vez había comunicado una llamada a alguien equivocado. Después de la hora del almuerzo, los tres prometieron que no importaba qué suceso importante ocurriera, no iban a celebrarlo hasta que terminara el horario de trabajo del día viernes.

Y, cómo había pasado casi todos los días en el último tiempo, Kaguya visitó a su mejor amigo con inoportunidad. InuYasha estaba pensando seriamente de que ella estaba en algún tipo de problema financiero. Si bien solía visitarlo en el pasado, nunca lo hacía con la insistencia que mostraba ahora.

—Perdí mi departamento —comentó, como si fuera algo sumamente normal.

El chico ni siquiera se sorprendió.

—Creí que tu padre te depositaba mensualmente el dinero para pagar el alquiler.

—Lo hace —afirmó—, pero tengo gastos más importantes en los cuales ocuparme —el tono de su voz y la expresión de su rostro le dio a entender a InuYasha que no hablaba de ropa, joyas o mantener a algún amante ¿Sería posible que estuviera metida en algún lío de prestamistas? Eso era y no era como Kaguya.

— ¿Qué es? —interrogó sentándose junto a ella en el sofá. Temas delicados, necesitaba un ambiente serio, aunque en ellos fuera casi imposible.

—Oh, lo sabrás con el tiempo —le sonrió con… ¿Maternidad?

Un momento.

— ¿Estás…?

—Espera, tengo una llamada —se puso de pie y sacó el teléfono de su bolso—. Sí, este es mi numero, ¿Cómo salió todo, doctor? ¿Los exámenes fueron positivos?

Oh, dios.

Iba a darle algo, de verdad.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Hoy? ¡Claro que puedo!

Se sentía ligeramente mareado. ¿Kaguya… embarazada? ¿En qué clase de mundo vivimos?

—Sí, sí, muchas gracias. Pasaré ahora mismo por ahí. Adiós.

—Tienes mucho que explicarme —frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mostrando que realmente estaba enfadado por no haberse enterado de lo que estaba pasando.

—Te dije que lo sabrás con el tiempo —arrugó la nariz.

El mundo estaba volviéndose loco. No creía que cosas así pudieran pasar, pero debía entender que Kaguya era una mujer y que tarde o temprano debía tener instintos maternos y… una mierda, seguramente se le rompió el condón.

Iba a obligarla a decirlo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la mujer, mirando los dos libros gruesos y grandes sobre el escritorio—. No parece algo sobre el trabajo.

—Son libros de fotografías.

— ¿Tuyos? —tomó ambos libros y caminó hasta sentarse junto a él en el sofá—. ¿Salgo yo? Era una niña tan adorable…

—No, de Kagome. Y no eras adorable, metías hielo dentro de mis pantalones.

—Aww, ¿Ya están en esa etapa de la relación donde quieren conocer el pasado del otro? Son tan… —fingió una arcada.

—Olvídalo —bufó.

—Espera, también tengo curiosidad. Veámoslo juntos.

Aunque sabía que escucharía comentarios sarcásticos de ella a cada momento, aceptó.

Las fotos estaban ordenadas en orden cronológico. Tal como él solía ordenar las suyas. Bastante raro. Algo realmente innecesario que tenían en común, por lo que no sabía por qué comenzó a sonreír.

Kagome fue una niña pequeña regordeta, tal cual lo era su hijo. Sus mejillas siempre fueron rosadas y sus ojos grandes. En algunas fotos cuando tenía su cabello corto, le pareció estar viendo a Kenji. No había mentido cuando dijo que el niño había salido exactamente a ella.

Vio a su abuelo, un hombre pequeño y en jorobado que parecía no cambiar conforme a los años. Vio a su madre, una mujer definitivamente hermosa, a su hermano, quien era una pequeña copia de Kagome, y a su padre… que era extrañamente estar viendo a Kenji adulto. Se preguntó si Kagome había notado aquel gran parecido, y si algo significaba para ella. No hablaba mucho de aquel hombre que la ayudó a nacer, por lo que no sabía muy bien sus sentimientos sobre él.

Cuando llegaron a la época de la secundaria, Kagome estaba más delgada, pero con un cuerpo infantil sin curvas. Se veía radiante y feliz, sin una sola preocupación.

Se sintió ligeramente mal con esa visión. ¿Cuál fue su expresión cuando supo que estaba embarazada? ¿Sonrió? ¿Lloró? ¿Suplicó despertar?

—Recuerdo los festivales escolares —suspiró Kaguya con añoranza, deteniéndose frente a una fotografía. Kagome estaba en el centro vestida con el uniforme de deportes. Las tres amigas que InuYasha había conocido estaban alrededor de ella y todas hacían el signo de la paz, ¿Qué tan lejos estaba ese momento de su graduación? ¿Cuánto faltaba para que ella decidiera…?—. Lloré como una hora frente a la fogata cuando era tu último año porque ya no te iba a ver, ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí. Te presté mi pañuelo para secar tus lágrimas. Te sonaste los mocos.

—No arruines los buenos recuerdos.

—Todo recuerdo contigo comienza bien y termina extraño.

—Si fuera de otro modo, no serían buenos recuerdos —volvió la vista a la fotografía—. Hmp, se ve tan infantil aquí. Tiene el rostro de alguien que puede quedar embarazada por enamorarse de un patán.

¿Enamorarse?

—Ella no-

—Oh, creo conocer a este chico —murmuró. Con su uña pintada de rojo señaló un lugar lejano en la fotografía. Sostenía una caja de útiles, y estaba con más chicos a su alrededor. Generalmente, nadie se fijaría en los chicos de fondo—. Estoy segura de haberlo visto… ¡Ag! Sé que lo conozco. Nunca olvido rostros, lo sabes.

—Quizá algún novio tuyo…

—No, no —llevó una mano a su mentón. Era extraño. Ella juraría haber visto ese rostro en algún lugar.

—Debes estar confundida, ni siquiera se ve bien, está borroso.

— ¡Ah! Lo tengo. Lo recuerdo, sé donde lo vi.

— ¿De verdad? —entrecerró los ojos. ¿Podía recordar algo así con tanta facilidad? ¿Reconocer rostros? Quizá por eso supo que Kagome era Kag apenas la vio. Entonces, si ella tenía tal capacidad mental… ¿Por qué rayos sus notas fueron siempre insuficientes en la escuela? Ocupaba su cerebro para cosas no muy importantes.

—No te sorprendas —dejó el libro sobre la mesa de café y se giró hacía él—. El hombre que vi aquella vez, con Culito, estoy casi segura que es él —comentó en forma pausada. No creía que su amigo comenzara a tener un ataque de enfado, pero precaver no estaba de más.

InuYasha arqueó una ceja ante aquello. ¿El hombre que estaba con Kagome? ¿Cuándo Kaguya los vio? Eso fue… la semana pasada. Él había confirmado que la chica se había encontrado con Naraku en aquella ocasión realmente. Entonces, el chico que salía en la esquina de esa foto… ¿Era el padre de Kenji?

—Naraku —susurró.

¿Kagome sabría que escondido en esa agradable foto escolar, estaba la figura del padre de su hijo?

— ¿Cómo? —frunció el ceño, confundida—. ¿Naraku?

—Es él padre biológico de Kenji, ese es su nombre —sintió acides en el estomago, pero ¿De qué otro modo podía llamarlo? _Fue quien puso la semillita_… eso era peor.

—Oh, dios… ¿Cuál es su apellido? —volvió a depositar el libro en su regazo y quitó la foto de debajo del plástico protector. _El mundo no podía ser tan pequeño y jodido_.

—No lo sé, ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Qué apellido lleva el niño?

—El de su madre —frunció el ceño—, ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué parece que estás viendo un fantasma justo ahora?

—Parece que esta ciudad es horrible y extremadamente pequeña —gruñó. Sacó su móvil de su bolso y marcó un número que InuYasha no logró ver.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Rayos! Si lo que pienso es verdad, entonces nosotros conocemos al padre del chiquillo. Eso —gruñó nuevamente, ¿Por qué rayos no contestaba el teléfono?

— ¿Qué-?

— ¡Kikyô, atiende el puto teléfono!

* * *

Se despertó de un sobresalto. Una fina capa de sudor se esparcía por su cuerpo, y sentía su pulso golpear en cada lugar de sus brazos y cuello. Tragó con fuerza y se enderezó sobre la cama. Acaba de soñar… no, no fue un sueño, acababa de recordar _esa_ noche. Acababa de revivir aquel momento en su mente.

No importaba que supiera lo que iba a pasar, actuó de la misma manera que hace ocho años.

Si se detenía, si decía un "no" o simplemente se alejaba de él… significaba que en su futuro Kenji no existiría. Ahora sabía que no había otra opción. Nunca hubo la mínima posibilidad de que ella no terminara embarazada esa noche. Kenji tenía que nacer. Su subconsciente se lo estaba diciendo.

—Para comenzar, nunca tuve un futuro sin ti —suspiró y acarició su vientre. Había leído una vez que el cordón físico que los unió una vez nunca dejaba de existir, pero no se veía con ojos humanos, sólo se podía sentir. Ya estaba bueno de pensamientos sobre lo que pudo ser de ella sin él, porque ese era un futuro que nunca existió. Estaban destinados, igual que amantes, a conocerse esa tarde de otoño en aquella blanca sala de hospital.

Miró el reloj en su mesa de noche. Se había saltado la hora de la comida. Kenji seguramente estaba en clases. Llamaría a su madre luego para preguntar como había pasado la noche.

Tomó el libro de fotografías y se acomodó. Volvió a comenzar desde la primera hoja. Cada pequeña cosa era un detalle que alguna vez InuYasha apreció y tocó. Cada sonrisa que tuvo su madre, fue una sonrisa para él. Levantó el libro por sobre su cabeza y se recostó un poco para acomodarse. Un par de fotografías cayeron sobre ella y se regaron por su regazo. ¿Fotografías sueltas? Esas debían ser las que InuYasha buscó en la mañana. Tonto. ¿Cómo no recordar que las había puesto entre las hojas?

Levantó cada fotografía. Todas eran de él en la secundaria. También estaban Miroku y Kaguya. Todos jóvenes y apuestos. La última fotografía que levantó era una grupal. InuYasha estaba en la esquina derecha, Kaguya junto a él aferrada a su brazo, Miroku junto a ella haciendo el signo de la paz, aunque no vestía el uniforme. Una joven bastante bella a su lado, su cabello largo y liso y tez blanca. Junto a ella…

Sintió que su corazón dejó de circular sangre. Sus pulmones se negaron a recibir aire y todo su cuerpo se crispó. La fotografía en sus manos se arrugó levemente cuando la apretó con fuerza sin darse cuenta.

¿Estaba viendo bien?

¿Su mente seguía jugando con ella?

¿Por qué Naraku estaba en la misma fotografía que InuYasha?

**|Nota autora: **

Ahora sí que me tardé.

Primero voy a aclarar el asunto del capitulo que borré y volví a subir. Hace tanto tiempo que no publicaba algo, que ffnet cambió el diseño un poco y yo estaba por ahí intentando entenderlo antes de publicar este nuevo capitulo. Quería presionar "Guardar" pero por alguna extraña razón que aún no logro entender presioné "borrar". Sólo me di cuenta cuando ya había confirmado la eliminación. Todo fue historia después LOL

Ahora sí, al capitulo. Entramos en la recta final :) ¿Creen en el destino? Quizá algunas cosas siempre estuvieron destinadas a pasar para que pudiera ser el futuro que es.

Espero que sigan apoyando mi historia como hasta ahora. Sus review me dan felicidad y ayudan a inspirarme.

Nos leemos pronto. Besos.

Cal.


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes no me pertenecer, pero lo harán pronto. Ya le escribí mi carta de navidad a San Nicolás, así que espero que los derechos de autor lleguen pronto (¿) e.é

(Kagome, Kagome) **El pájaro en la jaula**

**|Capitulo catorce: **Decisiones.

Kaguya dejó su teléfono dentro de su bolso nuevamente y suspiró. ¿Esto estaba realmente pasando? Sinceramente, y desde el fondo de su corazón, esperaba que no. En parte por InuYasha, y en parte por Kagome –aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su peso sobre el escritorio. Quizá sólo era una coincidencia de nombres. Aunque confiaba un ciento diez por ciento en su memoria, siempre llegaba el día en que esta fallara y la metiera en un lio. Pero ahora, antes de suponer y entrar en pánico, debía confirmarlo.

—Kaguya.

InuYasha se acercó a ella con una expresión muy poco amigable. Lo conocía tanto como para adivinar, sin que él dijera palabra alguna, que esperaba que ella le contara todo lo que sabía antes de comenzar a pensar en lo peor.

Ni siquiera sabía por donde comenzar, pero de alguna manera lo hizo.

—Primero que todo, no estoy muy segura de si es o no lo que estoy pensando. Mi memoria puede fallar —aclaró. El chico hizo el ademan de que siguiera hablando—. Bien, ¿Recuerdas el tiempo en que te estabas acostando con Kikyô? —preguntó. El rostro de InuYasha le dio la respuesta enseguida—. Ah, sí, no eres ese tipo de personas que olvida algo como eso. Cambiaré la pregunta, ¿Recuerdas tu último festival escolar?

—Te dije que lo recuerdo. Moqueaste mi pañuelo.

— ¡Aparte de eso! —sólo fueron mocos, ¡Por dios! Que la demandara por eso—. También fue el último festival de Kikyô. Miroku fue a visitarnos.

—Sí… creo recordar eso —entrecerró los ojos. ¿Recordar lo que hizo ayer? Fácil. ¿Recordar lo que hizo hace casi ocho años? Ese era otro cuento.

Recordaba haber tenido a Kaguya sobre él todo el día. Miroku había ido con un grupo de amigos, así que no lo vio en muchas horas. Kikyô estaba igual de ocupada que él lidiando con preparativos y reponiendo cosas, recordaba que familiares de ella y suyos habían ido a saludarlos en sus estantes. Aparte de eso, no tenía un recuerdo concreto. Nadie le había dicho que tendría que recordar ese día ocho años más tarde. Hubiera anotado todo en una libreta.

—Hace menoría, ¡Por favor! —exigió—. ¡Son sólo rostros, es fácil!

— ¡No lo es! —él era humano. Los humanos no recuerdas cosas sólo porque sí—. ¿Acaso tú recuerdas cuanto es el valor de Pi?

— ¿Qué es Pi? —arqueó una ceja. ¿Matemáticas? No gracias.

—Ahí está la respuesta —bufó—. Algo está mal en tu almacenamiento de conocimientos. Eres capas de recordar rostros, pero no de almacenar la información importante.

Kaguya se cruzó de brazos y lo miró ceñuda.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que creo está pasando, o vas a seguir insultándome?

—Adelante, por favor —sonrió y se relajó sobre el sofá—. Incluso si no puedo recordarlo, sigue.

—Bien, esto es así —arrastró sus largas uñas por su cabellera—. Creo que Naraku, el padre del chiquillo, es el mismo Naraku primo de Kikyô. El mismo que ese día fue de visita. Y estoy segura, pero realmente casi segura de que es él, porque aquel día cuando lo vi con Culito, también tuve la sensación de haberlo visto antes, pero lo dejé pasar —inhaló profundo. Se había quedado sin aire en tal larga explicación—. Y esa es mi suposición.

InuYasha permaneció en silencio mientras su cerebro comenzaba a procesar de manera lenta y segura la información recibida. Por mucho que intentara hacer memoria de ese día, ningún recuerdo o rostro era totalmente claro, cosas que en aquel momento no pensaba que eran importantes, su mente sólo no las procesó y guardó como debía.

Pero si la historia era cierta, o si bien, la suposición de Kaguya era cierta, entonces él no vio a Naraku por primera vez hace unas semanas cuando acompañó a Kagome a espiarlo, sino que lo hizo antes. Mucho antes. Incluso antes de que la chica quedara embarazada.

Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sofá. Aunque no había motivo, se sentía ligeramente maneado y en su estomago tenía una pequeña bola de fuego que amenazaba con crecer. ¿Él había conocido al tipo que había dejado a Kagome embarazada y sola? ¿Había hablado con él en algún momento –cruzado una palabra aunque sea? ¿Le abría sostenido la mano y sonreírle educadamente? Incluso en aquel tiempo, cuando aún no sabía lo que le esperaba en el futuro, debió haber apartado su mano o haberle insultado.

_No tenías manera de saber lo que iba a pasar. Ni Kagome, y seguramente tampoco Naraku, pensaban siquiera en volver a encontrarse en esa pequeña y caótica fiesta_.

—Aunque, bueno —siguió ante el prolongado silenció de su amigo—. Todo esto se resolverá fácilmente si le preguntamos a Kagome el apellido.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Uchida. Será mejor que llames a Kagome ahora mismo para salir de la duda, o tendrás esa expresión todo lo que queda del día.

Asintió. Tomó su teléfono y buscó el nombre de Kagome entre sus contactos. Estaba demasiado ocupado analizando la situación para haber notado qué tipo de expresión tendría en su rostro en ese momento.

La voz de la operadora le indicó que el teléfono al que estaba llamando se encontraba apagado, o bien destruido. Cualquiera era una opción.

Kaguya bufó con fuerza.

—Esto es raro. Mucha casualidad, quizá —caminó hasta sentarse junto a él en el sofá. El ambiente estaba algo ambiguo—. Y, mientras esperamos a que ella conteste su teléfono… me gustaría escuchar esa historia de cómo ella y el primo de tu prima se acostaron.

Era una historia corta y personal que Kagome le había hecho prometer no contarle a nadie, sobretodo a Kaguya. Además… ahora le incomodaba. Antes pudo escucharla con absoluta calma y entendimiento, pero ahora sólo… solo quería dejar de pensar en eso. Kagome ni siquiera le había contado el contexto real de la situación. ¿Estaba ebria? ¿Quién dio el primer paso primero? ¿Quién pagó por la habitación de hotel?

_Uhg. _

Sinceramente, no quería saber los detalles.

—No te lo diré —cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás—. Si quieres saberlo, pregúntale a Kagome.

—Ella no me lo dirá —frunció los labios—. Por alguna razón, me odia.

—Le derramaste una bebida en su blusa, la insultaste e hiciste que la arrestaran el único día en mucho tiempo que iba a pasear con su familia completa al zoológico —levantó un dedo.

Kayuga se atoró con su saliva. ¿Le había contado todo eso? ¡Ni ella recordaba todos los detalles!

—Volviste a insultarla cuando te la encontraste en el baño del centro comercial. También estaba Kenji con ella —levantó otro dedo—. Y le dices travesti cada vez que tienes oportunidad —finalmente, tres dedos estaban levantados—. Aunque, y es muy probable, que ella te odie sólo por las dos primeras razones. Tiene un severo complejo con ser una súper mamá, y de alguna u otra manera tú le pones las cosas horriblemente difíciles.

—Lo del zoológico… bueno, era un mal día simplemente —comenzó. El hecho de saber que en cada una de esas situaciones había estado el chiquillo por ahí, bueno… le hacía pensar que quizá no había actuado del todo bien—. 'Culito travesti' es un apodo cariñoso, me conoces —se encogió de hombros. Había omitido su escusa del baño. Realmente no tenía una.

Ah, rayos, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan blanda?

—Como sea —se puso de pie rápidamente. No le gustaba la atmosfera—. Tengo cosas que hacer ahora. Te veo después.

—De acuerdo —pasa una mano por su cabello y se pone de pie para sentarse tras su escritorio.

Mejor comenzaba a trabajar y despejar su mente de todo lo que ahora era posible. ¿Realmente había conocido al padre de Kenji? ¿Era realmente un primo de Kikyô? Ah, se supone que no tenía que pensar en eso más.

Comenzó a ordenar unos papeles que estaban regados. Tomó la engrapadora, unió los que se suponía debían estar juntos y los ordenó a un lado. Sujetó un sobre marrón que estaba junto al teléfono de la oficina. Tardó unos segundos en recordar que ese era el sobre que su padre le había enviado el día anterior. Rompió el papel con rapidez y miró dentro.

Informes personales de un par de empleados masculinos. Sobre el primero, un papel de mensaje amarillo le informaba que buscara los expedientes de cada uno de ellos a fondo. Supo a qué se refería. En sus manos tenía el listado de personas que estaban bajo la mirada fija de su padre y su hermano. Kagome estaba allí.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Estaban dándole el poder de buscar y encontrar?

¿Cuándo se había graduado de detective?

El gordo y negro teléfono de la oficina sonó.

—Sango.

—_Oh, ¿InuYasha? Se supone que debía comunicarme con Akitoki…_

Aún no se recuperaba por completo.

—Llamas justo a tiempo —tomó una lapicera y una pequeña libreta—. Necesito que me comuniques con Sesshômaru —pidió. Su hermano solía enfadarse cuando le llamaba para algo relacionado al trabajo a su teléfono personal. Esa era una de las razones por las que nunca lo llamaba para saludar—. Y luego con el detective Kim de la compañía —que supiera quien era la persona que había mentido en sus documentos, no significaba que no examinara a los otros. Si estaban en esa lista, era por algo.

—_Woa. Se ve que algo interesante se avecina_ —se le escucha reír—. _Es un lindo día, ¿No lo crees?_

—Sango.

—_Dime._

— ¿No tienes una llamada en espera para Akitoki?

—… _diablos. _

Seis minutos más tarde, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Bastante tarde para la rápida-Sango.

—Tu hermano está en una reunión de negocios fuera de la ciudad, ¿Cómo demonios no puedes saber eso?

—Con bastante suerte sé que es mi hermano —rodó los ojos. Quizá ese era el motivo del por qué le habían puesto esa tarea a él. Significaba, lamentablemente, que tendría que llamarle al móvil—. ¿Y el detective Kim?

—Intenté que pudiera reunirse contigo hoy, pero dijo que es imposible, y a no ser que fueras tú quien vaya a su oficina, no hay madera de que se vean. Pero mañana tiene una hora libre y puede venir. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

_Detectives,_ pensó, _siempre fingiendo que están ocupados para darse importancia_.

No dudaba de que tuviera trabajo y fuera bueno en lo que hacía –de otro modo sería imposible que le confiaran las investigaciones y asuntos legales de la compañía a él–, pero le conocía de tantos años ya que podía imaginarlo viendo Los Simpson mientras comía unas donas.

—Iré hoy —lo mejor era salir de esto antes de que se le olvidara por completo. Su mente estaba llena de bastantes cosas ahora mismo.

—De acuerdo, jefecito.

—Y, hum… ¿Sango?

—Dime.

— ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que a alguien como Kaguya, hipotéticamente, se le rompiera el condón?

—Oh… ¿Crees que está embarazada? —preguntó, aunque su tono se escuchó bastante burlón.

— ¿No?

—No lo sé. Realmente… es imposible imaginarlo.

—Tienes razón —quizá Kaguya no estaba embaraza. Quizá su mente le jugó esa broma. Aún cuando todo apuntara a qué así era, no podía terminar de creer que el mundo se había vuelto loco.

Colgó y metió los expedientes en un sobre nuevo, omitiendo el de Kagome. Sango volvió a llamar para confirmar la cita y dejó el edificio treinta minutos después. Nunca había estado personalmente en la oficina del detective Kim, pero Sango le había dado un mapa que describía hasta el árbol que estaba en la esquina. Aunque, claro, nada evitó que diera un par de vueltas erróneas hasta encontrar el lugar.

* * *

Kagome suspiró con fuerza y se recargó contra la pared de concreto en la espera de su hijo.

Una gigantesca ola de estudiantes primarios comenzó a salir y expandirse por los alrededores. Ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente guapo como su hijo. Se posicionó de puntillas para lograr ver mejor. Pensó en sostener un cartel que dijera "Kenji, aquí está mamá" para que el niño pudiera encontrarla más rápido, pero se ganaría el odio infinito de su hijo.

A los pocos minutos, Kenji salió de entre la multitud y caminó directo a ella.

Estaba sucio, despeinado y con la mochila colgando de un solo hombro. Aún así, se veía sonriente.

Kagome le acarició el cabello –intentando peinarlo.

— ¿Te portaste bien hoy? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

— ¿Y anoche? ¿Diste problemas para levantarte hoy en la mañana?

—No.

—Buen niño —le sonrió.

Se acuclilló para quedar a su altura.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó con un puchero bordeando su labio inferior.

Kenji soltó una risita pequeña.

—Mucho —extendió sus brazos a cada lado—. Así de mucho.

—Yo también te extrañé —lo abrazó. Aún quedaban niños caminando por ahí, y ella tenía algo así como prohibido avergonzarlo en publico, pero en ese momento necesitaba ese abrazo con urgencia—. ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? Sin ti, probablemente yo no podría existir —murmuró conteniendo la lastima en su voz.

Se sentía mareada, angustiada y un millar de sensaciones desagradables. Quería correr, pero también deseaba esconderse bajo la cama.

— ¿Mamá? —Kenji le acarició la espalda con delicadeza. El niño era perspectivo, o Kagome estaba siendo muy obvia con su malestar.

—Adivina qué —se separó rápidamente de él—. Llamé a Kôga esta mañana. Estaba tan feliz de escucharme que creo su hermana menor lo está matando. Así que logré sin mucho esfuerzo que aceptara salir con nosotros hoy. Solo los cuatro. ¿Quieres?

— ¡Sí! —sonrió—. Hace tiempo que no los veo. Extraño a Emi.

—Lo sé. Por eso creí que te gustaría verla hoy.

Le tomó de la mano y caminó calle abajo.

Quizá mintió un poco. Solo un poco. En parte sí, había pensando en su hijo y en el tiempo que llevaba sin ver a Emi, su amiguita de juegos. Pero, por otra parte, su mente era un desastre desesperado. Intentaba no crear conclusiones apresuradas. No culpar a nadie. Pero estar sola y desocupada en su casa iba a lograr que hiciera todo eso y más. Por eso, mientras rebuscaba en su teléfono el número de su madre, vio el nombre de Kôga y recordó que acordaron juntarse un día y pasear. Hoy era ese día. Aunque fueran unas pocas horas, las necesitaba.

Se encontraron con ellos frente a un supermercado –donde habían acordado esperarse. Emi primero saltó a los brazos de Kagome con fuerza. No la había visto en apenas unos días, pero juraría que la niña tenía el cabello más largo y había crecido unas pulgadas. A Kôga, por otra parte, le veía igual, aunque fingió sorpresa para no hacerle sentir mal.

— ¿Dónde debemos ir? —Kagome miró su reloj—. No tenemos mucho tiempo de todos modos.

—Emi no almorzó debidamente, así que estaba pensando que podríamos ir a comer primero —se encogió de hombros el chico, a modo de disculpa. En realidad, él había olvidado darle la comida a la hora, y luego su hermana había hecho un berrinche horrible cuando la interrumpió durante su horario de juegos.

—Genial, Kenji no ha comido nada tampoco —sonrió y se giró hacía los niños—. Iremos a comer. Compórtense y no corran, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡De acuerdo! —Kenji levantó su pulgar.

Emi se sostuvo de la mano de Kenji.

Kôga arqueó una ceja.

Kagome lo notó.

—No te preocupes —le golpeó el hombro amistosamente—. A mi hijo le gustan mayores.

—Yo no estaba… —entrecerró los ojos. ¿Celos de hermano? Por favor. ¿Celos de que la niña lo odiara, pero que confiara en cualquier otro? Podía ser. Incluso si era un niño como Kenji. Él era quien la cuidaba. La vida era injusta.

—Ya, ya —lo consoló—. Emi te adora, solo que está acostumbrada a expresarte su amor de forma… algo brusca. Cuando crezca, todo será mejor.

—Eso espero.

— ¿Tus padres aún están viajando?

—Sí —volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Pero mi abuela se mudó con nosotros luego de que vendiera el complejo departamental. Ella me ayuda con Emi. En realidad, ella hace todo.

—Oh, dale saludos de mi parte. Fue una buena casera.

No esperaba que ese lugar se vendiera tan pronto. Aún estaban frescos todos sus recuerdos allí.

—Sobre el otro día —comenzó Kôga—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Por favor, olvida ese momento —cubrió su rostro con sus manos para esconder su sonrojo—. Estaba en una crisis y quise llamar a mi madre, me equivoqué y apreté tu nombre.

—Ah, eso pasó —murmuró ligeramente desilusionado.

Había tenido la ligera esperanza de que ella hubiera pensando en recurrir a él cuando se sintió superada por la situación. No fue así. Debía comenzar a hacerle caso a Ayame y olvidarse de ella. Sería difícil. Mientras más la veía o hablaba con ella, más sentía que le gustaba.

Aunque, también, debía ser sincero consigo mismo.

Kagome era mayor. Tenía un hijo. Necesitaba alguien en quien pudiera sostenerse cuando se derrumbara, y eso no significaba apoyo moral solamente. Pero, bueno, él podría ser esa persona dentro de unos años, cuando terminara sus estudios. El problema iba a que Kagome quizá ya hubiera encontrado a alguien para ese tiempo.

—De todos modos, me alegra verte, Kôga, necesitaba despejarme un poco.

Ah, y hablando del comienzo de las ilusiones…

— ¿Qué tal tu trabajo? —cambió de tema.

—Renuncié. Comenzaré el lunes uno nuevo. Tengo esta semana completamente libre para buscar pelusas en mi ombligo.

—Me lo imagino —sonrió—. Entonces, el problema que tenías el otro día, ¿Se logró solucionar?

—Sí —le devolvió la sonrisa—. Aunque recibí algo de ayuda. Como lograste escucharme, no estaba en momentos para razonar adecuadamente.

¿Ayuda? ¿De quien?

—De casualidad… —entrecerró un poco los ojos—… ¿Fue ese chico que detuvo a ese ladrón aquella vez?

—Oh, ¿Cómo lo sabes? —parpadeó.

Kôga rodó los ojos, de mal humor.

—Parece que está siempre que necesitas ayuda —bufó.

Kagome guardó silencio. ¿Era así? Ahora que lo pensaba, InuYasha siempre estaba ahí para ella.

Entonces… ¿Por qué tenía una foto junto a Naraku? Estaba segura que aquella vez, cuando fueron a espiarlo, él logró verlo… de lejos, pero si ves a alguien a quien conoces de tiempo, ¿Cómo no reconocerlo? Incluso si juró guardar ese secreto por ser amigo de él ¿No debió haber tenido un poco de consideración con ella? Después de todo…

Ah, se dijo que no iba a hacer suposiciones apresuras.

Movió su cabeza en movimientos rápidos, en un intento de alejarse de aquellos pensamientos.

_No piensas mucho en esto. InuYasha no es un mal tipo. Alguna razón debe haber para esto. _

— ¿Kagome? —Kôga la nombró por tercera vez, sujetando su muñeca para lograr llamar su atención.

—Ah, ¿Decías? —se sonrojó, odiaba perderse en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, lo siento. Estaba pensando en tonterías —sonrió, soltándose del agarre del chico—. Por cierto, ¿Te contó Ayame que me encontré con ella el otro día? Es tan linda.

Y así siguió hablando sin detenerse, impidiendo que pensamiento alguno ocupara su cabeza.

Kôga se dedicó a escuchar, incapaz de comprender qué tipo de problema era el que la chica tenía. Incluso si preguntaba, sabía que esquivaría él tema. Porque era así. Porque ella no confiaba en él de ese modo. Porque había una pared invisible que él no lograría pasar.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Ayame tenía razón.

* * *

El día martes terminó sin que InuYasha pudiera contactarse con Kagome por ningún medio. Kaguya tampoco apareció esa noche por su casa, para variar. No quería admitir que se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero quizá lo estaba un poquito. Toda la situación parecía bastante irreal. No era normal que Kagome no diera señales de vida… bien, sí lo era. La chica tenía un largo expediente de desaparecer de su vida por unos días y luego aparecer como si nada. Pero ahora era distinto. Estaban en otro tipo de relación.

Se suponía que contestara su teléfono.

Siguió insistiendo hasta que no fue un horario prudente para llamar. Apagó el televisor y se lavó antes de ir a la cama. El día siguiente no fue mejor.

Insistió a la hora del desayuno, y luego a la hora del almuerzo. Si ella no contestaba a la hora en que él saliera del trabajo, iría a su casa. Ella no podría culparlo.

— ¿Y Kaguya? —Miroku se veía realmente sorprendido de no verla.

—No sé —bufó. Esa era otra mujer que no contestaba su teléfono.

—Oh, bien. Alguien no está del mejor humor hoy.

Él no estaba de mal humor, sólo estaba un poquito cansado de quedarse pensando mucho en las cosas. Odiaba la sensación de la incertidumbre. ¿Sería realmente Kikyô prima del padre de Kenji? ¿Significaba eso que Kikyô y Kenji eran familiares? ¿Era posible que todo fuera tan complicado?

Volvió a insistir una vez más antes de comenzar a ordenar sus cosas para salir del trabajo. Esta vez, como intuyendo que él iría a su casa y tendría que hablarle, Kagome contestó el teléfono.

—InuYasha —murmuró. Se escuchaba normal, o eso podía apreciar él—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Ah, yo… —Sí, suceden algunas cosas, comenzando por creer que de alguna u otra manera él había conocido al padre de Kenji, y terminando en que ella había ignorado sus llamadas olímpicamente—. No mucho —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Sí? —casi, _casi_ pudo imaginarla entrecerrando los ojos. Ella debía saber que no era normal tener todas esas llamadas perdidas de él, entonces ¿Por qué no decía nada?

Escuchó un pequeño ruido parecido a cuando el caldo burbujea en la cacerola, y luego a la chica soltar una pequeña maldición. Un golpe sordo y el ruido del agua correr.

— ¿Kagome? —interrogó.

—Lo siento, sigo aquí —se escuchaba fastidiada—. Estoy preparando la cena, y creo que acabado de quedar con seberas quemaduras en mis dedos.

Rió ante su ocurrencia, pero realmente esperaba que no estuviera herida de verdad.

Se formó un pequeño silencio.

—Entonces… —siguió la chica—. ¿Quieres venir a cenar?

Oh.

—Digo, preparé de más… y Kenji está saltando justo aquí exigiendo verte —se escuchó ¿tímida?

InuYasha sintió, por primera vez, el deseo de verla.

No para hablar sobre algún problema, no para saber si estaba viva. Sólo… quería verla. En ese preciso momento, solamente quería verla con el teléfono en su oído mientras se movía por la cocina. Deseaba ver esa imagen más que cualquier otra cosa.

—De acuerdo —se sintió sonreír como un tonto. Agradecía que nadie lo estuviera viendo—. Estaré allí en unos veinte minutos.

—Bien. Te… te estaré esperando. Adiós.

¿Se vería tan nerviosa como se escuchaba, o él estaba imaginando cosas? Ya lo comprobaría una vez que estuviera frente a ella.

Terminó de ordenar las últimas cosas que tenía que hacer y salió del edificio.

Intentó conducir con moderación, evitando quedar como un desesperado que llegaba a los diez minutos de cortar la llamada. Aunque costó bastante, porque… sí, estaba algo así como desesperado.

Quizá había calculado el tiempo exactamente bien, porque llegó en veinte minutos más o menos.

— ¡Hola! —Kenji fue quien abrió la puerta para recibirlo. Se veía realmente entusiasmado de verlo.

InuYasha le sonrió de vuelta.

—Hey, hace tiempo que no te veía —le acarició la cabeza—. ¿Has crecido?

— ¿Lo crees? —sus ojos brillaron con esperanza y enderezó su espalda con exageración—. Yo también lo creo. Mis pantalones ya no son tan largos como antes. Creo que se debe a que tomo bastante leche por las mañanas. A mi mamá le gusta hacerme licuados algunas veces. No me gustan mucho, pero ella dice que-

—Kenji, se supone que tenías que hacerlo pasar —Kagome apareció detrás del niño—, y no hablar mal de mis nutritivos licuados —bufó, pero sus ojos fueron directo a InuYasha.

Ambos se miraron por un largo segundo, y sonrieron.

Kenji lo notó. Rodó los ojos y suspiró. A veces los adultos eran bastante lentos. Tomó la mano de InuYasha y le invitó a pasar. Kagome volvió rápidamente a la cocina, a terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

Los platos estaban sobre la mesa, el aroma del caldo casi lograba que se degustara en el paladar. El niño le indicó sentarse a su lado, y lo hizo. Sus ojos fueron automáticamente hacía la chica y su delantal estampado. La imagen que él deseaba ver, estaba allí. Casi sintió que podría tachar eso de su lista de: "cosas que ver y hacer en la vida".

En un determinado momento, cuando Kagome se giró y sus miradas se encontraron, tuvo la intención de ponerse de pie e ir hacia ella. La chica, por su parte, se le quedó mirando por un largo minuto hasta que su hijo llamó su atención.

Terminó de colocar la comida en la mesa y los tres comenzaron a comer.

—InuYasha —Kenji apoyó ambas palmas sobre la mesa y se impulsó un poco hacía arriba—. ¿Sabes? El próximo mes cumplo años.

— ¿Sí? —parecía verdaderamente sorprendido—. ¿Cuántos?

—Ocho —enumeró con sus dedos—. Ya soy todo un hombre —elevó su mentón con orgullo.

Kagome soltó una pequeña risita, pero no dijo nada.

—Oh, claro que eres todo un hombre —le siguió el juego, alargando su brazo para poder sujetarle el mentón—. Creo que ya te comenzará a salir bigote.

— ¿De verdad? —murmuró. Se veía realmente sorprendido.

—Kenji, baja las manos de la mesa y come. Se te enfriará —ordenó Kagome y se giró hacia InuYasha—. No le digas esas cosas o comenzará a fastidiarme sobre comprarle una afeitadora.

—Pero mamá, puedo ocupar la que ocupas tú para-

— ¡Kenji! —gritó, casi horrorizada.

Él niño saltó asustado sobre su asiento.

InuYasha se sujetó el estomago con fuerza y comenzó a reír. La situación se alargó por muchos minutos entre un niño que no entendía qué tenía de malo lo que dijo, hasta una Kagome que no podía hacer bajar la sangre de sus mejillas.

En cierto momento, cuando el niño mencionó "axilas", todo ocurrió bastante rápido. Kagome rugió con fuerza, y si hubiera sido un comic, efectos de humo saliendo de su nariz y orejas hubiera sido divertido de ver. Saltó sobre el pequeño, pero este pudo escabullirse por debajo de la mesa a tiempo y refugiarse detrás de la silla de InuYasha. De pronto, todo era un caos. El chico no supo como se había convertido en un escudo humano del niño, pero ambos estaban escapando por toda la casa mientras Kagome les perseguía.

— ¡Me rindo, me rindo! —gritó el niño cuando cayó bajo las garras de su madre—. Lo lamento. No volveré a hablar sobre los temas que me dijiste no puedo hablar en publico.

—Claro que no lo harás —gruñó, aunque de un tipo 'gruñido maternal'. Ella nunca iba a estar realmente enfada con Kenji, pero él niño debía aprender a mantener su hermosa y pequeña boca cerrada, o todo el mundo se iba a enterar de sus vergonzoso secretos algún día.

Desde atrás, unas manos la sujetaron y de pronto estaba contra el suelo. Kenji saltó a sujetar sus piernas, envolviéndose como un perezoso, e InuYasha le sujetó las muñecas por sobre su cabeza. Estaba totalmente inmovilizada.

— ¡Ustedes dos…! —gritó, ¿Acababan de tender una trampa? ¿De verdad?

—Eres bastante débil, en realidad —murmuró InuYasha, sin muchos problemas para mantenerla inmovilizada.

Kenji asintió, aunque se veía un poco más complicado en su labor.

— ¡Se supe que los adultos deben estar de lado de los adultos! —gritó. Simple lógica.

—En realidad, los Rangers deben estar de lado de los Rangers —corrigió el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los grandes y expresivos ojos de Kenji brillaron con absoluta admiración. Kagome bufó con fuerza, ¿¡Por qué rayos ese hombre seguía enamorando a su hijo!? No le sorprendería si un día de estos Kenji le informaba que se iba de casa para vivir con InuYasha.

—De acuerdo, lo admito, perdí. No puedo contra los dos —murmuró. Sólo por ésta vez iba a omitir el hecho de que dos contra uno era trampa, y les iba a dar el punto ganador—. Ahora, hagan el favor de soltarme para que podamos cenar como personas civilizadas —o intentar, por lo menos.

Ambos chicos la soltaron, y Kagome aprovechó para darle un coscorrón a cada uno. Necesitaba vénganse de alguna forma.

La cena estaba casi fría cuando volvieron a la mesa, pero el pequeño juego les había abierto el apetito, así que solo se dedicaron a comer y hablar de cosas pequeñas. Kenji fue el primero en terminar, y decidió que era hora de que InuYasha supiera lo grandiosa que era su mamá.

—InuYasha, ¿Sabías que mi mamá luchó contra un hipopótamo? —sonrió.

Kagome escupió su comida a un costado.

— ¿Ah, sí? —arqueó una ceja y miró a la muy avergonzada mujer limpiando el arroz que había saltado a la mesa.

—Sí. Cuando fuimos al zoológico con el abuelo, la abuela y tío Sôta. Mi mamá fue a comprar bebidas, pero se encontró con un hipopótamo y luchó con él —por cada palabra que el niño narraba, Kagome se hundía en su asiento.

¿Zoológico? ¿Toda la familia? ¿Ese fue el día en que ella se encontró con Kaguya por primera vez y fue a parar a la cárcel?

—Además —siguió el niño, como si las señas de silencio que su madre le daba no fueran entendibles—, salvó a un oso polar de caer de un edificio. ¡Tendrías que haberla visto! Dijo que evitó que se diera contra el suelo. Su espalda estaba toda lastimada.

¿Oso polar? ¿Espalda lastimada?... ¿Ella realmente…?

—Kenji —se apresuró—, ¿Terminaste toda tu tarea?

—Aún me falta un poco…

Genial.

—Pues ve a terminarla ahora. No quiero que te acuestes tarde nuevamente.

—Pero…

—Ahora.

—Bien —suspiró en forma de derrota y se puso de pie—. Adiós, InuYasha. Aún tengo que mostrarte mi juguete, tienes que volver para verlo ¿De acuerdo? —pidió con voz dulce.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos. Se sentía como el violinista mal tercio.

—Lo haré —le sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

Kenji fue directo a su habitación después de eso, pero no sin antes hacerle prometer con el meñique que volvería. Las promesas de meñique no se rompen.

—Entonces… —InuYasha esperó hasta escuchar como la puerta de la habitación del niño se cerraba para inclinarse sobre la mesa—. Kaguya es un hipopótamo, y yo soy un oso polar, ¿Verdad?

—No podía decirle que estuve en la comisaria —susurró y se levantó, comenzando a retirar los platos de la mesa—. Y mucho menos decirle que actué como una completa idiota cuando intenté que no te dieras contra el suelo. Kenji es bastante inteligente. En su imaginación es más aceptable que salvase a un animal, a que lo hiciera a un hombre siendo una mujer.

—Claro —rió por lo bajo, ayudando a levantar los platos—. Te ayudaré. Tú los lavas, y yo los seco —propuso.

Kagome lo miró de reojo, pero asintió y sonrió. ¿Tenía él que ser tan… _lindo_?

Dejó correr el agua y le entregó un paño limpio a InuYasha.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tal las cosas? —comenzó ella y le entregó un plato.

—Bien —sólo había estado golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared algunas veces. Nada anormal.

— ¿Y Kaguya?

Oh, bien. ¿Ella preguntando por el hipopótamo con implantes? Hasta InuYasha la miró de forma extraña.

—Sólo es por preguntar… —se encogió de hombros.

—Ella… está bien —algo embarazada, pero bien.

—Me alegro —murmuró. Tomó el último cuenco y lo enjuagó antes de dárselo a InuYasha. Secó sus manos en su delantal y se lo quitó.

El ambiente quedó en silencio.

InuYasha dejó el paño a un lado y dio la vuelta, apoyándose contra el mueble y cruzando los brazos. Ambos se miraron directo a los ojos. Sabían que tenían cosas que aclarar.

— ¿Por qué no querías verme? —preguntó él.

Kagome inhaló profundo.

—Espera aquí, vuelvo en un momento —pidió y caminó hacía su habitación.

Cuando volvió, traía consigo el libro de fotografías que él le había prestado. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y lo abrió. Un par de fotografías sueltas estaban allí, y Kagome las tomó todas para mirarlas y luego quedarse con solamente una.

Volvió a cerrar el libro y se apoyó en la mesa, de modo que quedara frente a frente con InuYasha.

—Encontré esto —le enseñó la fotografía.

InuYasha la tomó. Lo primero que notó fue que esa era una de las fotografías que Kikyô le había pedido. Sin embargo, no entendía a qué punto quería llegar Kagome.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó la chica, con voz rasposa y señaló la imagen del chico apartado en la fotografía, junto a su prima. De pronto, todo hizo 'clic'. Los engranases encajaron a la perfección.

Kagome lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué estás en la misma fotografía que Naraku? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué tú, Kaguya y Miroku conocen a Naraku? —preguntó, en un tono levemente más fuerte.

Entonces era verdad. El primo de Kikyô, era el padre de Kenji.

Casi quiso reír.

—Yo no lo conozco —contestó de tono tranquilo, sin quitar su vista de la fotografía—. Ni Kaguya ni Miroku tampoco. Sólo hablamos con él una vez, hace ocho años —levantó su rostro, mostrando una tranquilizadora sonrisa—. Cuando te acompañé aquel día, ni siquiera pasó por mi mente haber visto a ese hombre antes. Apenas recuerdo este día.

Kagome soltó un sonoro suspiro y llevó una mano a su corazón, que latía como loco. Fue fácilmente percibido por la manera en que sus hombros de relajaron.

— ¿Era esta la razón por la cual no contestabas mis llamadas? —preguntó él ahora, señalando la fotografía—. ¿Pensabas que yo… ya conocía a Naraku y te lo estaba ocultando?

—No quería suponer nada —contestó y le miró directo a los ojos. No iba a mentirle, iba a hablarle con la verdad—. Quería confiar en ti —aseguró.

InuYasha intentó ocultar su sorpresa, pero no funcionó. Estaba preparado para que ella confesa haber dudado de él, porque no podría culparla. Tenía las pruebas suficientes para haber dudado de él.

—Kagome…

—De verdad quería confiar en ti. Pensar que había una respuesta para esto —tomó la fotografía entre sus manos—. Aunque, sinceramente, estaba resentida. No quería verte, podía culparte sin pensarlo. No quería… arruinar esto sin tener alguna prueba realmente. Por eso… —inhaló profundo—. Esperé a estar más tranquila. No te voy a mentir y decir que por momentos no dudaba de mi juicio sobre ti, pero sólo es eso.

De pronto, todo el ambiente tenso que se había estado respirando se disipó. InuYasha alargó su mano hasta tomar la de Kagome y jalarla a él. Ella se dejó tirar, sumisa, y no tuvo reparos en envolver sus brazos entorno al pecho de él. Ese momento se sintió correcto. Era como si hubieran esperado mucho tiempo poder sentirse de esa manera.

Él no le había mentido, y ella había creído en él.

¿Se necesitaba algo más?

—Eso es todo lo parecido a una declaración que escucharas de mí —murmuró Kagome, avergonzada pero sonriente escondida en el pecho del chico.

InuYasha soltó una risa. ¿Él estaba a punto de decirle que la extrañaba? Bueno, ahora no lo haría. Quizá se lo haría saber, porque entre ellos las palabras sobraban.

Se separó un poco de ella y bajó el rostro en busca de sus labios hasta que los encontró. Kagome se aferró con fuerza a él y se dejó besar. ¿Antes se sentía correcto? Entonces, ¿Cómo debía sentirse ahora? Movimientos suaves y deliciosos. Ambos comenzaron a plantearse realmente si alguna vez besaron con verdadero sentimiento.

Kagome suspiró de manera inconsciente, momento que InuYasha aprovechó para profundizar más el beso y dejar que sus manos recorrieran libremente la espalda femenina. Ella volvió a suspirar, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió una extraña sensación de vértigo que la obligó a aferrarse a su espalda con más fuerza. Todo había comenzado a dar vueltas a su alrededor, y sólo seguía de pie por la fuerza con que ambos se aferrabas al otro. Le gustaba. Le gustaba muchísimo. Y lo extrañó. Esos días, aunque no lo admitiría, lo extrañó. Esas locas conversaciones. Ese humor negro que los envolvía. Todo. Hasta lo más mínimo.

La verdadera razón por la cual no había contestado sus llamadas, era porque le gustaba mucho.

La sola idea de que él le hubiera mentido, la hería profundamente.

Porque le gustaba tanto, no quería que él le mintiera.

Deslizó sus manos por la espalda masculina hasta los hombros, anchos, fuertes, y subió hasta tocar sus mejillas. La pequeña barba que comenzaba a crecer le picó los dedos, y casi quiso sonreír por eso, ¿InuYasha con barba? Quizá. Algún día podría pedirle que se la dejara. Sería algo que le gustaría ver. Siguió moviendo sus manos hasta la nuca de él, enredando sus dedos en su cabello y se concentró en lo que estaba sintiendo. Los labios moviéndose contra los suyos. La forma en que, de vez en cuando, él exhalaba aire dentro de su boca, y lo bien que se sentía eso. O como movía sus manos contra su cuerpo, haciendo que temblara.

Todo era nuevo.

Todo era placentero.

No pudo evitarlo por más tiempo.

Sonrió. Una amplia y bella sonrisa.

InuYasha abrió los ojos, pero ella los mantuvo cerrados.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó él, pegando su frente a la suya y respondiendo a su sonrisa.

—En realidad, todo —abrió los ojos despacio, sin soltar su agarre sobre él—. Tú. Yo. La situación. ¿Te das cuenta de cuan disparatado es todo esto? Tú pensabas en mí como un chico. Yo pensaba en ti como mi hijo. Esto podría perfectamente confundirse con una relación incestuosamente homosexual.

Oh, nombre largo. No recordaba que era tan creativa en los nombres.

InuYasha soltó una larga y melodiosa risa.

—Kagome.

— ¿Hum?

—Cállate.

Y le dio otro largo e intenso beso.

Cuando volvieron a separarse, estaban jadeantes y sonrojados. Oh, y acalorados.

—Eres la primera novia que tengo en mucho tiempo —comentó él, poniendo un mechón azabache detrás de su oreja.

Kagome se sonrojó, pero intentó esconderlo en una exclamación dramática.

— ¿Novia? Ni siquiera me lo has pedido —rodó los ojos. Sinceramente, tampoco pensaba que era necesario que se lo pidiera. No eran adolecentes. Pero, rayos, ¡Si él lo hacía de verdad sería extremadamente _lindo_!

No sería la primera vez que se lo pidieran, pero sí sería que la primera vez que ella contestaría que sí.

— ¿Tengo qué? —arqueó una ceja, bastante divertido.

—Bueno, rígete por el protocolo, muchacho —volvió a rodar los ojos y suspiró sonoramente, como si realmente no le interesara que él lo hiciera y sólo lo estuviera pidiendo por norma.

—Ya sé de qué va esto —susurró, tomando a la chica por la cintura y levantándola hasta dejarla sentada sobre la mesa del fregadero.

Kagome chilló de la sorpresa, pero le gustó.

—Lo dijiste una vez. Nunca tuviste novio —comenzó, con esa sonrisa burlona—. ¿Es este un sueño adolecente nunca antes cumplido?

Enrojeció. Demonios. Él ya sabía sus sucias intenciones.

Sólo quedaba una opción: negarlo hasta la muerte.

—Claro que no —desvió la mirada—. Sólo te mostraba un punto. Lo dije. Simple protocolo.

—Seguro…

—Lo digo enserio —frunció el ceño a modo de protección—. Bien. No lo digas. De todos modos no quieres hacerlo, y yo ya no quiero escucharlo —bufó.

Sólo un segundo después soltó una maldición. ¿Había incluido que ella 'quería' escucharlo?

Mátenla.

—Kagome.

Sí, InuYasha, es hora de burlarte de ella.

Ella lo hubiera hecho.

— ¿Qué? —suspiró, resignada.

Tenía la esperanza de que olvidara este pequeño incidente algún día cercano. De no ser así, tendría que hacerlo desaparecer.

—Se mi novia —pidió.

Sí, y ahora ella debía ir y enterrar su cabeza en…

Oh.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

En cuestión de segundos, todos los colores posibles subieron a su rostro, y comenzó a sentir un molesto pitido en sus oídos. ¿Había escuchado bien? Rayos. Sí. No era tan mal tipo después de todo. Abrió la boca para responder, cuando la real situación la golpeó. El sonrojo lentamente abandonó su rostro, pero contradictoriamente, ella afianzó su agarre hacia él.

InuYasha arqueó una ceja, expectante. ¿Casi le exigía que se lo propusiera, y ahora no quería responder?

— ¿Qué pasa?

Kagome levantó a cabeza y le miró directo a los ojos.

—Sólo quiero saber si estás realmente seguro —comenzó en tono bajo—. Ya sabes, no soy una mujer soltera común. Salir conmigo no será lo mismo que si lo haces con otra. Hay muchas cosas que no podré hacer —dirigió una rápida y discreta mirada hacia el pasillo, pero InuYasha logró percibirla—. En todo momento, siempre serás mi segunda opción.

No quería que él recapacitara y decidiera que ella tenía razón y que realmente no le favorecía mucho ese tipo de relación, pero debía hacerlo decidir en ese momento. Sería más doloroso si él se daba cuenta de eso a las semanas de relación.

InuYasha soltó un largo suspiro, y alejó a Kagome de su cuerpo unos centímetros para poder mirarla mejor.

—Para comenzar —dijo él, mostrándose bastante confuso—, no eres una mujer normal.

Kagome soltó una pequeña exclamación en protesta, pero se sintió extrañamente mejor. No cambió la expresión de su rostro, pero su humor mejoró. InuYasha le dio un pequeño pellizco en la cintura que la hizo saltar.

—En segundo lugar, yo tengo a Kaguya. Y tenerla a ella es como tener diez problemáticos hijos —meneó la cabeza. Quien salía perdiendo en esa relación, era definitivamente Kagome—. Entonces, sigo esperando una respuesta.

Sonrió.

—Oh, bien. Supongo que podría hacerte ese favor —miró sus uñas con fingido detenimiento.

InuYasha soltó una sonora carcajada, ocasión de descuido que Kagome aprovechó para volver a envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. ¿Tenía permitido hacer eso? Sí. Diablos ¡Sí! Lo admitía. Tenía un alma de jodida adolecente reprimida.

—Si llegas a tener otro deseo de adolecente, házmelo saber con anticipación —pidió, entre divertido e inseguro.

Kagome asintió y cerró los ojos. Olía bien. InuYasha olía bien. No era que hubiera pasado desapercibido antes para ella, sólo que ahora lo sentía… más fuerte, quizá… más llamativo. Suponía que todo tenía que ver con el hecho de que le gustara. Estar oliéndolo, estar colgada a su cuello como una chiquilla inmadura. Culpaba de todo a ese molesto sentimiento.

Los minutos pasaron con ellos de esa forma. No hablaron de muchas otras cosas. Cuando dieron las diez, decidieron que era hora de separarse.

Kenji apareció en el momento exacto en que InuYasha abandonaba la casa, causando un susto de muerte a su madre al verlo ahí con su pijama y el cabello desordenado.

— ¡Kenji! El susto que me has dado —llevó una mano a su pecho—. ¿Lavaste tus dientes antes de ir a la cama?

—Sí —mintió. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Puso sus regordetas manos sobre su cadera, y comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos con su pie contra el suelo—. Entonces….

Kagome lo miró, sin comprender, pero se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a escuchar lo que el niño tenía que decir.

—Entonces, ¿Qué? —interrogó.

—Veras, tío Sôta me ha dado una suma considerable de dinero para mantenerlo informado —comenzó, con ese perturbador acento italiano.

— ¿Has estado viendo El Padrino en televisión cuando no te estoy vigilando? Si es así, Kenji, estás en... ¿Sóta sigue sobornándote con dinero? —arqueó una ceja. Su hermano iba a estar muy adolorido lo que quedaba de semana—. ¿Y de qué tienes que informarlo, si se puede saber?

—Bueno, sólo quería preguntarte si está bien que le diga que ya tienes novio.

_Ah, Sôta, ¿Le pagas a mi hijo para mantenerte informado sobre mi vida sentimental? Eso es adorable, pero estas muerto. _

Llevó una mano a su sien.

—Kenji, ve a la cama.

—Bien, pero tengo otra duda.

Bufó.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Qué haremos con la maquina de afeitar que…?

— ¡A tu cuarto!

* * *

El sábado por la mañana InuYasha fue despertado abruptamente por el sonido de su celular. Sacó su mano de entre las mantas, sintiendo que el ambiente estaba congelado, y tomó el pequeño aparato para refugiarse nuevamente entre la calidez de sus sabanas.

Quien llamaba era Sango. Al parecer, el trabajo que le había pedido realizar al detective Kim estaba totalmente listo.

—Lamento despertarte —había dicho. Sonaba como si aún siguiera en la cama—. El detective Kim llamó y dijo que todo está listo. No te llamaría a esta hora si no creyera que sea importante —dijo.

Sin embargo, por más que Sango pensara que a él le importaba, siguió durmiendo hasta pasado el medio día, cuando Kaguya apareció en su habitación.

— ¡Buenos días, dormilón! —gritó, lanzándose a la cama.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —preguntó, aún bajo las mantas.

—Tengo una copia de la llave, claro —dijo con obviedad—. Sal de las mantas, tengo que presentarte a alguien.

—No quiero —murmuró.

Un momento, ¿Kaguya había metido a alguien a su casa?

Rápidamente se sentó, buscando en su habitación a algún posible intruso. Sus ojos fueron directo a los del extraño. Sus penetrantes ojos azules lo miraron con curiosidad y recelo.

—InuYasha, deja que te presente a Battousai —presentó con emoción, levantando al pequeño cachorro entre sus manos—. Yo pensé en su nombre, ¿No es genial?

El chico intercaló una mirada entre su –loca- amiga y su mascota unos largos segundos antes de responder.

—Kaguya —comenzó, mirando detenidamente al animal— ¿Por qué tienes un perro? —preguntó.

— ¿Cómo qué «por qué»? —frunció el ceño— ¡Porque es adorable! —apretujó al pobre animal contra su pecho.

—Sí, pero…

—Oh, vamos —rodó los ojos con aspereza—. Cuando lo encontré estaba hecho un desastre. Era apenas un cachorro recién nacido. Gasté todo mi dinero en su hostilización. Ni siquiera tengo un hogar estable ahora. ¡Dime que es adorable, diablos! —exigió de muy mal humor.

InuYasha iba a volver a refutar, pero algo en su cabeza encajó.

¿Todos sus ahorros?

—Espera —pidió y masajeó su sien—. ¿Esta era la sorpresa que no querías contarme?

—Sí —le sacó la lengua—. Pero feliz no te veo.

—No es eso. Yo pensé… tú…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No estás embarazada?

— ¿Qué? —parpadeó— ¿De donde diablos sacaste esa idea?

—Yo… —sí. Era una locura. Debió imaginar desde el principio que era imposible—. Olvídalo.

Se recostó nuevamente sobre su cama y se arropó.

Sintió al pequeño siberiano caminar por sobre él, pisar su rostro y recortarse sobre su cabeza, con una de sus pequeñas patitas puesta sobre su mejilla.

Kaguya soltó un largo "¡Aaww!" y escapó de la habitación antes de que pudiera decir algo.

InuYasha suspiró y se levantó. El cachorro rodó dos veces antes de quedar sobre la almohada principal y se quedó allí, soltando un pequeño suspiro de gusto.

—Claro, tú sólo duerme —bufó el chico y se puso de pie—. Tu perro se adueñó de mi cama. Espero hagas algo al respecto. Suficiente tengo contigo dejando cosas femeninas en mi baño.

—No digas eso —frunció el ceño, sirviendo un poco de café—. Tienen que llevarse bien o la convivencia será dura.

— ¿Convivencia? —abrió los ojos—. ¿Piensas dejarlo aquí?

— ¿Qué parte de «no tengo donde vivir» no entendiste? —rodó los ojos.

— ¡No quiero un perro!

— ¡Hazlo por mí! —lloriqueó de forma dramática—. Esa pequeña cosa es lo único que me ha hecho sentir que no estoy tan perdida. Sólo hazme este favor hasta que encuentre donde dejarlo —hizo un puchero.

—No —dijo fríamente. Él la conocía bastante bien como para ser inmune a sus lloriqueos de niña—. Además, trabajo todo el día. ¿Cuándo se supone que lo alimentaré y pasearé? No quiero popo en mi piso cada día.

—Yo me encargaré de todo. Absolutamente todo —prometió con el puño sobre su pecho—. Sólo no me hagas llevarlo de casa en casa. Acaba de salir de un resfriado que casi lo mata.

—Que no. No me convencerás. No quiero…

—Por favor.

— ¡No!

— ¡Por favor, por favor!

—Kaguya…

— ¡Eres un ser despreciable! —cubrió su rostro con sus manos y corrió hasta lanzarse al sofá boca abajo— ¡No deberías quisiera sentirte como un ser humano!

InuYasha también cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se golpeó contra la mesa.

— ¡De acuerdo! Que se quede el perro. Pero —la señaló— nada de popó en mi piso.

— ¡Nada de popó! —saltó del sofá—. Lo prometo.

—Bien. Me daré un baño ahora. Tengo que salir —anunció.

Kaguya asintió y enfocó su vista completa en Battousai, que intentaba morderse la cola.

Asumiendo que el chico no había desayuna (o almorzado, para variar), arremangó las mangas de su camisa blanca y se propuso a prepararle algo delicioso. No era que ella lo hiciera a menudo, pero debía lograr que su amigo estuviera de todo el buen humor posible si quería mantener a Battousai por más de una semana… y ella tenía hambre.

Tampoco era que supiera cocinar más que unos huevos revueltos y tostadas, pero era algo.

InuYasha miró receloso su desayuno-almuerzo, pero lo comió sin chistar antes de salir de la casa. El siberiano decidió que era el momento perfecto para orinar la alfombra.

— ¡No, no! Perro malo —Kaguya alejó al cachorro de la alfombra, pero la olorosa mancha ya estaba ahí—. Oh, acabas de arruinar tu estancia en el mejor lugar donde podría dejarte, tonto —regañó, pero el animal simplemente ladeó la cabeza y se lamió una pata.

Bufó con fuerza, ¡No podía enfadarse con él!

Rápidamente quitó la mesa de estar y enrolló la alfombra. Era una alfombra jodidamente pesada, pero se las arregló para subirla a su hombro y ponerle la correa a Batousai.

—Vamos, _motivo por el cual no tengo casa_, llevemos esto a que lo laven.

Caminó largas cuadras hasta una lavandería que aceptó la alfombra. Todos lo decían lo mismo: ¿Cómo meter la alfombra en una maquina de ropa? Es más fácil lavarlo a mano, y ese servicio no estaba incluido. Ella podía hacerlo perfectamente en su casa.

Y podía hacerlo, pero temía que mientras lo hacía, el perro decidiera que era hora de orinar nuevamente sobre cualquier superficie. Y peor aún, puede que le dieran ganas de hacer popo. Y se negaba a tocar popo, aunque fuera una mierda adorable proveniente del cachorro.

Se sentó sobre una banca del parque, dejando la cabeza caer hacía atrás mientras el perro mordisqueaba su correa, intentando liberarse.

Un lindo momento de paz.

—No puedo creer que tengas un perro —dijo alguien frente a ella.

Casi bufó cuando reconoció la voz.

Abrió sólo un ojo. Ella no se merecía su total atención.

—Su nombre es Battousai —murmuró.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos. Ese era el nombre menos adorable para un cachorro, pero estábamos hablando de Kaguya, la persona menos cuerda de todo Japón.

— ¡Qué lindo! —sin embargo, Kenji pensaba que era un nombre genial. Los ojos casi transparentes del perro se posaron en él, y en el segundo siguiente estaba sobre sus dos patas intentando llegar al niño—. ¿Puedo tocarlo? —preguntó, con su mirada suplicante fija en Kaguya.

—Adelante —respondió, algo compleja. Su mente aún no procesaba del todo al niño. Recordó rápidamente todo el asunto con Naraku, pero decidió no preguntar en presencia del chiquillo.

Kenji tomó la correa del animal y lo llevó hasta la piscina de arena que estaba a mitad del parque, entre los juegos de madera.

—No eres del tipo que parece cuidar a un animal —Kagome se sentó junto a ella, cruzando las piernas—. En realidad, no pareces del tipo que se puede cuidar a si misma.

—A simple vista se puede decir lo mismo de ti —la miró de reojo, con las cejas levemente alzadas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que estás loca. Nadie piensa que una mujer que se disfraza de hombre puede ser buena madre —comentó, moviendo las manos en exclamación—. Y mírate. Tienes un perfecto pequeño regordete.

—Oh —frunció el ceño—. Kenji está en su peso normal, sólo que aún no ha dado el estirón —no iba a confesar que le cumplía todos los caprichos al niño en cuanto a dulces. La gente no entendía que ella no podía negarse a un puchero. Ese pequeño labio menor sobresaliente era un arma mortal.

—Sólo digo que es un lindo niño —murmuró, apoyándose hacía adelante.

Un cumplido. ¡Oh, dios! Un cumplido proveniente de la boca de esa acida mujer.

Kagome quiso llorar de la emoción.

Kenji era capas de descongelar hasta el corazón más frío.

—Gracias —susurró, y seguramente luego se arrepentiría, pero lo hizo desde el corazón.

* * *

Exactamente como había predicho, ninguna de las personas que su padre le pidió investigar era de antecedentes limpios. Sin embargo, ninguno había cometido algún delito demasiado grande. Muchos de ellos seguramente estaban intentando redimirse de su pasado, y para eso, borrar ciertos antecedentes de su pasado era crucial, aunque fuera ilegal.

Se dirigió a casa de su padre apenas recibió los papeles de manos de Sango y los analizó detenidamente. Esperaba terminar con esto pronto. Incluso si Kagome tenía la protección hasta del mismo presidente, tenía ese molesto bichito picando sus manos que le incitaba a protegerla.

Ella no era tan vulnerable como parecía, pero él no podía evitar ser como era.

—Estas son las personas que pediste investigar —puso los papeles sobre el regazo de su padre y retrocedió hasta situarse sobre el sillón más próximo.

Inu No Taishô levantó el rostro y tomó las hojas. Su salud estaba completamente recuperada. Su rostro había vuelto a adquirir esa tonalidad bronceada, y sus ojos tenían ese brillo de vitalidad que él y sus hijos tenían. Muy seguramente, aquel imponente hombre volvería a trabajar y a intimidar a sus empleados con su pesada mirada en poco tiempo.

Se tomó su tiempo para leer cada papel con lentitud. Nunca fue un hombre precipitado. Su apariencia generalmente daba la imagen equivocada de él.

—Entiendo —murmuró. Su voz volvía a ser potente y ronca.

InuYasha puso atención en él. Después de todo, era su padre y su jefe. Y eso, definitivamente, era una mala combinación.

—No son tan malos como tu hermano había pensado —comentó con cierto aire de diversión. InuYasha asintió—. Será mejor hablar con ellos personalmente —dijo—. Te dejo la decisión a ti. Sesshômaru es buena persona, pero no suele escuchar razones.

Y que se lo diga.

—Entonces, ten esto de vuelta —sostuvo los papeles frente a él—. Hazte cargo.

—De acuerdo —se puso de pie. Ahora que todo estaba hablado, debía irse y ver que el pequeño animal de Kaguya no hubiera hecho popo—. Me voy ahora, papá.

—Espera un segundo —Inu No se puso de pie, mostrando su uno noventa de estatura, y atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la pequeña biblioteca que estaba a un costado. Sacó un sobre café y se lo extendió a su hijo—. Necesito que _veas_ esto.

InuYasha abrió el sobre y sacó los papeles que estaban dentro.

Por un segundo, su corazón se detuvo.

— ¿Quién es _ella_? —preguntó. Si su hijo no hubiera estado en un estado catatónico, hubiera notado el tono simple de su voz—. Su expediente también estaba en los que te mandé.

Y en su estupefacción, lo entendió. Su padre le había tendido una trampa. Él sabía, al momento de pedirle ayuda, que Kag era una chica. Pero, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué estaba esperando que él hiciera?

¿Lo estaba probando?

Tragó duro. La fotografía de Kagome estaba frente a sus ojos, con su peluca y su expresión de negocios.

¿Qué era lo que su padre le había preguntado?

«_Quien es ella_»

Cerró los ojos un momento, inhalando profundo y lo exhaló todo en un largo suspiro.

Su mirada dio con la de su padre.

—Ella es mi novia.

* * *

— ¡Kenji, no corras! —dio tres zancadas hasta sujetar la mano del niño. ¡Esa calle no era segura! Era angosta, y los automóviles parecían tener prisa.

—Pero… Ohu —arrugó la nariz, pero no hizo nada más.

Por lo menos la tía Kaguya le había dejado caminar de la correa con el cachorro.

—Envejecerás más pronto si eres tan gruñona —comentó la dueña del perro, caminando junto a ella.

—Lo entenderás cuando tengas hijos.

—Lo dudo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que ellos saldrán peinados y aprendiendo a cambiarse los pañales solos?

—No. Dudo tener hijos —frunció el ceño. ¿Ella siendo una madre? No, gracias. Apenas podía con un perro.

—Eso lo dices ahora —rodó los ojos, cuando se paró en seco.

Sintió como si alguien hubiera pateado su estomago. Su cabeza dio un vuelco, su boca se secó y de pronto, había dejado de respirar. Fue como si el mundo hubiera abierto un agujero bajo sus pies y ella cayera. Su vista se nubló, y la imagen de Naraku frente a ella también.

—Mami —Kenji apretó el agarre de su madre, con una mirada de incomprensión.

Eso fue lo que Kagome necesitó para despertar.

«_No, no, no_» pensó, pero los ojos de Naraku habían bajado hasta el niño, y el niño miraba confundido al hombre frente a él.

La única cosa que había pedido de ese hombre, lo único que siempre esperó de él con total creencia, fue que respetara su promesa.

Naraku prometió nunca mostrarse frente a Kenji.

—Mami —volvió a jalonear la mano de su madre—. Mami, ¿Quién es él?

**|Nota autora:**

LOL mátenme por dejarla ahí.

Prometo que el próximo capitulo estará más pronto que este, ¿Saben por qué? ¡Termino mis exámenes el lunes! *se quita la ropa y baila Gangnam Style*

Otro anuncio. El siguiente es el capitulo final. Ya les había indicado que la historia no sería larga, y que el final estaba próximo. Así que, sí. Ya se termina, pero también habrá un epilogo, así que técnicamente quedan dos capítulos más. :)

Eso. Prometo que escenas de la parejita principal no faltarán en el próximo capitulo.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.


	15. El pájaro en la jaula

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de total propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. **

**El pájaro en la jaula**

_Kagome, Kagome, el pájaro se encuentra en la jaula_

_¿Cuándo saldrá?_

**|Capitulo quince: **El pájaro en la jaula.

Kaguya miró intercaladamente entre Kagome y Naraku un par de veces, sintiendo que el aire se volvía demasiado pesado como para respirar con normalidad. Nunca esperó encontrarse en medio de tal escena.

Por otra parte, entre toda la nublada realidad que Kagome podía apreciar, sintió la exagerada necesidad de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, o vomitaría. Sonó como si un lastimero quejido hubiera abandonado su boca. El niño levantó la mirada hacía ella nuevamente, tirando de su mano sin descanso en un intento de llamar su atención.

En un estado de inconsciencia total, la mujer dio medio paso frente a su hijo, creyendo en su mente que esa sería una pared lo suficientemente gruesa para separar al niño de aquel hombre.

La mirada de Naraku no era mejor que la de ella, pero su rostro estaba más compuesto y, si le mirabas desde una distancia prudente, podrías no apreciar su verdadero malestar.

Sin embargo, Kagome no estaba ocupada descubriendo las expresiones de aquel hombre. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas y pensamientos asesinos.

Asumiendo rápidamente las cosas, los engranajes comenzaron a rodar en el cerebro de Kaguya.

—Kenji —dio un paso hacia el niño, tomando la correa del cachorro junto con su pequeña mano—. Vamos. Volvamos al parque, creo que Battousai aún tiene ganas de jugar —comentó con una forzada sonrisa.

¿Qué si ella entendía la situación? Pues no, no entendía la reacción irracional que estaba teniendo la mujer. ¿Qué si podía hacer algo al respecto? Nada, excepto hacer lo único que Kagome parecía desear con el alma. Alejar a Kenji de Naraku.

—Pero, mi mamá….

—Vete, Kenji —Kagome soltó la mano del niño y se giró hacia Kaguya. Su mirada expresaba infinita gratitud—. Yo iré pronto.

La mujer asintió y volvió a tirar del reticente niño.

Cuando estuvieron un par de cuadras más lejos, sintió que por primera vez en largos minutos podía respirar en paz.

* * *

Los ojos del mayor de los Taishô viajaron desde su hijo menor hasta la fotografía en el expediente un par de veces. Permaneció en silencio largos minutos que hacían difícil que InuYasha tragara con facilidad.

Finalmente, el hombre se movió de su posición y volvió al sofá, donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Hizo el ademan con una mano para que su hijo se acercara, e InuYasha tomó asiento sobre la mesita de té, de modo que sus rodillas toparan con las de su padre y pudieran charlar cara a cara.

—No sabía que tuvieras novia —comenzó, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su regazo.

InuYasha distinguió un montón de tonos en su voz, pero ninguno le indicó disgusto o molestia.

Aunque, claro, él no conocía tanto a su padre como para saber en qué pensaba.

Respiró profundo.

—Hace poco formalizamos —contestó.

Inu No lo miró sin entender.

— ¿Desde cuando sabes que es mujer? —arqueó una ceja—. Pensaría que la contrataste sabiendo eso, pero fue tu hermano el encargado.

Se encogió de hombros. Si ya todo estaba descubierto, no iba a mentir.

—Desde el campamento —dijo. Su padre esperó—. La vi en la ducha.

—Oh.

—Su hijo olvidó cerrar la puerta.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

— ¿Tiene un hijo?

—Sí —tampoco iba a mentir sobre Kenji. El niño iba incluido—. Su nombre es Kenji. Es un buen chico —sonrió. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza, y de pronto se vio sonriendo como un tonto. Intentó recomponer su rostro rápidamente—. Él fue el motivo principal para que no dijera nada. No podía despedir a una madre de un día para otro. Le dije que tenía sólo un mes para buscar otro trabajo y renunciar —no pensaba mucho lo que estaba diciendo, simplemente las palabras salían de su boca como si estuviera contando su primera aventura a su viejo padre—. Hace unos días entregó su carta de renuncia.

"Y lo demás es historia" pensó, pero _esa_ parte no era necesario narrar.

Inu No guardó silencio nuevamente. Su cerebro estaba procesando lentamente la información. La historia era para no creerla, e InuYasha comprendía eso más que nadie. Esperaría que su padre hiciera más preguntas, y luego él le comentaría las preguntas que tenía sobre su pequeña trampa.

Su celular rompió el silencio del lugar con la estrepitosa melodía de los Rangers. Miró la pantalla y colgó. Kaguya nunca tenía nada importante que decir, y definitivamente no quería saber sobre el cachorro. Ella volvió a insistir un par de veces, así que lo puso en modo vibrador y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué hay del padre del niño? —preguntó. Por supuesto, siendo él un hombre que había dejado a una chiquilla soltera embarazada, esa pregunta debía salir en algún momento.

—Él no está con ellos —dijo—. Nunca lo estuvo. Kenji no está reconocido.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él siempre había sido un "Taishô". Incluso si su padre no llegaba a casa cada noche, besaba a su madre y le ayudaba con los deberes, le había dado su apellido y reconocido como hijo. Aunque eso fuera "sólo el apellido", desde su perspectiva y la futura perspectiva del niño, era un hecho importante.

Un apellido no te da el amor de un padre, pero te hace sentir parte de alguien.

Lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta antes.

El molesto zumbido del celular dando círculos sobre la mesa era casi irritante. ¿Qué tanto quería decir? Lo mejor que esperaba era que el perro sólo hubiera orinado, pero no confiaba en Kaguya y sus extensiones perrunas.

Cuatro llamadas pérdidas y tres mensajes de texto.

Ahora sabía que el perro había hecho popo en su cama.

»Contesta el teléfono. Es urgente.

»UR-GEN-TE ¿Sabes lo que es eso, verdad? Kenji está conmigo.

Se detuvo más tiempo en ese mensaje. ¿Por qué tenía a Kenji? Kaguya sería la última niñera en el mundo con quien Kagome dejaría a su hijo.

Ahora sabía que algo pasaba.

» DSfkdfjdhgf ¡Lo digo enserio! ¡Contesta el maldito teléfono!

Y otra llamada estaba entrando.

Le hizo una pequeña señal de disculpa a su padre y se levantó, caminando hasta el otro extremo de la sala y contestó.

— ¿Por qué tienes a Kenji? —fue lo primero que preguntó—. ¿Está perdido?

—_Eres un idiota_ —se escuchaba algo alterada—._ No te preocupes por el niño, está jugando ahora mismo. Preocúpate por tu novia._

— ¿Qué pasó con Kagome?

—_Estábamos caminando. Supongo que las casualidades de la vida son asquerosas. Nos topamos con Naraku. Kagome se puso en un estado de mierda que no supe distinguir e intentaba esconder al niño. Así que lo tomé y lo traje conmigo. Ella está con él ahora. Sólo te llamaba porque parecía que iba a matarlo. Sé que no querrás mantener una relación semana por medio con ella vistiendo un horrible traje de prisionera._

Había dejado de escuchar con claridad cuando ella nombró que Naraku había estado frente a Kenji.

Por un momento, sintió que todo se volvía rojo.

Preguntó la dirección y colgó. Sus palabras fueron precipitadas mientras volvía a disculparse con su padre y salía corriendo.

Mientras se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, su mirada se deslizó hasta el asiento del acompañante. Los recuerdos volvieron vividos, y la silueta de Kagome descalza con sus pies sobre el tablero se vio demasiado real. Ese día había sido cuando vio a Naraku por primera vez. Cuando ambos se habían abierto al otro de manera natural.

Ella giró el rostro hacía él, con un expresión enfadada y tristeza en los ojos.

"_Imagina lo horrendo que sería que se topara con Kenji en la calle_" había dicho.

Dio un par de vueltas en su auto hasta dar con la dirección del parque donde Kaguya le indicó. Kenji estaba jugando junto con otros niños y ella estaba sentada mordiendo sus uñas cuando lo vio. No le hizo algún gesto para que se acercara, pero señaló calle arriba con su dedo.

Condujo hasta donde supo que ya no podría ir más y siguió a pie.

Llegó en el momento exacto cuando se escuchó el golpe seco de una bofetada.

Rápidamente dobló en la esquina y vio a Kagome apretando los puños, mientras que Naraku estaba parado frente a ella, con su mejilla cambiando rápidamente de color.

—Es lo único que pedía de ti —Kagome gimió.

Estaba de espaldas a él, pero suponía que estaba llorando o próxima a hacerlo.

—Sólo nos topamos por casualidad —se defendió él, sin inmutarse demasiado.

Aunque estaba a unos metros de distancia, pudo notar su pequeño parecido a Kenji.

Definitivamente era Naraku.

— ¿Se supone que eso me debe importar? —gritó ella—. ¡Tú sólo no deberías aparecer frente a él jamás!

— ¡De todos modos no sabe quien soy! —gritó de vuelta, e InuYasha apretó los puños desde su lejanía—. Ni siquiera puede reconocerme.

Kagome inhaló profundo.

— ¿Y por qué debería? ¿Qué has hecho por él?

Naraku guardó silencio.

El aire era capaz de cortarse con una navaja.

—Ya dije que fue un accidente —suspiró él, desviando el rostro como si realmente fuera algo pequeño—. No podía saber que no debía doblar en esta esquina.

—Deberías —insistió ella, casi perdiendo los estribos—. ¿No lo recuerdas? Fue lo único que rogué de ti. Ni dinero, ni cariño, ni siquiera el puto apellido —Kagome cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho de forma ruda, pero era fácil apreciar que sólo intentaba protegerse a si misma—. Nunca, jamás, ni aunque el cielo se cayera en mil pedazos ibas a poner un pie frente a Kenji sin que él lo quisiera.

—Lo sé —volvió a mirarla—. ¿De qué otro modo quieres que te diga que fue un accidente? —exigió. Él también estaba perdiendo los estribos.

InuYasha estaba listo para salir a escena si la cosa se ponía fea.

—De ninguna. Ya no sé qué hacer. Todo es mucha casualidad, Naraku.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —entrecerró los ojos. Se veía como un ladrón bajo la lámpara del oficial alegando su inocencia.

—Que todo es una maldita mierda —escupió—. ¿Por qué de pronto vuelves y quieres conocer a Kenji? ¿Por qué me llamas cuando dije que él no quiere verte? ¿Por qué sigues en Tokio cuando dijiste que te ibas a marchar?

Desde su posición, InuYasha sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en la boca del estomago ¿Naraku se había mantenido llamando a Kagome? ¿Por qué ella no se lo había dicho?

Y como si la situación no fuera suficientemente confusa, Kikyô apareció por la esquina contraría moviendo la cabeza a todos lados. Finalmente se fijó en Naraku y caminó hacía él.

InuYasha tuvo la intención de esconderse, pero eso afectaría su hombría.

La mujer dio un pequeño golpe al hombro de su primo, llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Dónde te metiste? Los helados se derritieron, y mi tía está preguntando por ti —regañó, pero su tono fue sereno. Nunca fue una mujer de muchos tonos—. Oh, hola —saludó cuando notó la presencia de Kagome. Su mirada rápidamente fue de uno al otro, notando por primera vez el pesado ambiente.

—Hola —contestó Kagome en tono seco. Su cerebro estaba tan aturdido que aún no lograba hacer la conexión entre la chica y la fotografía grupal donde aparecía.

Naraku se giró hacía Kikyô, sujetándole levemente del brazo.

—Está bien, vamos —dijo.

Kagome le sujetó de la chaqueta.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó. Su tono no era menor que antes. No le importaba armar un escándalo frente a la mujer—. No has contestado mi pregunta.

—Será otro día.

— ¡No! No quiero verte nunca más a partir de ahora, así que lo que tienes que decir, dilo ahora.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Kikyô miró a su primo con el ceño fruncido, ¿Había terminado en medio de una riña amorosa?

—Nada —puso una mano sobre la de Kagome e intentó que le soltara—. Ya lo dije. Hablaremos después.

— ¡No!

— ¡Después! —insistió, soltando con brusquedad su chaqueta de la chica. Volvió a tomar el brazo de Kikyô y volvió a intentar marcharse.

Kagome insistió nuevamente, pero en el forcejeo pisó mal y cayó sobre su trasero con un doloroso gemido. Naraku suspiró con fuerza, pero le tendió la mano para ayudarle.

Ella apartó su mano con brusquedad.

InuYasha había comenzado a correr hacía ellos apenas el forcejeó empezó, pero nadie reparó en su presencia hasta que sujetó a Kagome de los costados y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, bastante sorprendida mientras él limpiaba el polvo de su ropa.

Naraku le miró como se mira a un desconocido, pero Kikyô dio un paso hacía él.

— ¿InuYasha? —parpadeó— ¿Eres parte de esta locura?

Kagome miró a ambos— ¿Se conocen? —preguntó.

—Somos… primos —respondió, no tan segura.

—Kagome —le sujetó la mano para llamar su atención—. Ella es Kikyô —confesó.

¿Kikyô? ¿La misma Kikyô prima de InuYasha que…?

—Iba a decírtelo, pero lo olvidé —siguió—. Kikyô es prima de Naraku.

_Oh_.

La historia comenzaba a tomar sentido para todos. Kagome cerró los ojos un momento y sintió que caería al concreto, pero se mantuvo firme y volvió a su punto. Ya hablaría con InuYasha después.

— ¿Entonces, ella no es novia de Naraku? —la mujer parecía más confundida que todos. Ni siquiera entendía como había terminado allí.

Los tres involucrados se giraron hacia ella, pero fue la chica quien negó rotundamente.

—Sólo quiero que me contestes y será todo, Naraku —Kagome soltó un suspiro cansado. Quería acabar con esto y que InuYasha la llevara lejos de ahí—. Siento que tienes algo que decirme.

Hubo un largo silencio nuevamente. Nadie se arriesgaba a respirar profundo, por miedo a romper el ambiente.

Finalmente, Naraku comenzó a hablar.

—Mi madre se enteró hace un tiempo —confesó, aunque no se le vio afectado por eso—. Me está jodiendo la vida. Quiere ver al niño.

— ¿Cómo supo tu madre?

—Fue mi culpa —Kikyô levantó la mano. Su semblante mostraba un poco de arrepentimiento—. Yo le pregunté sobre el niño, comenzamos a hablar y su madre estaba escuchando a escondidas.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó InuYasha.

—Claro que sí. Prácticamente nos criamos juntos. Sabemos todos los secretos del otro —se encogió de hombros. La pareja allí presente supo a qué se refería con eso. El hombre sabía la retorcida relación que tuvo su prima con InuYasha.

Kagome sintió que todo estaba girando. ¿Era posible que las vidas se entrelazaran de esa manera? Al parecer, sí. Se sentía como un estúpido peón en un tablero de ajedrez. Respiró profundamente y volvió a concentrarse en el tema importante, sino se daba prisa y hablaba, el temblor que comenzaba a sentir en sus piernas la haría caer tarde o temprano.

Inconscientemente cerró sus dedos sobre los de InuYasha, dándose ánimos.

—Lo lamento —susurró. Su pecho se sentía pesado—. Pero no puedo aceptarlo —dio un pequeño paso hacía Naraku, pero no soltó su agarre sobre su novio—. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que de tanto insistir y mostrarte preocupado por mi hijo de la noche a la mañana yo iba a aceptarte junto a él? Kenji dijo que no tiene padre. Él sólo se conformó con saber lo poco que yo pude contarle de ti —no iba a llorar. No frente a todos—. Tu madre no tiene la culpa, y lo lamento. Yo estaría en la misma posición que ella, pero la oportunidad murió hace ocho años.

Tomó un largo respiro y miró el cielo cuando sintió que las lágrimas bordeaban sus ojos ¿Por qué tenía ganas de llorar? No lo sabía. Muchas cosas en la vida no tenían una explicación, y esta era una de esas.

—No vuelvas a llamarme —pidió.

Se giró. No iba a esperar una respuesta, su cuerpo le exigía que saliera corriendo de allí. InuYasha envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y caminó a su lado hasta que llegaron al automóvil.

— ¿Dónde está Kenji? —logró articular. No se sentía en las mejores condiciones físicas ni psicológicas para hacer frente a su hijo ahora, no después de cómo había reaccionado cuando Naraku apareció frente a ellos.

InuYasha cerró la puerta del lado del conductor y se inclinó sobre ella para ayudarla a poner el cinturón de seguridad.

—Está con Kaguya. La llamaré. Ella cuidará de él —comentó de modo que ella se relajara, pero le vio cubrir su rostro con ambas manos y soltar un quejido lastimero.

— ¿Qué clase de madre soy para dejar a mi hijo al cuidado de esa mujer?

Suspiró. Ella tenía toda la razón. Nadie con sus cinco sentidos bien puestos dejaría a un niño a cargo de una mujer como esa.

Ante su prolongado silencio que daba el favor a sus palabras, la madre decidió mandar un pequeño texto a su hermano menor con la dirección donde estaba y la indicación de rescatar a su hijo.

Durante el trayecto Kagome procuró cerrar los ojos y fingir que estaba dormida, o muerta. Ambas parecían buenas ideas en ese momento. En ocasiones tanteaba a ciegas en busca de la mano del chico, y en otras sentía como él entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Odiaba que InuYasha tuviera que ser parte de toda la mierda que pasó. Aún esperaba que se aburriera y decidiera que no merecía presenciar tantos problemas ajenos, pero deseaba fervientemente que fuera masoquista y quisiera quedarse con ella sin correr espantado.

Ellos lo sabían. Los problemas no iban a terminar aquí. Naraku volvería a insistir dentro de unos días o meses. La madre de él quizá intentaría comunicarse con ella. Quizá terminarían en tribunales peleando una paternidad que no merecían. Kagome no dudaba que ella iba a ganar, independiente de su mafia familiar. La ley no estaba tan mal como para aceptar que aquella familia fuera parte de su hijo.

Y lamentaba que InuYasha también lo supiera, aunque no dijera nada.

Finalmente llegaron a donde debían llegar. Ella no se había preguntado hacía donde se dirigían hasta que reconoció el lugar. Había estado ahí antes, un par de veces.

— ¿Por qué tú casa?

Él sonrió con inocencia.

—Era la más cercana.

—No intentes abusar de mí. No estoy en condiciones —intentó bromear, pero no salió tan divertido como hubiera querido. Soltó un suspiro lastimero y desabrochó el cinturón para poder salir.

Se quedó de pie junto a la reja de entrada mientras él la abría. El metal viejo y oxidado chilló cuando fue impulsado hacia atrás. Iba a entrar, pero él se adelantó y se acuclilló de espaldas a ella.

— ¿Te caíste? —dudaba que hubiera sido eso, pero por lo menos explicaría su actitud.

—Sube.

—Son como diez pasos —rodó los ojos— ¿Y no te importa lo que digan tus vecinos?

—Sólo sube.

Murmuró algo entre dientes, pero se dejó caer sobre él de todos modos envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sintió el pequeño jalón y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Iba a volver a murmurar algo, pero decidió que estaba demasiado cómoda en esa posición. Escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y escuchó como él abría y cerraba la puerta, daba unas vueltas por su sala, murmuró algo parecido a: "Donde diablos está mi alfombra" y luego la dejaba en el sofá.

— ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No —acomodó su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros y palpó el lugar junto a ella.

InuYasha sonrió y se sentó a su lado, acomodando la espalda en el apoya brazos. Kagome automáticamente escaló sobre él y dejó su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

—Probablemente Naraku vuelva en el futuro —ella levantó un poco la cabeza, apoyando su mentón y mirándolo a los ojos—. Estas escenas volverán a pasar. Quizá sean peores.

—Lo sé —bajó el rostro a ella, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Porque… —apretó los labios. Inhaló profundo y volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre él—. Por nada. Pero estás advertido, si piensas dejarme en el futuro, sufrirás.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada y envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella. No tenía planes para hacer eso, no por el momento.

Kagome arqueó la espalda y soltó un sonoro bostezo.

—Deberías ir a la cama y dormir un poco —propuso.

Levantó la mirada, con los labios apretados y un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

— ¿Debería? —preguntó—. Entonces lo haré. Pensaba dormir en el sofá un rato, pero dado que me ofreciste tu cama, puedo aceptarla —se encogió de hombros y puso de pie.

InuYasha la guió Una amplia habitación con luz natural, una cama para dos, un escritorio y un guarda ropa. Kagome le dio una rápida mirada y fue directo hasta la cama, buscando debajo de esta.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Dónde guardas el porno? —sonrió. Su humor estaba ligeramente mejor—. Kaguya dijo que lo guardas muy bien —comentó. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó a los pies de la cama.

—No voy a decirte donde está el porno —negó—, ni mucho menos preguntar cuando tuviste esa conversación con ella.

—Entonces aceptas que tienes porno.

—Yo… —bufó— ¿No ibas a dormir?

—Claro que sí —volvió a bostezar, algo exagerada, y arrugó las mantas para poder meterse entre ellas.

InuYasha tomó la chaqueta que había dejado sobre la cama y la dejó sobre el escritorio, tomando un momento para pensar en qué debía hacer ahora. Podría verse mal que él se metiera a la cama con ella, omitiendo el hecho de que era _su_ cama, Kagome había dado un salto enorme en el tema de las relaciones, y no quería ser brusco.

— ¿Qué haces? —la escuchó decir y se giró—. Ven aquí —dijo con el ceño fruncido y palpó el lugar junto a ella.

Sí Kagome le daba el pase libre, él no iba a rechazarlo.

Tomó las sabanas y se metió entre ella, rosando apenas su cuerpo con el de ella.

—Es más calentito de esta manera —susurró la mujer, acercándose a él y recostando su cabeza cerca de la suya—. Gracias por estar ahí hoy. Apareciste como por arte de magia.

—En realidad, fue Kaguya quien me llamó.

—Lo suponía —sonrió—. Debe haber dicho que mi actitud era extraña.

—Dijo que parecías capas de matar a alguien —articuló, y a su mente vino el recuerdo de donde estaba cuando recibió esa llamada—. Aunque creo que al que van a matar es a mí. Estaba con mi padre. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que dije cuando salí corriendo —confesó.

— ¿Dejaste a tu padre hablando solo? —le miró enfadada, aunque dentro ella había una mujer bailando la macarena de felicidad. ¿Debería pedir alguna prueba más de que él la quería? Su autoestima estaba subiendo rápidamente.

—Fue una emergencia.

—Sí, pero… —lo pensó un momento—. Estoy segura que está enfadado.

—Escuchó parte de mi conversación con Kaguya. Habíamos estado hablando de ti antes de que llamara. Sabe que salí corriendo por algo relacionado contigo.

—Eso es genial —ironizó, escondiendo la cabeza bajo las sabanas—. Debe estar pensando cosas feas de mí en este momento —suspiró.

—Estoy seguro que no —le quitó las sabanas de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué estaban hablando de mí?

—Es una historia algo larga —o ni tanto, pero ganas de contarla no tenía—. Te lo diré después.

—Bien —ella tampoco quería hablar de eso ahora.

Se acurrucó más contra él, encontrándolo increíblemente reconfortante y suspiró con parsimonia. No iba a negar que aún sentía ese molesto malestar en el estomago, pero su cuerpo estaba exhausto, y su cerebro sólo quería desconectarse por completo del mundo exterior, aunque sólo fuese una hora.

Cerró los ojos, apretando al cuerpo masculino contra ella. Agradecía que Kaguya lo hubiera llamado. Aún cuando ella no era una damisela en apuros, se sintió extremadamente reconfortante saber que no estaba sola. Por primera vez en muchos años se sentía pequeña, mimada… como una niña. En esos momentos era ella quien necesitaba protección y no otros.

Abrió los ojos no supo en cuanto tiempo, pero se sentía como nueva. Los recuerdos la bombardearon de manera que la placida expresión en su rostro cambió, pero entonces volvió a suavizarla y arrastró sus manos por las mantas. No encontró nada.

Se sentó en la cama, con el sueño fruncido y los ojos pegados. Ahora entendía todas esas escenas de cama de las telenovelas, en donde el hombre o la mujer se enfadaban con su pareja por dejarle dormir solo. Ahora su buen humor se había esfumado.

Pateó las sabanas lejos y se puso de pie, fregando sus ojos con la manga de su camisa.

—Despertaste —InuYasha entró a la habitación con el rostro limpio y el flequillo algo húmedo.

Kagome abrió los ojos, suspiró y se sentó en la cama, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

— ¿Por qué te levantaste? —preguntó.

—Necesitaba ir al baño —se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta sentarse a su lado—. Pensé que seguirías durmiendo antes de que regresara.

—Pues mira, me desperté —bufó. Estaba enfadada, pero no con él, sino con cada cosa en el mundo—. Lo siento. Desperté con el pie izquierdo —se disculpó y giró hacía él.

—Es comprensible —le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y tomó su mano—. Sinceramente, pensaba que te largarías a llorar, pero veo que tu manera de expresarte es el enfado. Es bueno saberlo ahora y no después.

—Gracias — le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Odiaba que él fuera tan comprensivo, la hacía sentirse mala persona. No quería ser como esas chicas de baja autoestima que se preguntaban reiteradas veces por qué el chico estaba saliendo con ella, pero algunas veces no podía evitar preguntárselo.

Lo miró por un momento. Quizá fue más. Por alguna extraña razón, el tipo era más atractivo cada vez que lo miraba. Elevó sus manos hasta tomarlo de las mejillas, acariciando con su pulgar las zonas suaves.

InuYasha medio sonrió.

—Atractivo, ¿Verdad? —preguntó. Kagome rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido molesto, comenzando a quitar sus manos cuando él las detuvo y las devolvió a su posición—. Tranquila. Pienso que tú eres más linda.

Rayos.

Estaba sonriendo como una idiota. Una idiota sonrojada.

Debería ser ilegal hablarle de esa manera a una mujer que estuvo veintiséis años sin amor. Eran muy sensibles.

—Cállate —murmuró entre dientes. Lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

InuYasha soltó una pequeña risa que murió en la boca de la chica.

* * *

Kagome tomó su teléfono y lo puso en altavoz.

—Hola, cariño.

—_Mami._

—Hey, Kenji —saludó InuYasha. Estaba preparando unas tostadas. Quemadas tostadas.

— _¡InuYasha!_ —Kagome rodó los ojos. ¿Fue idea suya, o el saludo que el niño le dio a InuYasha, fue más expresivo que el que le dio a ella?

— ¿Dónde estás ahora? —preguntó.

Estaba hablando al móvil de Sôta, pero podían perfectamente estar en cualquier lugar menos en casa.

—_En casa de la abuela. _

— ¿Y Kaguya? —preguntó InuYasha.

—_Oh, ella está aquí también_ —ambos adultos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y se miraron con una extraña expresión—. _Ahora está escuchando una historia del abuelo. Se ve entusiasmada. Y Battousai mueve la cola de manera divertida._

— ¿Quién es-

—El perro.

—Ah.

—_Oh, tío Sôta quiere hablar contigo, te lo pasar-_

—_Tú, mujer despreciable —_ups, no se escuchaba muy contento.

— ¿Pasó… algo con Kaguya?

—_No, claro que no… si por 'no' entiendes casi dislocar mi hombro. Podrías haber puesto en el mensaje que mi sobrino estaba junto a una mujer peligrosa. _

—Bueno, no sé… —apretó los labios, intentando no reír. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de saber! ¿Qué tipo de situación se había dado para que su hermano terminara lesionado? Ya podía ver a Kaguya saltando sobre Sôta.

—_Mami _—Kenji había vuelto a tomar el aparato—. La abuela dice que se apresuren y vengan a cenar.

—Ah… —parpadeó, intercambió otra rápida mirada con InuYasha— ¿Ambos?

—_Síp. _

—De acuerdo. Te veré allá.

—_Adiós mami. _

—Adiós.

Hubo un largo silencio incomodo después de eso. Kagome caminó hasta situarse junto a InuYasha.

—Puedes no ir —comentó—. Si no quieres, claro. No me enfadaré.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno, es algo… pronto ¿No te parece? —se mordió el labio con nerviosismo— Apenas llevamos unos días.

InuYasha asintió y rascó su nuca con insistencia. Él opinaba igual que ella. Era pronto. Demasiado pronto para comenzar con formalidades. Sin embargo, no iba a negar que él se planteaba la relación con seriedad, y el hecho de terminar con ella se veía lejano.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura y la acercó a él con total confianza.

—Está bien. Quiero ir —confesó. La chica sonrió un poco más relajada—. Además, tendré que ir tarde o temprano, y prefiero que sea ahora que Kaguya está ahí. Ella puede aliviar cualquier ambiente incomodo.

—No te preocupes por eso, mi familia es similar a mí. Somos fáciles de llevar —desvió su vista hasta las tostadas que estaban sobre la mesa— ¿Quieres que las coma antes de ir?

—No, déjalas. Ni yo pienso comerlas.

—Eso imaginaba.

Se alistaron y salieron rumbo a casa de los Higurashi.

* * *

Miroku estaba en una especie de trance.

Se había pasado todo el día recostado boca abajo sobre el sofá, con un aura melancólica sobre él. Sango incluso se había arrepentido de haberle contado la verdad (incluso cuando lo había pensado cuidadosamente).

Para el atardecer, decidió que su novio no podía seguir así, o correría el riesgo de que ella lo golpeara hasta traerlo a la realidad. Un paseo por el parque era buena idea. Quizá tomar un café en una pastelería.

—Tampoco es para tanto —murmuró la chica, manchando su labio con la espuma de su capuchino.

Miroku no dijo nada, pero casi se podía ver su alma salir por su boca.

Con un fuerte suspiro, Sango golpeó la mesa sin importarle que algunas personas se voltearan a verlos.

— ¿Puedes aceptarlo de una vez? Son tiempos modernos. Estas cosas pasan.

—Pero… —movió su boca para decir algo, pero su mandíbula tembló—. Debí haberlo llevado a bares nudistas. Es culpa mía.

— ¡Serás un…! —alargó su mano hasta dar la con oreja del chico y comenzó a estirarla.

Un par de personas estaban totalmente atentas a ellos ahora.

Dos personas pasaron rápidamente junto a ellos, una de ellas se detuvo junto a su mesa y la otra fue directo al mostrador.

— ¿Qué están haciendo en un lugar publico? —InuYasha los miró con las manos en los bolsillos y una ceja alzada.

Ambos se detuvieron y se giraron hacía él.

— ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? —la chica miró a su amigo y luego a su novio. Quizá no era el mejor momento para que estuvieran juntos. Temía que Miroku no fuera delicado en sus palabras.

—Estoy comprando un pastel con… —la forma precipitosa en que Miroku se puso de pie hizo que se callara. Sango también saltó de su asiento, lista para saltar sobre el hombre si era necesario.

Ambos chicos quedaron frente a frente. InuYasha parpadeó. Miroku inhaló profundo y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del otro, intentando transmitirle sus emociones de forma directa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —siguió parpadeando.

—Sango ya me lo contó todo —comenzó, apretando sus dedos—. Me dijo que sabe la verdad de Kag, y que los vio besándose —sólo él sabía lo doloroso que era aceptar esto. Pero iba a hacerlo, era un hombre fuerte.

E InuYasha por sobre todo era su mejor amigo, y eso no cambiaría.

Sango juntó las manos sobre su pecho y asintió. Estaba orgullosa de su novio.

—Ah, es eso —sonrió de forma relajada y soltó un suspiro—. Es genial. No sabía como explicárselos de todos modos.

—Te apoyaremos en todo —siguió hablando Miroku, con más confianza luego de ver la soltura que InuYasha empleaba—. Y a Kag también.

—En realidad, su nombre verdadero es Kagome.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Cómo el juego?

—Es un nombre… femenino —susurró Sango.

—Así es —asintió—, es por eso que ocupa el otro para el trabajo.

—Ya lo creo —Miroku se tuvo que sostener de la mesa para poder mantener el equilibrio. No era bueno recibiendo nuevas noticias, no después de lo que sabía.

InuYasha desvió la vista de ellos y miró en otra dirección, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que alguien se acercara.

Tanto Sango como Miroku se giraron para ver a la chica parada a unos metros de ellos con mirada desconcertada y un paquete de pastel en sus manos.

Kagome le dedicó una contrariada mirada a InuYasha, sin saber que hacer realmente ¿Debería correr y esconderse? ¿Fingir que era prima de Kag? ¿Hacerse la muerta?

Miroku parpadeó y se frotó los ojos. Era él, o esa chica se parecía demasiado a cierto chico…

—Ven aquí —insistió InuYasha, agitando su mano nuevamente.

La chica miró a ambas direcciones, aún preguntándose si debía correr o no.

Finalmente, decidió ir junto a su novio.

Se puso de pie junto a él, con el paquete del pastel en sus brazos. Mantuvo sus labios apretados y su mirada baja. No sabía que intentaba hacer el chico, pero iba a confiar en él.

InuYasha puso un brazo sobre sus hombros de manera confiada, logrando que sus amigos abrieran la boca confundidos.

—Está bien, ellos saben todo —comentó, señalando con sus dedos a ambos.

— ¿Todo?

—Sí. Que eres mujer y estamos juntos —sonrió.

Kagome parpadeó, inhaló profundo y soltó todo el aire.

Todo fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Juntó ambas piernas e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—De verdad lamento haberles mentido. Fue por una causa mayor. Sinceramente pienso en ustedes como buenos amigos —habló—. Aunque realmente yo no sea un chico, espero que sigan tratándome como hasta ahora.

InuYasha asintió y miró su reloj.

—Deberíamos irnos —se apresuró a decir tomando la mano de la chica y miró a sus amigos—. Les contaré todos los detalles después. Me pasaré por su casa por la noche.

Kagome volvió a inclinar su cabeza y siguió al chico fuera de la tienda.

Hubo un profundo silencio entre ellos. Casi se podía ver un cuervo volar sobre ellos.

Soltando una risa temblorosa, Sango acomodó su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros y miró el horizonte.

—E-Ellos se ven re-realmente bien juntos, je —tartamudeó.

—Sango —casi chilló cuando sintió la terrorífica mano de su novio posarse sobre su hombro. Podía sentir como un aura oscura se expandía a su espalda—. Dijiste que...

— ¡Un error lo puede cometer cualquiera! —se tapó el rostro. Ella también estaba sorprendida y avergonzada.

Haber creído todo ese tiempo que la chica era realmente un chico homosexual, y que el mejor amigo de su novio se había enamorado de él era más realista que la verdad.

* * *

—Entonces, el demonio perro salió del pozo y quiso llevarse a la chiquilla —continuó el abuelo, abriendo sus ojos y levantando las manos en exagerados movimientos—. Los pergaminos selladores que habían estado por años en la familia no tuvieron poder sobre tal poderoso ser.

Kaguya asintió, arrugando la servilleta que tenía en sus manos y se acercó más a Kenji, lista para esconderse detrás de él si la situación lo ameritaba. Hasta ahora, sus emociones habían sido un altibajo de sensaciones inexplicables por cada relato que el anciano le contaba. Incluso había llorado con la historia pasada de la princesa encerrada en el espejo.

—Abuelo, esa historia es ficticia —Sôta se sentó junto al niño, intencionalmente lejos de la mujer—. Y Kenji ya la sabe de memoria.

— ¡No es ficticia! —gritó el abuelo, señalando a su nieto menor con su dedo—. Es una historia que ha ido de generación en generación, desde tiempos inmemorables.

—Papá, es hora de tu medicina —Naomi se sentó junto al abuelo, con un vaso de agua en una mano y los medicamentos en la otra—. Puedes seguir contando tus historias luego de tomarla —sonrió de forma radiante.

Kaguya no pudo evitar encontrar los mil parecidos que tenían madre e hija.

—Kagome ya debería estar aquí —continuó Sôta, dando una mirada despreciativa hacía Kaguya—. Ella deberá pagar por no advertirme del peligro inminente.

— ¿Peligro? —Kenji preguntó, pero su atención estaba puesta en el pequeño cachorro que se había acercado a él con intenciones de que le acariciara la panza.

—Hablo de…

—De ésta belleza —se señaló a si misma, mirando del mismo modo al chico.

Naomi soltó una pequeña risa y se retiró para terminar la cena. El abuelo bebió otro sorbo largo de agua y continuó su historia, llamando automáticamente la atención de la chica.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse, algunos murmullos y el grito de Kagome anunciando su llegada.

Kenji soltó al pequeño animal y se impulsó sobre sus manos para ponerse de pie y comenzar a correr al encuentro de su madre. Sôta se recargó sobre la mesa del té, aplicando su mejor rostro de dolor. Kaguya tomó una galleta y esperó paciente que el alboroto terminara para saber como seguía la historia.

—Que bueno que ya estén aquí —se asomó Naomi, con su agradable sonrisa característica y miró a InuYasha—. Que bueno que viniste. Temía que fuera demasiado pronto y te sintieras incomodo.

—No se preocupe —contestó con los hombros algo rígidos—. Quería venir.

—Bien, hagamos esto rápido —propuso la chica, sintiendo que comenzaría a faltarle el aire en cualquier momento—. Mamá, él…

—Creo que tu hermano y tu abuelo deberían estar presentes —indicó la mujer mayor, caminando por el pasillo y pillando a su nieto para arrastrarlo con ella a pesar de sus quejidos.

Kagome inhaló profundo y mostró su mejor rostro de culpa.

—Realmente lo siento —dijo sincera.

InuYasha le sonrió y negó con la cabeza de forma lenta.

—No te preocupes —le sujetó la mano—. Vamos.

Asintió, solamente un poco más relajada.

Caminó frente a él para guiarlo a la sala. Su abuelo estaba en la punta de la mesa de té, con los ojos entrecerrados y la punta de los labios hacía abajo. Naomi estaba a su derecha, sonriente y ansiosa. Kaguya estaba junto a ella comiendo una galleta de arroz. Sôta estaba junto al abuelo, mostrándose quejumbroso de algo. A su lado estaba Kenji, y junto a él el cachorro con la panza al aire.

Kagome tomó el antebrazo de su novio, enterrando sus dedos en una señal de disculpa, y ambos se sentaron sobre sus tobillos y con la espalda recta.

La escena era bastante incomoda para ambos, y el hecho de que el abuelo se viera de mal humor no ayudaba en nada.

—Abuelo —la chica se armó de valor para armar una frase completa sin venirse abajo—. Él es InuYasha —presentó. El susodicho hizo una rápida reverencia como cortesía, pero el hombre viejo se quedó en la misma posición inmutable—. Nosotros… estamos saliendo —confesó.

Kenji soltó un pequeño gritillo de emoción que intentó ocultar con sus manos.

Kaguya miró a todos los presentes, sintiéndose horriblemente fuera de lugar y tomó otra galleta, llevando su mente lejos del drama que estaba presenciando.

—Pues felicitaciones a ambos —Naomi juntó ambas manos sobre su pecho, con despampanante alegría que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Nadie más que ella sabía todas las cosas que ese chico había hecho por su hija, y verdaderamente había estado esperando este día desde hacía semanas.

—Gracias mamá —medio sonrió. Sus mejillas se colorearon notoriamente.

—Papá, ¿No dirás nada? —preguntó Naomi, notando lo silencioso que estaba de pronto.

—Bueno… —comenzó, mostrándose sereno y… confundido— ¿Van saliendo a donde? —preguntó, totalmente ajeno a la realidad.

Todos perdieron el equilibrio por un segundo.

—No, abuelo —negó con las manos—. Estamos _saliendo_. InuYasha es… —ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera que lo diría en voz alta—… mi novio —oh, sí. Sonaba mucho mejor fuera de su cabeza. Esperaba nadie notara su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Kenji volvió a chillar. Era el más emocionado de todos.

—Novios —repitió, ahora con el rostro totalmente quebrado—. ¿Desde cuando? —preguntó, girando el rostro a Naomi.

La mujer negó, ella no podía darle una respuesta.

— ¡Desde ayer!

Todos automáticamente voltearon a ver al niño ponerse de pie y correr hacía su abuelo.

—Ellos creían que yo no estaba ahí, pero sí lo estaba y…

— ¡Kenji! —gritó.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con una ceja alzada, menos Kaguya. Ella estaba interesada en comer.

Kagome pensó que ese era un buen momento para morir.

—Pero mami —hizo un puchero, escondiéndose a la espalda de su abuelo—. Yo estoy feliz —confesó—. Tooodos están felices —agitó las manos en el aire y miró a cada familiar suyo que se encontraba ahí—. No deberías enojarte hoy —sonrió con la típica sonrisa que ponía cuando sabía que podía zafar de una situación peligrosa.

—El niño tiene razón —sorprendentemente, el abuelo fue quien se cruzó de brazos y asintió, mirando seriamente a su nieta al otro extremo de la mesa—. Sinceramente, ya estás algo vieja. Nadie te querrá si seguías así.

Todos asintieron automáticamente.

Kagome se azotó la cabeza contra la mesa.

InuYasha le acarició la espalda. Por lo menos, él estaba de su lado… aunque también haya asentido.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! Creo que es hora de cenar. Kagome, ayúdame a poner la mesa. Kaguya, ven tú también.

Ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie y siguieron a la mayor a la cocina.

La sala quedó en completo silencio en ese momento.

El abuelo seguía de brazos cruzados y ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados en una profunda meditación. Sôta estaba de piernas cruzadas ahora que la situación "formal" había acabado, y Kenji revoloteaba por ahí jugando con el perro.

—Entonces, ¿Eres el jefe de mi hermana, verdad? —Sôta fue quien comenzó a hablar. Su postura era relajada, de modo que InuYasha soltó un poco los hombros.

—Lo era. Ella renunció hace unos días.

—Oh, es cierto —sonrió—. ¿Sólo tú sabías que ella era mujer?

—Sí —y su padre, y tal vez su hermano, pero eso no iba a contarlo. No aún—. Sólo pensaban que era… _rarito_.

— ¡Claro que sí! —soltó una risa y golpeó la mesa con fuerza—. Ella dice que es todo un macho con pelo en el pecho, pero sus actitudes son tan femeninas que siempre me he preocupado porque sería fácil descubrirla.

—En realidad, cuando acabas de conocerla, lo menos que pasa por tu mente es pensar que ella puede ser mujer. Sólo quieres creer que es un hombre muy afeminado y con rostro de niña. Nadie pensaría seriamente que una chica fuera a disfrazarse de hombre y engañar a todo el mundo. Eso sólo pasa en los mangas.

—Tienes razón. Creo que he vivido con ella lo suficiente como para reconocerla aún si se rapa la cabeza y va a un templo budista.

Kagome apareció para anunciarles que estaba todo listo para cenar. La burbuja de moco que sobresalía de la nariz del abuelo se reventó y todos se pusieron de pie. La cena fue calmada. La chica sólo se vio humillada por su familia un par de veces, para regocijo de Kaguya, quien cada ciertos minutos intercambiaba una mirada asesina con el primer sucesor de los Higurashi.

—Ya está.

Kagome dejó sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y miró a su hermano y a la mujer.

— ¿De qué van ustedes dos? ¿Qué pasó cuando te pedí ir a recoger a Kenji?

—Me atacó un oso —gruñó y dejó caer su hombro de manera dramática—. Ah, duele tanto…. —gimió, dejándose caer sobre el hombro de su hermana.

Kaguya bufó, no sin antes dedicarle la mirada de la muerte.

—Sigo sin entender…

—Yo te explicaré, mami —dijo Kenji, dejando sus palillos sobre la mesa tal cual lo había hecho su madre—. Tía Kaguya me fue a comprar una bebida. Dijo que no me moviera de la banca y que no soltara la correa del cachorro mientras tanto. Entonces llegó tío Sôta. Me preguntó por ti, así que le dije que estabas hablando con un hombre, y que yo estaba cuidando del perro.

—Hasta ahora todo parece normal —susurró la chica, luchando para que su hermano se levantara de su hombro.

—Tío Sôta me dijo que fuéramos a casa, tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar conmigo y Battousai. Estaba en pleno plan de explicarle que tía Kaguya estaba conmigo cuando ella tacleó al tío Sôta y le hizo una llave de lucha libre.

— ¡Pensé que estaba secuestrando al niño!

— ¡Es MI sobrino! —gritó. Se puso junto a Kenji y pegó su mejilla a la de él—. ¿No notas el absoluto parecido?

—Para nada —se encogió de hombros—. Hasta los pedófilos más asquerosos tienen cara de niños buenos.

— ¡Tú…!

— ¡Está bien! —gritó Kagome—. Sólo terminemos de cenar.

— ¿Por qué los detienes? —el abuelo la acusó con los palillos—. Se estaba poniendo interesante.

Tanto InuYasha como Kenji intentaron esconder su risa. Kagome lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Papá, Kagome tiene razón —concordó Naomi—. Tendrán indigestión si siguen peleando. Pueden hacerlo después.

—Bien —suspiró y siguió con su comida.

Todos volvieron a comer en silencio, hablando de cualquier cosa cada ciertos minutos. Finalmente, Naomi se medio giró para poder ver a InuYasha y poder charlar con él.

—Kagome me dijo que vives solo —comenzó. Su hija se atoró con el arroz para diversión de todos.

—Sí, señora.

— ¿Qué hay de tus padres? —intervino el abuelo—. ¿Les mandas dinero todos los meses?

— ¡Abuelo! —sólo un poco más y se hubiera sujetado el rostro horrorizada— ¿Por qué crees que eso te concierne? —odiaba esto, y estaba segura que InuYasha comenzaría a sudar frío.

Se giró hacia él para disculparse silenciosamente. Quería que entendiera que ella realmente era adoptada y no tenía relación sanguínea con esa familia, pero él le sonrió de vuelta y negó con la cabeza. Se veía tranquilo, incluso un poco divertido y, por qué no decirlo, cómodo con la situación.

Casi sintió que le murmuraba un «Estoy bien. Confía en mí» mudo. Así que simplemente se relajó un poco en su asiento y se encogió de hombros mientras llevaba los palillos a su boca. Sólo tenían que soportar un poco más, y todo terminaría bien.

—Viví con mi padre hasta que encontré mi primer trabajo —comenzó—. Lo visito a menudo. No somos muy habladores —sonrió—. Él no aceptó el dinero que quise darle, así que lo voy depositando en una cuenta bancaria cada dos o tres meses —confesó.

El abuelo asintió e hizo el ademán de hablar, pero Kagome se le adelantó con el rostro absolutamente desencajado.

— ¿De verdad? —se inclinó sobre la mesa un poco—. ¡Pero tu padre es jodidamente rico!

Naomi gimió con desaprobación.

— ¿Qué pasa con ese vocabulario? —regañó.

— ¿Qué es _jodidamente_? —preguntó Kenji.

Sôta le sonrió con cariño al niño y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Algo grande y bueno.

—Ooh —asintió—. ¡Entonces los Rangers son jodidamente poderosos!

— ¡_Jodidamente_ no es una buena palabra! —gritó Kagome y golpeó a su hermano—. Kenji, tu madre se equivocó, no volveré a decir esa palabra y tú tampoco, ¿De acuerdo?

—Jodidamente de acuerdo —asintió, totalmente serio.

Kagome se azotó la cabeza contra la mesa.

Kaguya explotó en una risa que nadie pudo detener.

El abuelo aclaró la garganta y todos dieron por terminado el tema.

—Eres un buen chico, entonces —coincidió el abuelo asintiendo y terminando de cenar.

—Te escuché decir que sólo es tu padre, ¿Qué hay de tu madre? —preguntó Naomi.

—Mamá, eso es… —comenzó, pero sintió la mano de InuYasha sobre su rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

—Mi madre falleció hace algunos años —todos detuvieron un momento lo que estaban haciendo y se giraron a verle, menos Kaguya, quien ya conocía la historia.

—Lo lamento sinceramente —murmuró la mujer y le sonrió con maternidad.

—No se preocupe, fue hace muchos años.

—Estoy segura que era una excelente mujer.

InuYasha asintió. Después de todo, lo fue.

La cena terminó luego de eso. Todos volvieron a la sala del té para seguir charlando.

Pasadas las diez, InuYasha y Kaguya resolvieron que era hora de marcharse. Kagome decidió pasar la noche con su familia, y así aprovechar de contarle la historia a su madre de cómo su mañana había sido muy confusa.

—Entonces te veré mañana —murmuró la chica, ya apartada de los ojos indiscretos de su familia y le sujetó del brazo mientras atravesaban la parte delantera del templo.

Kaguya iba muchos metros delante de ellos, casi llegando a la escalera principal. Sabía cuando no era querida en un lugar.

—De acuerdo —asintió y se detuvo—. Ve adentro. Está helando.

— ¿Sí? Yo no lo siento —mintió. Su nariz se estaba volviendo cada vez más roja, y casi podía ver su aliento. Al parecer, el invierno iba a llegar más temprano que nunca.

InuYasha llevó sus manos al rostro femenino y le cubrió las mejillas heladas. Kagome sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se inclinó sobre ella. Cerró los ojos con anticipación y se aferró a la chaqueta masculina, elevando su mentón sólo un poco. Sin embargo, la idea que cruzó por su cabeza fue pateada a un lado cuando sintió la calidez de los labios del chico sobre su nariz. Un toque dulce y suave.

Kagome nunca se sintió una mujer muy romántica, pero estaba segura que podría derretirse en ese momento.

—No sabía que podías sonrojarte por cosas como estas —medio sonrió de forma lasciva.

La chica desvió el rostro, sintió que sus mejillas ardían con más fuerza y supo que estaba perdida tal como todas aquellas mujeres de los libros y las películas. Giró su rostro nuevamente a él, sintiendo que la incomodidad de mirar fijamente a otra persona a los ojos no existía entre ellos.

—Bueno, es la primera vez que me hacen cosas como estas —susurró. Él debía saberlo. Ella era totalmente estúpida en el tema.

InuYasha asintió, y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, la idea de saber que ella estaba experimentando cosas por primera vez con él le hacía sentir bien. Más que bien, en realidad. Si pudiera saber todas las cosas en las que ella no tenía experiencia y anotarlas sobre una hoja, se propondría cada día hacer algo nuevo para que se sonrojara todo el mes.

Se escuchó la voz de Kaguya pidiendo que se apresurara.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro cuando notaron que el ambiente había sido irremediablemente roto.

—Vete —volvió a susurrar ella—. O Kaguya vendrá aquí y te arrastrará con ella.

—Te llamaré después.

—De acuerdo.

Se sonrieron y dieron un último beso. Tierno, dulce y sin mover sus labios. No necesitaban pasión en esos momentos.

* * *

Casi un mes exacto después, Kagome no estaba tan segura de querer seguir con esa relación. No mientras la imponente mirada de Inu No Taishô la escaneaba de manera silenciosa. Sinceramente, ella casi se veía capas de saltar por la ventana y correr como desquiciada por todo el patio y luego robar un auto y conducir hasta el mar.

Si no fuera por el 'casi'.

InuYasha y su hijo estaban en el patio, tal vez enamorándose más uno del otro si era posible y ella no se veía capas de romper eso. Desde donde estaban podía escuchar como la risa de su hijo llenar el lugar. Inu No estaba en un gran sofá junto a la ventana, así que era bastante seguro que pudiera ver a ambos chicos desde allí.

— ¿Dijiste que te apellidas Higurashi, verdad?

Casi sintió que su alma se despidió cordialmente de ella y fue subiendo lentamente al cielo.

—Sí, señor —su voz estaba de su lado. No había sonado tan asustada como realmente se sentía. Ahora comprendía como se sintió InuYasha aquella vez en su casa. Este tipo de situaciones eran desquiciantes. Iba a matarlo por dejarla sola—. Provengo del templo Higurashi. Está situado a mitad de la ciudad.

—Claro, claro —asintió. Aún no sonreía, pero su actitud no le estaba diciendo nada a Kagome. Ni bueno, ni malo—. InuYasha lo comentó.

—Sí.

Inu No desvió la mirada hacia la ventana un segundo después de que una desbordante carcajada de Kenji retumbara en todo el lugar.

Se quedó observando por largos minutos.

— ¿Qué edad tiene el niño? —preguntó.

Kagome sintió un ligero cambio en el ambiente. Algo suave, pero perceptible.

—Cumplirá ocho mañana.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Inu No se puso de pie y caminó a través de la habitación, sacando unos papeles y volviendo a su lugar. Kagome observó los papeles frente a ella y los tomó.

Era su falso expediente como hombre.

Si InuYasha no le hubiera preparado para eso, hubiera mojado sus pantalones.

— ¿Por qué creías que podías engañar a la compañía? —preguntó el hombre de manera imponente.

La mujer sintió que el hombre de hace un momento desaparecía por completo y se enfrente al jefe supremo de su antiguo trabajo. Automáticamente su postura se enderezó de la misma manera que optaba cada vez que hablaba de trabajo. Incluso la expresión de su rostro cambió a una casi inescrutable.

—Mi intención no era engañar. Sólo necesitaba el trabajo y el dinero.

— ¿Y por qué InuYasha tuvo que mentir por ti?

—Él no mintió por mí, sino… —volvió a relajar los hombros un poco, sintiendo que iban a tomar un tema delicado—. Dijo que lo hacía por mi hijo. Sólo por él. InuYasha se sentía identi…

Se mordió la lengua.

—Lo que quiero decir es…

—Lo entiendo —murmuró el hombre mayor. Su rostro por primera vez desde que Kagome había atravesado esa puerta se ablandó. Una extraña expresión se instaló en sus ojos, haciendo que el agitado corazón de Kagome se oprimiera en lamento. ¿Estaba el hombre sintiendo tristeza en ese momento? ¿Lo que ella había dicho lo había lastimado de alguna manera?

De pronto, se sintió mal.

—Señor, yo… —¿Qué podía decir? No sabía muy bien que hacer. ¿Estaba él realmente triste por lo que dijo?

Aunque no hubiera terminado su oración, era obvio lo que quiso decir.

Un niño sin padre.

Un niño que sólo tenía a su madre.

Un niño con el único propósito de cuidar a la única mujer que ama en el universo.

Ese era el tipo de niño con el cual InuYasha se identificaba.

—Hice bastantes cosas mal hace muchos años —Inu No entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo, apoyando su peso sobre sus rodillas—. InuYasha nunca pudo perdonar eso. No puedo decir que lo intenté demasiado con él, de todos modos.

Kagome se apresuró a negar y se acercó al hombre tanto como pudo, quedando con su trasero al borde de donde estaba sentada.

—InuYasha sabe el esfuerzo que usted puso en intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido —confesó. No estaba segura si era la mejor manera de confesar eso. Debía ser el chico quien confesara sus verdaderos pensamientos a su padre, pero había aprendido a conocer tanto al hombre que ahora sabía que si alguien no lo ayudaba, él no lo haría—. Siempre que me habla de su madre, de alguna manera termina hablando de usted también. Jamás dice algo malo.

InuYasha lo quería. Eso era seguro. Sólo que era muy tímido para aceptarlo.

—Hablas muchas cosas para llevar saliendo tan poco tiempo con él —repuso Inu No, mostrando la primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo.

Kagome sintió que enrojecía de manera precipitada. Tanto por ser tan bocona, como por lo atractivo del hombre. Si InuYasha lograba envejecer para parecerse a su padre, ella estaría dispuesta a despertar con él toda la vida.

—Lo siento —se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa de manera tímida.

Inu No soltó un sonoro suspiro y se puso de pie.

—Vamos. Quiero conocer al niño.

Inhaló profundamente, apretando de forma nerviosa sus manos sobre sus pantalones.

—Señor —se apresuró a decir y se puso de pie frente a él. No estaba segura de decir o no lo que estaba pensando, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Ella no era el mejor partido que un padre podría pedir, pero iba a intentarlo hasta el final—. Estoy con su hijo sinceramente —confesó. Sus mejillas volvieron a brillar en rubor—. No estoy buscando un padre para Kenji ni alguien que pueda mantenernos. Yo realmente… —inhaló profundo—… realmente amo a InuYasha.

Ah. No era tan fácil decirlo en voz alta.

La mirada que Inu No le dio fue la respuesta que ella necesitaba a su confesión. Él no confiaba completamente en ella, pero podía aceptarla como nuera.

InuYasha se acercó a ellos apenas les vio aparecer por la puerta principal.

—Papá —murmuró. No pasó por alto el millón de preguntas que ese murmullo contenía. Su vista pasó a mirar a la chica, pero esta le sonrió con suficiente confianza como para hacerle relajar.

Kenji se acercó a ellos de forma lenta, y rápidamente se escondió entre las piernas de InuYasha cuando el hombre mayor se enfocó en él.

—Kenji —la mujer le tomó delicadamente de la mano y lo movió hasta que estuviera frente al hombre—. Este señor es el padre de InuYasha —se acuclilló a su lado, aún sin soltar su mano. Los dedos del niño se cerraron nerviosos y fuertes sobre los de ella—. Saluda.

—Buenas tardes, señor papá de InuYasha —soltó sólo un momento la mano de su madre para hacer un reverencia—. Mi nombre es Kenji Higurashi.

* * *

**|Fin|**

* * *

Mátenme, por favor. Tardé demasiado. El capitulo estaba, pero se borró (por inexplicable razón) y estaba tan desconcertada que no quise escribirlo nuevamente, y luego me fui de vacaciones, y ahora me sentí con deseos de terminar. Lo lamento u_u

Como dije en el capitulo anterior, este es el final y sólo le queda un epilogo (que lo publicaré la próxima semana sin falta).

No sé si lo notaron, o si alguien es seguidora de mis historias, pero es la primera historia que hago sin que tenga fantasía. Intenté escribir algo real. Y, dios, es el doble de difícil que un escrito fantástico.

Como sea, espero que haya sido de su agrado, no sólo el final, sino toda la historia. Sus comentarios fueron quienes me dieron la inspiración para seguir escribiendo, aunque haya tardado horrores en publicar lol Se les agradece de corazón, son un amor :) Mis clases comienzan el día lunes, por lo que una nueva historia mía tendrá que esperar unas semanas (o meses).

Nuevamente, mis más grandes gracias a ustedes por seguirme fielmente. Les daría un hijo a todos(?) todas las preguntas sin respuestas serán contestadas en el epilogo.

Eso sería todo. Nos leemos la próxima semana :9

Besos.


End file.
